La fuerza del recuerdo
by CrisGC
Summary: Una persona llevará a eloquecer a la tripulación de sombrero de paja, Sanji por una vez en su vida se enfadará con una mujer, hasta el punto de golpearla y ella descubrirá sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque oculta el drama de una horrible amenaza.
1. El anclaje

LOS PERSONAGES DE ESTE RELATO NO ME PERTENCEN, NI TAMPOCO EL MARCO NARRATIVO.

**Capitulo 1 El anclage.**

Un nuevo día había llegado ya. Todos los de la tripulación de sombrero de paja, se centraban en las actividades que ellos mismos realizaban. Acababan de escapar de Triller Barck pero aún se hallaban en el triángulo demoníaco, rodeados por una espesa niebla. Todos parecían relajados excepto Brook.

-¿Que ocurre esqueleto? –preguntó Robin notando sus nervios.

-Algo no esta bien –dijo Brook muy serio–. Hace días que debimos abandonar la niebla, me ha fijado en la brújula de la navegante y seguimos un buen ritmo. No entiendo que hacemos todavía aquí, no dejo de sudar del miedo. ¡Y eso que soy un esqueleto! ¡YOHOHOHO!

Aun a pesar del común chiste de Brook, Robin también estaba muy nerviosa, ya hacía semanas que navegaban por la niebla. De repente un grito de Luffy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Esta niebla es muy aburrida! – dijo Luffy.

Nadie le hizo caso en un buen rato, ni a Luffy ni tampoco, a sus bostezos, gritos y lloriqueos hasta que Zorro despertó molesto de su siesta. Pronto se encaró a Luffy y en cuanto Sanji se metió por medio, la pelea comenzó.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian – dijo Robin divertida.

Todo siguió como siempre, la pelea entre Zoro y Sanji terminó con la intervención de Nami, quien con dos puñetazos bien dados, dejó a los dos marineros en el suelo. Unas dos horas más tarde todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperando la comida, Luffy, Usoop, Brook y Chopper no paraban de gritar y hacer el tonto. Robin sonreía admirando lo felices que eran sus compañeros pero el resto estaban muy molestos con su comportamiento infantil. Pidieron ayuda a su compañera Nami, quien lo solucionó, al igual que había echo con Zoro y Sanji esa misma mañana. Con los ánimos más calmados, Sanji se dispuso a servir los platos, que de momento estaban encima de la encimera de la cocina.

-Tomad Nami swaan y Robin chuaaan – dijo con voz cantarina – el resto os lo lleváis vosotros que tenéis piernas.

-Gracias Sanji –dijeron Nami y Robin alegres.

Los demás lo único que pudieron hacer era suspirar, mientras cogían su comida.

-Estúpido cocinero – murmuro Zoro.

Sanji tardó milésimas de segundo en responder al comentario y giró la cabeza mosqueado.

-¿Que has dicho? –dijo dándole una última oportunidad de supervivencia.

-He dicho ``estúpido cocinero´´ –dijo Zoro mirando al rubio como si fuera tonto y en cima sordo.

No tardaron ni siquiera segundos antes de que empezaran a pelear de nuevo, mientras los alborotadores iniciales volvían a chillar, pero esta vez Frankie se unió a ellos. Robin mientras tanto miraba a Nami, mientras esta, jugaba con la cuchara a revolver el plato, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, sin descanso. Estaba muy pálida y parecía aterrada.

-Navegante, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Robin con preocupación.

-Si –dijo Nami forzando una sonrisa– solo estoy un poco cansada será mejor que me eche a dormir.

Se levantó de la silla, tapó el plato con una servilleta y salió por la puerta. En cuanto, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Sanji giró la cabeza y automáticamente, vio el plato tapado de Nami.

Pronto detuvo la pelea con Zoro, con esperanzas de seguir con ella mas tarde, y se dirigió a Robin algo serio. Robin estaba muy preocupada, Nami estas semanas había estado muy rara.

-¿Robin le pasa algo a Nami? –preguntó el cocinero.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Nami entró de golpe en la sala acallando a todos los presentes.

-Chicos ¡Tierra a la vista! –dijo felíz.

-Entonces ¿hemos salido de la niebla? –preguntó Brook.

-No, es muy raro esta isla está dentro de la niebla.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras, seguramente la isla estaba deshabitada. Nadie podría vivir, dentro de una niebla tan intensa y además con el acoso de la banda de Triller Barck era básicamente imposible, al menos, eso pensaban.


	2. ¡Menuda sorpresa!

ESTOS PERSONAGES NO ME PERTENECEN NI TAMPOCO EL MARCO NARRATIVO.

**Capitulo 2: ¡Menuda sorpresa!**

Tras una espera interminable para los sombrero de paja, por fin, anclaron en la isla. Era muy hermosa de no ser porque la niebla había ennegrecido sus bellos paisajes. En el barco todos estaban ansiosos por anclar, excepto Nami. Estaba temblando, más que a la hora de la comida, miraba la isla con terror mientras sus presentimientos se cumplían. Vio algo moverse entre los árboles con sigilo, espantándose por completo y a punto de llorar.

-Navegante –preguntó Robin–. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No –dijo Nami intentando tranquilizarse, seguramente sería algún animal.

Robin se estaba dando cuenta de que algo podría estar pasando, pero ni siquiera se imaginaba, ni la desesperación de su compañera ni tampoco la crueldad de la situación. Mientras tanto todos se dirigían a la isla, andando sobre el destartalado muelle. Todo estaba vacío y no se oía ni un solo ruido. Todos estaban asustados, exceptuando a Luffy.

-Chicos tengo el mal de no seguir adelante en esta isla –dijo Usuf temblando.

-Vamos al barco, que aquí no hay nada –dijo Copper lloriqueando en la pierna de Zoro.

Sanji miraba los muelles en busca de comida o algún mercado, lo cual era imposible. Cada uno iba a su aire pero Robin ahora estaba concentrada en Nami pues, quería saber cual era la razón de sus miedos. Observó que Nami miraba a todas partes, como si buscara algo. Pasaron un pequeño camino de bosque y empezaron a oír a mucha gente hablando a la vez. Cuando el camino se terminó, vieron un mercado muy agitado y gente por todas partes. Parecía que hubieran anclado en el lado descuidado de la isla. De momento no se preocuparían de eso porque habían visto una cara conocida, leyendo un cuento a los niños del parque. Ella era muy hermosa, al menos ahora, y llevaba un vestido blanco corto si estampado. Parecía feliz. Todos se quedaron de piedra ante ella, jamás imaginaron que se la encontrarían en una isla como aquella. Ella también los vio y también pareció quedarse muy sorprendida, pero a todos se le calló el alma a los pies cuando ella les sonrió y les saludó como si nada. Volvió a su tarea contando el cuento, esta vez hasta Nami había dejado de temblar, la persona a la que estaban viendo jamás hubiera echo eso en el pasado mucho menos con ellos. Estaba sentada en un banco con un niño en brazos, varios a los lados y los que no cabían ya en el banco no les quedó más remedio que sentarse en el suelo a su alrededor.

De los sombrero de paja solo Sanji devolvió el saludo y los demás empezaron a sudar de los nervios. Sanji se quedó embobado ante la belleza de la mujer con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón pero los demás no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer. Siguieron caminando muy despacio mientras pasaban de largo. Sanji se acercó a ella para despedirse y darle una rosa roja.

Tan roja como la cara que se le quedó a ella, le dijo gracias entre tartamudeos avivados por los niños, que cuchicheaban y se reían.

Ella y Sanji también empezaron a reírse, y para más sorpresa todavía, Sanji vino corriendo hacia los sombrero de paja que al escuchar su pregunta se vinieron abajo.

-Chicos, ¿Os importa que me quede con ella un rato? –dijo Sanji sonrojándose.

Todos se quedaron echos añicos, pensaban que Sanji estaba loco.

-Bueno –dijo Luffy – espero que te lo pases...

-¡Fatal! Alguien tiene que comprar las provisiones. – dijo Nami mientras se alejaba.

Un rato después todos los de sombrero de paja, estaban por su lado, mientras Nami se sentía estúpida. Con la rabia del momento se había marchado sola a comprar la cartografía de la isla. Ahora si que temblaba de verdad y todo empeorá cuando empezó a recordar la sombra que había visto antes. La bolsa que tenía en la mano, con los instrumentos que necesitaba para elaborar su mapa, se le calló al suelo. Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, ese ruido era inconfundible.

_Esto no puede estar pasando, no, por favor, no... -pensó Nami._

El sonido se escuchó de nuevo, ella no paraba de temblar y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Al momento la figura a la que tanto temía apareció frente a ella, que intentó correr pero la agarró del brazo. Después la atrajo hacia sí y cogió sus muñecas tras se espalda cun una mano y su cintura con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

-No... por favor...piedad –dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras lloraba.


	3. Visita sangrienta

NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAGES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.

Capitulo 2:

Por primera vez la había desobedecido, pero compensaba. Estaban sentados en el mismo parque dónde la encontró y se sentían muy a gusto. Estaban en una animada conversación intentando esclarecer pasado y presente. Parecían una bonita pareja de enamorados.

En estos días que llevamos de viaje -dijo Sanji- Usuf a estado contándonos cosas sobre el pasado a todos. Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Alvida ¿no?

La misma.

Por otro lado Usuf, Luffy y Chopper estaban embelesados en una llamativa tienda de bromas. El dependiente intentaba venderles lo productos más caros de la tienda y los tres amigo sin salir de su gran impresión se dejaron timar hasta el ultimo doblón.

Frankie estaba en el puerto en el que habían atracado, mas concretamente en uno de los almacenes abandonados cogiendo material. Pensaba marcharse a la ciudad a darse un pequeño paseo.

Brook y Zoro estaban en una llanura. Brook molestaba a Zoro mientras este intentaba entrenar para fortalecerse tras el ataque de Kuma. Este lo había dejado trastocado y sintiéndose débil.

¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! -el gritó a Brook.

Por último Robin había seguido a Nami a escondidas, pero le había perdido el rastro. No la encontraba por ninguna parte y lo único que había conseguido era perderse ella también. Estaba en un pequeño claro entre árboles, atravesado por un riachuelo. Este procedía de una cascada alta pero estrecha. Era un paisaje muy hermoso. Entonces Robin dejó de lada lo que estaba pensando y miró el suelo. Las hojas estaban llenas de sangre y cuando se fijó mejor se dio cuenta de que componían unas huellas que se dirigían a la cascada. Cuando cruzó la fina cortina de agua se quedó sin palabras. Allí estaba su compañera, estaba llorando desesperadamente, hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la oscura cueva, tenía las muñecas y los pies ensangrentados. Había muchos desgarros en su ropa y no paraba de temblar. Robin se arrodilló ante ella e intentó abrazarla para que se tranquilizara.

Navegante no te preocupes estoy aquí no va a pasarte nada malo -dijo Robin.

Nami no podía ni hablar estaba aterrada y no paraba de llorar y temblar. Robin la cogió en brazos y Nami se acurrucó contra su pecho sintiéndose a salvo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegaron al barco no había nadie y esto a Robin no pudo sentarle peor. Miró otra vez a su amiga, estaba muy pálida, aún temblaba y también lloraba. Sintió que estaba todo relacionado con su extraña actitud de antes. La llevó a su cama, le dio un baso de agua y por fin dejó de llorar. Robin quería saber lo que había pasado pero, comprendió que Nami ya estaba lo suficientemente mal no quería obligarla a recordar lo que había pasado. Tras vendar sus heridas y esperar que se quedara dormida se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la mano derecha repetidas veces hasta que dejó de llorar. Pero de repente notó algo que la pelirroja agarraba con fuerza, con delicadeza lo sacó de su mano y vio con espanto lo que era, las piezas encajaron, todo tenía sentido. Había algo que Nami había guardado en secreto, algo oscuro, algo aterrador algo que le había echo pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida.

Robin le besó la frente y le prometió que como amiga suya que era, no iba a permitir que se la llevara. Él por mucho que hiciera, si de ella dependía, jamás se acercaría a su amiga. Así lo prometió y dándose cuenta del poder y habilidad de su enemigo mantuvo los ojos abiertos y estuvo lista para el ataque. No se separaría tan fácilmente de su amiga.


	4. Silencio

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAGES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capítulo 4: Silencio.**

No necesitó gran cosa, odió hacerle eso a su amiga, le dolió en el alma, a la otra no la conocía así que básicamente le dio igual.

Robin yacía en el suelo inconsciente, por su culpa y también Alvida.

Robin se había ausentado de la habitación dónde estaba su amiga para comer algo. Con el susto había dejado todas sus ocupaciones de lado, pero procuró ser rápida. Si él hubiera querido venir a por ella lo habría echo ya, era más fuerte que las dos juntas sin duda en estas semanas su poder había aumentado considerablemente, al menos, a la vista de los acontecimientos.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de nuevo, vio a una persona pero pronto detuvo su ataque al ver quien era.

¿Eres Alvida Maza de Hierro? -preguntó Robin con desconfianza.

Si, como la vi aquí así, pues me quedé con ella -dijo la intrusa señalando a Nami.

Robin la examinó, nadie se mete en un barco pirata por las buenas pero, de todas formas parecía que sus compañeros de viaje la conocían así que no se planteó el atacarla al menos de momento.

¿Y el cocinero? -dijo Robin mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Pues, me dijo que tenía que comprar suministros, pero que el camino era demasiado largo y yo podría cansarme demasiado, así que me propuso que viniera aquí y le esperara, me dijo que no habría nadie, no pensé que os molestaría -dijo algo nerviosa-. Me voy ya si lo quereis.

Robin la interrumpió, tras sonreír le hizo una señal para que se sentara y Alvida lo hizo agradecida.

Hablaron durante un rato, hasta que de repente y por sorpresa, Robin sintió una punzada en el cuello y Alvida, que algo le tapaba la boca.

Tontas -oyeron ambas a su espalda-. ¿En serio creíais que estaba dormida?

Ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que era Nami la que hablaba, había sido muy lista, conocía la habilidad de Alvida por lo tanto con ella no usó una jeringuilla sino una pastilla. Con Robin, el mismo fármaco diferente método, no le daría tiempo a usar sus poderes para detenerla.

Ambas chicas estaban paralizadas y poco a poco todo se volvía negro.

Nami ya había terminado con su tarea y también con su sueño pero no con sus lágrimas. Había hecho todo lo posible para parecer maliciosa al atacarlas, pero nada más separarse ellas se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Tras lo visto aquel día, la protección era algo que conseguiría a cualquier precio.

Se echó a la cama, para parecer lo más inocente posible, no sin antes deshacerse de las pruebas.

Como había previsto, Sanji poco después, entro por la puerta. Nami esperaba ser la primera en ser atendida, así fingiría despertar y también haber perdido la memoria. Pero no fue así.

Alvida fue la primera en recibir atenciones, escuchó como su compañero de viaje le llamaba incasable esperando una respuesta, como la zarandeó sin llegar a hacerle daño gritando su nombre y como finalmente la abrazaba esperan que despertara.

Ella ahora se sentía como un objeto de segundo plano, nada importaba y estos pensamintos hicieron que algo se rompiera en su interior para después terminar diciendo para su adentros.

_Maldito bastardo._


	5. ¿Que habrá pasado?

NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.

Capitulo 5: ¿Que habrá pasado?

Se desanimó mucho cuando fue despreciada por su compañero de viaje, era simplemente un segundo plano, nada más. Fingió despertar, pero no en el mismo momento que las otras dos, ella exigía más atención.

Nami, ¿estás bien? -dijo una voz a su lado.

¡Luffy! -dijo ella echando humo.

Oye que yo no he sido -dijo él con cara de niño.

Ella se revolvió inquieta, esperaba que el cocinero fuera el primero en recibirla, ahora sus planes habían cambiado, desde luego no esperaba la aparición de Alvida, la persona que había desbaratado sus ideas y ahora tendría que cambiarlo todo, empezar de 0.

Oye Nami estas poniendo una cara rara -dijo Luffy balanceándose en la silla.

No, no es cierto, pero da lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Sanji?

A lo mejor solo se había precipitado y no tenía que cambiar nada. Todo sería como antes.

Con Alvida -dijo él inocente.

Ella estaba que enloquecía de furia, todo lo que había hecho no serviría de nada, por lo tanto tenía que hacer lo imposible para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

¿Dónde dices que están? -dijo entre dientes.

Dando un paseo, se le veía muy contentos.

¿¡Dando un paseo! -gritó ella-. ¿¡Pero que tipo de camarada es ese!

Bueno es que... resulta que te iba a invitar a ti pero... como no despertabas invitó a Alvida que se mareaba un poco y necesitaba tomar aire.

¡Podía tomar aire en cubierta!

A mi no me chilles, yo no se nada -dijo él indiferente.

Ella se levantó y tardó segundos en llegar a la puerta aún en pijama. Cuando la abrió e hizo ademán de buscar unos zapatos dónde fuera, un pequeño renito la sorprendió-

Nami, no tienes que salir de la cama, necesitas...

¡Ir de paseo!... ejem... quiero decir que me vendría bien un paseo -dijo ella mientras intentaba borra la impresión que había dado al gritar de esa manera.

Bueno pues, tengo una gran noticia... -dijo Chopper.

Sorprenderme... -dijo ella mientras se hacía una coleta.

¡Alvida es nuestra nueva nakama! -dijo él con felicidad.

Un bonito bosque se extendía ante ellos y una hermosa puesta de sol bañaba sus rostros con una luz anaranjada.

No consigo recordar nada soy una inútil... -dijo Alvida con desánimo.

Ey! ni se te ocurra preocuparte, ahora eres nuestra nakama nosotros te ayudaremos -dijo Sanji con ánimos.

Oye... no quiero ser mala persona pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a la navegante que...

¿Nami? Será un poco brusca y también tacaña pero... no es mala persona.

Si tu lo dices... por cierto, debo disculparme por lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Log... no te reconocí lo siento...

No importa yo tampoco te reconocí porque...

Él frenó en el último segundo, había ido demasiado lejos y por la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente se dio cuente de que le había herido y no solo eso sino también de que había recordado cosas que había conseguido olvidar.

Yo... lo siento mucho... –dijo él en un susurro.

No importa, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?... ya sabes cuando aún eramos niños...

¡Como olvidarlo!

SE QUE LAS HISTORIAS SON CORTAS DE UNA PÁGINA DE WORD APROXIMADAMENTE, GRACIAS POR BUESTROS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS, SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO CADA VIERNES. ESPERO QUE MI HISTORIA NO HOS DEFRAUDE QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS.


	6. ¿Como pudiste?

NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAGES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO

.:**CAPITULO 6: ¿Cómo pudiste?:.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y en especial se cuidaba a las tres damas de la tripulación. Ellas parecían bastante tranquilas, sobre todo Nami, ahora se comportaba de una manera diferente, una manera que según sus compañeros aterraba. O más bien extrañaba, había dado un cambio radical, a peor. Trataba con desprecio a todos los tripulantes y ya ni Robin se libraba de su actitud. Pero el que más lo pagaba era el cocinero a quien llevaba tratando toda la jornada de manera penosa, junto con su nueva ayudante, Alvida, eran los que recibían la mayor parte de la descarga de furia. Lo más extraño era, que pese a su actitud, no salía del barco, no ponía un pié en la isla y cuando se quedaba en el barco siempre acompañada, nunca sola. También habían desaparecido todos los instrumentos que ella necesitaba para sacar la cartografía de las islas que visitaban para así completar el mapa del mundo. Luffy al tercer amanecer de atracar en la isla, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar dónde estaban.

La expresión de la navegante cambió por completo cuando su capitán formuló la cuestión.

No lo sé -había dicho ella-. No me preguntes sobre eso...

Tras esta reacción se metió en su cuarto, se encerró y se quedó allí tumbada en la cama sin moverse.

En cubierta esto había armado un gran revuelo y el primero en hablar fue Zorro.

Miente, si sabe dónde están sus cosas -tras decir esto, acaparando la atención de sus compañeros, suspiró antes de preguntar-. ¿Alguien la ha visto normal durante estos dos días?

Ningún tripulante tuvo fuerzas para negarse y era evidente que todos sabían la respuesta, pero ninguno tubo el valor de confirmar los pensamientos de los demás. Zorro siguió hablando.

No, y todo esto empezó desde el incidente. No pienso dejar que me trate como un perro.

Sanji como siempre se opuso a los pensamientos de su compañero de viaje.

Se le va a pasar, quizá solo es que está asustada, déjale tiempo.

Zorro contraatacó hiriéndole en lo que más le dolía.

Bueno, de ti no esperaba nada, los malos tratos de esa tipeja no deben de ser nuevos en tu agenda. Acéptalo de una vez, deja de insistir sólo eres un instrumento para ella, ¿cuando le piensas plantar cara -preguntó el espadachín inquisitivo.

No tengo porqué responder a eso.

¿A no? Menudo cobarde...

Alvida decidió meterse en la conversación, tirando en contra del espadachín.

¡Te pasas mucho! -y diciendo este se giró y cambió su rostro por completo cuando miró Sanji-. ¿Quieres que vallamos a dar un paseo?  
Él cambió también su cara y su tono, para dirigirse a ella con mucha felicidad y cortesía.

¡Claro!

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, Chopper y Robin salieron muy acelerados de la sala de curas del barco, de la enfermería

Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban pálidos y de que habían paso gran parte de la noche despiertos a base de café, tampoco era difícil adivinar que estaban alterados.

¿Chicos que os pasa? -preguntó Usuff.

Ambos avanzaron, hasta la cubierta despacio, tragaron saliva y empezaron con su explicación.

Sabemos quien atacó a las chicas mientras estaban en el Sunny -dijo Chopper para acto seguido mirar al suelo y sentirse incapaz de hablar.

Robin prosiguió.

Había fibras de cabello en mi ropa, también encontramos jeringuillas y más pastillas con la misma sustancia que nos envenenó. No hemos encontrado una razón por la cual el atacante no nos hizo nada, ni tampoco, se llevó ningún objeto, al menos ninguno que recordáramos.

Sanji pronto avanzó unos pasos.

¡Decidnos quien es, porque se va a enterar!

Robin suspiró y en ese momento también bajó la cabeza.

Es uno de nosotros -dijo al fin.

Esto pareció causar mucho alboroto entre la tripulación y la mayoría culpaba a Alvida de lo que había pasado.

No es ella -dijo Robin.

El desconcierto fue total y Sanji que hasta hace escasos minutos la había defendido puso su típica cara de "os lo dije". Robin volvió a proseguir.

Es... la navegante -dijo en un susurro.

¡Eso es imposible!, Nami jamás...-dijo Luffy.

Luffy... a nosotros nos costó creerlo, pero, había pelos rojos en mi ropa, encontramos los instrumentos que utilizó para dormirnos y no solo eso cometió un gran error, ella no ingirió la Escopolamina.

He oído hablar de ese fármaco -dijo Sanji-. La Escopolamina adormece a aquel que la ingiere produciendo lagunas mentales, por esa razón no recordáis nada de lo que pasó. Se encuentra en la mandrágora, que crece en lugares cálidos pero también se usa de forma terapéutica.

Chopper intervino esta vez.

¡Exacto! Se usa en la medicina, en pequeñas dosis la Escopolamina se usa para curar mareos y vómitos, por eso se suele tener a bordo por si a caso el balanceo del barco provoca estos síntomas.

Robin siguió con lashistoria, encajando poco a poco las piezas.

Ella extrañamente se negó a que el doctor le hiciera el análisis de sangre, porque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que ella no había tomado una dosis para alejar sospechas, por esa razón el análisis demostraría su culpabilidad. Al final el doctor tubo que recoger muestras de saliva de un baso y analizarlas. Alvida y yo recibimos una dosis pero ella no. Y adivinad como se pasan los efectos...

Vitamina C naranjas o... mandarinas... -dijo Sanji.

Se hizo el silencio en cubierta. Nadie podía creérselo, tenía que haber una buena razón, ¿cual era la finalidad? ¿porqué haría algo así? ¿estaría tan extraña porque sentía remordimientos?

Al final, unos pasos rompieron el silencio, aquellos pasos se dirigían a la habitación que compartían la navegante y la arqueóloga. Aquellos pasos eran del cocinero, que decidido y sin rodeos fue a preguntar sin rodeos.

Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, algo que a la hora de entrar en la habitación de las chicas era algo poco habitual en él. La navegante se asustó cuando vio que alguien entraba de aquella manera tan violenta en su cuarto, pero al saber que era el cocinero se tranquilizó del todo. La calma se esfumó de su rostro al ver la expresión que tenía que por primera vez hacia ella era de profundo enfado.

¿Por qué lo has echo? -preguntó él entre dientes.

No sé de lo que me estás hablando -respondió ella bajando la voz.

Lo sabes muy bien.

Poco tardaron en llegar el resto de tripulantes del barco, que se pusieron detrás de Sanji mirando, unos con odio, otros con inseguridad, a la navegante.

Chicos... ¿pero que os pasa? -preguntó ella intimidada.

Tenemos pruebas de que fuiste tu quien atacó a Alvida y a Robin hace dos días -dijo Sanji.

¿¡Como! Os equivocáis, yo no e echo nada por si no lo savias yo también estaba dormida y tampoco recuerdo nada.

Eso es lo que le digo yo a Sanji cuando cojo comida por la noche -dijo Luffy en tono acusatorio.

Zorro pronto le pegó un puñetazo, haciéndole un huevo en la cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo.

¡Que esto es muy serio! -dijo Zoro cabreado.

Lo siento -dijo Luffy con la cara en el suelo.

Sanji era totalmente indiferente al comportamiento de Luffy en un momento como aquel.

Mientes -le dijo a la pelirroja acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo-. ¡Dime la verdad!

Habían pasado dos días desde las contusiones que había recibido en el bosque e intentaba taparlas como podía, con prendas de ropa, como el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello o con maquillaje tapaba los moratones que tenía en la cara, para que así nadie se diera cuenta. Sitió un agudo dolor en el brazo pero evitó gritar para que nadie sospechara.

Yo no sé nada... -dijo ella en un susurro-. Yo no ataqué a nadie...

Eso no es cierto ¿porqué lo hiciste? Y ¿porque a ellas Alvida no te a echo nada malo... al menos en esta isla.

No deberías darle tanto cobijo recuerda que sus hombres intentaron acabar con nosotros en la ciudad de Log y... además -dijo ella con maldad- ¿has visto su antiguo cartel de recompensa? Pobrecilla... que habrías echo sin la Sube Sube no mi... ¡esa es otra de tus mentiras!

¡CALLATE! -soltó Sanji.

Él ya había perdido el control, se sentía impotente y dolorido y no solo por la forma en que lo había tratado todos estos días, sino también porque era la culpable del gran problema que habían tenido dos días atrás. No solo eso ahora había insultado a una de las personas que con su determinación marcó su infancia. Agarró a la navegante del cuello estampándola contra el cabecero de la cama. Ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor a pesar de que él no había ejercido mucha presión, tenía una marca enorme marca en el cuello y varios arañazos. Sus heridas se abrieron y el pañuelo que antes era blanco empezó a mancharse de rojo y por su dolorido cuello descendieron pequeñas ileras de sangre que asustaron bastante a la tripulación.

Él al verlo la soltó de inmediato y tras mirar sus manos y luego el asustado rostro de la navegante que, junto con su cuerpo se iba alejando despacio de él dijo:

Yo quiero elegir tu castigo.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.

¿¡Como! Te conozco, no pienso hacer eso -dijo Nami en un impulso

Con una gran carcajada despidieron la cruel broma advirtiendo lo que sería de ella a partir de aquel instante.

No podía dejar de llorar había sido muy cruel, pero no solo estaba una inmensa pena sino que también el odio se acumulaba paulatinamente en su interior.


	7. El juicio

**.:CAPITULO 7: El juicio:.**

Otros dos días más, en aquella maldita isla. Una isla sin nombre que le había causado tantos problemas. Estaba encerrada en su nuevo cuarto por ordenes del capitán, era un lugar normalmente destinado como trastero pero como no acumulaban ninguna cosa que no les sirviera, estaba vacía. Se había instalado una pequeña cama a la derecha bajo la ventana, a su lado una mesilla con un despertador y a los pies de la cama un baúl con libros. Frente a la cama en la pared de la derecha había un gran armario dónde había guardado toda su ropa, en dicho armario también había varios cajones dónde podía guardar la ropa interior y algunos complementos, además tenía un sitio respectivo para los zapatos. Al lado del armario una puerta que comunicaba con un pequeño baño. En el centro de la habitación una alfombra blanca de pelo que resultaba muy cálida para los pies en días fríos. No era mucho, pero ella sentada en la cama, estaba mirando el lado bueno de la situación, nadie le había pedido explicaciones sobre su herida en el cuello y por ahora creían que había atacado por motivo de traición o por un complejo contra la banda entera. Por eso se alegró, ninguno había sospechado que quería que olvidaran, ambas, lo que habían visto ese día. Si no sabían nada, "él" no tenía motivo para hacerles daño.

Recordar su nombre, su rostro, su fuerza, hizo que empezara a temblar y tuviera dificultades para respirar. Se acurrucó en la esquina de la cama que encajaba con la esquina superior derecha de la habitación, porque a cada segundo, de cada día, sentía que la observaba, sentía su respiración chocando tras ella, en su cuello. Para evitar esto procuraba estar en las esquinas porque si atacaba sería de frente, se había atrevido a poner un pié en la isla e ir hasta el pueblo sola y de noche, cuando Zorro el que tenía que vigilar en su puerta se hubo dormido. En una tienda que habría de noche, consiguió un arma, de la cual jamás se separaba. Siempre la llevaba escondida, pero hasta dormía con ella porque nunca se sabía. No podía dormir, sentía que dormía a su lado, que estaba justo detrás listo para atacarla en cualquier momento. La espera a saber cual era su castigo la mataba hasta que a la mañana siguiente el espadachín la despertó.

Hola, buenos días, ¿como te encuentras? -le había dicho él.

Ella se extrañó pensó que él no era el tipo de persona, que confiaba en aquellos que le acababan de traicionar.

¿Te preocupas por mí? -preguntó ella aún muy extrañada.

Sólo hay que ver las marcas en tu cuello y... en tu cara.

Notó que la miraba con preocupación, mientras el mundo se le venía en cima. La gran mano que la había capturado una tarde hace cuatro días, mientras el bosque era el único capaz de oír sus gritos. Se dio cuenta de que los moratones en su cara aún no habían sido cubiertos por el maquillaje y ahora estaban totalmente expuestos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse las heridas con las manos o al menos intentarlo. Llorar, ya no podía evitarlo.

Por favor... no...no... -intentó decir ella en un susurro.

No se lo contaré a nadie... -dijo él con comprensión-. Creo que... se pasó mucho contigo, ni siquiera se paró a pensar en que podías tener algo que ocultar...

Te refieres a... Sanji-kun... no me importa... yo también me pasé...

Vístete y oculta eso, no te preocupes, voy a estar contigo en todo momento y te voy a ayudar.

¡No! Quiero decir... -intentó explicarse ella- yo... puedo con esto...

Me refería a lo del castigo, no soy yo quien debe ayudarte en este tema, pero si se vuelve a repetir quiero que me lo cuentes -dijo Zorro.

Bien... -dijo ella algo apurada.

Él dejó que se vistiera y se arreglada, ella se esforzó bastante para que no se notara nada. Se puso un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a los tobillos, también se puso unas sandalias blancas con tacón de cuña, todo ello adornado con un pañuelo blanco que tapaba las marcas de su cuello sumando el maquillaje. Se había puesto unos pendientes rojos y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta. Cuando salió por la puerta sólo estaba Zorro que la miraba embobado.

Chica... madre mía... si fueras a una boda como dama de honor, no te plantaba cara ni la novia.

Los términos "boda" y "novia" hirieron su corazón con una punzada que detuvo su ritmo constante por una milésima de segundo, pero recordó que Zorro lo había echo sin mala intención y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hacer que se sintiera bien.

Gracias... -dijo ella con un débil sonrisa.

Ey! He conseguido que te rías eso es un gran paso, estás muy guapa y aquel o aquella que te diga lo contrario es idiota -dijo él con decisión.

Ella ya sonrió del todo.

Creo que sé a que idiota te refieres y no le digas esas cosas -dijo algo tímida.

Él se estaba dando cuenta de que su compañera llegaba a tenerle miedo al pelo-panocha, sin duda lo estaba pasando mal, temblaba cuando hablaban de él eso no era buena señal desde ningún punto de vista.

Pasaron juntos la puerta y la chica que acompañaba al peliverde provocó una gran impresión. Todos boquiabiertos no dejaban de mirarla, ella permanecía seria y para gran sorpresa de todos él la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la silla que estaba destinada para ella. Sólo en ese instante ella, sonrió.

E-e-empecemos -dijo Sanji que estaba a un lado del capitán que se había puesto un disfraz de juez, lo cual para Nami resultaba increíblemente gracioso. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente de negro y Franky había construido una sala de juicios, que era muy hermosa para la vista. Decidió no dar la imagen que ellos querían y decidió dedicarse a reírse de la situación. Estaba Luffy en el centro, Sanji a su lado para ejercer la acusación, Zorro para ejercer la defensa, zorro estaba sentado a su lado. El resto eran público, ella prefirió dejar mal a la acusación pero cumplir su castigo.

¡Silencio en la sala! -dijo Luffy ante los murmullos que Nami con su blanco vestido y su sonrisa estaban causando-. Procede la... acustación...

El pobre se había echo un lío y Nami junto con Zorro empezaron a reírse estrepitosamente.

Luffy se dice acusación -dijo Sanji algo molesto.

El cocinero se levantó de la silla y apuntó a Nami directamente con un dedo índice acusador.

Llamo a la navegante, Nami, al estrado.

Muy bien -dijo ella juguetona-. Nami ahora está ocupada deja tu mensaje cuando oigas la señal.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción ante el cocinero, que la había atacado dos días atrás haciendo que el cuello le sangrara. Mientras tanto Nami y Zorro se derretían entre risas.

¡Venga! -dijo Sanji todo colorado.

Vale, sabes? Te vendrían bien un par de cigarrillos más.

El cocinero no podía estar más rojo y se notaba que la navegante se divertía ridiculizándolo, Zorro miraba con satisfacción, pensando en que estaba haciéndolo muy bien para haberse levantado llorando.

Bien -dijo Sanji-. ¿Este cabello es tuyo?

Él cocinero tenía entre sus manos una bolsita de plástico con un pelo naranja.

Sí -dijo ella mientras cojía un mechón de pelo de su flequillo y señalaba-. Y este y este y también este...

Lo hemos pillado -dijo el cocinero entre dientes-. Ese cabello estaba en la ropa de una de las atacadas, la señorita Robin.

El chico se giró y comenzó a agitar ambos brazos con corazones en su único ojo libre y al rededor de su cuerpo.

¡Hola Robinceta, estoy aquí!

¡Sigue con la acusación! -gritaron todos menos Robin y Nami.

Bale... -dijo el joven-. Bien, señorita Nami, ¿Como es que usted en su cuerpo no tenía la sustancia que envenenó a sus compañeras siendo que, usted también tenía los síntomas que sufrieron.

Ni idea pero me apuesto lo que sea a que tú me lo vas a contar -dijo ella burlona.

¡Tu las atacaste a traición! ¡¿Como te declaras? -dijo él seguro.

Ya tenía a la chica entre la espalda y la pared, o al menos eso pensaba.

¿Estás libre el sábado? -preguntó ella con toda naturalidad.

¿Q-que? -preguntó el cocinero-. ¿P-para que quieres saber eso?

Bueno... siempre nos haces demostrar que eres muy caballeroso, ¿pero no lo suficiente para sacarme a bailar? ¡De eso nada! Este sábado hay una fiesta en la isla, un baile y elegirán a un rey y una reina, yo quería ir contigo -dijo ella con tono muy sensual.

Todos en la sala estaban de piedra, no se salvaba nadie, sin duda, la navegante tenía un gran valor para proponer algo así en publico y no solo eso sino que también se suponía que el cocinero se había enfadado con ella, por muy difícil que fuera de creer, y también se suponía que aquello era un juicio, no podía desenvolverse así, pero su valor y brillante figura brillaron por encima de todas las personas de aquella sala.

Lo siento -dijo él sonrojándose- no pensaba ir contigo, quería ir con Alvida.

Ella como hasta ahora improvisó.

Ni yo contigo, pero luego no me digas que no te he dado un oportunidad. Mmmmmm ¿Zorro quieres venir conmigo?

¡Claro!

Ahora si que todo el mundo estaba consternado.

_¡¿ZORRO? ¡¿EL MAROMO? IMPOSBLE, TIENE QUE IR EN BROMA, ¿QUE TIPO DE JUEGO ES ESTE? -_pensó el cocinero.

_¡¿ALVIDA? ¡¿LA ENTROMETIDA? SERÁ UNA BROMA, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿COMO PUEDE RECHAZARME DE ESA MANERA -_se preguntó la navegante algo triste.

_¡¿YO? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA SE BAILAR! -_pensó Zorro asustado.

_TODO VA BIEN -_se dijo Alvida.

No has respondido a mi pregunta -dijo el cocinero por lo bajo-. ¿Como te declaras?

La navegante cruzó una mirada con el espadachín que asintió, acto seguido miró al cocinero con una pincelada de tristeza y tras nombrar las palabras _"lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada"_ en su mente dijo:

Culpable.

Entonces -dijo el joven rubio-. Se declara tu sentencia, harás todo lo que yo te diga y me tolerarás.

¿¡Como! Te conozco, no pienso hacer eso -dijo Nami en un impulso

Es lo que te toca sino habértelo pensado.

Su pincelada de pena había cambiado por una de profundo odio, salió taconeando pero cuando estaba a mitad de sala, cruzando el pasillo sitió que al dar un paso su tobillo rompía un fino hilo colocado estratégicamente, acto seguido un cubo de agua calló sobre su cabeza, se lo quitó despacio con ganas de golpear al responsable que fue el primero en reirse desde el otro lado de la sala.

Era Sanji.

Con una gran carcajada despidieron la cruel broma advirtiendo lo que sería de ella a partir de aquel instante. Iba a matarlo pero frenó y se tapó la cara con las manos,dejando una ranura para ver mientras salía corriendo.

El espadachín pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y tubo que elegir entre golpear al cocinero que se reía a carcajadas o ir con ella. Al final se decidió por lo segundo no sin antes, dedicarle una mala mirada al que algún día recibiría su castigo y unas palabras que pretendió que recordara para siempre.

No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, y algún día maldecirás tus acciones.

Su voz sonó alta y clara más que las risas y todos comprendieron que él sabía algo que nadie más conocía. No se ocupó por el momento de miradas indiscretas y salió por el momento de aquel lugar con paso ligero, para llegar hasta la nueva habitación de la navegante. Dónde la encontró en un baño de lágrimas, si el cubo de agua caía sobre ella se iba el maquillaje, si se iba el maquillaje, bueno, el ya sabía lo que significaba eso.

Ella estaba a cara descubierta frente al espejo del baño. No podía dejar de llorar había sido muy cruel, pero no solo estaba una inmensa pena sino que también el odio se acumulaba paulatinamente en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así?

Notó una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo, el espadachín estaba justo detrás de ella. Se abrazaron, encontrando así más tranquilidad los dos jóvenes amigos.

…...

Sanji, se sentía un poco mal y fue andando hacia el cuarto de su camarada de viaje. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando por el cristal de la ventana la vio abrazada a Zorro. En ese instante se le hundió el mundo. Pero a ella no podía verle la cara porque la luz de la mañana reflejaba en el cristal. No contento con haberles visto, se quedó con el oído pegado a la puerta para escucharles.

Zorro, ¿lo he hecho bien? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Tranquila, lo has echo genial, yo creo que hubiera sido peor, no pasa nada. Haz lo que yo, cuando me deprimo, me echo una siesta.

Jo Zorro, tu vida debe de ser un asco.

Ambos se rieron muy a gusto, la mañana había sido dura y lo necesitaban. Acto seguido él se despidió de la navegante. Le dejó para que se cambiara y salió de la habitación.

El cocinero se echó unos pasos atrás para fingir que estaba llegando y se encontró con una mueca de desprecio de Zorro.

¿Que quieres? -preguntó secamente.

Pues ver a Nami para disculparme.

Pues ahora no te va a atender, mejor luego, se va a echar una siesta, así que largo -dijo con brusquedad.

¿Que pasa?¿Quieres que me valla para abrazarla tranquilamente? -dijo Sanji muy serio.

¿Nos has estado espiando? Espera... rechazas su invitación al baile, la humillas y se supone que yo soy el malo... si te digo la verdad no entiendo tu lógica.

La letra con sangre entra -dijo el cocinero entre dientes.

Eso lo veremos.

…...

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP:

¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Esto es el cielo.

¿Como habré acabado así?


	8. El nuevo trabajocastigo

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI TAMPOCO EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**.:Capitulo 8: El nuevo trabajo/castigo:.**

Cuando todos salieron del comedor que había sido el lugar del juicio, encontraron a Sanji y a Zoro pelándose, al principio pensaron que era normal hasta que vieron sangre en el suelo. Los dos se abalanzaron mutuamente, con el objetivo de hacerse graves heridas. Tuvieron el tiempo justo para detenerlos, pero hizo falta toda la tripulación ya que ambos tenían una fuerza increíble.

¡¿Que va a ir después de los abrazos? ¡¿Te aprovecharás de que este dormida o que? -dijo el cocinero fuera de sí.

¡Eres un histérico! ¡Yo solo quería consolarla!

Con esto el cocinero obtuvo la fuerza necesaria para liberarse y lanzar una tremenda patada contra el espadachín que la bloqueó con sus espadas.

¡Como amigo! -intentó defenderse.

¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¡Desde el principio estás de su lado! ¡TU SÓLO APROVECHAS LA SITUACIÓN MALDITO!

A duras penas conseguían detenerlos.

¿Como es que Nami no oye esto? -preguntó Chopper ya transformado.

Duerme con tapones porque hacéis mucho ruido -dijo Zorro.

¡Pero si tu eres el que se pelea!-gritó Franky.

¿¡Y COMO DEMONIOS SABES TU QUE DUERME CON TAPONES! -gritó el cocinero colérico y lanzando otra patada mortal.

¡HICE GUARDIA LA NOCHE ANTERIOR! -dijo el espadachín esquivando la patada.

¿¡COMO! ¿¡DENTRO DE SU CAMA!

¿¡PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO! -intentó defenderse el espadachín.

Todo esto es culpa tuya y de Sanji -dijo Usuff señalando a Alvida-. ¡Habéis sacado el tema de quicio!

¡Podría estar muerta! -argumentó Alvida mientras sujetaba a Sanji el brazo derecho-. ¿Como tienen tanta fuerza?

Después de Luffy -dijo Usuff- son los mejores luchadores, es normal.

¡Hay muchas formas de describirlo pero normal no es una de ellas! -gritó Alvida.

¡USUFF TIENE RAZÓN! -gritó Zorro-. ¡TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA! ¿¡A QUE VINO LO DEL CUBO DE AGUA!

¡SÓLO ERA UN BROMA!

¡FIJO QUE LO PLANEASTEIS TU Y ALVIDA! ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PASES DE ACOSARLA A MARTIRIZARLA!

¿¡MARTIRIZARLA! ¡NO EXAGERES! -se defendió el cocinero-. ¡Y EL TÉRMINO ACOSAR ESTÁ TOTÁLMENTE FUERA DE TEMA!

Oh vamos, no encontrarás a nadie que me lo discuta dentro de esta tripulación -dijo el espadachín bajando más el tono-. Antes de entrar en esta maldita isla, si la hubieras encontrado dormida, apuesto a que...

¡ATRÉVETE A CONTINUAR! -dijo el cocinero fuera de sí.

Sanji le lanzó una patada que el peliverde no pudo esquivar y con una gran herida en el hombro calló al suelo. En ese justo instante la puerta frente a la que discutían se abrió y una joven maquillada pero aún risueña salió por la puerta. Todos la miraban, llevaba una camiseta roja, una falda larga por las rodillas del mismo color y por último un pañuelo también rojo en el cuello. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y los mismos pendientes rojos de antes.

Miró con atención lo que estaba pasando pero al ver al espadachín en el suelo se arrodilló junto a él.

Zorro ¿que te ha pasado?

No es nada -dijo él sentándose-. Una mala caída...

Ella examinó la situación y vio que gran parte de sus compañeros sujetaba al cocinero y otros al espadachín, miró a Sanji a los ojos y se dio cuenta.

¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? -le preguntó con renovada decisión.

Se lo merecía, él a empezado.

¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Te has pasado y lo sabes!

Ella ayudó a Zorro a levantarse dejando al cocinero con dos palmos de narices el cual decidió ser inteligente y alejarla de él con palabras.

Nami, quieta -dijo él calmado.

¿Porqué esperas que te haga caso? -dijo ella seria.

Porque según la condena debes hacer todo lo que yo diga, preguntarme para todo lo que vallas a hacer resumiendo, me perteneces.

¿¡QUE! En el juicio sólo dijiste lo primero -dijo ella mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un sueño.

Me interrumpiste y además te fuiste demasiado rápido así que, te ordeno que te quedes ahí quieta. Además tengo un regalo que te va a encantar.

¿Que me ordenas? Y haber que regalo es ese

Sanji fue corriendo a su habitación y le trajo una caja con un lazo rojo.

¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo! -dijo no con alegría sino con voz de listillo y sonrisa picarona en la cara, algo a lo que ella tendría que acostumbrarse.

Cuando ella abrió la caja se quedó muerta. Había un uniforme de chica-limpieza-sexy especialmente para ella.

¿Será una broma? -dijo palideciendo.

No, estás a mi órdenes y según el capitán me perteneces... -dijo sonriendo.

Pe-pe-pero... -intentó excusarse ella.

Venga pruébatelo -dijo él animado.

Siempre e sido muy rebelde -dijo Nami.

Y dicho esto le estampó el uniforme en la cara, para acto seguido acompañar al espadachín a la enfermería, el cocinero no había dejado de estar molesto y por esa razón exigió que la joven le llevara a la enfermería a él también.

Te portas como un crío -había dicho ella.

Esto lo había sacado de sus casillas, ¿porque al idiota-pelo-espinca sí y a él no?

Los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería con varias vendas, y tenían que darse pomadas, por el dolor. Zorro le había dado a su compañero con la funda de la espada un fortísimo golpe en la espalda, y él no podía darse la crema en la espalda, así que en cuanto el doctor comunicó a su amigo que necesitaba a alguien que le diera la pomada, él ya había pensado en la persona que lo haría y lo mejor era que era una vez al día tras la ora del baño. Una vez, al día, todos los días, hasta que le dejara de doler. Él decidía cuando dejaba de doler eso era lo mejor de todo, tras tomar la perspectiva de los acontecimientos no pudo dejar de sonreír de manera perversa.

Todos lo notaron cuando salió de la enfermería y Zorro fue el primero en hablar.

¿Y ahora que te pasa ceja-sushi?  
Y a ti que te importa marimo -le dijo con una mueca de asco.

¿Que me has llamado, imbécil?

Marimo ¿algún problema idiota?

¡Ahora verás!

¡BASTA! -dijo una voz junto a ellos-. Chicos... dejar de pelear.

¡Nami! ¡Que bien, iba a buscarte! -dijo el cocinero con la misma sonrisita de antes.

¿A sí?

¡Sí! Como me perteneces tienes que hacer cosas por mí...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -gritó la joven.

Se escondió detrás de Zorro dejando ver dos ojillos asustados por en cima de su hombro.

¡Zorro no dejes que se me acerque!

Ey, no saques las cosas de su sitio, mira...

…...MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

¿¡Y PORQUÉ YO!

Ya te lo he dicho me perteneces y por lo tanto me sirves, por cierto, me están entrando ganas de darme una ducha -dijo el cocinero con aire divertido.

Ni de broma, n-no pienso hacerlo.

¡Pues entonces te largas de la tripulación! ¡Así son las cosas!

Nami -dijo el espadachín-. Ven

Juntos fueron al cuarto de ella, y se sentaron juntos en la cama cogidos de las manos.

Nami... si te echan... en fin sé realista, mirate la cara y la mano que hay en tu cuello es demasiado grande como para ser de ese estúpido pelo-paja, eso no es la marca de lo que te hizo el otro día, sabes tan bien como yo que si no estás aquí, en Grand Line nadie te protegerá.

S-si lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pedir.

Ese no te ará daño, sólo es una pomada, ya le conoces Mr Caballerosidad, se comporta como un abuelo...

Ambos se rieron de nuevo y sus risas llegaron a los oídos del cocinero que quiso intervenir, no para chafarles el momento sino por el peligro que había de que Nami se llevara bien con Zorro, demasiado bien.

Dio unos toques bruscos en la puerta que resonaron en la habitación.

¡Nami! -se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-. ¡Ven un momento!

Ella se levantó temerosa, cruzó la habitación y antes de abrir la puerta intentó calmarse y recobrar la seguridad de antes. Cuando abrió, el joven la esperaba impaciente.

¿A que viene tanta risita?

A-a nada... -dijo ella avergonzada delante de sus compañeros-. Zorro solo me convencía para que te hiciera caso, antes de que me echaras...

¿A si? ¿Y como te a convencido?

Pues hablándome ¿Que quieres que te diga yo? -dijo ella alterándose.

¡La maldita verdad!

¡He dicho la verdad! -dijo ella mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al cocinero y bajaba el tono-. Pero será mal-pensado.

¡Oye que te oigo! -dijo él sonrojándose.

¡Pues ya lo llevas claro! -dijo ella volviéndose y plantandole cara-. ¿Y a que venía lo del uniforme?

Era una broma -contestó el entre risas.

Ella de pronto bajó la cabeza y evitó su mirada, apretó los puños porque no sabía dónde descargar su furia, o su pena, aún no sabía lo que era.

Sanji... -dijo por lo bajo.

Em ¿que pasa?

¿¡Pero es que no has tenido suficiente diversión! -gritó ella.

Ella en esos momentos ya había perdido los nervios, le cogió del traje y lo empujó contra la pared. No podía evitar las lágrimas, así que tenía que mantener la cabeza gacha y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Zorro la cogió y la abrazó, delante de todos y esto al cocinero lo desquició.

Consigo que te dé otra oportunidad y tu la haces llorar, ¡gran trabajo! -dijo el espadachín.

La llevó a dentro y fue con ella de nuevo.

El cocinero descargó su rabia con lo que tenía al rededor destrozándolo todo a patadas, en un arrebato de furia incontrolable. Tuvieron que sujetarlo otra vez y dejar que desahogara con una buena ducha. Cuando ya se relajó y puso darse cuenta de las comodidades del Sunny pensó:

_Esto es el cielo._

Ella se sentía muy disgustada por todo lo que había pasado aquel día y pensó:

_¿Como habré acabado así?_

El baño de la joven navegante no había bañera, en la que pudiera relejarse en aquel momento, le costaba mucho bañarse después de lo de Thriller Bark, se sentía bastante incómoda. Decidió ir al baño de abajo con las cosas necesarias para pasar un buen rato, a solas con los pensamientos. En el barco había, en cada habitación de chicos y chicas respectivamente un baño, pero el de abajo era más grande y tenía una mejor bañera. Para que no hubiera sorpresas, al apretar un botón una tira roja, se ponía sobre el pomo de la puerta. Así se podía saber que había una persona dentro del baño. Allí nadie la molestaría. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable, alejado de los ruidos de cubierta, Zorro le había dicho que fuera a ese baño sin duda el más tranquilo y a ella le pareció una idea genial. Sin duda no sabía lo que se le esperaba.

Como hacía normalmente, dejó las toallas colgadas y se quitó la ropa, se metió en la bañera y estuvo a punto de tocar el techo del susto cuando sintió una figura a su lado.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Aunque nadie pudiera oírlos, ambos gritaron a pleno pulmón.

Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba. ¿Como podía tener mala suerte?

Zorro esta vez, se la había colado bien, enviando a la pobre chica, al sitio equivocado.


	9. ¡A trabajar!

**NO ME PERTENCEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO. **

*** T.B: Thriller Bark**

**.:Capitulo 9: ¡A trabajar!:.**

Estaban sentados dándose la espalda, era lo único que se les había ocurrido para evitar ver y ser vistos por muy tentador que fuera. Ambos estaba muy colorados. Ella había tenido malas experiencias en los baños, pero no sabía si calificar esto de buena o mala experiencia, mientras tanto él era un primerizo. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido.

La situación incomoda no, lo siguiente. Pero quien peor se sentía era ella, en teoría era la que se había colado, aun sin saber que su amigo estaría allí, pero se alegró de no haberse metido en el agua del todo, el maquillaje de su cara y su cuello se hubiera ido, cuando recordó que tenía maquillaje en el cuello, por si algún pañuelo que se transparentara o se fuera con el viento le jugara una mala pasada, se empezó a alejar del agua y a aplaudir mentalmente su idea.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... si hubiera sabido que... yo jamás... -balbuceó ella.

-No importa, no me importaría aun siendo una broma

-¡Yo jamás haría algo así! -dijo instintivamente.

-¿Y por que razón? ¿No crees que me lo merezco? -dijo él extrañado.

-Pues porque a mi... -empezó a decir.

No sabía como continuar, no encontraba una razón, simplemente, no quería humillarlo de esa manera, porque ella ya había pasado por algo parecido y no le gustó. Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa. Estaba con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos las rodeaban hasta el punto en que sus manos se cruzaban enlazándose. Los recuerdos la atormentaron y por alguna extraña razón, lo revivió todo y no pudo evitar, comportarse como lo había echo en T.B*

Se tumbó con la nuca dando con el borde de la bañera, dejando que el agua la meciera y si su horrible fantasía se cumplía, alguien más debería entrar en escena. Sin darse cuenta la cabeza y el cuello de la joven estaban bajando lentamente, tarde o temprano dejaría que su cabeza se hundiera bajo el agua ahogándose.

Si no hubiera estado él allí todo se habría quedado en una gran desgracia.

-¡Nami! ¿¡Que te pasa! -dijo él con desesperación zarandeándola por los hombros.

La chica, tenía la mirada perdida, hacia su brazo derecho, como si esperara que pasara algo grave, él no sabía que hacer.

-¡Nami! -gritó de nuevo.

Ella pareció despertar de su pesadilla, parpadeó débilmente y tras reparar en el chico dijo:

-¿Que haces... en cima de mi? -preguntó risueña.

-Yo... tu... espera, ¿y tu porqué me has repasado de arriba a bajo?

Él se acercó a ella muy despacio hasta tener los labios pegados a su oreja derecha y dijo:

-¿Oye?... ¿Disfrutas con esto? -susurró.

Ella perdió los nervios y le dio una patada en la cara enviándolo al otro lado de la bañera. Salió del agua rápidamente y echó la cortina.

-¡No mires!

Él se volvió a tumbar como había echo inicialmente.

-¿Esto no es injusto? Tu has mirado y yo...

-¿¡Pero ha sido sin querer! -intento defenderse ella.

-Ya se con que soñarás esta noche... -dijo él con una risita.

Ella se puso roja se vistió torpemente, intentando ser lo más rápida posible. Cuando se giró con sus cosas en la mano, vio que el chico la miraba disimuladamente, por un lado de la cortina ya que estaba tumbado en la bañera.

-¿M-m-me has visto todo este tiempo? -dijo ella poniéndose pálida.

-El problema que tengo contigo es que estoy enfadado, no es que sea idiota.

-No tienes esa cara, que sueles poner... ya sabes la de los ojos con corazones...

-¿Pero no dices que parezco tonto? -dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has visto sin ropa y estás ahí como si nada?

Ella lo había dicho en tono muy lugubre y él era muy fuerte pero no pudo evitar asustarse. Estaba muy sombría y él intentaba que la chica no se diera cuenta de que le tenía bastante miedo en aquel momento.

-¿¡Por que no te aprovechas! ¿¡Porqué no dices que estoy guapa o algo así!

-E-e-eee Nami ¿te encuentras bien? -tartamudeó él.

-¿¡Insinuás que estoy enferma! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, SÓLO HAN PASADO 2 MALDITOS DÍAS! ¿¡ESTÁS ENFADADO CON MIGO! ¡COMO ME PUEDES TRATAR ASÍ! ¡TE ODIO SANJI!

Dicho esto salió corriendo con sus cosas en la mano por el pasillo.

…...

El joven espadachín había tenido un día largo y Nami mucho más. Decidió echarse una siesta mientras ella se daba la ducha en el baño de abajo. Su cama estaba bastante blanda, mucho más que el suelo así que se tumbo sin taparse y se durmió.

…...

La pobre al entrar en su cuarto, esperaba encontrar al espadachín dónde le dejó. Cuando lo vio en su cama le pareció muy gracioso, y decidió taparlo con la chaqueta blanca que tenía colgada en la puerta de la sala.

-Pobre -dijo mientras lo tapaba-. Le he estado negando su siesta todo el rato ni tampoco le he dejado entrenar, con lo bueno que ha sido hoy con migo... no como Sanji-kun...

Le acarició la cabeza con la intención de que se sintiera mejor como compensación por haberla tratado tan bien. De pronto vio que el sol dibujaba una sombra sobre la pared, ella se levantó y rápida fue hacia el cristal. Vio al cocinero bajando las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, parecía estar enormemente triste. Habría ido a disculparse y le habría visto con Zorro.

-Sin duda a ese idiota no se le da bien enfadarse con una mujer...

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una idea que podría animar mucho a su camarada de viaje. Fue corriendo hasta su cama y zarandeó a Zorro.

-¡Levanta no es momento de dormir!

-¿Pero que te pasa? -dijo él risueño.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo, pero el pobre cocinero no sabía lo que se le venía en cima.

…...

El joven entró en la cocina con intención de relajarse un poco, si había alguien en la cocina lo más seguro es que fuera Luffy pero en su lugar se encontró con Brook. El cual, sentado en la mesa, miraba el estado de su espada. Cuando el esqueleto vio, en realidad no porque no tiene ojos, al triste joven intentó averiguar la razón de su pesar.

-¿Que ocurre cocinero?

-Brook ¿tu sabes de mujeres? -dijo el joven.

-YOHOHOHO ¡No olvides que tengo muchos años de experiencia! Pero jamás pensé que tu serías alguien que necesitara ayuda con alguna mujer YOHOHOOHO.

-Es... Nami

-Algo complicado, verás yo te cuento...

Estuvo un rato narrando al esqueleto todo lo que había pasado en el baño lo que Nami le había había dicho antes de salir corriendo y como había visto que tapaba a Zorro y le acariciaba el pelo mientras dormía. También le había contado como esto le estaba volviendo loco.

El esqueleto le dio sus mejores consejos y dejó que actuara por sí mismo. Pero principalmente le dijo que tuviera cuidado porque Nami estaba habituada a que la tratara como a una reina un cambio tan brusco necesitaba tiempo, la reacción que había tenido era prueba de ello.

…...

Al día siguiente, todos tenían sus desayunos puestos en la mesa del comedor del Sunny. El primero en entrar, como no, Luffy quien se había levantado con mucho apetito.

Nami solía comer aislada del resto por la supuesta "traición" pero Zorro comía con ella haciendo que todo fuera más pasajero. El desayuno este día había sido muy animado.

-¿¡En serio vas a hacerlo!

-Habla más bajo que es una sorpresa -susurró ella-. ¿Lo tienes?

-Toma -dijo el sacando una caja con un lazo rojo de debajo de la pequeña mesa-. ¿Sabes? Ayer le dije pelo-panocha y me dijo que igual tenía razón... ¿pero tu que has echo?

-No era mi intención... ¿eh? Pero a ti que te cuento... -dijo cogiendo la caja-. ¿Me quedará bien?

-No se tu pero yo me voy a morir de risa -dijo el espadachín dejando de susurrar.

-¡Toma y Toma! -gritó la navegante pegándole al pobre dos puñetazos en la cabeza.

-¿PORQUE DOS? -gritó él dolorido.

-Uno, has insinuado que el traje no me quedaría bien. Dos has dicho que insultaste a Sanji

-¿¡Y a ti desde cuando te importa!

-¡Que no grites! Anda traelo que me lo pongo.

…...

El pobre cocinero cuando fue a la sala dónde solían desayunar el espadachín y la navegante se encontró con dos tristes platos vacíos. Pensó que al menos podían haber dado las gracias.

Cuando terminó con su trabajo se tumbó en una tumbona de cubierta para echarse una siesta reparadora, pensó por un segundo en que eso era más típico de Zorro y eso le revolvió el estómago pero decidió olvidarlo y dormirse.

Lo primero que escuchó al despertar fueron los gritos de Luffy, Usuf y Chopper que jugaban a un juego de comba armando jaleo como siempre. A su lado, Alvida había colocado una tumbona y tomaba el sol. Franky le contaba a Robin una historia de barcos encantados y Brook intentaba crear una nueva melodía. Miró por todas partes pero no encontró ni a Nami ni al marimo, lo cual lo desquició haciendo que se le quitara el cansancio. Alvida a su lado percibió lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-Tranquilo, estás en un rato libre aprovéchalo. Además...

Fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta habiéndose bruscamente, lo importante no era la puerta sino quien salía por ella. Una joven pelirroja, con un traje compuesto por una falda negra muy corta y con mucho vuelo, sobre ella un delantal con un degradado de negro a blanco. La parte de arriba era una camisa escotada negra, las mangas tenían mucho vuelo, a diferencia del resto de la camisa que era bastante ceñida y en la cabeza llevaba el pelo recogido unos pendientes de bola negros y una diadema negra. También tenía puestos un pañuelo blanco al cuello, unos zapatos de tacón de aguja y la joven, iba maquillada. Sin duda el conjunto que el cocinero le había dado, para que trabajara.

En su brazo derecho brillaba una bandeja de color negro con un refresco en cima.

-Waaaaaaaaaala Nami -dijo Luffy el primer valiente en hablar- ¿eso es para miiii?

-¡No! -dijo ella tajante.

Bajó las escaleras con elegancia, y caminó dando pasos seguros, según Luffy de una forma muy graciosa, hasta llegar dónde el cocinero estaba.

-Toma -dijo con una sonrisa.

_Brook, tío ¿haber que hago yo ahora? Ya tengo claro, que decir que no, no es una opción pero, él no me dijo que pasaría esto. ¡Él me dijo que ni me hablaría! -pensó el cocinero._

-G-g-gracias.

-¡Bueno es mi deber! ¿no?

_¡! La cara de bobo que se le ha quedado y e de admitir que este traje me queda genial, ¿Quien liga genial? ¡YO!¿Quien liga genial? ¡YO!¿Quien liga genial? ¡YO! ¡AJÁ!¡AJÁ!¡AJÁ!¡AJÁ!_

_-_Nami está muy rico, ¿le haces otro a Alvida?

_¿COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMO? ¿A ALVIDA? Pero...pero...pero... ¿CÓMO HABRÉ ACABADO YO ASÍ?_

_-_¡Nami! ¿Estás bien?

-S-si en seguida hago el batido

Ella se marchó a la cocina refunfuñando, mientras Zorro sin poder aguantar más la risa, se puso a echar carcajadas a diestro y siniestro. Nami, a punto de explotar le echó la bandeja a lo frisbi acertando en su cabeza. Después fue de propio a pegarle puñetazos.

-¿¡Y TU DE QUE TIENES QUE REIRTE!

Al otro lado de la cubierta Sanji sonría ampliamente.

-Nami sirviéndome, pegando a Zorro y yo vacaciones ¡Esto es el cielo! ¡Nami el batido, sino Alvida podría resecarse con este calor!

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! -dijo ella en una reacción no planeada-. Em...em y-yo ¡En seguida!

Cogió a Zorro y se lo llevó detrás a rastras mientras ella caminaba con furia hacia la cocina a prepara el dichoso batido.

…...

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP:

¿¡Quien te necesita!

Ella está cambiando. Si esto se nos va de las manos tendremos que echarla de la banda.

No me importa estar sola.


	10. En nombre del dolor

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capitulo 10: En nombre del dolor.**

Pasada una semana todas las chicas del pueblo, se estaban preparando para el gran baile. Era una gran ocasión para salir con un bonito vestido y sentirse una princesa.

En el Sunny, Alvida, se había convertido en la nueva navegante y Nami se dedicaba a trabajar de sol a sol limpiando el barco. Este cambio radical, se debía a que un día Zorro se despertó sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabía que habían llegado a una nueva isla. Por esa razón se volvió a demostrar que Nami era la culpable, otra vez y que tenía que ser castigada. Esta vez el cocinero no le puso un solo dedo en cima, pero muchos de la tripulación tuvieron que irse porque no podían ni verle ni tampoco oírle, su cara daba verdadero terror. Ellos no podían ni imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando la chica en aquel momento.

-¿¡QUIEN TE NECESITA!? -dijo el joven en mitad de la conversación.

Él no paró de preguntar hasta que ella dijo en un susurro:

-Nadie...

Zorro pensaba que se lo merecía. Le habían contado que él era el único que confió en ella, y la joven le atacó igual que a Robin y a Alvida.

Por otra parte, la joven que antes había sido navegante, había cambiado radicalmente. Siempre vestía de negro o con colores oscuros, siempre, seria nunca sonreía, nunca hablaba. Había comenzado unos entrenamientos a los que insistía en ir sola. Nadie sabía que ocurría en aquel claro dónde la joven entrenaba, pero siempre se iba de noche, ya que el trabajo le impedía ir de día, y volvía ensangrentada con el Perfect Clima-Tact en la mano derecha, sin decir nada.

Cierto día mientras comían, Brook estaba muy pensativo. Tras soportar continuamente las preguntas de sus preocupados amigos dijo: Ella está cambiando. Si esto se nos va de las manos tendremos que echarla de la banda. Lo sé por experiencia, poco a poco está convirtiendo su tristeza en furia.

Ya no tenía moratones, había comprado una pomada en el pueblo y al fin consiguió que se fueran. El arma que días atrás había comprado, seguía escondida y siempre la llevaba en cima una tarde mientras fregaba en cubierta empezó a recordar.

**Flash Back.**

Había salido al pueblo a comprar, volvió y se encerró en su habitación. Se acurrucó en una esquina de la cama, la que daba con la pared. Vio que alguien entraba en su cuarto, era Zorro.

-¿Porque has ido sola? ¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó al verla llorar.

-N-nada.

-¿Que es ese golpe? -dijo señalando a su hombro.

-Me he caído.

-¿Y la piedra tenía forma de puño? -dijo levantando la voz.

Ella echó una mano a la espalda y de pronto le abrazó clavando una jeringuilla en su cuello. Él se estaba adormeciendo.

-Esto era lo que querías que olvidaran... -dijo casi sin voz.

-Lo siento -dijo ella entre lágrimas. ¡Te ruego que me perdones por esto! -dijo la joven entre lágrimas.  
-Alvida y Robin averiguaron quien era ¿me equivoco?

-Eres más listo de lo que yo pensaba... -dijo ella en un susurro.

Ella lo tumbó en la cama y lo tapó con cuidado. No te preocupes ahora dejarás de correr peligro.

**Fin Flash-Back **

Cuando terminó el recuerdo siguió con su tarea. Incansable hasta que el sol se escondiera detrás del horizonte. De pronto empezó a sentirse observada y su mirada recorrió toda la cubierta hasta mirar hacia arriba y ver que el cocinero la miraba desde la barandilla. Tenía un refresco en la mano pero eso eso no preocupó a la seria navegante. El cocinero tenía un aire mortal y el flequillo creaba una sombra sobre su único ojo libre.

-¿Que... miras? -dijo él serio.

La pelirroja aparó la cabeza y dejó de mirarle. El joven tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

-Ahora que recuerdo lo que pasó en el baño -dijo ella acaparando la atención del joven- hay que admitir que estás muy bien.

Él escupió todo el refresco que tenía en la boca y salió corriendo y gritando.

-¡ESTA TÍA VA A POR MÍ! ¡SOY EL SIGUIENTE!

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, que se desvaneció casi al instante.

-Nami... -dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

-¿Que quieres Luffy? -dijo ella sin ánimos mientras limpiaba la cubierta.

-¿Porqué Sanji corre y chilla? -preguntó el chico confundido.

-Cosas de mayores... y quita de ahí que he fregado.

-Oye no me trates como a un niño pequeño...

La joven no respondió al comentario y siguió limpiando hasta la noche.

…...

Todos (excepto la pobre Nami que aún limpiaba) estaban cenando tranquilamente, bueno, lo de tranquilamente es dependiente de quien lo mire. No era muy diferente a lo que solía pasar en cada comida, pero, cuando ya se "calmaron" medianamente comenzaron a hablar del baile.

-He estado buscando información sobre el baile por el pueblo -dijo Robin-. Al parecer eligen a un rey y a una reina y según la tradición deben besarse en el escenario preparado y hay un banquete que...

-¿¡BESARSE!? -preguntaron todos menos Luffy.

-¿¡BANQUETE!? -dijo Luffy.

-Si -dijo Robin animada-. Es una tradición y ni siquiera los piratas se libran de ello.

El más emocionado parecía el cocinero quien revoloteaba al rededor de Alvida mientas cientos de corazones se esparcían por el ambiente. Paró de pronto acordándose de Nami a la cual se veía a través de la ventana. Estaba fregando antes de irse a cenar. El joven se puso serio.

-¿Que hacemos con ella? -dijo en tono lugubre.

-Lo mejor será que la llevemos nosotros y la mantengamos vigilada, dejarla en el barco sería peligroso -dijo Zorro.

-Que así sea -dijo Sanji por lo bajo-. Iré ha decirselo...eh? Pero si ya no está.

-Habrá terminado -dijo Luffy con un montón de chuletas en la mano.

Sanji fue a buscarla y cuando llegó a su cuarto la encontró tumbada en la cama.

-Nami, oye... mañana por cuestión de seguridad tienes que venir al baile ese de...

-Ese baile al que te propuse como pareja mía -dijo la joven tajante.

-Si, oye si no tienes un vestido, Robin o Alvida pueden dejarte uno...

-Fueron de compras esta mañana, sólo compraron tun traje para cada una, como no...

La joven se dio la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda al cocinero, pero a este le daba igual, no era eso lo que le importaba, lo que le importaba era no perder detalle de sus bonitas piernas.

-Sanji yo tengo un vestido.

-Bien...

Él salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo y ella no pudo dormir en toda la unas horas acurrucada en su cama dijo:

-No me importa estar sola.

…...

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó con tranquilidad. El segundo en levantarse fue el cocinero, al salir a cubierta vio a la joven que antes había sido su adorada navegante limpiando resto de uno de los juegos de Luffy, Usuff y Chopper.

Estaba muy guapa.

En seguida se arrepintió de haber pensado algo así y desvió su mirada hacia el mar.

Ella siguió incansable con su dura tare sin darse cuenta de que el cocinero intentaba evitar caer en la tentación de observarla una y otra vez. Tenía el trapo en la mano y decidió hacer dibujitos mientras limpiaba el suelo, era lo más divertido que podía hacer o a lo mejor pensarían que era un código secreto a una banda que había sido creada especialmente para destruirlos. Ante esta suposición soltó una pequeña risita atrayendo al cocinero, ya que desde hace unos días no mostraba ninguna expresión anímica en su rostro.

Ella empezó a dibujar.

Como no sabía que hacer decidió empezar con algo atrevido y a la vez divertido. Dibujó ante la atenta mirada del cocinero como, ante una puesta de sol él se le arrodillaba para pedirle matrimonio. Volvió a reír pero esta vez a carcajada limpia.

Ya que el sol estaba frente a ella las sombras se proyectaban detrás de los cuerpos y digo cuerpos porque el cocinero estaba sonrojado justo detrás de la chica que se reía sin cesar.

-N-nami -san...

Ella dejó de reír y como si estuviera movida por un resorte, se giró deseando que aquella voz fuera una ilusión creada por el calor. Pero en lugar de lo que quería que sucediera, vio a un joven con el único ojo que podía verse muy abierto y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-He de limpiar -dijo ella en un gesto frío borrando el dibujo con rapidez.

-Oye -dijo él en un penoso intento de cambiar de tema-. ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

Ella dejó de limpiar, en realidad se estaba decidiendo entre si tenía que decirle la verdad o mentirle diciendo que tenía un estupendo acompañante.

-Yo... yo... no.

Permaneció silenciosa y también avergonzada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como ahora acostumbraba tenía el cabello recogido, era lo único que el joven podía ver, pero no por eso no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando él intentó arreglar su metedura de pata, ella ya estaba metiendo el trapo en un cubo, cogiendo el mismo y largándose de allí con rapidez.

-¡Nami! Yo... si tu quieres puedo pasar la mitad de la noche contigo -dijo él cocinero intentando parecer alegre.

-Lo siento -dijo ella sombría-. Yo no soy un segundo plato.

La joven había visto en sus ojos que solo quería ir al baile con la nueva navegante así que no quería verse en situaciones incomodas.

…...

Un baile de gala si señor. Al aire libre una noche de luna llena, aquello era muy hermoso. Se celebraba en un amplio claro del bosque dónde se había preparado un escenario y una mesa llena de diferentes platos y en el centro un enorme pastel. Era una velada perfecta. Las jóvenes de la aldea, estaban ataviadas con sus mejores vestidos y ellos veían la ocasión como una oportunidad para impresionarlas y pasarlo bien a la vez.

En el Sunny los sombrero de paja, no esperaban a la fiesta para divertirse. Se miraban los unos a los otros criticando como le quedaba el traje a cada uno, el único que no parecía extraño ni gracioso era el cocinero, ya se habían acostumbrado. Faltaban ellas.

Robin fue la primera en salir, con un vestido azul marino a juego con sus ojos, con dos tirantes muy finos que lo unían de lado a lado del cuerpo. Era un vestido con mucho vuelo y precioso, sin ningún estampado sencillo, excepto en la cintura, que en su centro tenía la unión de dos rosas entrelazadas, las espinas daban la vuelta a su cintura marcando una diferencia en el vestido. Ceñido en la parte de arriba con vuelo en la parte de abajo. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y algunas pulseras azules en su mano derecha.

-¡WOWWWWWWWW ROBIN – CHAN! -exclamó el cocinero en un arranque de alegría.

-Ey! Cocinero tu ya tienes pareja ¿no?

-Ciero... y me muero por ver como esta... -dijo con corazones revoloteado al rededor.

Pronto salió Alvida. Con el mismo traje Robin pero en un tono rojo fuego.

-¡No queríamos que ninguna destacara! -dijeron a la vez.

Todos sonrieron al ver lo buenas amigas que se habían echo. Ahora faltaba Nami.

Salió pronto de su habitación como de costumbre seria. Sólo había que verla y sólo una persona de la tripulación reconocería ese traje por que ya lo había llevado.

-N-nami -dijo el cocinero aturdido y dolorido-. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te ibas a poner ese vestido?

-Yo te dije que tenía un vestido, no más.

-Él del día del juicio, dijo intentando arreglar la situación ese también es un vestido bonito.

-Todavía se está húmedo, no quiero pillar un resfriado. ¿Nos vamos? -dijo la chica al resto de compañeros que la miraban a ella y al cocinero alternativamente y totalmente confundidos.

-¡Quietos! -gritó él-. No dejaré que lleves eso no te moverás de ahí.

Con pasos rápidos y ágiles empujó a la chica dentro del cuarto de la limpieza.

-¡Franky! ¡Dame la llave!

-S-si...

La encerraron y ella ni siquiera se molestó en salir, no quería ir al baile, no quería ir sola al baile.

…...

Él no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino. Estaba con Alvida, estaban agarrados de la mano. Aquel vestido... era el que llevaba puesto en Thriller Barck. Cuando estaba dormida, cuando él se sentía impotente, no podía creer que lo hubiera guardado. Llegó a pensar que como todo el mundo la había tratado fatal, a lo mejor con el vestido puesto sentía que alguien la quería. Esta idea hundió su alma en pena.

…...

Todos estaban en el baile, bailando con su pareja o comiendo o en el caso de Zorro durmiendo, o en el caso de Brook y Usuff intentando conseguir una pareja, o en el caso de... en fin cada uno iba a su aire.

Alvida y su acompañante bailaban en la pista, él parecía recobrar el ánimo a cada paso y ella no dejaba de dedicarle amplias sonrisas. Se lo estaban pasando bien, todo hay que decirlo.

El presentador un joven con un tono de piel oscuro y un smoking blanco era el presentador.

Damas y caballeros -dijo el joven con entusiasmo-. Miren a la derecha de la pista, esas dos encantadoras jovencitas están custodiando una caja de cristal y un montón de papeletas y bolígrafos, ustedes como todos los años y es tradición elegirán a un pareja de su alrededor, para que en este mismo escenario bajo la luz de los focos se den un romántico beso. ¡Pero no sean impacientes! Necesitaremos media hora para contar todos lo botos. ¡Mucho ánimo y que gane la pareja más hermosa!

A un lado de la pista de baile, más concretamente a la derecha dos muchachas rubias con un vestido de lentejuelas blanco exactamente igual cada una, habían destapado con elegancia una caja de cristal que hasta ahora había estado tapada con una tela roja.

Las parejas de la pista se movieron como abejas a la miel, hacia la mesa de botos.

-Alvida -dijo Sanji con una risita-. ¿Nominamos a Robin y a Franky?

-Justo lo que estaba pensando -dijo la joven con una risa malvada.

Fueron a botar a la mesa y ambos dieron su boto. La media hora fue insoportable no, lo siguiente...

…...

La joven Nami había conseguido salir de la habitación con tan solo un pasador, por mucho que dijeran ella era una gran ladrona y una cerradura no era rival para sus hábiles manos. Sin grandes dificultades salió del barco y se encaminó al baile.

…...

Había que admitir que el presentador, tenía gran talento para desempeñar su trabajo. Poco a poco la luces fueron haciéndose un sitio en el escenario, y un gran foco se encendió de pronto, justo en el centro, dónde el presentador estaba situado, listo para decir los nombres de los ganadores.

-¡Ya ha pasado la media hora! ¡Conozcamos a los ganadores!

A todo el mundo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Sanji y Franky temblaban como flanes, mientras que Robin y Alvida estaban muy tranquilas.

-CONOCEREMOS LOS NOMBRES EN TRES... -dijo el presentador haciendo una señal al público para que siguiera con la cuenta atrás.

El resto del público no lo dudó un segundo antes de continuar.

-¡DOS! -dijeron todos al unisono.

-¡UNO! ¡AHOOOORA!-dijo animado el presentador.

No hizo falta que el presentador pidiera silencio, todos estaban expectantes por saber, cual sería la pareja ganadora.

-Muy bien quiero que vengan aquí, bajo la intensa luz de los focos...

El presentador, dejó la frase abierta y sacó un sobre. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, sacando una tarjeta dorada de su interior.

-Como rey de este baile presento a... SANJI PIERNA NEGRA!

Todos estallaron en aplausos y el joven eufórico subió corriendo al escenario. Ya sólo quedaba presentar a la reina del baile.

Bueno -dijo el presentador-. Ahora, conozcamos a la joven que nos ha deslumbrado con su estilo y su elegancia en el baile. Un aplauso para... ALVIDA MAZA DE HIERRO!

Para desgracia de Nami había llegado en ese justo momento, pero ella no sabía que la tradición del baile era que los elegidos debían...

-¡NO SEAIS TÍMIDOS! ¡DAD COMIENZO A LA FIESTA! -dijo el presentador.

-¿Dar comienzo a la fiesta? -preguntó la joven que antes había sido navegante confundida-. ¿Tendrán que cortar una cinta o algo así?

El resto de componentes de la banda no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Pero Robin se dio cuenta.

-Chicos ¡Mirad! -dijo señalando a un árbol.

Detrás de este árbol estaba la joven pelirroja, observando con interés y atención la escena, ya que no sabía nada de aquel baile en realidad. Todos, aunque ella no lo supiera, la observaban desde lejos, listos para reaccionar ante cualquier situación.

En el escenario, ambos sonrojados sin saber que hacer, hasta que él tomó la palabra, de aquellas maneras.

-Yo... no esperaba que... si tu no quieres no... -dijo muy avergonzado.

Ella lo silenció con un elegante gesto.

-A mi no me importa -dijo con una sonrisa-. Si digo la verdad... no me parece tan malo.

Desde detrás del árbol la joven, lo vio todo, como la agarraba cariñosamente de la cintura y como en aquel horrible instante, la besaba con dulzura.


	11. Sufrimiento dudas y miedo

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capitulo 11: Sufrimiento, Dudas y Miedo.**

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la boca y comenzar a dar pasos hacia atrás. Jamás imaginó en el pasado que algo así le doliera tanto. Aquello era una pesadilla, lo había perdido todo. Aquella isla, le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía y no sólo eso aquella isla la había entregado a una persona que le hacía mucho daño.

En aquel momento no pensaba con claridad, lo único que quería era salir corriendo y olvidar esa fatídica noche, pero no le iba a ser tan fácil.

Corrió, no hacia el barco sino a su lugar de entrenamiento porque extrañamente, su dolor estaba dándole fuerzas para odiar.

Sus camaradas de viaje, vieron como desaparecía del lugar e intentaron detenerla.

-Quizá lo mejor es que dejemos que aclare las ideas en soledad -dijo Brook comprensivo-.

-¡Pero tenemos que seguirla! -gritó Zorro-. A saber que cable de le cruzará ahora.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Robin apoyando a las dos partes-. Podemos seguirla y observarla a distancia, pero alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para que cuando el cocinero y la navegante terminen decirles lo que ha pasado.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que Chopper dijo:

-Me ofrezco voluntario.

-Chopper -dijo Brook- cuando los dos vengan aquí diles que vimos a la joven pelirroja mirando y después se fue a toda prisa. Estaremos observándola por seguridad. Teneis que ir al barco y esperarnos hasta que la traigamos de vuelta.

-Si -dijo el reno con decisión.

El resto de tripulantes se miraron los unos a los otros de nuevo.

¡Sigamosla! -dijeron cuan grito de guerra.

…...

La joven destrozada, fue al lugar dónde entrenaba. Sacó el Perfect Clima-Tact y sin importar su atuendo, empezó con los nuevos movimientos que necesitaba perfeccionar. En ese claro había varias rocas que utilizaba como blanco así que se encaminó hacia una de ellas, con pausa, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto. Nunca pensó que pasaría algo así, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba atacar a aquellas rocas sin vida.

Frenó en seco miró con decisión a la roca y atacó.

-¡Sursum... PRESUrA~A~A!

La roca, se elevó y debido al círculo de alta presión que la joven había creado estalló en mil pedazos. Inexplicablemente una onda de energía se desplazó hacia atrás y golpeó a la chica lanzándola sobre el duro suelo. Tosió ligeramente, antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo mientras se tambaleaba. Al final no pudo soportarlo y calló al suelo de espaldas.

Empezó a escuchar sonidos de aplausos, pensó que era de alguno de sus nakamas, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía moverse ni un milímetro.

-¿Q-quien es? Oye ya se que eres uno de los de la banda, sé que os divierte mucho reiros de mí -dijo totalmente apenada- pero no me puedo mover, necesito ayuda.

-Me viene muy bien que no te puedas mover -dijo una voz cerca de ella.

Ella intentaba mover sus brazos y piernas con toda su alma, tenía que escapar, porque él venía, otra vez.

…...

La habían perdido y se habían perdido. Todo había salido mal, el bosque era inmenso, solo Nami sería incapaz de perderse en el. En este mismo instante, no estaban siendo conscientes de que era la única esperanza, de una joven aterrorizada.

…...

Ella estaba desesperaba, no podía moverse, no podía huir. Él se percató de lo que intentaba.

-¿Porque intentas escapar... de alguien tan guapo como yo?

Ella sabía que estaba allí, sin poder moverse, sin poder alcanzar el Perfect Clima-Tact, totálmente indefensa y lo peor era que estaba consciente. Sufriría.

-¡Déjame en paz! -gritó con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿¡ QUE QUIERES !?  
-Ya sabes lo que quiero -dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-. Pero también sabes, lo que necesito.

Su dedo comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la joven, lentamente.

-¡Para! -dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Él comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón mientras se sentaba a su lado y la cogía en brazos.

-¿Pero que hay de lo que tú necesitas?

Ella no entendía aquel despiadado juego, no tenía ningún tipo de movilidad y, completamente a su merced, poco podía hacer.

-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó intentando parecer lo más seria posible.

-Hay que ver que mal te tratan, tienes un problema y ellos te dan la espalda. Te torturan con sus crueles palabras. Yo puedo darte un nuevo, futuro, tu serás la reina de un nuevo imperio, lo tendrás todo al alcance de la mano y podrás hacer el mapa del mundo.

-¿Como sabes que yo...? -dijo ella atemorizada.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? He echo los deberes y no solo a la hora de luchar, lo sé absolutamente todo sobre ti.

A cada palabra se estaba acercando más a sus labios, ya sentía como se fundían sus dos respiraciones en un solo halo de terror.

-¿Acaso crees -dijo él infundiendo miedo y respeto a la vez- que te merecen? Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Cuántas veces te han echo llorar?

Ahora ya sus labios se rozaban con cada aliento y ella se estaba llegando a plantar quizás por lo intimidada que estaba, que era cierto que sus "camaradas" la habían echo sufrir. Pero ella no era cualquiera, era más valiente de lo que estaba demostrando y era fiel a la banda de sombrero de paja.

-¿Que cuantas veces me han echo llorar? -preguntó con decisión-. ¡MENOS QUE TU JODIDO CERDO!

Él enfureció de una forma que consiguió que, ella perdiera absolutamente toda su valentía. Con su gran fuerza de un solo puñetazo, la golpeó contra una de las rocas más cercanas. La joven estaba totalmente dolorida, no podía ni tenerse en pié pero no calló al suelo, él la retuvo por los hombros.

Se acercó de la misma forma que lo había echo antes y sus respiraciones se fundieron de nuevo.

Ella por primera vez desde que todo empezara, deseó morirse en aquel mismo instante, recordando todo lo que le habían echo sus compañeros. Todo lo que había, rezado, llorado y también suplicado, no había servido de nada. Cada vez sufría más, pero tampoco quería irse con él y para su desgracia estar con los de su banda era un tortura constante. Todo lo que habían pasado había sido olvidado y entonces mientras sus labios se rozaban con los de su atacante, dijo entre lágrimas:

-¿No van a venir a salvarme... no? -dijo destrozada.

Él vio que ya había conseguido lo que venía a buscar, se había aprovechado del miedo de la joven, de sus dudas, había utilizado a sus compañeros de viaje como marionetas a su servicio. Todo estaba planeado. Sabía que el cocinero, tenía un fuerte vínculo con la joven y que sería difícil de romper, a menos que apareciera otra mujer, una mujer que influyera en su pasado. Alvida. Sólo tenía que intimidar a la joven subyugada lo suficiente, para que temiera por la vida de sus compañeros, entregarle las jeringuillas y la pastilla advirtiéndola de los poderes de Alvida y de su piel fuerte como el hierro. También tenía que entregarle el anillo a la joven para que su rescatadora se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado. El cocinero tenía una debilidad por las mujeres y de las tres que había en su tripulación, dos habían sido atacadas y la tercera era la culpable, su favorita era la culpable, por esa razón perdió los estribos. Tras ser castigada, amenazaría otra vez de una forma más cruel a la joven para que atacara ella misma, a los últimos amigos que pudieran quedarle, para protegerles. Después solo tenía que amañar los botos en la noche del baile, para alejar completamente al cocinero y romperle el corazón. Por último convencerla de una vida de gloria a su lado. Tarde o temprano ella renunciaría a la banda por el dolor y se iría con él. Todos pensarían que fue voluntario y nunca nadie sabría que había alguien más en el asunto. El plan perfecto.

Sólo una frase y ya la joven sería suya, eternamente.

-No pequeña, nadie vendrá a salvarte.

Ella automáticamente se desmoronó, ya no tenía esperanzas ya no veía la luz. Él selló el pacto con un beso.

Un beso que la marcaría para siempre, pero esta vez ella no se defendió, totalmente derruida dejó que todo terminara así ya que el destino no le había dado ninguna oportunidad, por lo tanto el destino dictaba que su vida debía compartirla con aquel hombre.

En aquel claro, en aquel preciso instante, cedió el paso al gélido beso del dolor. Ella dejó que sucediera, lo permitió porque tenía que ser así, anteriormente, la había obligado pero aun así era la primera persona que la había besado así que aquello debería ser una señal. Calló en la cuenta de que si iba con él, tendría todo lo que quisiera, los de la banda ya tenía una navegante, no les importaba nada lo que le pasara.

No quería reconstruir su dolorida alma echa pedazos, lamentó profundamente no haber echo caso a lo que Sanji le había pedido, no habría pasado nada, pero de todas formas ella lo había visto en aquel instante y parecía enormemente feliz, a ella le habían quitado su felicidad, sus ganas de vivir, no tenía el valor para hacerle lo mismo a otra persona.

Empezó a sentir movilidad, pero no quería correr en ese momento, usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en compartir aquel beso y escribir así un nuevo comienzo.


	12. ¿Será cierto?

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capitulo 12: ¿Será cierto?  
**Cuando ambos terminaron en el escenario, estaban más que satisfechos. Era la primer vez que besaba a una chica, por esa razón, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero decidió no avergonzar a la joven que tenía al lado con actitudes tontas y se limitó a sonreír a las personas que aplaudían.

Bajaron del escenario y como sólo vieron a Chopper, se dirigieron a él para preguntarle dónde se situaban sus amigos.

-Chopper -dijo Sanji algo preocupado-. ¿Has visto a los demás?  
-Si -dijo el reno ligeramente triste-. Vimos a Nami, pero después salió corriendo y el resto la siguió. Yo me he quedado aquí para avisaros.

La cara de "estoy flotando en una nube" de Sanji se transformó por completo. El pobre doctor no le había contado toda la verdad pero no lo iba a dejar así.

-Sanji, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

El cocinero y la navegante, se quedaron muy extrañados pero Chopper pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, si su amiga Nami lo estaba pasando mal tenía el deber de hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas.

Ya en privado el pequeño doctor comenzó a contarle a su amigo que permanecía sentado y con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Le redactó apenado como Nami lo había visto todo y como había salido corriendo y llorando.

Cuando terminó esperó paciente a que su amigo reaccionara.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Porqué se comporta así?

-No lo sé, está muy rara nunca nos había atacado -dijo el doctor pensativo.

-Yo también quiero ir a buscarla. Ves al barco con Alvida. Quedaos allí hasta que regrese.

Dicho esto se encaminó hacia el bosque con lentitud pero con decisión.

…...

Ella no sabía como había llegado a seguir el juego, pero no debía parar por mucho que quisiera salir corriendo. Junto a él estaba mientras dejaba que la utilizara, le daba lo mismo decir sí o no. Nadie la salvaría de todas maneras. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, nadie la quería.

Él desapareció pronto justo cuando el amanecer dibujaba un faro rojo en el horizonte. Ella se quedó allí con el vestido manchado de tierra lleno de huellas y roces, ensangrentada pero pegada al lugar dónde antes había sido utilizada y engañada. Meditaba.

Cuando se había resistido...

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Que cuentas veces me han echo llorar? -preguntó con decisión-. ¡MENOS QUE TU JODIDO CERDO!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

… había sufrido el dolor de sus golpes pero cuando dejó que hiciera con ello lo que quisiera... había sufrido, pero sólo mentalmente. Ahora tenía el cuerpo destrozado, pero extrañamente no sentía nada. Simplemente pensó:

_Debo acostumbrarme a esto, el sufrimiento será mi rutina diaria, pero ahora tengo que ponerme guapa, la próxima vez que me visite, tengo que estar presentable._

Al finalizar su reflexión se marchó con la mirada perdida al frente hacia el barco para arreglarse. Pero no podía decir no al cansancio y decidió sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la espalda en la roca. Unos pasos resonaron a su derecha para después, convertirse en la trayectoria de una carrera con el objetivo de llegar hasta ella.

La joven comprendió entonces porque él se había marchado. Sabía que alguien llegaría, podrían descubrirlo. Se quedó atónita, quien fuera había tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarla, él lo había localizado realmente bien y justo a tiempo, sus habilidades eran muy superiores a las suyas, igual que lo habían sido en el pasado, pero para su desgracia aquel ser no había sido derrotado por completo. También había cambiado su modo de hacer las cosas, antes no la hubiera golpeado pero ahora, era diferente, era despiadado y cruel y eso había ocurrido en tan solo unas semanas. Casi un mes o dos. No pudo imaginarse toda una vida acumulando fuerza mientras ella, era débil a su lado.

Los acelerados pasos pararon a su lado, mientras ella seguía con la mirada fija a algún punto en el bosque. Cuando giró la cabeza vio al cocinero frente a ella.

-Mmmm ¿quieres otro batido? -dijo ella con la mirada perdida en su rostro.

El joven se fijó en que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos parecían no tener vida, aquella sensación la rompía el alma. Se fijó mas en ella hasta que algo lo sobresaltó.

-¿Que es eso de tu vestido? -dijo echo añicos.

Ella volvió a desviar su mirada perdida al bosque.

-Tendré que lavarlo... -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Que te ha pasado? Estas sangrando, tengo que llevarte al barco -dijo apenado-. Prométeme que me contarás quien se ha atrevido a...

-No lo diré -dijo ella seria -. Nunca.

-Por favor mirame...

Le acarició la mejilla contraria mientras giraba su cabeza para poder mirarla. Ella se liberó con un gesto muy brusco, y se apartó considerablemente.

-No me toques -dijo tajante

-¿Quien te ha echo esto? ¿Te obligó a atacarnos? Yo puedo ayudarte pero tienes que contarme que...

-Si hubieras venido con migo como te dije, ¡no me habría pasado nada! -dijo ella enfadada.

Él intentó coger su mano para tranquilizarla a ella y a si mismo, ya que tenía razón, sentía una gran culpabilidad. Tal vez si la hubiera protegido todas aquellas huellas y manchas no estarían en su vestido.

Ella se volvió a apartar y salió corriendo hacia el barco con la impresión de estar huyendo de un grave peligro. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto para pensar si iría con él, tal vez así, dejaría de sufrir.

ƛ

Él se quedó allí paralizado, era la primera vez que una mujer huía de él, y no sólo eso huía con desesperación. Todo había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo de antes sólo se le ocurrió que quería seguirla para comprobar su estado, era impresionante que pudiera correr con tantas heridas. La huellas, los roces, sus imágenes viajaban en su mente desperdigadas, mientras se repetía la frase:

"_Si hubieras venido con migo como te dije, ¡no me habría pasado nada!"_

Era cierto, si hubiera ido con ella habría podido protegerla, pero ahora sólo quería encontrar al maldito que le había echo algo así porque de seguro que se encargaría de él personalmente.

Quien sabría lo que había podido ocurrir. Salió corriendo detrás de ella, para convencerla de que no le haría nada malo, pero ella había atacado a muchas personas en la tripulación, tal vez aquello estuviera planeado. Pero parecía real y las huellas eran mas grandes que las suyas propias. No estaba seguro. Se levanto y corrió hacia el barco olvidando que todos sus camaradas exceptuando a Alvida, Chopper y Nami.

ƛ

Todos habían pasado la noche discutiendo, menos Robin. No solo habían perdido el tiempo y el rastro de su compañera sino que también habían perdido el camino que llevaba de vuelta al barco. Sin saber que dirección tomar y estando en medio de la noche lo único que se les había ocurrido era discutir sobre dos cosas: la dirección que debían tomar y el culpable de semejante lío.

-Bueno ya vale -dijo Usuff-. El culpable no es ninguno de nosotros.

-¡La culpable es Nami! -gritó Zorro.

Por primera vez, Robin entró en la discursión.

-Bueno, ella no tiene la culpa de que nos perdiéramos, vuestra orientación es francamente mala.

-¿¡ QUE !? -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

.

Mientras tanto, en el barco, Nami intentaba subir con el vestido puesto pero era muy complicado ya que se enganchaba continuamente en la escalera.

-¡ Esto es imposible ! -gritó ya harta.

-¿Te ayudo? -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Sanji-kun -dijo ella molesta.

-Si la necesitas

-No la necesito

-Si la necesitas

-No la necesito

-No la necesitas

-Si la necesito

Al darse cuenta de que la había engañado muy fácilmente, resopló. Desenganchó un trozo de vestido de la escalerilla y al fin consiguió subir al barco. En cubierta todo parecía tranquilo, ella distinguió una sombra en la cocina e imaginó que el resto estaría en el barco. Se dejó caer en el suelo agotada y con ganas de dormir una larga siesta.

-Nami-san -dijo una voz conocida a su espalda-. ¿Por que te enfadas?

-Como si no fuera evidente.

-Bueno mira el lado positivo...

-¿¡ QUE LADO POSITIVO !? ¿¡ EL DE QUE TENGO "AMIGOS" QUE VIVEN COMO REYES !?

-Deberías alterarte un poco menos...

-¡ Callate ! ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!¡Bakka!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte portazo haciendo ver que estaba muy enfadada con todos ellos.

Él estaba en cubierta pensativo. Hasta ahora no se había comportado así, tras su misteriosa visita parecía mas valiente. ¿Quien sería? Y lo mas importante, ¿Que querría de ella?

Ella se tumbó en su cama enfadada. Era injusto. Pero debía obedecer o la echarían de la banda, si no daba una oportunidad a los demás y solucionaba todo, ya sabía que le deparaba el destino. Tenía una opción, acabar como esclava, en ambos casos, pero para personas diferentes.

No podía creérselo, estaba dando por echo lo que él le había dicho, que nadie la salvaría, pero aquello no era cierto.

.

Pronto el resto de miembros de la banda llegaron por fin al barco y ya que había terminado el baile y habían recogido las provisiones era hora de partir hacia su nuevo destino.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

**Hola, aquí el cap 12 ¿cual será la siguiente isla? NO LO PIENSO DECIR NI DE BROMA, AL MENOS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ;) En dicha isla la protagonista se encontrará, con un joven al que sólo ella conoce, al parecer es un célebre escritor. Rico, guapo y amable todo lo que una chica podría desear... y todo lo que un chico podría envidiar.**

**ESPERO CON ANSIA VUESTROS COMENTARIOS :D**


	13. El perfecto misterioso

**Capítulo 13: El perfecto misterioso.**

Ya habían zarpado, entre la niebla, cada día los tripulantes se aburrían más. Pero dos de ellos parecían ingeniárselas bien para poder divertirse a menudo, muy a menudo y el resto les reía las gracias. Adivinas quienes eran, el cocinero y la navegante. Bromas. Una simple palabra que puede hacer mucho daño a la persona que la sufre.

No hay que olvidar que una broma, tiene gracia cuando las dos personas se rían a gusto, pero cuando una de ellas sufre, deja de ser una broma.

La joven que antes había sido navegante ahora las pasaba todas, cubos de agua, salsas en cima trampas para acabar en una piscina de barro, hilos escondidos, mecanismos en cima de las puertas... y no continuaré porque la lista es demasiado larga. Ella mientras tanto se veía obligada a servir aquellos que le hacían daño.

Se arrepentía cada vez más de haber rechazado la oferta de aquel ser tenebroso y que le daba tanto miedo. Una tarde en su cuarto mientras se quitaba su típica camiseta azul y blanca, junto con su falda amarilla de círculos blancos, porque tenía que lavarla ya que había sufrido un ataque de polvos de tiza mezclados con tinta roja, algo que se asimilaba bastante a sangre. Tendría que lavar su ropa, otra vez, al menos era preferible a encontrarse gusanos o una rata en la comida.

Se miraba al espejo cubierta de tinta mientras susurraba entre lágrimas.

-Ven a buscarme ya... por favor... haré todo lo que me pidas... de verdad. ¿Estás aquí?... ¿Me estas viendo?

Como todas las veces que había repetido aquellas palabras, no hubo respuesta alguna, sólo silencio.

Se cambió de ropa, como siempre y se tumbó en la cama de lado intentando contener las lágrimas, mirando a la única ventana de la sala, exceptuando la de la puerta. Como de costumbre no vio a nadie hasta la hora de la cena, en la cual el cocinero le traía la comida. Pensó en hacerse la dormida haber que pasaba, pero imaginó como le tiraba un plato de sopa hirviendo en cima y olvido la idea de fingir dormir con rapidez.

Una sombra entró por su puerta, ella por supuesto que sabía quien era.

-Te he puesto la comida en tu mesa -dijo él soltando una risilla de vez en cuando.

Ella ya sabía que se reía de su bonita broma de antes o quizá hubiera algo mas...

-Voy -dijo con la voz quebrada.

Lo acompañó siempre por delante, hasta llegar a la sala dónde había una mesa pequeña mesa siempre con un plato en cima. Entraron juntos y ella se sentó, él no se marchó como de costumbre sino que le dio la vuelta a una silla cercana y se dedicó a observar como comía, pero lo que él quería saber era si de verdad comía.

Ella cada día estaba más pálida, mas delgada y él quería comprobar si la comida era el problema.

-¿A que esperas? -preguntó él-. Vas a marear la sopa.

Ella lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas con la cuchara, no había probado bocado y en realidad no tenía ninguna intención.

-No puedo comer si me miras -dijo ella intentando que el joven se marchara.

-¿No? Siento ser una molestia en tu comida, pero por lo que me dicen mis ojos llevas dias sin comer.

-No es cierto -se defendió ella bajando el tono de voz.

-Si lo es, quiero verte comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Quien te atacó en la otra isla? -dijo él levantándose.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡ No saldremos de aquí hasta que me lo digas ! haré que lo sueltes.

No había acabado de tomar aliento cuando alguien entró en la sala. Era Robin con una carta y una sonrisa.

-Es para ti y está perfumada -dijo con alegría.

-¿¡ Para mi !? -dijo el cocinero eufórico-. ¿¡ TENGO UNA ADMIRADORA !?

-No, mas bien es un admirador y no es para ti -dijo ella señalando a la que antes había sido navegante.

-¿Para mi? -preguntó la joven extrañada.

-Si, toma.

Ella cogió la carta con mucho cuidado, como si de cristal se tratase y la abrió. Robin tenía razón la carta repelía un olor a rosas que a la joven le resultó extrañamente familiar.

-Leela en alto, haber quien es el imbécil que...

El joven se detuvo al ver la mirada de enfado de la pelirroja, que sin duda era un aviso para que se callara.

-Quiero decir, el amable chico que te ha enviado una carta tan bien preparada. ¿Pero podrías leernos la carta en alto?

-¡No tengo por que! -dijo ella sonrojada.

-Quiero comprobar que no es una carta de alguien que te da dinero para que nos ataques.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No... hay nadie! ¡S-solo yo!

Cada vez que alguien le hablaba del tema le recordaba y eso le impedía hablar, respirar, existir. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse.

-Leeré... -dijo en un susurro.

Las otras dos personas que había en la sala, no sabían como tomarse aquello, parecía asustada más que arrepentida o enfadada.

La pelirroja alzó la carta ante sus ojos y aguzó la vista, después entonó todas las palabras de la carta con voz clara y serena, al menos, en lo máximo de lo posible.

_Mi querida pelirroja..._

-¿¡ COMO QUE QUERIDA PELIRROJA !?

-¡Sanji-kun!

_-_Bale, sigue leyendo.

_Mi querida pelirroja:_

_Dudo que te acuerdes ya, de mi nombre o de mi rostro, pero yo cada día te recuerdo e imagino más hermosa. Sé que ahora ya eres libre y no conoces la alegría de mi alma al saber que estás bien y viviendo aventuras por todo el mundo. ¿Como va tu super mapa? Ya sabes a cual me refiero. Espero que no creas que esta carta es corta pero no quiero desvelar la sorpresa._

_Tu siempre admirador._

Cuando terminó, se tapó la cara con la carta tímidamente.

-¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser? -preguntó él serio.

-No... -dijo ella sonrojada tras la carta.

La voz de Robin llenó un repentino silencio que se había creado.

-Venía con esto.

Ella le tendió una rosa azul a la otra joven, que la miró sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Es muy bonita -dijo al fin.

-Pues a mi me gustan más las rojas -dijo el otro chico.

Esto creó un silencio incómodo de nuevo ya que nadie sabía que decir a eso.

-Lo ha traído todo el pájaro mensajero ¿no? -preguntó la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema.

-No -dijo Robin-. Lo a traído una paloma blanca.

-La verdad es que es un detalle y la carta es muy poética -dijo la otra con el objetivo de molestar al cocinero, que como ella esperaba se enfadó de pronto.

-¡Pues espero que ese bicharraco no se haga "popo" en el barco!

-Lo tendría que limpiar yo -dijo la joven pelirroja provocando sus otros dos compañeros la miraran-. Y de todas formas lo hago con gusto, tendremos que mantenerla en muy buen estado para que el chico que la envió la reciba sana y salva.

Guiño un ojo antes de salir por la puerta, soñadora y feliz. Los otros dos se quedaron dentro confusos, mas bien, una confusa y otro enfadado.

-Nami-san se fía demasiado ¿y si es una trampa de los marines? -dijo él al fin.

-No suelen tender otro tipo de trampas, pero podría ser una posibilidad, de todas maneras me daría mas miedo si fuera una trampa de las tuyas.

-Yo... yo... con esas cosas no juego -dijo el otro inseguro.

-Pues entonces no veo que ves en contra de ese chico y si esta feliz...

-¡Pero piénsalo no lo conoce de nada!

-Te equivocas -dijo ella tajante-. La carta decía claramente que lo conocía del pasado, a mencionado que estaba libre ahora ¿Tu sabes a que se refería?

-Son cosas de su pasado con las que logramos acabar hace tiempo. A mi lo que me preocupa es lo de la sorpresa.

-Tal vez la invite a su casa.

-¿¡ QUE !? Prefiero que sea una emboscada.

-¿Por que te pones así?

-Porque podría ser una trampa -dijo él alzando la voz-. Y aunque no lo fuera, no me hace gracia que visite casas de extraños. ¿Porque te preocupas después de lo que te hizo?

Ella se giró por completo dándole la espalda y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas... ¿celoso?

-De ese tío, NO, que valla a dónde quiera su problema será.

Ella se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dijo en tono irónico:

-Si ya. Claro.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar voz de Zorro que estaba de guardia dijo:  
-¡ VEO UNA ISLA !

-¿Otra más dentro de la niebla? -preguntaron Sanji y Robin al unísono.

La respuesta se daba por si misma, una gran isla se extendía ante ellos, mas bien iban a chocar un un montón de rocas puntiagudas localizadas antes de un gran acantilado.

-¿¡ PERO NO PODÍAS ABER HAVISADO ANTES !? -dijo Nami.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Tu sólo limpias.

Aunque no lo mostraba se sintió herida por dentro y desafortunadamente se distrajo, tanto que no escuchó que tenía que agarrarse a algo porque iban a girar bruscamente.

Ella era la única que estaba de pie en cubierta sin aferrarse a ningún objeto y cuando el barco giró, la inercia la empujó contra las escaleras dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Le pareció oír su nombre pero no pudo evitarlo y se desmayó.

ƛ

-¿¡ PERO COMO LE DICES ESO PEDAZO DE BURRO !?

Fue lo primero que logró escuchar y ya sabía de que boca provenía. Zorro y Sanji discutían, otra vez. Se alegró de que alguien la defendiera y decidió fingir estar aun dormida y aguzar el oído.

-¡ Pero si hasta tu lo pensabas !

-¡ Si, pero no lo dije porque la necesitamos para...! ¡ Nami-san !

La joven estaba a su lado sombría y a punto de estallar, pero aún conservaba una venda en la cabeza.

-Sanji-kun...

-¿Si?

-¡ ERES IDIOTA ! ¡ SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA HABERTE ECHO CASO RESPECTO A LO DE LA CARTA ! ¡ ÉL AL MENOS SERÁ 1000 VECES MÁS AMABLE QUE TU, COPIA BARATA DE SUPUESTO CABALLERO !

Dicho esto se marchó cerrando con un portazo con el que retumbaron paredes suelos y muebles.

ƛ

Ella mientras tanto se encerraba en su cuarto con otro portazo después de todo tenía que arreglarse y buscar a ese fantasma del pasado. Quería saber quien era porque ella tubo un amigo una vez pero era imposible. Él había muerto.

ƛ

-Vosotros creéis que se habrá enfadado? -preguntó el cocinero nervioso.

-Parecía feliz mientras te insultaba -dijo Zorro a carcajada limpia.

-¡ Callate ! ¡ Todo esto es culpa tuya !

-Te equivocas -dijo el otro relajado-. Últimamente haces o dices cosas en momentos en que no la puedes fastidiar mas, el experto en mujeres...

-¡ Tu si que te equivocas ! Y no eres nadie para hablar de mujeres.

-¡ REPITE ESO ! Tu eres quien la fastidia siempre con ellas.

-Oye que estoy aquí -dijo Robin tranquila-. Cocinero tienes que disculparte porque a cada minuto se enfadará mas contigo. Pero cuanto antes porque creo que se va a buscar a su admirador secreto.

Ella ahora señalaba por la ventana, por dónde cualquiera abría podido darse cuenta de que la joven pelirroja iba muy arreglada pero sobre todo con prisa. Él salio rápido a su encuentro que no pudo ser más desagradable y la presencia del resto de la banda no hizo que las cosas se calmaran.

-Oye, no puedes marcharte sin mi permiso -dijo él interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡ Quitate ! ¡Deja de fingir que te importo!

Con un brusco gesto lo apartó de su camino, para poder de una vez comenzar la búsqueda. La cosa no le salió como ella pensaba y se vio forzada a parar porque alguien había aprisionado su brazo.

-¡Suéltame! -dijo intentando liberarse.

-¿Quien crees que manda aquí? -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No me digas -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Aquellos que estaban en la enfermería salieron de golpe para ver quien era y los dos de cubierta se giraron extrañados. En pocos segundos ella se desmoronó, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de hierva. Con las manos en la boca no sabía como responder, ni que los muertos se pudieran levantar, estaba segura de que era su amigo ¿pero como era posible?

-Hola -dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Serías tan amable de firmarme un autógrafo?

-Oh ¡Claro que sí! Todo sea por una fan, por cierto ¿Has leído "El dolor de la distancia"?

-Uno de mis favoritos -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Para Nico Robin.

-En seguida.

El desconcierto era total, el tiempo se hizo eterno mientras el joven firmaba con una dedicatoria.

-¿Y tu quien eres? -preguntó el cocinero igual de confundido que sus compañeros.

-¿No lo conocéis? El es Tanaka un conocido escritor, que gracias ha su increíble literatura romántica y a su físico se a convertido en en una gran estrella y no sólo eso a acumulado una gran fortuna y se ha echo un hueco en el Top 10 de estrellas mas deseadas del momento.

-Bueno Tanaka no es mi nombre, ese es mi apellido, aunque entiendo que me llamen así porque sólo a sido publicado mi apellido.

-¿Y por que razón? -preguntó Usuff.

-Pues porque el nombre, es la primera parte de una identidad y yo mi identidad la reservo para la gente a la que conozco en persona, pero esto no significa que menosprecie a los que me siguen aún sin conocerme.

Unos llantos ahogados interrumpieron en el silencio que se había creado y todos giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección. Ella, aún seguía de rodillas en cubierta y estaba de espaldas al extraño, él aun la tenía cogida del brazo aunque con menos fuerza que antes.

-Casi se me olvida porque me he colado en ese navío. Tú -dijo señalando al cocinero- creo que no eres muy respetuoso. ¿No te ha dicho que le sueltes el brazo?

-¡ No eres nadie para decirme como me tengo que comportar ! -replicó.

-Hacer llorar a una chica no...

-No lloro por eso... ¡HIKARU!-gritó entre lágrimas mientras se giraba.

-¡Nami-san!

Ella se había lanzado a los brazos del desconocido estrechándolo cada vez más algo que sin duda había enfurecido al cocinero.

**¿Os gusta? Ahora aparece alguien a quien sólo la prota conoce, pero a primera vista se ve a quien le ha caído mal Hikaru desde el principio. ¿Lo adivinais? En el siguiente cap os lo describo, lo prometo. **

**Espero con ansia vuestros comentarios.**


	14. Esta es nuestra historia

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capitulo 14: Nuestra historia.**

-Y esa es nuestra historia -dijo ella aun en los brazos de Hikaru-. Me siento muy feliz al saber que esta bien.

-Menudo cobarde, miraste por tus intereses y te largaste y ahora aprovechas lo preocupada que estaba por ti, para que olvide lo que hiciste -dijo el cocinero resentido-. No eres más que basura.

Ella tenía una notable cara de desaprobación.

-Verás, no me siento nada orgulloso de lo que hice -dijo mientras la miraba-. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que pasó.

-Pues te lo has tomado muy a la ligera, ni si quiera e visto un mísero gesto de pena cuando nos has contado la historia, me parece despreciable.

-He superado el pasado para vivir mi presente, ya derramé mis lágrimas cuando tuve que derramarlas -dijo Hikaru levantando el tono.

-A mi no me lo parece, ¿Quien sería capaz de hacer algo así? Y no sólo eso aprovechaste vuestra historia para ponerla como protagonista en todas tus tragedias. Te has echo rico gracias a lo que pasó, ¡Sólo tienes una reputación porque su valía te inspiró!

-Ya basta -dijo ella enfadada-. Te estás portando como un auténtico... -no supo terminar la frase y decidió cambiar de tema-. Mira, creo que no tienes ninguna razón como para decir esas cosas.

-Lee sus libros y sabrás de lo que estoy hablando -dijo él antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace apenas 2 años, una joven chica robaba en una isla frecuentada por barcos de piratas. Era un lugar perfecto para encontrar dinero joyas y tesoros que la ayudarían en su empresa para liberar su villa. Ella tenía apenas 16 años cuando le conoció. Era un joven 1 año mayor que ella, que estaba como grumete en uno de los barcos piratas del puerto, justo el barco que ella atacaría esta vez. Todos sus ocupantes se habían marchado a una taberna que estaba en el pueblo para poder celebrar el haber encontrado un nuevo tesoro y ella gracias a sus gritos de victoria lo había oído todo y tras localizar el barco se disponía a "limpiar" su cofre del tesoro.

Entró con cautela, mirando a cada esquina, ya que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con sorpresas. Avanzaba a cada paso preocupándose notablemente del sonido que emitían sus pies al chocar contra la madera mientras caminaba. Era un barco de tamaño mediano, pero aun así, era un barco lujoso y con los últimos avances incorporados, sin duda este sería un gran golpe. Cuando entró en una de las salas próximas al tesoro se encontró con un joven que miraba al mar por una ventana mientras escribía y borraba con desesperación.

Al encontrase cara a cara lo primero que hicieron fue repasarse de arriba a abajo el uno al otro.

Él tenía el pelo de color negro, unas pecas que le quedaban muy bien y unos ojos azules y bellos como el mar, aunque en ellos se podía leer que estaban alterados ya que, seguramente, sería la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a un ladrón el solo y no solo eso, si perdía tendría que aceptar el castigo de los piratas para los que era no más que un simple grumete.

Ella decidió reaccionar rápido, pero él no la dejó continuar interponiéndose entre la joven y la puerta que daba a la sala del tesoro.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó tímidamente-. No deberías estar aquí.

-Apartate de la puerta -dijo ella bruscamente.

-No puedo -dijo el otro joven temblando.

Ni si quiera habían pasado unos segundos, cuando empezaron a escucharse las voces de los piratas propietarios del barco. Querían coger algo de oro y algunos joyas para demostrar que sí que habían conseguido un gran botín, pero desde luego la joven no se lo habría esperado ni de lejos, típico de piratas.

Ella era ahora la que más temblaba ya que no podía salir a cubierta y aquel grumete le bloqueaba su única salida, pero algo la sorprendió ya que alguien la agarraba del brazo. Era el grumete.

-¡Ven con migo! ¡Te prometo que te esconderé y no le contaré a nadie lo que a pasado!

Ella no tubo tiempo de contestar, ya que se vio arrastrada por la puerta que antes quería atravesar, ahora ya no quería el tesoro, su prioridad era salir de aquel barco lo cual no sería muy difícil si contaba con la ayuda del grumete.

La metió en una habitación algo oscura no sin antes susurrarle al oído:

-No te muevas de aquí, los distraeré y te avisaré cuando se vallan.

Ella no quiso dejar las cosas así la que podría ser una trampa.

-¿¡ Porque me ayudas !? Cómo esto sea una trampa...

-No, prometo que no es una trapa, te ayudo porque se lo que le harían un grupo de piratas tan violento a una chica indefensa.

-¿¡ CÓMO QUE INDEFENSA !?

-Deja de gritar o te van a encontrar.

Ella resopló y decidió que su única alternativa era confiar en aquel grumete, del cual no sabía nada.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y ella se impacientaba, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo tanto podía distinguir cajas cerradas y no sólo eso hacía frío y olía a comida, estaba en una despensa. Pasó el tiempo y ella seguía encerrada allí cada vez más convencida de que aquello era una trampa.

De pronto y para su sorpresa, escuchó unos pasos firmes que se dirigían a la sala en la que se encontraba, tras escuchar durante unos instantes con mucha atención, no pudo evitar sentir pánico, porque si no era el grumete quien abría la puerta en aquel instante ese sería su final. Tal vez no fuera así y todo iba según lo planeado pero, ella se concentró en sus pensamientos negativos sobre los piratas y sobre su personalidad que definía como cobarde y tramposa.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que se estremeciera y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, era el momento de hacer algo rápidamente, pero se encontraba en un lugar desconocido así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse.

Una voz asomó por la puerta en un susurro.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí?

Ella aún tenía algunas dudas pero se confió un poco esperando haber que pasaría.

-¿A dónde crees que iba a ir? -susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya se han ido, yo puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro fuera de este barco.

-¿Cómo es que debo confiar en ti? -dijo ella exponiendo la pregunta que respondería a su conflicto mental.

-Muy fácil -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Yo no seré un pirata.

-Y entonces ¿Que haces en un barco pirata trabajando como grumete?-preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Necesitaba viajar por el mar, pero yo no tengo dinero para ello, por esa razón pensé que si me hacía grumete en un barco de piratas, pagaría la travesía con esfuerzo.

-¿Por que quieres viajar por el mar?

-Porque el mar es mi inspiración. Desde que era pequeño el mar me ha inspirado, pero el mar es inmenso, estaba convencido de que había muchos lugares que me faltaban por explorar muchos lugares por recorrer, no todo se podía limitar a las hermosas vistas de mi tierra natal y yo quería verlo, para así poder terminar mi libro.

-¿Libro? ¿Eres escritor?

-No oficialmente, pero ese es mi sueño.

-¿Por que me cuentas todo esto a mí? -pregunto ella con desconfianza.

-Porque si soy honesto contigo me creerás y podré sacarte pronto de aquí para que no te pase nada.

-No entiendo porque quieres protegerme ni siquiera me conoces, no sabemos ni nuestros nombres.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente, yo me llamo Hikaru Tanaka, llámame Hikaru ¿Y tu eres...?

-Nami, puedes llamarme Nami.

Este comentario provocó una sonrisa por parte de los dos.

-¿Salimos ya? -preguntó él.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó ella.

Una hora después estaban en un claro bosque de cerezos en flor, dando un bello espectáculo para aquel que tuviera la suerte de poder contemplarlo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ella antes de marcharse del barco había cogido algo de oro y como supuestamente el grumete era el único que había estado en el barco aquella tripulación pirata le echaría la culpa a él, así que ahora su vida corría peligro.

-¿Porqué haces todo esto por una extraña? -preguntó ella incrédula.

-No eres tan extraña, se tu nombre.

-¡Venga ya! -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Tienes que querer algo a cambio.

-Es lástima. Sólo eso.

-¿Lástima?

-Si, no es muy común que alguien así se meta en un barco pirata por oro, aun a riesgo de perder la vida. Tu causa debe ser importante.

Ambos en aquel instante bajaron la cabeza. Ninguno sabía con exactitud que contestar a eso. Al fin y al cabo la historia era demasiado larga, pero aun era libre de ser contada y así fue, ella decidió explicarle todo lo que le había pasado a un completo desconocido que sinceramente, le atraía.

Tras haber terminado, ella suspiró, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Era duro pero cierto y lo que más temía era "espantar" a su nuevo amigo, ya que seguramente creería que todo aquello era una sarta de mentiras.

Un brazo calló sobre su hombro, no con pesadez sino con ánimos, para continuar adelante.

-Te creo -dijo él con decisión-. Me gustaría que te quedaras con migo al menos un mes.

-M-me encantaría -dijo ella en un susurro.

Él limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano consiguiendo así tranquilizarla.

Con parte del oro que habían conseguido juntos, alquilaron una pequeña casa internada en las afueras que tenían planeado usar, durante un mes. Era una casa de madera, con la básico para dos personas. En realidad era una casa fabricada para una familia, ya que tenía dos baños, habitación de matrimonio y también habitación para los niños.

Se repartieron las habitaciones y convivieron juntos de maravilla hasta que una noche de tormenta, los dos escucharon como la puerta principal cedía.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO GRUMETE!? -dijo una voz grave en el piso de abajo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Así termina el capítulo 14 de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y también espero que podáis aguantar hasta que publique el capítulo 15 la semana que viene. Aquí contesto a algunos comentarios nuevos. Perdón por el retraso pero no he podido verlos antes :s**

**Dened01: me alegro de que la historia te gustara. La verdad es que existe un gran contraste, tan pronto los personajes pasan situaciones vergonzosas, peleas divertidas o por el contrario nos ofrecen la otra cara de la moneda, un drama con un protagonista aún oculto.**

**Barby-chan****: veo que eres enormemente entusiasta jaja los capitulos se publican de miércoles a viernes y por experiencia propia, una semana se puede hacer eterna. Me animan mucho tus comentarios positivos, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia como hasta ahora.**

**Fatima-swan****: Esta historia siempre procura tener un punto de intriga, siempre habrá sorpresas y secretos por descubrir. Espero mantenerte enganchada en mi historia y que las posibles soluciones a los enigmas no te defrauden ;D**

**Lukenoa31****: tu comentario me dió mucho ánimo e ilusión ya que fué el primero que recibí. Lo único que te puedo revelar, a ti y a todos los que lean esto es, que el sujeto misterioso ya ha salido en la serie, puedes sacar conclusiones respecto a su forma de ser o hablar. Por otra parte cuando se revele espero que te guste su físico jajaj. A quien golpea el protagonista del lado de los buenos tendrás que esperar a más adelante aunque la historia habla por si sola.**

**Espero no defraudarte :)**

**Gracias a wtf, a nogratisnoalice y a todos aquellos que leen mi fic por la inspiración. Sois geniales. Espero vuestros comentarios, que siempre se tendrán en cuenta.**


	15. La historia sin final

**NO ME PERTENECEN LOOS PERSONAJES NI TAMPOCO EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capítulo 15: La historia que no acabó.**

Ambos bastante asustados salieron de sus respectivos dormitorios. No tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar los dos de los piratas, pero entonces él tubo una idea.

Salió al pasillo aún en pijama y se encontró con ella que también llevaba el mismo atuendo, ambos dedicaron unos instantes a admirar a quien tenían al lado. Pronto volvieron a la realidad dándose cuenta de que cada minuto era crucial para escapar.

-Hikaru, ¿Que hacemos? Nos han encontrado -dijo ella temblando.

-Son los piratas a los que atracamos hace un tiempo, tienes que esconderte.

-¡No soy una cobarde! -dijo ella sin estar enfadada pero viéndose inútil.

Hikaru puso una mano firme en el hombro de su amiga y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizarla.

-Sé que no lo eres, pero ahora tengo que encargarme yo de esto.

-Te equivocas, fue culpa mía, yo me llevé el dinero -dijo ella arrepentida.

-Coge el dinero que está debajo de tu cama -dijo Hikaru mirando hacia la escalera-. Hay un árbol cerca de la ventana, creo que podrás bajar por él e ir hacia el bosque. Llega al puerto. Si mañana a las 8 no estoy allí, viaja con los barcos mercantes del pueblo hacia isla Besh está cerca de aquí y allí es muy fácil robar un barco. Vuelve a tu villa.

-¿Y tu? -preguntó ella en un aliento.

-Si consigo llegar a las 8 al puerto, nos reuniremos y partiremos juntos, pero si no estoy allí no te lo pienses dos veces y vete de esta isla.

-Pero...

-Calla y confía en mí.

Ella tubo muy poco tiempo, para coger algo de ropa y sus pertenencias más valiosas, después bajó por el árbol y marchó hasta el bosque desolada.

Él en secreto le había quitado la mitad del dinero sintiéndose responsable, pero repartiendo el botín a partes iguales. Hikaru era un chico ambicioso, que a veces se cegaba y perdía el control, por esa razón llevaba en secreto el rumbo de su existencia y el peso de haber acabado con la vida de su padre.

Quería el mundo a sus pies y esa era la razón de que hubiera empezado como escritor, la fama era el camino perfecto para controlar las mentes de los demás y para conseguir con un sólo chasquido de dedos, todo lo que deseaba. Poner cara de niño bueno era fácil, pero en momentos difíciles sacaba a relucir su verdadera apariencia.

Unos piratas asquerosos no serían rivales para él.

Se deshizo de ellos con gran facilidad, dejando atrás numerosos cadáveres y un reguero de sangre. No consideraba útiles a aquellas personas ni tampoco tenían derecho a desafiarle, ni siquiera podían verle la cara porque eran seres inferiores.

El joven se saltó esta parte al contar todo esto a aquellos idiotas que lo miraban fijamente ya que no quería que supieran de su verdadera personalidad.

La verdad era que aquellas personas, eran un grupo harto extraño.

Tres de ellos lo miraban con mucha atención, uno tenía un sombrero de paja y lo miraba como si fuera un niño, otro era un animal que hablaba, un reno ¿la mascota tal vez? Y el último de aquellos tres era un narizón que llevaba una extraña bolsa y un tirachinas, el artificiero del barco probablemente. Luego estaba un tipo con partes de su cuerpo que contenían metal y un martillo en la mano, el carpintero, un esqueleto andante con un afro y un bastón, también estaba un peli-verde que lo miraba con desconfianza, tenía tres espadas en un lateral así que lo mejor sería alejarse de él, otro era un chico rubio con una ceja rara, este último lo miraba como si lo odiara de toda la vida.

Por último, las mujeres.

Dos de ellas tenían el cabello negro, una se había identificado como Nico Robin, tenía los ojos azules, la otra tenía los ojos verdes y estaba amarrada de la cintura por el de la ceja rara. Por último la joven que le había echo sin saberlo, llegar tan lejos. Se preguntaba a cual de las tres elegiría...

Siguió recordando...

Nami llegó al puerto a las ocho, pero no había nadie allí, no sabía que hacer. Ella quería esperarlo, pero a lo mejor volvía, ¿y si en este instante se dirigía al puerto y no podía llegar a tiempo? ¿y si para cuando Hikaru llegara Nami ya había tenido que irse?

Esperó.

Durante mucho tiempo. Nada. No tubo el valor de ir hasta la casa, por ello se subió en el barco y se fue, algo que lamentaría durante dos largos años.

Lo que no sabía era que Hikaru había llegado al puerto a las siete en punto y como el tiempo pasaba y no veía a la chica, pensó que la habrían devorado los lobos en el bosque. Por tanto no sin antes pensar que la belleza de la chica se había desperdiciado, pagó un barco y se marchó.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Nami acompañó a Hikaru hasta el puerto y se despidieron con un bonito abrazo, quedaron en casa de Hikaru, mientras ella le daba su número de teléfono y un beso en la mejilla.

-Cotilla... -dijo Robin con una sonrisa por su espalda.

El cocinero desde el mirador observaba con unos prismáticos todo lo que pasaba a su al rededor. Más bien estaba centrado en Nami y su acompañante misterioso, traidor y muchas cosas otras cosas que pensaba de él. De pronto vio como Hikaru comenzaba a bajar la mano de la cadera de la chica. Robin que también observaba con atención dijo:

-¿Y ahora que harás?

Para cuando se dio cuenta el joven había abierto la ventana, y tenía los prismáticos en la mano derecha sobre sus ojos y en la mano izquierda un megáfono encendido.

-Hikaru... esa mano...

Todos miraron a los dos chicos que estaban sobre el puerto sonrojados y avergonzados. Cuando Hikaru se separó de ella, la voz del megáfono volvió a sonar.

-Buen chico...

Se despidieron con cuatro palabras atropelladas y él se dirigió a la ciudad pensando que al menos había podido rozar su trasero y ella se fue al barco pensando en que Sanji se las pagaría esta vez.

Ella subió echa un basilisco al mirador. Exigía al menos una explicación por el comportamiento de su compañero. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta de una fuerte patada.

-¡SANJI! -dijo mirándole con furia.

-¿Te parece que esas son maneras de abrir una puerta? -dijo él muy tranquilo mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana a mirar el mar.

-¡No te rías de mí! ¿Dame una buena razón para que no te tire por esa ventana?

-¿Tirarías esta carita tan mona por una ventana? -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Callate! Te diré algo, puede que permita, que te metas con migo y que me hagas la vida imposible ¡pero a Hikaru no le molestes! No te a echo nada... -dijo ella en un susurro mientras bajaba la voz intentando no llorar.

-Oye yo...

-¿¡ Te a quedado claro !?

-¿Te importa más que ti misma?

-Asi es, así que deja de ridiculizarlo porque no tiene culpa de nada.

De pronto la voz de la chica se animó y las ganas de llorar desaparecieron.

-Sanji me harías un favor...

-¿Que favor? -pues mañana por la noche me gustaría que me lo dieras libre.

-¿Porqué? ¿Quieres descansar?

-No exactamente...

Robin estaba junto a los dos restantes pero parecía no existir lo cual le agradaba mucho.

-Voy a ir a cenar con Hikaru...

-¿¡ Como !?

-Sólo es una noche... no creo que moleste...

-No, ni de broma vas a casa de ese baboso, te quedas en el barco.

-Sanji... por favor...

-¡NO!

-Celoso de Hikaru, pensaba que no caerías tan bajo -dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Yo nunca...!

-Sabes que tiene más oportunidades que tu con esa cena, por ello no quieres que balla.

-¡Ves a esa cena y verás que no es más que una basura!

-Como quieras -dijo ella saliendo feliz por la puerta.

Se quedaron en la estancia, los dos bastante sorprendidos.

-Robin-chan ¿acabo de permitir que...?

-¡Ajá!

-Nami-swwwwann espera~a.

.

Al día siguiente salió de la habitación de los chicos renovado y dispuesto a impedir que Nami saliera esa noche.

-Comida~ ~ ~ ~a -gritó Luffy a primera hora.

-¡Te he dicho que a voy! -gritó Sanji desde la cocina.

-Verás Chopper -dijo Usuff- yo antes de unirme a la banda, pasé por una isla en la cual todo estaba echo de algodón de azúcar.

-¿¡ En serio !? -preguntó Chopper feliz.

-Si, había un gran hombre de algodón que quiso matarme pero yo, acabé con él y me lo comí y todo con un sólo puñetazo.

-Guau -dijo Chopper fascinado.

-¿Quien puede creerse eso? -preguntó Frankie algo molesto de tener que escuchar un historia tan absurda.

-Alguien fácil de convencer -dijo Robin divertida.

Zorro dormía tranquilamente y en ese momento Brook entraba en la cocina dónde estaban Sanji y Alvida haciendo la comida.

-Hola, la comida todavía no está -dijo Sanji.

-No, yo venía por si le puedes pedir a Nami-san que me enseñe sus bragas.

-¡No!  
-Ok...

Tras una divertida comida en la que Nami no estaba presente, Sanji fue a buscar su plato a la sala de siempre. Pero ahora parecía muy muy muy animado.

-Hola Nami-san.

-Hola, ya he terminado -dijo ofreciéndole el plato.

Él cuando cogió el plato dejó que cayera al suelo junto con los cubiertos y se sentó en la silla fingiendo que le dolía terriblemente la espalda.

-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-La espalda creo que debería haberme dado la pomada...

-¿No lo hiciste?

-¿Lo harías tu? -preguntó sin darse cuenta de que dejaba de fingir levantándose demostrando que no tenía ningún dolor.

-Que valor...

.

.

.

¿Seguirá el cocinero vivo para el siguiente capítulo?

¿La salida de Nami podrá llevarse acabo con tranquilidad?

¿Se le quemará la comida a Hikaru?

La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.

**Gaciaaas por leer jajaj, no olvidéis que espero comentarios. **


	16. A solas

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capítulo 16: A solas.**

Ya estaba cayendo el sol y ella, no podía negar que nunca había limpiado con tanta impaciencia. Se moría por esa cena con Hikaru y tras pegarle una gran paliza a Sanji decidió ir a comprar cosas antes de que su turno empezara. Fue un rato a la ciudad buscando ropa para la cena, todo había sido muy rápido en el puerto por culpa de alguien a quien ella llamaba el innombrable y su megáfono.

Idiota...

Apenas pudieron darse los teléfonos (caracolófonos) para hablar de ello, por lo tanto tenía que esperar a que Hikaru llamase. Fue una tarde larguísima, pero al fin, el caracolófono sonó.

-Puru,puru,puru -dijo el bicho con una voz metálica.

La joven pegó un salto tiró la fregona al suelo y ante las atónitas miradas de todos fue hacía el instrumento de comunicación.

Para su sorpresa el caracolófono dejó de sonar, pero como eso solo lo hacía cuando alguien contestaba decidió repasar quien había en cubierta.

Zorro, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Alvida, Luffy, Usuff, Frankie y... fin.

-¿¡ Dónde está Sanji !?

.

-¿Sí? -dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del aparato.

-Me llamo Hikaru, quisiera hablar con Nami por favor -dijo el joven.

-¿Nami? Aquí no hay ninguna, se ha debido de equivocar.

-Valla, juraría que lo he puesto bien, siento las molestias.

-Nada, nada. Suerte con tu llamada.

-Gracias.

.

Ella lo vio mientras colgaba y él se dio cuenta de que posiblemente habría sido la pillada del siglo, bueno de la semana, pero no pienso bajar mas. En fin, estaban ahí mirándose.

-¿Quien era? -preguntó ella.

-Alguien que se había equivocado, tranquila, yo te avisaré -dijo él con una risita nerviosa.

-¿De verdad? -dijo ella alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

-¡Claro! Venga sigue con tu trabajo, que como no termines te quedas.

-Ya...

Siguió limpiando hasta la noche y la hora de cenar llegó. Ella desesperada no sabía que hacer ya que no podía presentarse en su casa exigiendo una cena y si seguía esperándolo acabaría estando sola en cubierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En un callejón sin salida y con un montón de cosas que limpiar podía despedirse de su cena en compañía, que era algo que ahora echaba mucho en falta.

.

Él no sabía que hacer, se había arreglado, tenía una cena para dos preparada y no podía tener cerca a la joven. No quería presentarse en aquel barco dónde existían las "limitaciones".

Tras muchas llamadas, llegó a la conclusión de que ella le había dado el número mal por las prisas en el muelle y todo por culpa del tío del megáfono.

Sin duda, le odiaba.

.

Calló la noche, la joven se había negado a cenar y se había sentado en la barandilla del barco a mirar la luna. No tenía ganas de nada, todos los sueños que tenía para aquella noche se habían ido al traste.

-Nami -escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Que? -preguntó ella sin volverse.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar ella continuó.

-No pienso comerme la cena Sanji. Por enésima vez déjame en paz.

-Oh venga, ¿te crees que ese tal Hikaru está deprimido mirando la luna y negándose a comer?

**-**Vete -dijo ella secamente.

-¿Porqué?

-Se a que vienes, a reírte de mí ¿no? Claro, como si no tuviera suficiente.

-No vengo a eso ¿Porqué crees que...?

-Utilizarás ese maldito castigo para pasártelo bien a mi costa -dijo ella plantándole cara-. Se que luego le contarás como estoy a los demás para que se rían de mi. Vete con tu novia y déjame en paz yo me voy a la cama para poder seguir sirviéndoos por la mañana.

De pronto el caracolófono sonó y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa. Apartando al otro de su camino con un empujón fue derecha a por el bicho.

Había dos en el barco uno estaba situado en la pecera, así que decidió ir a por ese. El joven de cubierta, mientras tanto, apretaba los puños con rabia mientras se dirigía a la sala dónde estaban los demás, era allí dónde estaba el segundo caracolófono y era desde allí dónde podría escuchar la conversación.

.

-¿Nami-san? -dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del caracolófono.

-¿Hikaru?

-Al fin, te he estado llamando. Es curioso, creo que me diste el número mal, pero aun así e debido confundirme al introducir el número, acertando casualmente en la respuesta.

-¿Eh? Lo siento si me he equivocado, haber dime el número y te digo el fallo.

Tras escuchar el número, ella quedó totalmente extrañada.

-Hikaru... esta bien.

-¿Que? He llamado y me ha respondido un tío que decía que no conocía a ninguna Nami.

-¿Un... tío? -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

-Si, creo que si -dijo ella lúgubre- lo siento si es tarde, la culpa no es tuya.

-No te pongas triste, puedes venir si quieres.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-Pero... tardo en arreglarme...

-No tienes que arreglarte, mira te doy las señas para ir a mi casa.

Tras escuchar y apuntar con rapidez lo que Hikaru le decía Nami, empezó a tener dudas.

-¿Seguro que puedo ir con ropa de calle? Me parece una falta de respeto...

-Claro ¡Te espero en pijama! -dijo Hikaru alegre.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

-En seguida voy.

.

-¿¡ Cómo !? -gritó el cocinero colérico.

-Eso debe de ser una indirecta YOHOHO -dijo Brook por lo bajo.

-Madre mía -dijo Frankie- este tío no se anda con rodeos...

-¿Con Nami?Debe haberse vuelto loco con tanto libro... -dijo Zorro.

-Visteis cuando vino el otro día... parecía muy mono -dijo Alvida.

-Y muy formal -dijo Robin

-A mi me dijo que sabía cocinar -dijo Luffy con brillo en los ojos.

-¿Me dará su autógrafo? -dijo Usuff con brillo en los ojos también.

-¿Y si es un héroe enmascarado? -preguntó Chopper con la misma cara que Luffy.

-¿Y si no escucháis conversaciones ajenas? -dijo Nami apoyada en la puerta abierta.

Parecía enfadada y los había pillado por sorpresa.

-Nami, ¡te quedas!

-Sanji ¡no exageres!

-¿Pero tu lo has oído?

-Si y tu no deberías saber nada. Además lo que yo haga en mi rato libre es asunto mío.

Se marchó taconeando cerrando de un portazo. Ellos se quedaron dentro trazando un plan que haría que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Tan solo una persona hacía falta y también mucho sentido del humor.

.

Ella llegó apurada y no sin antes atusarse el pelo, llamó al timbre nerviosa. Como esperaba, Hikaru abrió la puerta y a ella lo único que se le ocurrió fue dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. Pasó gustosa a su casa, a la que se accedía a través de un camino en el bosque. Dicho camino se encontraba gracias a un estrecho y oscuro callejón de la ciudad, que a Nami le puso los pelos de punta.

La casa de Hikaru era de madera y muy grande. Era preciosa, acogedora y sin duda el lugar dónde cualquier persona querría vivir.

El recibidor tenía un pequeño escalón que lo dividía en dos partes en la primera parte había un paragüero, una alfombra, un perchero algunas plantas y un lugar dónde dejar los zapatos antes de pasar al resto de la casa. Más allá del escalón había un mueble con unas llaves en cima, un espejo figuritas y también estaba Hikaru emocionado.

Él la acompañó al salón dónde la invitó a sentarse en un mullido sofá blanco.

Ella reparó, en un proyector listo para usarse en el techo y pensó en lo agradable que sería ver una película con Hikaru y sin locos nakamas dando saltos al rededor, roncando en una esquina o intentando acercarse a ella peligrosamente. Sólo ver una película, con tranquilidad.

-Te has fijado en el proyector ¿eh? -dijo Hikaru sentándose a su lado.

-Si ¿funciona de verdad? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-Si. Quería ver una peli contigo esta noche. ¿Les molestará a tus amigos que te quedes tan tarde?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo ella animada.

-Pues me dio la impresión de que no le caía muy bien al chico de la ceja... rara.

Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, él ahora este un poco enfurruñado, pero se le pasará.

-Pues eso no justifica que le guste cogerte así del brazo.

-No exageres, no me hacía daño...

Ella de pronto se puso a olisquear el aire.

-Hikaru, ¿tienes algo en el fuego?

-¡La cena!

.

Ya tenía la casa ante sus ojos y le había costado horrores encontrarla.

-A solas en una casa de campo... admito que no está nada mal...

.

Ella estaba fascinada con la cena y él se ofreció a limpiarlo todo después. Estaba sentada en el sofá sintiéndose una invitada de lujo hasta que Hikaru desde la cocina la llamó.

Todo iba bien hasta que abrió la puerta de la cocina y se quedó muerta al encontrar al cocinero con la ropa de Hikaru mirándola confundido.

-¿Nami, te encuentras bien?

-¿Q-que haces tu aquí?

-Soy yo, no pareces tener buena cara...

Ella se frotó los ojos con incredulidad y cuando lo miró de nuevo tenía frente a ella a Hikaru enormemente preocupado.

-L-lo siento. ¿Para que me has llamado? -dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ah si. Quería preguntarte si te gustan las palomitas.

-¡Claro!

Él sacó las palomitas y la acompañó hasta el salón dónde encendió el proyector. De pronto se detuvo y la miró.

-Oye, no se... que tipo de pelis te gustan... -dijo algo tímido.

-Haber que tienes -dijo ella sonriente.

Tras mirar las películas, escogieron una que les gustaba a los dos, _El misterio de la daga de cristal_ una película entretenida que captó la atención de los dos.

En un momento de la película la arqueóloga y el aventurero quedaban atrapados en una estrecha cueva de manera romántica.

Antes de darse cuenta los dos jóvenes estaban tan pegados como los protagonistas de la película. Alumbrados únicamente con la luz del proyector se miraron sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos mientras se acercaban poco a poco sin darse cuenta. Cerraron los ojos con la esperanza de compartir un momento mágico inolvidable.

Y con eso se quedaron.

Ambos se sintieron empujados bruscamente al otro lado del sofá y una figura entró en el medio.

-¡Hola tortolitos! ¿¡Interrumpo algo!? -preguntó la figura.

-Yo te recuerdo -dijo Hikaru tranquilo y pensativo-. ¡Eres el chico de la ceja rara!

-¿¡Que has dicho de mi ceja!?

-Sanji, ¡largo de aquí!

-Un momento -dijo mientras se volvía hacia Hikaru. Oye, ¿esta peli es la de la daga de cristal?

-Si -dijo Hikaru algo confuso-. ¿porque lo preguntas?

-¿Es la primera vez que la ves?

-No y... creo que se a lo que te refieres.

La joven entró contrariada en la conversación, ya que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando y tras haber perdido un momento romántico y posiblemente la noche entera, exigía por lo menos un mínimo de atención.

-Cielo -empezó el cocinero- esto son cosas de hombres.

-¿¡Qué!? -dijo ella echando fuego por las orejas y por la boca y por la nariz...

-Ey, tu tienes cara de haber visto la escena de las aguas termales muchas veces -dijo el escritor con una risita.

-Ya te digo, cuanto crees que falta para el momento divertido -dijo el otro cogiendo las palomitas.

-Pues estamos a mitad de película, creo que dentro de un rato.

De repente todo dio un cambio brusco, el escritor, perdió sus formas y respeto al igual que el otro. Total que después de todo acabaron los dos sin camiseta y sin zapatos en el sofá de malas maneras esperando la escena "divertida" de la película.

.

.

.

¿Cómo reaccionará la joven ante esto?  
¿Se desmadrará mas la situación?

¿Los de la banda dormirán bien de noche?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**Hola, espero que os guste el capítulo y la historia en general. He pensado que cómo sólo tengo una historia y una pareja, QUERRÍA QUE LAS IDEAS DE MIS LECTORES SE TUBIERAN EN CUENTA. Podéis darme ideas sobre nuevas historias o escenas que queréis que haga, ¿En un instituto? ¿En una mansión? ¿En el fondo del lago Ness? **

**Decidme como queréis que sea vuestra historia perfecta y yo, me ofrezco a hacerla realidad.**


	17. Cuando la luna desaparece

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capítulo 17: Cuando la luna desaparece.**

Mientras la joven pasaba uno de los peores ratos desde que desembarcaron en la isla de Hikaru, los otros dos parecían pasárselo bomba y tras ver la escena de las termas cientos de veces, apagaron el proyector dejando a la chica con la intriga. ¿Dónde estaría la daga de cristal?

Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tenían la intención de mantener una conversación y como tenían la pinta de ser enemigos perfectamente naturales, ella intentó impedirlo.

-Uff que sueño tengo ¿Que tal si nos vamos a casa ya?  
Como esperaba ambos reaccionaron pero Hikaru lo hizo de la peor manera posible.

-¿Puedes dormir aquí si quieres? -dijo el chico.

-¿¡ QUE !? Sabía que no tenía que haberme quedado en el barco, mientras estabas a solas con ella.¡ Pedazo de asqueroso !

-¿Pero que dices ceja-rara? Yo no intento nada -dijo el otro con una risilla.

-¿Que tal si comemos palomitas? -dijo la joven intentando calmar la disputa.

-Oye niño pijo conmigo no te pases de listo...

-O ¿que? -dijo Hikaru.

El otro en un arrebato de furia se abalanzó sobre el escritor y la chica tubo que sujetarle para que no pasara nada. Apenas pudo retenerlo y de echo acabó en una posición muy incómoda. Apretujada entre los dos en el sofá y totalmente quemada después de aguantar todo lo que había aguantado.

-¡ Apartaos !

Empujó al chico de arriba con mas fuerza de la que esperaba y se retiró con rabia de la casa tras decirles:

-¡No se a quien echarle la culpa de esto! ¡Ambos sois de lo peor que hay! Hikaru ¿Crees que no capto tus repugnantes indirectas? Y en cuanto a ti -dijo señalando al cocinero- no esperes tener un momento a solas con tu chica en la vida ¡porque cueste lo que cueste pienso arruinar todas vuestras asquerosas salidas románticas!

Tras un portazo monumental y la cara épica que se le quedó a los dos, la chica se encaminó al bosque furiosa. Estaba increíblemente enfadada con los dos.

Sanji le había chafado la velada, dos veces.

Hikaru había intentado aprovecharse de ella. Muchas veces.

-Mirándolos bien no se ni a cual irle, los dos son tan... iguales -dijo hablando con sigo misma por el bosque. Bah ¿¡ pero que digo !? No le voy a ir a NADIE me daré una ducha y me echaré a dormir.

-Me encantaría participar en esa ducha... -dijo una voz cera de ella.

La joven se giró esperando pillar al atacante in fraganti pero como pensó no encontró a nadie.

-¿A que viene tanta rabia preciosa?

-Tu... ¿No eres lo suficientemente valiente como para atacarme de frente?

Él decidió analizarla palabra por palabra.

Desde luego que había recobrado el valor perdido, ahora su mirada era diferente, ¿acaso tendría un plan? Imposible. Si se había recuperado tan rápido significaba que era una chica fuerte, pero sólo de pensamiento, aunque siendo conocedor de su pasado sabía que tras todo lo que había sufrido su mente tenía razones para ser fuerte.

Tan fuerte que era muy difícil encontrar los puntos débiles de la muralla que cubría su alma, pero esta muralla también bloqueaba sentimientos, como por ejemplo el amor. Al destrozar esa muralla ella podría sentirlo por cualquiera. El peligro era que se cruzara con alguien de su tripulación.

-¿Que piensas hacer? -preguntó él sin rodeos.

-Me dijiste que nadie me salvaría ¿me equivoco?

-No

-Pues que sepas que no necesito a nadie, ¡ Voy a luchar contra ti ! y no sólo eso sino que también ¡ Ganaré !

-Pareces decidida... empecemos entonces. No te sorprendas si es rápido.

-Lo siento "amo", pero espero que estemos cerca de un hospital, porque lo vas a necesitar -dijo ella con decisión.

-Amo... suena muy bien de tus labios. De echo no tardarás en llamarme así, créeme.

A la joven le recorrió un escalofrío, algo iba mal. Si no tardaría en llamarlo así eso significaba que ¿este era el día en que se la llevaría? No, no era posible. Una oleada de furia la recorrió sintiéndose inútil.

-¡ Mentira~ ~ ~ a ! -gritó la chica mientras lo atacaba con el Perfect Clima Tact

Él lo esquivó y desapareció por completo.

Ella miraba hacia todas partes dando giros y giros sobre sí misma. Era incapaz de estarse quieta pensando que a cada instante podría estar detrás de ella.

Pero lo primero era mantener la calma y no sentir pánico. Cerró los ojos. Si no podía verle no tenía sentido buscar con la vista. Se guiaría con los sonidos, los olores, analizaba cada anomalía en el espacio para descubrirlo, porque quizá esa fuera la llave de la victoria.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un golpe le dio en la tripa, estampandola contra un árbol cercano.

Tras levantarse y apoyar la espalda contra el árbol, volvió a buscar esta vez con la mirada, intentando encontrar alguna pisada en el suelo, o una rama rompiéndose. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-_La trayectoria del golpe anterior... era... ¡desde arriba! _-pensó ella-. _Los árboles..._

Dirigió su vista a las ramas de los árboles. Pero como era de noche la visibilidad sobre las ramas era nula, podría confundirse fácilmente con una sombra. Entonces pensó de nuevo. Debido al peso de su enemigo las ramas se curvarían hacia abajo, por poca visibilidad que tuviera ese detalle le sería de gran ayuda. Y al fin, cerca de ella, tras mucho buscar con la vista lo encontró. No sin antes disimular, lanzó un ataque de presión ascendente. El cuerpo de cualquiera que se encontrara dentro del área de alta presión, explotaría. Esa era la finalidad del ataque pero en su lugar él logró esquivarlo.

-¡Hm! Eres mas perspicaz de lo que creía.

Ella aún pegada al árbol pudo percibir que la voz venía de su espalda. Antes de poder girarse un puño atravesó el árbol, golpeándola por la espalda. Para su desgracia, fue el puño, el golpe que se pegó contra el suelo y las fragmentos de árbol que se clavaban en su piel.

-Maldita sea... -murmuró-. Con lo mucho que me he esforzado... ni si quiera... logro ponerle un dedo en cima...

De pronto sintió que la piel de su brazo se desgarraba, un arañazo.

-_¿Porqué un arañazo? Es muy fuerte y se imita a un arañazo... aquí... pasa algo.¿Pero que? Primero me dice que no tardaré en llamarle amo y ahora un arañazo ¿Que significa esto?_

Lo siguiente que pudo percibir fueron golpes rápidos y letales por todo su cuerpo. A veces la empujaban contra el suelo provocando el doble de daño, otras veces la elevaban hacia arriba o simplemente la desplazaban hacia los lados.

No pudo sentir más antes de desmallarse o morirse, no tenía muy claro que podía haber pasado.

.

Para su alivio despertó tendida en el suelo. Consiguió arrastrarse hasta un árbol y apoyar la espalda sobre él para sentarse mientras analizaba la situación.

-_Yo... he perdido. Pero...¿que sentido tiene? No me a llevado a ningún... lugar... pero a hecho algo... lo sé..._

Consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar a duras penas hasta el barco bajo la suave luz de lo que comenzaba a ser un amanecer.

.

Al legar al barco y subir por la escalera de cuerda, se apoyó y en la barandilla unos segundos y después se desplomó delante de todos. Pasaron unos minutos y la joven taraba en darse cuenta de la situación.

-_¿Por... que no... me ayudan? _-pensó-._ Por favor... duele..._

Sus pensamientos dejaron de ser frases, para convertirse en un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios, aunque gritaba dentro de su mente, sabía que nadie era capaz de oírla.

Tras estar un rato sobre la hierva notó como dos personas la cogían de los hombros arrastrando sus rodillas en carne viva por la hierva del Sunny. No alcanzaba a ver quienes eran, apenas podía oír, mucho menos ver.

Pudo captar un llanto cercano, de un hombre seguramente. El resto era el choque de las olas contra la madera y el cantar de las gaviotas mas madrugadoras.

-¿Sabes la gravedad de la situación en la que te has metido? -dijo una voz frente a ella.

Las dos personas seguían sujetándola por los brazos, con las rodillas ensangrentadas, apoyadas en tierra, ella trató de hablar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Lu... ffy?

Sus ojos empezaron a identificar colores, a captarlos y proporcionar a la joven una idea de la crítica situación que se vivía en el Sunny. Vio una figura que acunaba a otra en sus brazos con delicadeza, eran una hombre y una mujer, él era el cocinero y la otra era Alvida y estaba... muerta.

.

¿Que está pasando?

¿Cual era el plan del enemigo?

¿Que le deparará a la chica?

**Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias a barby-chan y a nogratisnoalice por vuestro apoyo;) **


	18. Cuando las sombras ganan a la luz

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capitulo 18: Cuando las sombras ganan la batalla.**

-¿Te importaría contarme como te has echo esas heridas? -dijo el frente a ella.

-Yo... -alcanzó a decir.

Tubo que bloquear ya que si hablaba, entonces todo habría acabado para sus amigos. Pero de todas formas ni siquiera sabía lo que había echo mal, tenía que ser algo muy serio para que sus nakamas se negaran a ayudarla.

No podía contestar por mucho que quería soltar todo lo que había pasado, que los necesitaba, que no podía hacerle frente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, que le daba miedo estar sola.

-Responde -dijo mientras la sombra del sombrero cubría sus ojos, llenos de furia.

-Yo... no puedo.

-¡ TE HE ECHO UNA PREGUNTA !

Un pie golpeó su estomago haciendo que soltara una gran cantidad de sangre sobre la cubierta. Los que la sujetaban de los brazos al igual que todos los demás se estremecieron.

-Res-pon-de -dijo el responsable de la tripulación, es decir el capitán.

-Me caí... por un terraplén... que había en el... bosque -dijo creyendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras debido al dolor.

-No me gusta que me mientan. Has ido demasiado lejos, hacer que tres personas se desmallen y no recuerden lo que ha pasado es una cosa, pero un asesinato es pasarse de la raya.

-¿Eh? Yo no...

Tubo que detenerse porque expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre de nuevo. Los que sujetaban sus brazos aflojaron la fuerza repentinamente, hasta el punto de que podía irse si quería, pero aun así no podía. No tenía ni el valor ni las fuerzas para escapar.

Empezó a respirar ruidosamente, cogiendo mucho aire, como si se ahogara, esto los asustó a todos por completo hasta que se levantó usando sus últimas fuerzas.

-De que... se me acusa -dijo ella con la voz apagada mientras se creaba una sombra negra en sus ojos.

-De traición y asesinato -dijo el capitán tan seguro como ella.

La joven se giró viendo como una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes ahora cerrados, yacía sin vida en los brazos de un joven que lloraba amargamente.

Después de lo mal que la había tratado, de lo que él había cambiado y de lo mucho que echaba de menos sus mimos no se sorprendió al pensar que a pesar de perder la vida le habría cambiado a Alvida el sitio sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Cual es la condena

Dijo mientras miraba a las dos figuras, una sin vida y otra.

-La expulsión de la banda, para siempre.

Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de terror. Si abandonaba el barco ahora, nadie la protegería.

-P-pero ¡ yo no he echo nada !

-¿Dónde has estado durante toda la noche?

-Salí de casa de Hikaru y después me caí en el bosque por un terraplén produciéndome todas estas heridas. Me desmallé y cuando llegué aquí ya era de día.

La chica seguía siendo una ladrona y en mentiras no le ganaba ni el mismísimo artillero de la tripulación.

-Ella -dijo señalando a Alvida- vino aquí por la mañana con graves heridas, con sus últimas palabras nos explicó que habías intentado matarla porque te había quitado el puesto de navegante, tu orgullo y tu oro.

La joven apenas podía respirar, ella no había atacado a nadie, pero entonces que demonios pasaba.

_Amo ... suena muy bien de tus labios. De echo no tardarás en llamarme así, créeme._

Las palabras aparecieron en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Él era el culpable de todo. Lo sabía eso quería decir que él era el verdadero asesino pero entonces... ¿cual era la razón que Alvida hubiera dicho que la asesina era ella? Incluso había dicho que habían tenido una conversación y que el motivo del asesinato era la venganza. Tal vez aquel maldito la hubiera amenazado o...

...Alvida desde el principio estaba colaborando con él.

El mundo se le vino en cima, por eso tal vez la había encontrado después de los ataques en la isla anterior, por eso tal vez sabía como estaba la situación o como la trataban a sus amigos. Pero njo tenía ningún sentido morir por trabajar para alguien así, por esa razón había algún truco en la muerte de Alvida, pero ¿cual?

-Yo no he matado a nadie -dijo ella-. Sé que ahora... debéis de creer que yo soy la culpable pero no... es verdad.

El joven que hasta ahora acunaba un cadáver mientras lloraba, lo tendió en el suelo y puso su negra chaqueta sobre su rostro. Después dirigió una mirada de furia completa a la joven que hasta ahora le observaba con atención. El chico apretó los dientes y los puños dando una imagen aterradora para cualquier mortal.

-¿¡ Entonces quien !? ¿¡ Eh !?

-Yo... no lo sé, pero yo no he sido -dijo mientras retrocedía paulatinamente.

-Mientes...

-No, digo la verdad. L-lo juro.

-¿Sabes? Has asesinado a una gran persona... y... créeme que si no fueras una mujer tu serías la siguiente en morir. ¿Cómo has podido? Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos y hasta ahora nunca habías atacado a nadie , ni mucho menos esto... sólo quiero saber ¿¡ Cuánto te han pagado !?

-Y-yo no he sido -dijo bajando la voz intimidada.

-¿¡ Cuanto !?

-No...

Ya se encontraban frente a frente y ni si quiera podía mirarlo. Le daba casi tanto miedo como su mortal enemigo.

-Cuanto... -dijo él con sombras en su rostro.

-¡Y-yo no he hecho nada! -dijo ella acumulando todo el valor que tenía.

El chico, fijó mas su mirada duplicando el miedo que producía hasta ahora. Ella ahora temblando intentó salir corriendo pero, él aprisiono su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

La bofetada que le propinó, generó un eco audible por todo el barco.

-¡ Debimos dejarte con aquellos tritones asesinos !

Todos coincidieron en que con aquello se había pasado, pero se veía en el fondo que algo de razón tenía porque asesinar a una nakama equivalía a la muerte, pero habían decidido no rebajarse a su nivel y ceñirse al plan.

Ella ahora, tenía una mano sobre el area enrojecida de su rostro, temblaba, estaba pálida y tenía muchas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Le había pegado.

Justo él, aquel que siempre la había querido, admirado y protegido, aquel que había dejado de ser un caballero por una mujer que ahora, yacía muerta. Ahora ella estaba pagando el precio de algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Simplemente daría lo que fuera por recibir una de sus rojas rosas.

Sintió como algo le tapaba la boca. Un pañuelo con cloroformo, que la durmió en un sueño de sufrimiento.

.

Despertó en el puerto.

Estaba sola y no había ningún barco, la habían dejado allí, con sus heridas vendadas eso sí.

Aquello le hizo pensar en el dulce renito y él desencadenó pensamientos sobre todos los demás. Sus costumbres que tanto la habían hecho rabiar, sus actos valerosos que tanto admiraba.

Sus cosas estaban junto a ella pero no estaba sola.

-Pobrecita... ha debido de ser terrible -dijo aquel sujeto con una sonrisa.

-Déjame... -dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas-. Estás loco... vete...

-Estás sola y sin hogar... y yo estoy aquí para complacerte... pero tu tienes que complacerme...

Apartó un mechón de su cara.

La cogió en brazos y muchos caballeros de negra armadura vacía, casi dos metros de alto y una fuerza casi tan grande como la de su señor.

-Coged sus cosas -ordenó- cargarlas en el barco y zapemos.

-Si, amo. -dijeron todos al unísono.

Esta frase resonó en la cabeza de la joven quien no se imaginaba la de veces que diría ella esa frase.

.

**¿Que será de la pobre ahora?**

**¿Dónde se la llevarán?**

**¿Algún día sus nakamas descubrirán la verdad en uno de sus largos viajes?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo cap.**


	19. No puedo olvidarte

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAGES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO. **

**Capitulo 19: No puedo olvidarte.**

La salida de la última isla no había sido fácil, pero lo seguro era que tenían que encontrar otro puerto, porque lo último que podían hacer era navegar por Grand Line, sin navegante.

-¿Como creéis que están? -preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-Bien no desde luego -dijo Zorro despertando de su siesta.

-¿Y que hacemos? -preguntó el renito de nuevo.

Miraba inquisitivo a su compañero buscando una solución. Tenía que haber algo que los animara, aunque sólo fuera un poquito.

-No podemos resucitar a los muertos y la otra es una maldita traidora, bien mirado siempre fue muy retorcida. No me extraña.

-Pero, podríamos hacer algo -dijo el animal.

Se sentó en su pierna y se puso a pensar. A él el algodón de azúcar siempre le animaba, a lo mejor a sus compañeros también.

-No se -dijo el otro-. En esta situación lo mejor sería dejarles tiempo a los dos.

-Pero necesitamos que Sanji cocine y que Luffy... juegue con migo.

-No se puede y ya está, no le des mas vueltas.

El animal se bajó de su pierna y se fue a buscar a Usuff. Él era un héroe que había acabado con muchos monstruos marinos gigantes, él sabría como animarlos.

Salió de la zona del mástil y fue a buscar a Usuff que estaba en las bodegas, en un escondite secreto que utilizaba para fabricar sus mejores inventos. También utilizaba ese sitio para planear una estrategia mientras los marines atacaban el barco. Al menos eso le había dicho.

Llegó al lugar y saludó a su amigo con cortesía.

-Hola, Usuff. ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien... ¿para que venías Chopper?

El pobre dudó un poco antes de contestar, ya que si no encontraba las palabras adecuadas su amigo se negaría rotundamente a aceptar la propuesta.

-¿Querrías ayudarme a animar a nuestros nakamas?

-Bueno es que, verás amigo estoy diseñando un arma secreta y no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento.

-Bueno -dijo el reno algo deprimido.

De pronto empezó a animarse mientras se le ocurría una idea y se expresión comenzó a iluminarse.

-¿Y Robin? Ella es muy lista. Lee muchos libros ¡ella me ayudará!

-Eso... tu, tu ves... -dijo el narizón algo nervioso.

Tras su poco productiva charla con su amigo salió corriendo a buscar a la arqueóloga que estaría en algún lugar del barco, leyendo un libro. La encontró en el lugar dónde antes habían estado los naranjos de la navegante, mirando un enorme libro distraída y mas seria que de costumbre.

-¡ Hola Robin te esta buscando !

-¿Que pasa?

La chica despegó los ojos del libro y le dedicó total atención al renito. Que la miraba con una carita angelical.

-Tienes que ayudarme. Quiero animar a nuestros nakamas pero no se como ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

La chica lo miró con comprensión, era demasiado inocente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez comprendiera que al capitán le costara aceptar la decisión que había tomado, pero el otro...

Era imposible animarlos, sólo el tiempo podría cerrar unas heridas que jamás iban a cicatrizar. Quien diría que habían perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Veras -comenzó ella a explicar- ¿comprendes sus razones?

En aquellos momentos la chica se refería a aquellos que no habían soltado una palabra en todo el camino que siempre se mantenían inmóviles. Uno en la cabeza del Sunny otro en su hamaca y las cosas no parecían mejorar en absoluto.

-Si...

-Entonces tienes que saber que es muy difícil que se recuperen de esto con golosinas o con algún favor. Se que te costará un poco pero no te preocupes, se van a poner bien.

El pobre se quedó con las ganas de reconfortar a sus amigos al menos momentáneamente. Empezó a pensar, tenía que apañárselas solo pero que aun así el era un pirata y que si no era capaz de animar a sus amigos no tenía derecho a seguir en el barco.

Fue a la habitación de las chicas, dónde estaba su ropa y esto era, lo que el pequeño reno quería.

.

El chico estaba tumbado en su hamaca, echo añicos y sin poder perdonarse a si mismo por lo que había echo.

Le había puesto la mano en cima a una dama y ese momento jamás podría olvidarlo. Por otra parte su pequeña estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada. Sólo quería encontrar la manera de volver atrás, de retroceder en el tiempo y de poder hacer las paces con Nami, para que no cometiera una locura y así evitar todo lo que les estaba pasando.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no comía, no dormía y no prestaba atención a lo que tenía al rededor.

-Hola, me llamo Melinda.

El chico se giró extrañado ante una vocecita aguda y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la inocencia de su amigo.

-Soy la nueva navegante, y necesito a un caballero que me enseñe el barco.

Ahí estaba el animal, subido en un taburete con un vestido morado, mucho maquillaje por toda la cara, una peluca rubia y un fino pañuelo en la mano. Fingiendo ser una linda señorita.

-Chopper ¿Pero que haces? -preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ai, me has pillado -dijo el pequeño triste-. Sólo quería animarte.

El pequeño había pensado que como al otro le gustaban las chicas guapas disfrazándose, de una a lo mejor le animaba un poco.

El otro lo cogió y lo sentó en su hamaca, le quitó la ropa de chica y procuró quitarle todo el maquillaje con el pañuelo.

-Gracias por animarme... -dijo algo conmovido.

-De nada. Aunque no lo he echo muy bien, ¿De verdad te pones así cuando pierdes a una chica? Ni siquiera lloré tanto cuando me despedí de la doctora.

-Es... diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellas eran diferentes.

-¿Entonces depende del físico?

-No... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició el pelo de la cabeza-. No sabes nada de chicas.

-Pues no... todavía no creo lo que vi

-Te refieres a la bofetada... -dijo el otro sombrío.

-Si yo... no entiendo esas cosas que haceis los humanos, ¿porque son mas especiales que las demás?

-Ellas eran muy especiales para mí... porque...

El corte fue lento, aun así evocaba tristeza y dolor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verlas otra vez, con aquellas miradas asesinas que se tiraban las dos de vez en cuando, esas miradas con una sonrisa maquiavelica a su rival cuando se acercaban a él. ¿Porque harían esas cosas?

-Creo que debería preparar un postre especial.

-¿En honor a Alvida?

-Si, y en honor a Nami también.

.

**Muy lejos de allí...**

Habían pasado tres días y todo se estaba preparando para la ceremonia.

La chica con un gesto triste cogía jabones y toallas, dispuesta a darse una ducha y a recibir órdenes.

-No olvides llevarme un cojín, me gustaría estar cómodo.

Ella asintió amargamente.

-Ah y... esta vez para que sea mas divertido, permiteme que te seque yo.

Él esbozó una cruel sonrisa mientras se acercaba y ella en un susurro desaalmado dijo:

-Si, amo.

**Bueno aquí otro cap como cada miércoles, ya sabemos un poquito mas del destino de la chica, que no es mucho.**

**¿Que pasará en el Sunny?**

**¿El chico se está arrepintiendo de lo que hizo?**

**¿Que pasará con ella? ¿Acaso su situación puede empeorar?**

**Mis agradecimientos, a barby-chan a dened01 a fatima-swan y a todos mis lectores. Espero que sigas hasta el siguiente cap ;) **


	20. Color y amistad

**NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI EL MARCO NARRATIVO.**

**Capítulo 20: Color y amistad.**

La chica esperaba paciente a que él llegara. Cruzando los dedos y rezando para poder ganar algo de tiempo en su empresa.

Tenían problemas con la ceremonia.

El papeleo no estaba aclarado y había muchísimas dudas respecto a su señor. Algo que a ella le alegró un poco el día. Él había marchado para saber cuanto tiempo llevaría aclararlo todo e iba a venir en cualquier momento con la respuesta. Ella no hacía nada mas que pensar para sus adentros.

_Por favor, que sean, 10 años, no 20, no 30, no 30000 ¡QUE NUNCA SE PUEDA SOLUCIONAR SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA ESTO!_

Unos pasos retumbaron en el gótico pasillo de piedra, amortiguados por una fina moqueta roja.

_Ya está aquí -_se dijo la chica para sus adentros.

Se puso de pié frente a la negra y grande puerta, decorada con diferentes motivos. A ella siempre le pareció que ocultaban una historia indescifrable.

Se daban pasos rápidos y contundentes apartando a los subordinados y subordinadas con rabia. Era mas que evidente que estaba muy enfadado y ella ya sabía que sería el blanco de toda su furia, pero la pregunta era ¿Que le haría esta vez?

Estaba asustada y curiosa por ambas partes.

Haciendo que aquellos pensamientos se disolvieran en su mente, él abrió con rapidez y cerró de un portazo. La chica empezó a temblar visiblemente, aunque con gran alivio, porque si estaba tan enfadado significaba que la ceremonia, se iba a retrasar. Y lo mas seguro era que se retrasaría durante mucho tiempo.

-Hay que ver la maldita suerte que tienes.

La empujó contra la pared y se puso terriblemente cerca.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -dijo ella.

Encontró no se sabe dónde el valor para mirarle a los ojos. Ella era más débil o al menos así se sentía, además ahora se encontraban en el terreno de él, por esa razón no sólo era que no pudiera defenderse, nadie la defendería. Esto le hizo pensar en sus amigos, ellos lo estaría impidiendo, ellos no dejarían que le hiciera daño. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y ellos ahora, ya no la querían.

-Tendré que esperar medio año hasta que pueda organizar la ceremonia sin preocupaciones -dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de nuevo-. Eso es mucho tiempo, pero tranquila, puedo esperar. Es una lástima que no te pueda poner un dedo en cima hasta la ceremonia, pero mientras estés aquí, estarás sola.

-_Tengo medio año para escapar _-pensó.

La soltó mientras ella dejaba escapar un pequeño aullido de dolor pero después con una mano en el cuello para intentar reducir el dolor y conseguir calmarse un poco, ella, continuó la conversación.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Como has dicho? -soltó él serio.

En cuanto la escuchó detuvo sus pasos y se giró amenazante.

-He dicho que te equivocas... ¡Mis amigos van a venir a rescatarme! Yo tengo fe en ellos, sé que te van a vencer y créeme que cuando Sanji se entere de todo lo que me has echo, conociéndole, ¡Te obligará a lamer el suelo antes de morir!

Él se acercó lentamente con los puños cerrados. Era hora, de que la joven rebelde fuera castigada por sus acciones.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en el barco se respiraba un poco mejor que el día anterior ya que al menos, el capitán se había presentado a desayunar. Un desayuno, NORMAL si, NORMAL como lo habéis leído, era casi aburrido. No hubo ni un sólo murmullo, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las cucharas al chocar con los platos o algún sorbo de vez en cuando.

Usuff y Chopper estaban en la esquina de la mesa mientras con tristeza comían.

Robin mas silenciosa que nunca comía al lado de Frankie que también comía muy serio.

Brook fue muy educado en la mesa, ni siquiera un pequeño eructo, nada. Él comía al lado de sanji igual que los demás, ni siquiera un sonido en todo el desayuno.

Zorro estaba en las mismas, aunque él mas que triste, serio o decepcionado, parecía enfadado.

El capitán sombrío y callado como todos comía despacio, sin manchar nada, sin alborotar, sin pedir más comida de la que había servida y sin hacer reír a los demás con sus chistes.

Todos estaban hartos de aquel numerito de caras largas y cuerpos alicaídos pero no eran lo suficientemente valientes para poder animar el desayuno.

Bueno siempre hay alguien que se le pasan ideas por la cabeza, ideas que hacen que el día sea más feliz para sus todos.

El espadachín recibió un mal golpe en la pierna, una patada. Miró al frente y hay estaba el cocinero comiendo tranquilo.

-Oye, yo también estoy mal, pero no la pagues conmigo -dijo mirando serio al otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de que hablas? -preguntó el otro confundido.

-¿Que de que hablo? ¡Me has pegado una patada!

-¿¡ Pero tu estás loco !? ¡No te he echo nada!

-¡Eres un cobarde ceja arroba! ¡Si querías atacarme haberlo echo de frente y no por debajo de la mesa! ¡Que no estamos en parvulitos!

-¡Oye marimo que yo no he echo nada! ¡Tu eres el único que no consigue pasar de parvulitos porque eres el único niño que no ha conseguido dejar a su amigo imaginario!

-¡Si que lo has echo! y... ¿Amigo imaginario?

-Si... ¡ESE QUE TE PEGA PATADAS POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA!

-¡ CIERRA LA BOCA !

-¡ SI ME DÁ LA GANA !

Todos en aquel momento, estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Eso ya era mas normal, ver a esos dos pelear animaba mucho las comidas normalmente. Aun así eso recordaba a la pelirroja, que tenía el deber de separarlos en aquellos momentos.

Patadas y espadas volaban en torno a la mesa y la cosa se fue animando.

De repente uno de los bollos de nata se le estampó a Luffy en la cara. Este dejó un montón de nata sobre la nariz y la boca de Luffy y este sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó un bollo a Usuff.

-¿¡ Pero Luffy que haces !?

-¡ Tu me has lanado un bollo ! -dijo mientras lanzaba otro.

De repente una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico. Escondió casi todo el cuerpo debajo de la mesa y gritó:  
- ¡ GUERRA DE COMIDA !

Usuff y Chopper se lanzaron como equipo de batalla, con el mismo grito de guerra y los bollos y demás cosas empezaron a volar por toda la sala.

Frankie y Brook compartieron la idea de unirse a la guerra de comida.

-Eso suena ¡ SU~ ~UPER !

-Cierto.

Robin sacó un libro entretenido mientras sus amigos marchaban a jugar, Brook eligió compartir equipo con Luffy ya que pensó que era injusto el dos contra uno que se había formado.

El carpintero antes de fundar el equipo Frankie le dijo a la que leía.

-Nico Robin, gran patada y buen lanzamiento.

La chica sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Gracias.

Sus poderes eran mas útiles de lo imaginado.

De pronto, una sacudida balanceó el barco entero. Muchos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Todos tras recuperarse habían salido a cubierta para ver que demonios pasaba con el barco y se dieron cuenta de que el agua del mar por alguna razón se undía en una gran catarata que parecía no tener fin, tanto en el sentido de profundidad como en el sentido de anchura.

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO AL FÍN DEL MUNDO~ ~ ~O! -gritó Usuff aterrado.

El resto intentaba controlar el barco, pero en cuestión de segundos unas nubes negras habían encapotado el cielo y no era visible ni un sólo resquicio de luz.

-¿¡ QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO !? -gritó zorro desconcertado.

-¡ CALLA Y AYUDA ! -le respondió Sanji.

-¡ TU A MI NO ME MANDAS !

El otro ya no pudo replicar, ya que el barco junto con todos sus tripulantes cayó al vacío sumergiéndose en un mar de bruma sin destino fijo para todos aquellos que viajaban en el Sunny ni tampoco se sabe que le depararía el destino a la joven prisionera en las garras de la mas pura maldad.

**¿Se acabará aquí la aventura de la banda pirata?**

**¿Que será de ella?**

**¿Se conocerá la verdad algún día?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 20, poco a poco la insignia de sombrero de paja vuelve a tomar el color, alegría y amistad que la representa. **

**Siento que el capitulo anterior fuera más corto, pero no tuve tiempo de prepararlo bien, este ya me lo he currado más, todo sea por mis lectores. **

**Agradecimientos a todos mis lectores, espero vuestros comentarios con la opinión del cap ;)**


	21. El despertar

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni tampoco el marco narrativo.**

**Capitulo 21: El despertar.**

La cueva y el lago eran lo suficientemente grandes para albergar el Sunny y a todos sus tripulantes. Las cientos de galerías estaban conectadas a través de estrechos pasillos poco iluminados y sólo los Garnianos sabían moverse por ellos sigilosamente ajenos al mundo del exterior.

Musa, era la ninfa inmortal que durante siglos protegió y lideró a los Garnianos, con justicia y sabiduría.

Miles de leyendas había sobre ellos, eran imposibles de encontrar, ocultos bajo el suelo marino. Ellos tenían sus propias leyes y normas, jamás molestaron a los seres de la superficie ya que como amaban la paz, preferían conservarse como una leyenda conocida por pocos.

.

El tiempo pasaba lento. Los minutos se hacían días mientras ella encerrada, era incapaz de ver la luz del sol. Pero no desistía, el mal olor no hacía que sus defensas cayeran, las miradas perdidas de aquellas personas, que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos con frialdad y tristeza. Aquellos ojos muertos que la miraban, pero aún se ocultaban muchos, sobre los metros y metros de cadáveres sobre los que se veía obligada a caminar.

En la sala, era casi imposible respirar, pues los cadáveres en descomposición eran cientos, tal vez miles en El depósito V.

Sólo él era lo suficientemente cruel, para encerrarla en un sitio así.

La oscuridad del depósito le hacía recordar una vieja leyenda unos seres que vivían encerrados bajo el suelo marino, sobreviviendo en cuevas subterráneas que a veces llevaban a islas perdidas de la mano de dios, dónde había comida con la que se sustentaban. Recordaba que se denominaban Garnianos. Musa era su diosa, una dama eterna que tenía todas las respuesta, pero ante su presencia, sólo podías hacer una pregunta.

Cuentos para no dormir, se dijo.

El hambre se hacía insoportable y más de una vez pensó en comerse aquella carne putrefacta, pero siempre conseguía desviar aquellos pensamientos. Miró a su derecha, dos niños, con los ojos cerrados, yacían sobre un pequeño montón de muertos cercano. Ella sintió que jamás los olvidaría y también una gran lástima, pensó que debieron morir entre un gran sufrimiento.

Pese a todo siempre, resistía, porque aunque estaba débil era capaz de imaginar como ellos la buscaban incasables, que habrían aquella puerta de acero que se encontraban al subir unas escaleras. En ellas también había cadáveres tirados con desprecio como si fueran basura.

Imaginó como la sacaban de allí, ganaban la batalla y conseguía al fin, ser libre.

.

El agua esparcía destellos por toda la cueva, destellos azulados que dibujaban sombras de gran belleza. Un pequeño halo de luz en el techo de la cueva la iluminaba, chocando con el agua en un conflicto eterno.

Ninguno de los tripulantes había recobrado el sentido y estarían así, mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto entre las rocas unos seres con aparente forma humana, andaban hacia el barco y los humanos que había en el suelo. Eran seres con rasgos humanos pero con la piel mucho más pálida casi todos de cabello negro o muy oscuro y los ojos de un blanco tan puro como la luz.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos? ¿Cree usted que serán una amenaza? -dijo un soldado indeciso.

-¡ MATADLOS !

-¡Papá! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quienes son! Tal vez no tengan nada que ver con El Pentágono...

-¡ NO NOMBRES ESA PALABRA ! O nuestra familia caerá bajo una maldición. Escuchame bien, si hay humanos que son capaces de ejecutar un plan tan horrible para atacar a los suyos como El Pentágono ¿quien no nos dice que no hay seres peores? Lo mejor es erradicarlos y que jamás sepan de nuestra existencia.

El hombre que hablaba con dureza era desde hace muchísimos años, el capitán de la guardia real. Su presencia era respetada en toda la ciudad, para cualquier persona. Su hija era una joven de unos 18 años, de piel blanca, pelo largo y rizado. Sus ojos blancos tenían un brillo especial, que decía que estaba dispuesta a defender a aquellos extraños hasta la muerte.

Vestía un vestido de seda blanca, y unas sandalias doradas.

Todos las personas que allí había, se fijaban en la joven que se estaba entre los piratas y su imponente padre, armado con una de las mejores espadas jamás conocidas. El valor de la chica era por todos conocido, pero su osadía era demasiada.

-Papá, ¿sabes que te digo? ¡Mátalos! ¡ Pero te convertirás en aquello que tanto odias !

El corpulento Garniano enfundó su espada y se giró desafiante. Ella había dado en el clavo. Atentar contra su personalidad o su honor eran cosas que no pasaban de moda.

-Llevadlos en camillas hasta mi casa, que no sufran ningún daño durante el transporte y Wina...

-¿Si papá? -dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Si algo pasa será responsabilidad tuya, además tienes el deber de cuidar de ellos. Por tu honor.

La chica se arrodilló ante su padre y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

-Por mi honor.

Los soldados obedecieron y cada uno de ellos fueron llevados a la casa del señor. No entraron en el barco por miedo a dañar sus pertenencias.

Cada uno de los tripulantes fueron acomodados en la casa del noble, fueron vestidos con las mejores ropas y Wina, la chica que les defendió, no paraba de mirar su estado. No parecía tener ningún problema simplemente habían perdido el sentido.

Como era de esperar que un barco pirata se colara en las galerías garnianas no era muy habitual y la noticia recorrió toda la ciudad. Los habían transportado en camillas y eso no los libraban de fotos indiscretas. Había tan sólo tres marcas de periódicos en la ciudad pero, los periodistas y fotógrafos se mataban por tener mas información que los demás.

La sección del corazón de las tres marcas tampoco se libraba de los cotilleos mas jugosos y se decía por toda la ciudad que en cuanto despertaran todos, pedirían entrevistas no solo sobre sus intenciones, sino también para averiguar cual de todos era el más ideal.

No solo los medios estaban al tanto, sin que también los mas altos cargos de la ciudad estaban en un gran debate. Vivos o Muertos esa era la cuestión.

El jefe de la guardia tras tener una larga discursión con su hija había cedido a defender a los piratas. Después de todo era exactamente igual a su mujer ya fallecida y por esa razón a Wina no podía llevarle la contraria.

.

Pasaban las semanas y dos meses después de que las vidas de los Garnianos se alteraran de tal manera, los chicos despertaron y las noticias llenaron las calles. Pronto se verían sorprendidos por las fans que intentarían obtener un pedazo de cada uno, pero hasta entonces, paz momentánea.

-Carneeee... -dijo uno de ellos al abrir los ojos ligeramente.

-Acabamos de desayunar, no pienso hacerte más comida... -dijo otro en la cama de al lado.

-Callate estoy entrenando...

-Chicos no peleéis -dijo un pequeño renito mientras se revolvía entre las mantas.

-Cierto porque entonces os detendré con mi ejercito de 1.000 hombres...

-Eso no se lo cree nadie aunque sea SUPER...

-Ahora mismo leería un buen libro...

-Yo pondría mis dedos sobre un violín pero claro, yo no tengo dedos YOHOHOHOHO

Wina miraba atentamente la escena.

-¿Hablan dormidos? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-Pero están sanos -dijo una figura tras ella.

-¡Doctor! Gracias de nuevo por revisarles, yo la verdad no entiendo mucho del cuerpo humano.

-Es cierto... les ha costado un poco adaptarse a esto pero... lo llevan bien.

Poco a poco se fueron levantado y poco a poco iban recordando lo que había pasado.

-Ohhh, mi bella dama de ojos blancos, como el destello de luz más puro. Sólo alguien tan humilde como yo puede servirte hasta la muerte siguiendo fielmente tu deseo.

-Señor... si yo apenas le conozco... -dijo la chica con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Todos ya parecían bastante despiertos y aunque bastante desconcertados, se adaptaban bastante bien a la situación. Intentaron reunirse, pero como cada uno iba a su bola era difícil.

-Haber chicos, tenemos que hacer muchas preguntas. -dijo la única chica que había venido con el grupo.

-¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros!

Aquella frase era procedente de un esquina de la oscura sala dónde se ocultaba un hombre corpulento de cabellos morenos y ojos negros. Tenía una espada cargada al hombro y si aquellos que leen esta historia lo vieran seguramente lo compararían con un emperador romano, ya que su atuendo era muy similar. Al igual que su hija él combinaba un blanco muy puro con el color dorado.

-¡Papá! ¡Esto no es un interrogatorio, aún necesitan mucho descanso!

-Ya han pasado dos meses a mi me parece tiempo más que suficiente. Si hubiera sido yo, me habría recuperado en dos semanas -dijo el Garniano cruzándose de brazos.

-Y si hubiera sido yo, habría tardado dos años -respondió la chica segura.

-Aún así, esto no es ningún hotel y no pretenderás que lleguen aquí y les abramos las puertas como si nada.

-Ya pero, podrías ser un poco más condescendiente, sólo unos días mas.

-No podemos esperar unos días. Tengo al consejo encima y no sólo eso también tengo en cima a los medios, la noticia ya corre como la pólvora y en nada nos veremos aprisionados a preguntas y ellos también. Las cosas se hacen a su debido tiempo, ahora las preguntas y después el descanso.

-Pero... -intentó replicar la chica.

-¡ CALLA Y OBEDECE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA !

-E-está bien, me retiro, padre...

Después de todo aún conseguía ser intimidada, ya que estaba en plena desventaja pero claro estaba que ella se saldría con la suya en aquel asunto. No pensaba de ninguna manera perder porque le parecía injusto que fueran tratados de aquella forma.

Salió sumisa aunque enfadada de la habitación, cerrando la enorme puerta blanca con delicadeza y dirigiéndose a su habitación a pensar alguna manera de poder quitarles algo de mala imagen a los forasteros.

Mientras tanto, en la sala dónde hace unas horas dormían los supuestos "intrusos" ahora, la banda estaba a punto de conocer un gran secreto.

-No me parece nada bien que le grite así a su hija... -dijo un chico rubio.

-Eso no lo vas a decidir tú -cortó el otro tajante-. ¿De dónde venís?

-Del mar -respondió un chico mientras comía carne.

-¿Quien es vuestro jefe?

-Pues yo -respondió el mismo.

-¿Responderás en nombre de todos? -dijo el Garniano autoritario.

-¿Me darán más comida? -preguntó el chico inocentemente.

-Supongo... -dijo el hombre indiferente.

-¡ QUE ESTO ES SERIO ! -cortaron cuantro chicos.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul, otro el pelo verde, otro era el rubio de antes y otro el pelo negro y rizado. Menudo grupo más raro.

-¿Como llegasteis aquí?

-Pues estábamos normal y después el barco hizo ¡zas! después vimos una catarata y el barco hizo fiuuuuuuuuuuu y después oímos fushhhhhh y sin hacernos daño nos dormimos y llegamos aquí -respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡ PERO BUENO ! -soltaron los cuatro de antes.

-Entiendo... -dijo el Garniano.

-¿¡ NO FASTIDIES !?  
- Con el "¡zas!" debe referirse a la sacudida que daría vuestro barco al entrar en la corriente.

-Si

-Con el "fiuuuuuuuuuuu" la caída por la catarata.

-Si

-¿Y con el "fushhhhhhhhh" se referirá a la columna de aire que frenó vuestra caída y os trajo hasta aquí. Con un barco a través del mar es la única manera de llegar hasta aquí. ¿Así que llegasteis aquí por una casualidad?

-Si. Había mucha niebla y debimos de meternos en una corriente.

-Debes de referirte al triángulo, bueno fuera de él suele haber grupos de nieblas muy espesas, no suelen salir muchos barcos de allí.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto de la superficie si vivís aquí abajo? -preguntó la única chica del grupo.

-Pues es bastante sencillo. Muchas de las rutas entre las rocas llegan hasta islas perdidas por el mar, gracias a esas islas podemos abastecernos e informarnos un poco más de lo que hay en el exterior.

-Interesante... respondió la chica.

-Ahora viene la pregunta que de verdad me interesa, a mí y a todos. ¿Pertenecéis al plan del Pentágono?

-¿Plan del Pentágono? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Si. Hace poco vimos uno de los barcos del Pentágono por estas aguas, normalmente suelen ser barcos inmensos llenos de gente atrapada a la que le espera un destino horrible, pero esta vez, había mucha seguridad y ningún preso, sólo una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? -preguntó el chico rubio.

-Exacto. Pasó hace dos meses quizá un día más o menos desde que llegasteis. También hubo otro barco marine pero ese poco nos interesa. Sospechamos que uno de los subjefes del Pentágono viajaba en ese barco llevándose a la mujer con sigo. Según lo que nos han dicho era una hermosa mujer pelirroja a la que se llevaron de una isla dentro de uno de los cúmulos de niebla.

Todos ahogaron un grito. ¿Podía ser ella?

-¿Iba voluntariamente? -preguntó el mismo chico de antes.

-Las cadenas nos dieron la impresión de que no, pero, no os alteréis. Seguramente tiene algún interés en ella. Ya me entendéis.

Ninguno supo que responder. ¿Cómo habría podido pasar? El último que había hablado era el que estaba mucho más alterado. ¿Que le pasaría ahora? La única que pareció reaccionar era la chica que había venido con ellos.

-¿Que nos puedes decir de El Pentágono? -dijo la chica.

-¿De verdad que no sabéis nada? Bueno, os lo contaré todo. Pero aseguro que esta historia, no es bonita ni mucho menos.

**Continuará...**

**¿Será ella la chica misteriosa?**

**¿Que demonios es el pentágono?  
¿Cómo se desenvolverán con los Garnianos?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap.**

**P.D:****Estos dos últimos capítulos se han adelantado debido a los primeros exámenes y a la necesidad urgente de estudiar, esta semana he enfermado repentinamente, no es seguro que tenga tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí el cap 21. Espero que os haya gustado, por lo menos las cosas ya se van relacionando aunque aún falta para conocer la verdadera identidad del malvado misterioso, después de todo, no era el jefe supremo de todo. **

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS CON LA OPINIÓN ;)**


	22. El pentágono y la valentía de Shana

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 22: El pentágono y la valentía de Shana.**

Todos los presentes en la sala, incluido el doctor garniano, estaban dispuestos a escuchar atentos como el padre de Wina explicaba con puntos y señales en que consistía El Pentágono.

-Bien -comenzó el garniano aclarando su garganta-. No me produce ninguna satisfacción hablar de esto, aquí en la ciudad nombrar El Pentágono conlleva que una terrible maldición te siga.

-Señor -dijo el médico garniano-. Estoy seguro de que si le cuenta a estos humanos el peligro que corren en la superficie por culpa del Pentágono hará un buen huso de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Tan horrible es? -preguntó Robin.

Ambos garnianos se limitaron a asentir en silencio, prolongando un silencio incómodo que había llenado la sala, causando el mismo efecto que echarle agua a un hormiguero en verano.

-Está bien. El Pentágono, es un proyecto creado por el gobierno y dirigido por unos pocos. El gobierno dio la orden de secuestrar y erradicar a aquellos que publicaran secretos de los altos mandos o de operaciones que no debieron efectuarse. Trapos sucios que todo el mundo quiere quitarse de en cima.

Pero ojalá cogieran sólo a aquellos que se meten dónde no deben, buscando un futuro para todos. Cogen a sus familias, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, niños ¡da igual! A veces eliminan pueblos enteros llevándose a todos los que poblaron el lugar en un tiempo determinado. Crueles, sanguinarios. Todos piratas de bandas derrotadas en busca de su honor perdido.

Todos lo escuchaban sobrecogidos por aquella historia.

Antes de reunirse, no eran más que simples creídos creyéndose los dueños absolutos del mundo, pero cuando el peor de ellos empezó a juntarlos, se hicieron uno y entonces el gobierno empezó a interesarse en ellos. En unas semanas, ya eran una parte indispensable para cazar a los enemigos de la marina. En ese momento, podían decir que el mundo era suyo.

Wina desde un rendija de la puerta, escuchaba en silencio la historia que contaba su padre.

Nosotros nos enteramos cuando se llevaron a la hermana de Wina, Shana. Me siento muy orgulloso de ella, crió a su hermana pequeña y demostró valor sacrificándose por, ella fue hace unos meses antes de que llegarais.

Wina se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo... recordando.

_FLASH BACK _

_-¡Hermanita! -dijo una voz angelical._

_-Dime -dijo una voz muy dulce cerca de ella._

_-¿Tu sabes lo que es un humano?_

_La chica parecía pensárselo mucho. Estaban en un cuarto amplio, poco iluminado. Ya que poco podían hacer con la luz que se filtraba entre las rocas. _

_-Si, son seres como nosotros, son buenos y amables, aunque también hay algunos malos. _

_-¿Malos? _

_-¡Si! -dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Pero hay muchos tipos de humanos, buenos, malos, mitad y mitad._

_-¿¡Hay humanos partidos por la mitad!? -grito la niña sorprendida._

_-No -la chica en ese instante, cambió su cara por completo dibujando sombras que la hacían terrorífica- Sólo cuando están a punto de morir..._

_La niña gritó corriendo en círculos, al rededor de la mujer que la miraba. En realidad era años mas mayor que su hermanita, y por ello le enseñaba todo lo que le pudiera servir en un futuro no tan lejano._

_-¡Shana! -gritó un hombre-. No le vuelvas a hablar a tu hermana bien de los humanos, no debe saber de ellos._

_-Pero papá... -replicó Wina inocentemente._

_-¡Cállate! _

_-¡A MI HERMANA JAMÁS VUELVAS A GRITARLE DE ESA MANERA!_

_El garniano respiró para calmarse y prosiguió._

_-Shana, se que tus intenciones son malas, pero no son buena gente._

_-Te equivocas -dijo la joven decidida-. Sabes perfectamente, que hay humanos buenos y algún día te lo demostraré._

_El padre, miró a su hija con desaprobación _

_-Hay Shana, que vamos a hacer contigo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La chica empezó a llorar, había sido culpa suya. Ya era mayor, no podía ser tan inocente.

Pero lo había sido, no podía creer en los humanos después de todo, pero... Shana...

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Viste la cara que puso papá cuando, dijimos que iba a ir contigo en la expedición?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que estés aquí... recuerda El Pentágono -dijo Shana seria._

_-si... Shana, voy a tener cuidado, ya soy mayor. _

_-Wina, recuerda que, por mucho que se diga ahora los humanos son buena gente, no generalices. Estás aquí a escondidas, si algo te pasa será sólo culpa mía y no de los humanos¿Está claro?_

_-Si, hermana._

_Estaban escondidas, entre unos matojos, que daban vista a un puerto. Se estaba haciendo un traslado, había muchas personas, y el buque era grande._

_Iban todos en fila, encadenados, tratados como basura. _

_-¡Mira Shana! Hay otro buques escondido en una cueva cercana, desde el mar sería imposible verlo._

_-No levantes la voz. El otro parece más acomodado, quizá tengas el honor de ver a uno de los 6 en persona._

_-¿Te refieres a uno de los jefes? ¿Podría ser el jefe supremo?_

_-No, el jefe supremo, nunca y digo nunca, va a algo tan "vulgar" como un traslado. Si uno de los jefes está aquí es porque está implicado personalmente._

_-¿Que le habrá traído aquí?_

_-No lo se._

_-¡Eh! Ese no es el escritor... como era... Tanaka._

_-Hikaru Tanaka ese es su nombre. Parece que es el causante de todo._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Si -dijo Shana con convicción-. Él puso patas abajo el gobierno de forma pública más de una vez, dicen que trabajaba en un proyecto secreto intentado desenmascarar públicamente la organización del Pentágono._

_Wina bajó la vista. Era su autor favorito, sentía mucha pena por él, cuando era mas pequeña había soñado con estar juntos, como toda adolescente. Era una pena._

_-Wina, no te conviene._

_-Shana... odio que te metas en mi mente, el acceso está vetado -dijo Wina con una mueca de enfado._

_-No te preocupes -dijo la otra con una sonrisa-. Sólo he oído que pierde el control con las mujeres hermosas. No volveré a hacerlo. ¿Mm?_

_-¿Que pasa Shana.?_

_-Mira eso ya están terminando. El buque va a zarpar, pero en el otro no parece haber señales de vida._

_-¿Y que pasa con eso? Tarde o temprano pasará algo ¿no?_

_-Si, pero el resto de patrullas se despliegan en dos horas, no les dará tiempo a ver el buque. En ese caso al menos una de las dos tendrá que salir de esta para informar al resto._

_-¿Que quieres decir con salir de esta? ¿Que vas a hacer Shana?_

_-Shhh -dijo poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios-. Quedate aquí y no te muevas._

_-Pero..._

_-Por favor Wina haz lo que te digo._

_Cuando volvieron a girarse, el buque se perdía en el horizonte. Habían esperado el momento adecuado. Pero antes de que Shana saliera del escondrijo que compartía con su hermana, se vio sorprendida por cientos de guardias, que salieron de la espesura del bosque._

_Las hermanas siguieron escondidas._

_De pronto Shana vio como uno de los grandes soldados, le daba un anillo a alguien encapuchado de negro. Él mismo lo colocaba en el dedo de la que hasta ahora, sólo era su prometida._

_-Wina, ¿puedes verle el rostro?_

_-¡No! Lleva una capa con capucha._

_-¡Demonios!_

_Ambas hermanas se referían a un tipo completamente tapado con una chica muy herida en brazos. Los soldados llevaban numerosos objetos en brazos. Shana la miró con decisión. _

_-¡Al menos salvemos a una! No quiero ni imaginarme el futuro que le deparará._

_-E-esta bien, puedo distraerlo mientras tu lo intentas._

_-No Wina..._

_-Pero no puedes ir sola..._

_-Wina, tengo que hacerlo. Y otra cosa, si algo llega a pasarme, no informes de que fue el Pentágono._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Por que si mi me secuestran, si me llevan a Certain Death ya jamás podré volver._

_-¿C-certain Death? _

_-Significa... muerte segura._

_-Shana, no puedes irte, eres mi hermana -dijo Wina al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡Aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender!_

_La chica se aferraba a su hermana abrazándola en un ruego de que olvidara el destino de la desconocida, pero Shana no podía, miraba con dolor sus heridas, sentía su sufrimiento en sus propias carnes._

_Pero su mente se negaba a imaginar una y otra vez, el verse obligada a estar por la fuerza el resto de su existencia con alguien a quien no quería._

_Apartó a su hermana con delicadeza, posando sus subes manos sobre los hombros de la chica afligida, mirándola a los ojos con una débil sonrisa._

_-Wina, vuelve a casa antes de la cena y comete todas las verduras ¿de acuerdo?_

_Wina ya no podía retener sus lágrimas que hasta ese momento le nublaban la vista, ahora corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas dibujando caminos que se juntaban como afluentes de un río en la barbilla de la joven triste._

_-Me comeré... las verduras... _

_-Buena chica, espérame en casa Wina ¿vale?_

_-S-sí. _

_Ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Un abrazo especial, sólo de ellas._

_Debió hacer caso a su hermana, pero la curiosidad por ver a Shana en acción recorrió su ser. Fingió que se marchaba pero se subió a un árbol y observó atentamente._

_-¡Jn! Acaso creíais que no os oía -dijo él en su gusto por recoger a una mujer mas._

_Shana saltó desde el arbusto, haciendo una elegante voltereta en el aire y cayendo frente a él con firmeza. Su atuendo se componía como un vestido blanco, con finos hilos recorriendo sus brazos y espalda al descubierto. _

_A la hora de luchar resultaba incómodo pero, los trajes de las garnianas estaban echos especialmente para señoritas, algo con lo que Shana nuca había estado de acuerdo._

_-¡Tu que crees que estás haciendo con esa mujer! -dijo Shana con decisión-. ¡Suéltala! _

_Él la observó detenidamente, sus ojos en ved de ser azules, verdes o marrones eran de un blanco brillante. Su pelo a diferencia del de su hermana, era liso y caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda._

_Era bella._

_Y por esa razón debería haberse limitado a mirar. Pero su honor no se lo permitía, una persona, sólo una persona a la que salvar. De tantos que perecieron, de tantos que perecerían sólo pedía a los cielos poder salvar una vida._

_La chica que aquel ser llevaba en brazos, tosió ligera y débilmente. Su brazo fue rozado por el aire de la mañana, mientras ella intentaba levantarlo en busca de la chica que tenía en frente._

_-C-corre... -dijo con voz apagada._

_Su brazo calló con todo el peso sobre el vacío y su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío de la mañana. Su piel estaba gélida las heridas le dolían cada vez mas._

_La garniana la miró con compasión y con firmeza a la vez._

_-Dejala marchar, es demasiado joven para tus propósitos -dijo mirando con odio al secuestrador, asesino y muchas cosas más que podrían darle nombre._

_-Eso lo decidiré yo -dijo él levantando la voz autoritario._

_-¡Eso ni si quiera ella puede decidirlo! No solo dañarás su cuerpo gravemente, ¿Quien te dice que su mente va a soportarlo?¿Vas a estar con ella todo el tiempo? Porque tu serás el único culpable de que se quite la vida._

_-¿Quitarse la vida? -preguntó él con una cruel sonrisa._

_-Ser malo es diferente a ser tonto... -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con en un gesto de despecho._

_Él en ese mismo instante empezó a enfurecerse y la chica en sus brazos se dio cuenta, Shana por el contrario permanecía fría. La chica que estaba en los brazos de aquel ser, se removió temerosa, se agitó en vano utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para escapar. Esa mirada. Cuando se había opuesto a él, durante unos segundos, había mantenido esa mirada. Ahora, otra vez. _

_Ahora, ella temblaba intentando separarse mientras producía algunos sonidos de terror indescifrables. _

_Él sin un mínimo de esfuerzo, la controlaba fácilmente, mientras ella intentaba escapar asustada repetidamente._

_-Si no sabes a que me refiero -dijo mirándolo con odio- puedo ayudarte. Si no tiene ningún motivo para vivir y encima la oprimes y la haces sufrir, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que su vida no tiene sentido, ¿adivina como resolverá el problema?_

_Aunque odiaba que se le opusieran, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la obediencia, reconocía que aquella mujer tenía mucha razón. Pero se negaba a ceder en su empeño. _

_-¡Coged a ese montón de basura! -ordenó a los soldados._

_Altas armaduras de un color negro como la noche obedecieron a las órdenes de su amo._

_La chica se movió con rapidez, atacando si preámbulos a las armaduras que se le echaban en cima, pero era completamente inútil, esquivaban todos sus movimientos y eran increíblemente fuertes. Sólo un par hicieron falta para reducir a una mujer de toda una vida de entrenamiento. La lanzaron a los pies de su señor después de repetidos golpes._

_-No... pienso rendirme... ante alguien como tu. _

_-Lo sé._

_Shana sabía lo que se le echaba en cima._

_-Ya sé en que piensas -dijo con decisión-. No le pondrás un dedo en cima a mi hermanita._

_-Eso ya se verá._

_-¡Buscad a la otra chica! No andará muy lejos..._

_-¡No!_

_Wina se escandalizó. Si se marchaba ya jamás volvería a ver a su hermana, pero si se quedaba ella correría el mismo destino._

_-¡WINA! -gritó Shana revolviéndose entre cuatro armaduras que la sujetaban-. No te lo pienses, corre, ¡sin dudarlo! ¡O acaso crees que te crié para que todo terminara de esta manera! _

_Wina no pudo evitar derramar muchas lágrimas._

_-Lo siento... hermana_

_Salió de allí corriendo, huyendo como una rata._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Pero había cosas que Wina no sabía...

_FLASH BACK_

_Mientras tanto su hermana se desmayaba en los brazos del enemigo, debido a los golpes precisos, varios en la cabeza. Era como si lo que hubiera debajo de esas armaduras hubiera estudiado al completo el cuerpo humano para aplicar sus ataques en lugares adecuados dependiendo de la situación. _

_Él, sonrió con satisfacción. _

_-Una esposa y un juguete, mi día mejora por momentos. _

_Sujetando a ambas chicas sin esfuerzo, las subió a su buque. En el barco había una sala, especialmente para él, con un gran trono en altura. Esta vez compartía su asiento. Tenia a una en cada mano y aunque su nueva adquisición era mayor no dejaba de ser muy bella. Pasaron las horas y él se divertía a su manera pero decidió dar un paseo por el barco para comprobar la situación de la nave._

_Mientras tanto las otras dos permanecían juntas en la sala del trono. Hora de escapar. _

_-Menudo aprovechado... -tosió ligeramente- ni siquiera podía quitármelo de encima... -volvió a toser-. ¡Que asco!_

_Shana después de todo, empezaba a sentirse mejor, pero su compañera no podía decir lo mismo._

_-Hey... hola, ¿como te llamas?_

_-Yo... él..._

_Se echó a llorar._

_No podía soportarlo mas._

_Ya estaba muy cansada y no podía moverse._

_-No te preocupes -dijo la otra acunándola contra su pecho-. Soy Shana y te voy a sacar de aquí._

_-No puedes... _

_-¿Que? ¿Pretendes que te deje con ese tipo? _

_-No hay otra opción._

_-De eso nada._

_-Escúchame... tienes... una hermana, que te quiere. Yo... tengo un familiar... pero para mi es imposible salir de Grand Line... mi estado... necesito un barco... y ayuda para tripularlo..._

_-¿Y que? Tienes que intentarlo. ¿Y aquí en Grand Line? Tuviste que llegar aquí de alguna manera, los que te trajeron aquí aun podrán llevarte._

_-No... puedo... A demás los que me trajeron aquí ya no quieren saber nada de mí... me odian... y lo último que quiero es que te descubran por mi culpa... vete..._

_-Pero no soy capaz..._

_-A tu hermana pequeña... le obligaste a hacer lo mismo ¿recuerdas?_

_-Jamás me lo perdonaría..._

_-Imagínate... que algún día... le envían la cabeza de la persona que la crió... ¿cómo reaccionaría? No lo arriesgues todo por una extraña... ves con tu hermana... te necesita..._

_La garniana pareció pensárselo mucho pero al final, aceptó._

_-Te encontraré, voy a salvarte lo prometo..._

_La otra sonrió ligeramente._

_-Marcha y no vuelvas, por el bien... de tu familia._

_La morena abandonó la sala y exactamente un hora después, él llegó. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que se percatara de que le faltaba un juguete._

_-¿Dónde está? -preguntó secamente entre dientes-._

_-Yo... n-no lo sé..._

_-¡RESPONDE! -gritó furioso._

_Esa mirada. Otra vez. Ella se dejó dominar por el pánico, mientras él se acercaba. Se echaba hacia atrás en el trono acurrucándose contra las esquinas. Cuando él estubo frente al trono, una sombra aterradora se proyecto sobre ella, en ese mismo instante, él alargó el brazo y frunció aún mas el ceño._

_-Acaso quieres que te vuelva a castigar... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!_

_-Se fue por esa puerta, dijo que escaparía del barco... de verdad yo no sé nada mas, no miento, no miento... _

_Él echo una furia, se marchó a por la prisionera a toda velocidad._

_Mientras tanto la chica temblaba en el trono, cuando empezaron a oirse gritos de dolor, gritos de mujer..._

_-Lo siento... -murmuró entre lágrimas-. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Continuará...**

_._

**¿Que ocurrirá con la valiente Shana?**

**¿Y con la otra prisionera?**

**¿Lograrán sen rescatadas algún día?**

**Más, en el siguiente capítulo**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis comentarios pronto ;) hasta la próxima!**


	23. Eres nuestra

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo.**

**Capitulo 23: Eres nuestra.**

El silencio reinaba en la sala, dónde el aleteo de una mosca hubiera sido similar al sonido que produce un helicóptero.

-¿A dónde los llevan después? -preguntó Robin mas seria que cuando despertó.

-A Certain Death.

-¿Certain Death?

-Sí. Es una isla secreta, no está en ningún mapa, en ningún libro, en ninguna parte, Certain Death no existe. Por esa razón todos los que acaban allí jamás serán encontrados. Jamás volverán. A mi hija mayor Shana, se la han llevado a ese lugar... y... puede que su cuerpo no esté aquí, pero tendrá un entierro digno.

-No deberías pensar así -respondió el capitán-. Es tu hija, se supone que tienes que buscarla.

Las palabras resonaron en el cerebro del garniano, durante el año que los chicos pasaron en su cuidad pero de momento las personas que se encontraban en la sala, lo único que querían era aclarar dudas.

-¿Que puedes decirme de la mujer pelirroja que viajaba con ellos? -preguntó un chico rubio.

El soldado recibía una mirada de severidad y preocupación por parte de todos los presentes, incluido el médico garniano, quien se compadecía de la mujer de la que hasta ahora, para él, era una desconocida.

-Bueno, yo no sé mucho, la verdad es que... no me interesé mucho por ella.

-¡Pero si está secuestrada! -replicó el chico rubio.

-Lo siento, como comprenderás el fruto del amor mío y de mi amada esposa, que en paz descanse, estaba en ese navío. Yo sólo me preocupaba por mi hijita Shana. Lo siento ¿A caso conocíais a la otra prisionera?

-Es una larga historia... -respondió serio el chico del sombrero de paja.

-No soy el único que tiene que hablar, recuerda que estáis todos bajo mi techo, yo os protejo de todas las amenazas de la ciudad que pueda haber en contra vuestra. Por ello exijo que me conteis lo que sucedió con esa mujer -replicó el garniano con algo de rabia en sus palabras, después de todo, el se había sincerado con ellos.

-Está bien, yo hablaré... -respondió el capitán.

Estuvo un largo tiempo hablando y contando todo lo que había pasado con la chica pero claro, con su versión de la historia.

-Bueno... la verdad es que no era una buena mujer, pero algo tubo que pasar para que cambiara tan repentinamente ¿no?

-Jamás respondió a nuestras preguntas, tenía algo que ocultar... -dijo el chico rubio mientras se encogía de hombros-. Pero es imposible que sea ella, será una coincidencia, la dejamos con Hikaru Tanaka ese asqueroso escritor -dijo mientras apretaba los puños-. Ese tío le encanta ¿dices que han pasado dos meses? Esta mañana habrá despertado en su cama fijo. ¡Esa tía esta viviendo como una reina cuando en realidad es una asesina!

Le pegó un golpe lleno de rabia a la mesilla que a poco estuvo de partirse en dos.

-¿Tanaka dices? Creo que ese fue el causante de todo.

-¿¡COMO!? -respondió el otro poniéndose en pié.

-Si, se llevaron a todo el pueblo.

-Pero... si en realidad era ella... y dices que ese tío era tan importante... ¿que hacía recogiendo gente si eso pueden hacerlo los soldados?

-Eso hemos pensado nosotros -respondió el garniano pensativo-. Creímos que vino expresamente por la señorita.

-Pero si vino por ella... tenía que saber de ella desde antes... eso quiere decir que...

-A lo mejor, ella hizo esas cosas porque él la chantajeaba con algo. ¿Decís que se quedó sola?

-Si... -respondió el chico volviéndose a sentar triste.

-No me extraña, secuestrar a una mujer indefensa es algo muy cobarde... le corresponde totálmente. Quizá lo planeara todo y bueno... tal vez... cedierais accidentalmente.

-Es una manera muy bonita de decir que nos a usado con marionetas para llevársela... -respondió el joven cabizbajo-. ¿Para que la quiere?

-Bueno... no es seguro... -respondió el garniano dudoso.

-¿¡PARA QUE LA QUIERE!?

El garniano miró a aquel chico a los ojos, su mirada, llena de rabia ocultaba una gran tristeza y culpabilidad y decidió profundizar para que se calmara.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Él pareció pensárselo, no le hacía ninguna gracia contar que su capitán había mentido salvándole las espaldas, le había dicho al garniano que habían hablado de que tras sus diversos ataques y sus nulas respuestas, debía irse y que ella se había ido enfadada. No querían reconocer que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todos los buenos momentos, la habían dejado tirada después de curarla aplicándole los primeros auxilios y poco mas. Tirada en un puerto como si no fuera más que basura.

-Ella me dijo... -dijo el chico-. Que no había hecho nada... no mentía... ella no... no...

Lloraba con amargura, herido, arrepentido de todo lo que había echo. Si aquella mujer del barco era ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo llorar, excepto Luffy, Zorro y Usuff. Era alguien tan noble y fuerte, alguien que era un punto de apoyo para todos los de la banda, pero ahora era él, el que estaba destrozado llorando en silencio y limpiándose las lágrimas con ambas manos en algunos casos.

El capitán esta vez, contó la verdadera historia frente al garniano, que lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Que es lo que sabe sobre la mujer del navío? -preguntó una mujer pelinegra, la única que podía hablar en aquel momento.

-Yo no mucho, pero podéis hablar con Lacky fue el soldado que dirigía la patrulla espía y quien no paró el buque.

En ese momento Wina entró en la sala, hasta ahora escuchaba sobrecogida la historia, pero en aquel momento entraba echa un basilisco.

-¿¡Estas sugiriendo que fue culpa de Lacky!?

-Hija...

-¡Responde!

-Wina tu no eres la culpable de que...

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Acaso piensas que no se, que intentas protegerme! Fue culpa mía, se sacrificó por mí. No metas a Lacky en esto.

-Wina calmate... esta gente quiere saber, que le pasó a la mujer del navío, puedes llevarlos a ver a Lacky. Él es el que más información podrá daros de la mujer. Pero antes vestiros con estas ropas.

El garniano les tendió ropas limpias que sustituirían sus pijamas y silenciosos se vistieron sin poder ignorar al pobre que aún lloraba desconsolado.

Avanzaron con ropas nuevas, vestidos de blanco y dorado. Con ropas de abrigo ya que hacía frío, en las cavernas e iluminados con enormes antorchas, recordando a romanos avanzaban tensos, silenciosos como un animal de caza, con una presa en el punto de mira.

-¿Es este lugar? -preguntó el capitán.

Todos se encontraban ante una pequeña puerta de madera a la que Wina llamó con delicadeza.

-Lacky, soy yo Wina, ¿puedo pasar? Estoy con mi padre y los humanos, deseamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre, la mujer del navío. Abre por favor.

Un joven de cabello castaño salió a su encuentro y ojos blancos como la luz salió a su encuentro llevaba el mismo atuendo que los humanos.

-Wina... y ¡señor! -hizo una rápida reverencia y llevó su mano derecha al pecho.

-¡Descansa chico! -dijo con un gesto jovial-. Como mi hija a comunicado, queremos saber todo lo que conozcas sobre la mujer que viste.

-Bien señor -dijo quitándose la mano del pecho-. Entre todo lo que vieron mis soldados y lo que analicé yo, he podido reunir datos, pero, he de disculparme, la mayoría son especulaciones.

-Muy bien, déjanos pasar, si tu alcoba está presentable claro -dijo el garniano alzando una ceja.

-P-por supuesto señor.

El primero en pasar, fue el padre de Wina, el imponente garniano tubo que agacharse para entrar por la puerta mientras el chico, que tenía un año más que Wina la invitaba a pasar a su habitación. Entre ellos la banda que se allaba detrás pudo percibir la mirada entre la hija del jefe y el chico que dirigía al grupo de vigía.

Había algo entre ellos. Algo intenso. Además ella se movía por la sala con maestría, ya había estado allí, en repetidas ocasiones y todas compartidas. Pero el jefe garniano desconocía la pasión oculta entre su hijita pequeña, Wina y el soldado mas joven capaz de llevar a un equipo de vigilancia con una maestría increíble, Lacky. Era uno de sus mejores hombres en quien tenía plena confianza pero de seguro que lo habría degollado si supiera que estaba con su hijita a la que había prometido con su consejero, aquel que consideraba perfecto para entregar a Wina.

Ella ante esta idea había quedado horrorizada y había ido a llorar al exterior bajo un bello roble. En ese instante, Lacky, apareció y la consoló con abrazos, caricias y palabras bonitas. Sólo Shana había sido tan amable con ella, pero él tenía un calor especial. Bajo ese roble se habían encontrado en secreto, muchas veces, allí fue dónde ambos compartieron su primer beso. Dónde tallaron y dónde se prometieron. En la habitación de él habían compartido su infinita pasión y todo ello permanecía oculto a la vista del jefe. Un día se escaparían juntos, a formar una familia.

Todos tomaron espacio en la sala acomodándose como pudieron y el joven Lacky empezó a narrar.

-Bien vimos poco pero tenemos información útil. Como solo querréis saber de la pelirroja, os contaré todo lo que he averiguado. En primer lugar la vimos en manos de uno de los jefes, estaba encadenada de manos y piernas, lo peor es que estaba consciente y la pobre estaba sufriendo mucho, no se podía defender. Shana se movía y forcejeaba pero él tenía una fuerza nunca vista.

-¿Lo reconocías? -preguntó Sanji.

-No, iba tapado con una capucha negra, no les gusta mostrar su rostro. De la desconocida poco sabemos, es que es pelirroja, y ah si tomamos una foto en la cual se veía una... especie de marca en el brazo era una mezcla entre una planta y una hélice...

-Es ella... -dijo el otro melancólico y triste.

-No te preocupes -dijo el capitán poniéndole una mano el en hombro-. La recuperaremos cueste lo que cueste ¡porque es nuestra navegante y no se la van a quedar!

-Oye que ella, no es un cromo ¬ ¬u -le respondieron zoro, usuff y franky al mismo tiempo.

-Puedes continuar... -dijo el otro chico con voz suplicante.

-Claro -asintió Lacky-. Ella llevaba un anillo, de boda... ¿por casualidad estaba casada?

-No ella nunca... -dijo el otro sorprendido.

-Entonces ya sabemos porque uno de los jefes fue a un traslado de esclavos, el tenía sus propios intereses... debe haber elegido a esa pobre chica como su esposa... es una pena...

Se hizo el silencio. Cada uno tenía sus propias reflexiones, sus propios sentimientos, sus propias debilidades.

-No olvidemos -prosiguió el chico- que han pasado dos meses de aquello, acabáis de despertar, si la quería para que fuera su esposa... en fin ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente. Lo bueno... es... que tenemos muchos datos y si los juntamos todos, quizá, consiga encontrar el lugar exacto de Certain Death.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevará eso? -preguntó rápidamente el chico, que era notablemente el que peor estaba.

-Mmmm lo siento... no somos buenos cartógrafos y pagar a alguien sería demasiado arriesgado si se enteran de esto estamos todos muertos, el caso es que posiblemente nos cueste, meses o tal vez... un año...

-¿¡Un año!? -preguntó el joven-. ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que puede hacerle en un año!?

-¡Cálmate! -irrumpió el capitán-. ¡Es mejor que nada! Seguramente nadie será mas rápido, sólo podemos esperar y hacernos, más fuertes.

.

_**En Certain Death.**_

-Cariño, ¿te sientes mejor después del masaje?

¡Hm! Y quien no, tengo todo lo que quiero...

**Continuará...**

**¿Pronto se descubrirá la verdadera historia?**

**¿De verdad tendrán que esperar un año?**

**¿Ella es completamente sumisa a él?**

**Más en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado, siento haberme retrasado, pero esta semana e estado hasta arriba de ocupaciones, espero que os guste el cap. **

**El nombre Certain Death (muerte segura) fue obra de una gran amiga mía, mis agradecimientos a Alicia y a todos vosotros por estar conmigo una semana más.**


	24. El tiempo

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 24: El paso del tiempo.**

**Un año después de la separación de la banda. Certain Death.**

Ambos estaban en la habitación de matrimonio, levemente iluminada. En Certain Death siempre era de noche, las tinieblas teñían la tierra y las únicas flores que existían en la isla eran rosas negras. Todas ellas venenosas, estaban protegidas por un bosque maligno.

Ella aún en camisón, colocaba con maestría en su sitio los botones de su marido. En cuanto terminó, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le miró con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Suerte cielo, seguro que tu serás el que dé las mejores ideas de todos.

Él se puso la capa y miró a su mujer.

-Normalmente todo suele ir bien pero ese estúpido titiritero... -empezó a gruñir-... siempre lo fastidia todo con sus bromas. ¡Es desesperante!

-Cariño no te alteres, te diga lo que te diga el está en un pozo de soledad y todos los demás están en la misma situación, ¿cuantos de ellos tienen a una mujer esperándoles en sus aposentos?  
-Ellos tienen arenes enteros ¡y yo quiero uno! -dijo girándose.

Ella apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, ¿acaso no tenía suficiente? También apretó los puños. Un año entero soportándolo había sido demasiado, pero después de todo, era su marido y como ella alcanzaba a pensar todos los hombres buscan lo mismo.

-Mmmm ellos no tienen descendencia, ellos no tienen un álbum de bodas, ellos no van a disfrutar de tener una familia y en realidad todas esas mujeres les odian. Su vida no vale nada en mi opinión.

Se acercó a su marido y le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando él giró la cabeza ella lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-No vallas a llegar tarde... -dijo ella-.

Se dieron un largo beso y pocos minutos después, él ya había desaparecido por la puerta negra.

Ella que después de todo estaba con el pijama puesto, sentía un horrible frío. Sólo se componía de un camisón negro, por encima de las rodillas y dos finos tirantes. En una parte estaba pegado a su pecho pero luego caía en cascada.

Debía usarlo para cualquier estación y aquello no le gustaba, pasaba mucho frío por las noche y la única solución era pegarse a él. Después de todo estaba muy bien pensado. Pero de todas formas a él se le había metido en la cabeza que hiciera la temperatura que hiciera, ella tenía que estar hermosa y él veía mas hermosura en menos ropa, por eso las bajas temperaturas estaban siendo horribles para ella. Se giró.

Teniendo en frente la habitación, la observó cruzada de brazos intentando ganar un poco de calor. En el frente de la puerta negra una enorme cristalera que conducía a un balcón, desde su cuarto podía ver el bosque, el mar y la línea que separaba a este con el cielo.

En un lateral en una especie de tarima con tres escalones se hallaba una cama con dosel negra, cortinas negras, sábanas negras de terciopelo y hasta las fundas de las almohadas que eran de lino, tenían un color negro como la noche. Pero una noche oscura, porque jamás en Certain Death vio la luna ni las estrellas.

En la misma tarima había una mesilla de noche a cada lado de la cama, una para su marido y otra para ella. En un lado había un enorme armario empotrado dónde estaban todos sus vestidos y zapatos, además de la ropa de su marido. Los vestidos eran lo único que podía ponerse a parte de su capa, ya que su marido no veía bien que usara pantalones como los hombres.

En frente de la cama a su izquierda había un mueble a la altura de la cintura dónde se situaban algunas figurillas oscuras y demás. En una esquina había tres espejos de cuerpo entero: uno en frente, uno a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.

También había una puerta que conducía a un enorme baño, que en vez de bañera había una pequeña piscina haciendo sus funciones. Hora de vestirse.

Miró el reloj de pared que había en un lateral escondido de la habitación. Faltaba poco para que unas cinco o seis muchachas la vistieran frente a los espejos. Todas eran jóvenes hermosas y la miraban con odio, aunque en realidad distinguía que ocultaban pena en sus miradas. ¿Pena, por ella? Ahora era una líder y nadie se atrevía ni a toserle, todos le tenían un inmenso respeto.

No como aquellos que se rieron de ella, que la humillaron y que la utilizaban para simples tareas de limpieza en vez de explorar su inmenso potencial como navegante. Aquellos que le habían dejado sola y que por su culpa ya no podría cumplir su sueño, nunca mas. Los odiaba. Los odiaba mucho y buscaba venganza.

Pero sólo había que tener paciencia, la organización del pentágono era muy eficaz, esta vez no escaparían, acabarían en su isla y ella vería como sufrían las mas horribles torturas. Quería que murieran con su nombre en los labios. Lo único que tenía que hacer era complacer a aquel ser y mostrarle falso cariño, entonces la organización se ocuparía de todo y ella no tendría que mover un dedo. Delicioso.

Pensó en la primera vez que tubo que ceder a sus deseos días después de la boda, recordó los gritos, las lágrimas. la sangre, las cadenas... Lo había sufrido varias veces, pero ahora cedía voluntariamente.

Pero todo aquel sufrimiento no sería en vano algún día, todo tendría su recompensa.

Estos pensamientos aceleraron su corazón e hicieron que su sangre hirviera de ira. En especial le guardaba rencor a uno de ellos, su "parejita" de bromas estaba muerta. Mejor. Menos trabajo.

Para él tenía algo muy especial, pensaba torturarlo, pero no como los demás. A él no lo mataría, a él lo dejaría vivo y maltrecho para que supiera lo que es quedarse sin nada. Sufrir día a día.

Quería verlo llorar como ella había llorado, pero tenía una parte especial en el plan. Desde luego que no pasaría con ese bicho el resto de su vida. Ella ingeriría veneno y besaría al culpable de sus penas otorgándole: _el beso de la muerte. _Los dos tendrían el veneno en sus cuerpos y los dos por así decirlo morirían al mismo tiempo. Juntos, por siempre.

* * *

**Un año después de la separación de la banda, Ciudad de los garnianos.**

Todos habían crecido, investigado, todos se habían echo mas fuertes para lo que les venía en cima que no era pequeño.

El cocinero pensaba siempre en ella, cada segundo, cada noche. Pensaba en lo que le podría estar pasando en ese justo instante y su mundo se derrumbaba, o por el contrario, obtenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. No conseguía dormir bien, la culpa devoraba sus entrañas día a día y el dolor carcomía su corazón. Ella era su mundo y él mismo la había apartado de su vida de la forma mas inhumana posible. Se dejó dominar por la rabia, por lo suyo con la recién llegada. Tanto habían pasado.

Era injusto.

Aquel que había matado a una se había llevado a la otra. Pero pudo hacerlo antes, en cualquier punto de la noche tras salir de casa de Hikaru ¿porqué no se la llevó entonces? Era alguien cruel, no la había secuestrado simplemente como haría cualquiera sino que la había apartado de sus compañeros de aventuras.

Ella vino completamente herida. Vino al alba, tubo toda la noche para hacerle todo lo que hubiera querido. Su cerebro instantáneamente lo imaginaba y después revivía el recuerdo de como la había golpeado. A una mujer. A una mujer indefensa y asustada que pedía clemencia. No tenía derecho a seguir viviendo.

Meditaba todo esto frente a la tumba de Alvida, enterrada en una ligera colina que había en la ciudad de los garnianos y también pensaba en ella.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

_Un día, un gran barco de esclavos llegó al Baratie. Sus jefes y soldados necesitaban probar su legendaria comida antes de seguir con su duro viaje. Desde luego las formas no existían para aquellos crueles hombres. _

_Él era apenas un niño y se metió en el barco a escondidas con bastante comida que ofreció a los esclavos. Pensaba que ya había repartido suficiente para todos, pero en un rincón vio a una niña poco agraciada y fue corriendo hacia ella. Tenía su edad y no era muy guapa pero seguía siendo una niña que lloraba. _

_En cuanto se acercó ella se alejó y se acurrucó en una esquina, temblando. Un anciano se acercó al niño y le dijo:_

_-No la ayudes, está maldita, mírala. No puede ser bueno, seguro que esa niña no es buena, lo mejor es dejarla morir._

_La niña siguió llorando en silencio. No quería molestar. Ella deseaba profundamente tener un amigo._

_-¡Pero usted es tonto! ¡Mire ahora llora más! -replicó el niño-. ¡A usted si que no habría que darle comida!_

_-Niño baja la voz, además no ves que nadie la quiere ni por 50 berries, que es lo que vale. Esa niña no sirve de nada. _

_El niño muy enfadado pero con una gran fuerza tiró al viejo al suelo. _

_-¡Si aprecias tu vida déjala en paz! -gritó. _

_Los esclavos se giraron, el hombre cerró la boca y la niña levantó la cabeza. El niño se agachó y la miró._

_-Amiga... yo he ahorrado 50 berries con mi trabajo, si te compro ¿querrás venir conmigo al Baratie?_

_Ella nunca había recibido mejor noticia en su vida, había sufrido mucho y por fin alguien, a pesar de su apariencia, le abría el corazón. Asintió lentamente y se dejó guiar por aquel chico hacia su nuevo hogar. _

_Llegada una edad quiso marcharse para dejar sus orígenes no sin antes agradecer enormemente que la compraran y cuidaran durante tanto tiempo. Ella y aquel niño vivieron aventuras inolvidables y la separación fue horrible para los dos. Pero la hora de la despedida llegó y después de aquello no volvieron a verse._

* * *

**Fin Flash Back.**

Estaba sentado frente a una cruz de mármol puro cuando la noticia llegó.

-¡Eh cocinillas! Ya sabemos dónde está Certain Death.

Normalmente este hubiera sido el origen de la pelea, pero tras escuchar la segunda parte de la frase el cocinero quedó petrificado. Por fin. Tras tanto tiempo de sufrimiento la rescataría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sbría que estaría segura y a salvo y la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

Como tantas veces había sucedido.

Siguió al espadachín hasta las entradas de la casa del noble garniano. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta Wina les llevó corriendo hacia una sala dónde el jefe de patrullas espías Lacky había trabajado sin descanso durante un año entero, hasta por fin dar con la respuesta.

Todos estaban reunidos frente a una mesa con un gran mapa y Wina el cocinero y el espadachín se unieron a los espectadores que escucharían con atención lo que Lacky tenía que comunicar.

-Bien chicos, ¿veis este círculo rojo en el mapa?

Todos asintieron lentamente.

-Aquí se sitúa la isla que no existe Certain Death. Tras múltiples recogidas de esclavos en diferentes islas, siempre hemos establecido unos puntos hacia los que se dirigían sus barcos. Pero estas informaciones eran casi inexistentes por eso hemos tardado tanto tiempo. Fijaos. Todas las trayectorias se juntan aquí, sólo son especulaciones y algún dato podría estar mal, pero hay un 80% de posibilidades, de que hayamos encontrado la isla perdida.

Wina explotó de alegría al igual que Lacky y sin darse cuenta de que el padre de ella estaba en la sala se dieron un largo beso lleno de amor y se abrazaron.

-Gracias Lacky, acabas de encontrar a mi hermana, te lo agradezco de verdad... -soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas pero pronto se puso pálida y empezó a pensar.

Su padre estaba en la sala, se había lanzado en un impulso y ahora Lacky moriría.

Sintió como alguien la agarraba por la parte de atrás de su vestido y tiraba de ella. Wina vio como por el aire se alzaba perdiendo a Lacky que alargaba un brazo hacia ella. Pensaba estamparse contra la fría pared pero alguien la cogió la agarró y la cogió al vuelo antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Gracias cocinero! -gritó Lacky desenvainando su espada, preparado para luchar.

El graniano nunca había estado tan enfadado.

-¿Sabes cual es el castigo por tu conducta? -dijo el garniano entre dientes.

-La muerte -dijo seguro Lacky-. Pero al menos habré intentado estar con su hija por siempre, e impedir que usted la case con otro hombre sin siquiera escuchar lo que piensa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¡jamás debiste meterte en esto!

El garniano envistió contra Lacky, quien lo bloqueó saliendo mal parado. Rodó por el suelo pero se levantó rápido, él era listo. Sabía que su contrincante tenía más fuerza, una mejor espada, más práctica, más y mejores movimientos, experiencia... Perdería.

Eso no importaba no buscaba ganar aquella batalla, sólo quería una cosa.

-¡Sacad a Wina de aquí, yo me encarga de él!

El garniano volvió a envestir mientras Lacky hablaba y le hizo un gran corte en el brazo que lo mandó contra la pared.

-¡Lacky! ¡Papá, ya basta!

El cocinero no esperó mas y sacó a Wina de la sala a todo correr mientras ella se resistía y gritaba.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los mapas todos intentaban detener al garniano y a Lacky que empezaban a hacerse serias heridas con sus espadas.

-¡Ya bale! ¡Este no es el lugar ni el momento! -dijo el espadachín mientras sujetaba al garniano.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has echo, chico!? -gritó el garniano-. ¡Si el hombre con el que casaré a mi hija se entera de que es impura estoy perdido y Wina también!

-¡Lo último que quiere tu hija es casarse con alguien que le dobla la edad y que tiene crueles deseos hacia ella! ¿¡O no te das cuenta de como la mira!?

-¡Callate! ¡Tu sólo eres un jefe de los mozos espía de la ciudad!

-¡Piensa un poco si tu hija es impura nadie la querrá, excepto aquel que la ama! ¡Si me matas le arruinaras la vida, jamás te lo perdonará! Ya a perdido a su hermana ¿¡Que más tiene que perder ahora!?

El garniano guardó silencio y paró de resistirse. En ello el chico había sido listo. El padre envainó su espada y lo miró con severidad.

-¡Ejem! En vista de los acontecimientos, quiero que me cuentes, hasta que punto mi hija podría ser impura. Y yo valoraré si hay remedio o no, como haya un sólo remedio te juro que te cortaré la cabeza aquí mismo.

-Pues... hasta el punto de los besos y demás, eso tendría solución, pero lo otro -dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿¡Lo otro!? -gritó el garniano-. ¡Pero si sólo tiene 19 años degenerado!

Otra vez a sujetar al padre enfurecido.

Cuando la calma llegó, el cocinero, llevó a Wina a la sala. Allí recibió la gran noticia de que se casaría con Lacky y enloqueció de felicidad.

-Bueno ya que todo está bien... -dijo el cocinero mirando el mapa-. ¿Cuando partimos?

-Pronto -determinó el capitán-.

-Jefe espía -dijo la arqueóloga- ¿Podrías guiarnos?

-Sin problema, además -dijo mirando a Wina y a su padre que le estaba soltando un repertorio interminable sobre la protección en la cama- vamos a recuperar a Shana y tenemos que traerla de vuelta.

-Bueno chico, mas te vale acertar.

-No suelo fallar, con mi espada también soy bueno.

Empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón y Wina en un rincón intentaba desesperadamente no reírse como él. Cuando el padre pilló el doble sentido de la palabra por poco lo descuartiza y dado a que estas situaciones amenazaban con repetirse, decidieron partir pronto.

La banda volvió hacia la tumba de Alvida a darle un último adios. Se encontraron con una sorpresa que para nada se esperaban.

Había unos niños pequeños sacando algunas joyas con las que había sido enterrada.

-Eh ¡alto ahí! -gritó el cocinero.

Se adelantó a todos sus amigos y corrió hacia los niños, en cuanto llegó hasta ellos, los cogió y los tiró al suelo.

-¿¡Os parecen tan valiosas estas joyas como para profanar una tumba!?

Los niños estaban muy asustados, la mirada de aquel chico era la mirada del diablo. Daba terror.

-N-no hemos echo nada... -intetnto decir una de los niños.

De la tumba salió una niña rubia de ojos blancos y dos coletas. En sus manos había bastantes pertenencias de Alvida, pero en cuanto vio al chico, soltó las cosas y salió corriendo muy asustada.

El chico se sentía culpable y fue tras la niña alcanzándola y recogiéndola en sus brazos de la forma mas cariñosa posible. La niña dejó de estar asustada en cuanto vio la tierna sonrisa que le estba ofreciendo.

-Perdón señor si le he ofendido cavando en esa tumba... nosotros queríamos vender las joyas para que nuestra mamá pudiera ponerse bien, está muy malita... y no había ningún cadáver así que...

-¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que no había ningún muerto?

-No... sólo había un muñeco que pesaba mucho.

-Un señuelo -dijo la arqueóloga-. Es un truco que utilizan los marines para fingir la muerte.

-¿Fingir la muerte? -preguntó el artillero.

-Si -respondió la mujer-. Es fácil, toman toxina de pez globo y durante el trasporte o el almacenaje del cuerpo, despiertan, lo sustituyen por un señuelo de peso similar y escapan.

-Una tecnica de la marina... -reflexionó el cocinero-. ¿Alvida era marine...?

-Viendo esto... seguramente -respondió la mujer-. Estaría con nosotros para recaudar información.

-Es una forma muy peculiar, propia de algo muy gordo... -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Wina! -exclamó el doctorcito de a bordo.

-Esa es una táctica que usa el gobierno central para obtener información de los piratas. ¿Se había echo muy amiga vuestra?

El cocinero se sentó abatido, habían sido unas semanas unos meses a bordo con ella, con besos, con caricias, con amor ¿y todo era una ilusión? Después de haberla salvado en el pasado ¿lo había traicionado de esta manera?

* * *

**Flash Back.**

_Bajo la luz de las luna y al lado de de las mandarinas de la antigua navegante. Dos jóvenes pasaban el rato mirando las estrellas._

_-¿Sabes? -dijo el cocinero-. Algún día recorreremos todo el mundo, ¿tienes algún sueño que cumplir?_

_-Bueno... lo que yo quería era ser libre y como navegante..._

_-Vamos dí... prometo que no me reiré._

_Los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Estaban abrazados en cubierta sin dejar de mirarse entre ellos y al cielo sucesivamente._

_-Es que es una locura..._

_-Vamos... ¿que sueño de este navío no es una locura?_

_-Cierto... quiero...¡hacer el mapa del mundo y ser la mejor navegante de todos los tiempos!_

_-¡Ejem! Eso esta... bien... -dijo el chico ofreciendo una sonrisa falsa-. Es un gran sueño ¡ánimo!_

_-¡Gracias!_

_Se dieron un beso lleno de amor, o al menos eso creía él y durmieron juntos toda la noche._

_En una sombría esquina estaba una chica, una chica triste. A la que acababan de robar lo único que le quedaba, su sueño._

* * *

**Fin Flash Back**

El cocinero empezó a sentir que su mundo se rompía en pedazos.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Estaban los dos en el cuarto de los chicos, ella vestía una falda blanca y un biquini del mismo color, hacía un terrible calor y pese a eso él llevaba sus pantalones habituales. Pero eso sí, iba sin camiseta._

_-Oye ahora que estamos a solas por fin -dijo él- quizá podríamos seguir con nuestro duelo... _

_-A sí... -dijo la otra coqueta.-. Pues yo creo que seré la que gane._

_-¿A caso crees que resistirás?_

_-Siempre que no nos interrumpan -dijo acercándose a él._

_Ambos estaban muuuuy juntos y el juego consistía en aguantar sin llevar al contrario a la cama, parece fácil pero para ellos no lo era en absoluto y normalmente el solía perder. Pero nunca habían llegado a eso porque siempre por alguna razón desconocida, el capitán aparecía de la nada pillándolos in-fraganti._

_Él como siempre poco aguantó y la empujó hacia la cama, mostrando una faceta desconocida para todos._

_-Me encanta cuando te pones así -le dijo ella al oído._

_Estaba desatando la parte de atás del biquini con maestría mientras se besaban. Cuando de repente, el capitán apareció de golpe como pasaba siempre, entrando por la puerta como un loco._

_-Oi -les dijo-. ¿Que estáis haciendo?_

_-Pues... nos hemos tropezado -dijo él atropelladamente._

_-¿Estáis bien?_

_-Si -dijo Alvida con enfado._

_La antigua navegante miraba a escondidas desde el marco de la puerta, felicitándose mentalmente por haberlo evitado otra vez._

* * *

**Fin Flash Back **

Él sintió como otro triste recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_El joven que hasta ahora acunaba un cadáver mientras lloraba, lo tendió en el suelo y puso su negra chaqueta sobre su rostro. Después dirigió una mirada de furia completa a la joven que hasta ahora le observaba con atención. El chico apretó los dientes y los puños dando una imagen aterradora para cualquier mortal. _

_-¿¡ Entonces quien !? ¿¡ Eh !?_

_-Yo... no lo sé, pero yo no he sido -dijo mientras retrocedía paulatinamente._

_-Mientes..._

_-No, digo la verdad. L-lo juro._

_-¿Sabes? Has asesinado a una gran persona... y... créeme que si no fueras una mujer tu serías la siguiente en morir. ¿Cómo has podido? Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos y hasta ahora nunca habías atacado a nadie , ni mucho menos esto... sólo quiero saber ¿¡ Cuánto te han pagado !?_

_-Y-yo no he sido -dijo bajando la voz intimidada._

_-¿¡ Cuanto !?_

_-No..._

_Ya se encontraban frente a frente y ni si quiera podía mirarlo. Le daba casi tanto miedo como su mortal enemigo._

_-Cuanto... -dijo él con sombras en su rostro._

_-¡Y-yo no he hecho nada! -dijo ella acumulando todo el valor que tenía. _

_El chico, fijó mas su mirada duplicando el miedo que producía hasta ahora. Ella ahora temblando intentó salir corriendo pero, él aprisiono su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. _

_La bofetada que le propinó, generó un eco audible por todo el barco. _

_-¡Debimos dejarte con aquellos tritones asesinos!_

**Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

**-**¿Cómo pude decirle algo así? Todo es culpa mía...

Él estaba descorazonado. Si todo había sido una trampa Alvida se había auto herido y ella decía la verdad. No había echo nada.

-Toma... -dijo entra lágrimas a la niña-. Espero que puedas salvar a tu madre con esto...

Le dio las joyas y la niña las aceptó con un gran abrazo al igual que sus hermanos, después se fueron corriendo colina a bajo.

Él recibió una mano amiga al hombro, era como no, de su capitán.

-Hora de partir... -le dijo con ilusión.

El asintió. Cuando todos bajaban la colina, él y su capitán comenzaron a hablar.

-Oi, cada vez que Alvida y tu os tropezabais y entraba yo... no era por casualidad...

-¿Nos espiabas? -preguntó el otro confundido.

-No, pero Nami si.

-¿¡Que!?

-Ella me dijo que os interrumpiera.

-A si que tiene ¿celos?

_-¿Celos?_

-No, nada nada. Que quiero recuperarla, eso es todo.

-Pues nos vamos ¡A POR LA SIGUIENTE AVENTURA!

* * *

**¿En serio tendría celos?**

**¿Que encontrarán en Certain Death?**

**¿El cocinero la convencerá para que deje de odiarles? (no mal-penseis)**

**Más en el siguiente cap. Este ya era mas largo. Espero que os haya gustado, lo adelanto porque no sé si la semana que viene lo podré subir, pero aquí lo tenéis. como dice Luffy **

**¡A POR LA SIGUIENTE AVENTURA!**


	25. Tragedias en Certain Death

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 25: Tragedias en Certain Death.**

Las y los fans de la banda estaban atentos a cada paso, a cada aliento, a cada movimiento. Por ello era muy difícil dar un simple paseo por la ciudad o salir a entrenar. El espadachín estaba desesperado, siempre que salía de la casa del noble había un grupo de chillonas persiguiéndolo y cuando conseguía despistarlas, aparecía otro grupo.

Apenas era posible echarse una siesta y eso era lo que mas le desquiciaba.

El músico y el cocinero estaban radiantes de felicidad y no daban a vasto a la hora de atenderlas a todas. Aun después de haber perdido a dos personas muy importantes en su vida seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre.

La arqueóloga tenía el mismo problema, pero con gran parte de los garnianos de la ciudad, no le faltaban cartas de amor, canciones desafinadas o proposiciones de matrimonio.

El médico también tenía fans que querían achucharlo y estrujarlo todo el tiempo.

El artillero contaba cientos de historias a los niños de la ciudad, entreteniéndoles en la casa del noble los días más fríos en los cuales no se podía estar en las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Al carpintero le daba igual, estaba experimentando con mejoras en el barco y en sí mismo para poder afrontar la batalla.

El capitán tenía nuevos amigos con los que jugar y nunca faltaba la carne.

Todo era alegría y diversión y por ello los fans se entristecieron mucho cuando se enteraron de que tenían que marcharse para no volver, pero aun así se ofrecieron para ayudar en todo lo posible.

De momento los preparativos estaban efectuándose y aun faltaba mucho pero, salir al exterior sería todo un reto. Llegaron hasta la ciudad de los garnianos gracias a una corriente de aire, y saldrían de ella gracias a otra corriente pero esta vez, la corriente los llevaría al Sur. Gracias a un túnel saldrían de las galerías y en el ancho mar de Grand Line podrían retomar su viaje.

Aun faltaba algo de tiempo, así que, de momento acordaron a asistir a la boda de Wina. Fue una boda extremadamente feliz, ella era feliz al igual que Lacky que por fin tenía ala mujer de sus sueños. Todos se alegraron mucho por ellos, y comieron y bebieron a su salud.

Pero las noticias en el exterior, también se esparcían por todas partes y muchas veces eran malinterpretadas. Como en esta situación.

Todas las revistas de cotilleos estaban al tanto de las relaciones entre piratas y la de Alvida y el cocinero no había pasado inadvertida.

Como la misión de Alvida era secreta, nadie en la prensa se enteró de que había muerto, falsamente claro está. La banda era temida y odiada a partes iguales por lo tanto la gente estaba al tanto de estas cosas.

Dos garnianos, que estaban de espionaje en una isla humana frecuentada por piratas, tomaban un refresco en una cafetería hogareña. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol, para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos blancos.

-¿Pues sabes, amigo? -dijo uno mientras se tomaba su refresco-. Es una pena que nos hayamos perdido la boda de Wina. Siempre hemos sido muy amigos suyos, me alegro mucho por ella.

-Si, es una pena, ¿te has enterado de lo de la mujer esa? Alvida creo que se llama... traicionó de la forma mas cruel a la banda que está en la ciudad.

-Si, los hijos de Jera la panadera, la que estaba enferma, me enteré de que estaban robando en su tumba y de que por casualidad escucharon la conversación. Dijeron que el cocinero estaba muy mal, pero empieza a recuperarse.

-De todas formas lo mismo da, querido amigo -contestó el otro-. Se van dentro de unos días. Me gustaría haberlos visto... pero la misión es la misión...

-Si...

Ambos siguieron hablando detenidamente sobre varios asuntos del reino, pero dio la mala casualidad de que un periodista curioso estaba en la misma cafetería y escuchó tres palabras clave de la conversación. Boda... Alvida... cocinero.

El periodista salió corriendo de la cafetería y comprobó, en los datos que el gobierno había recogido en el último tiempo, que los piratas habían desaparecido desde hace un largo año.

-¡Eso es! -dijo con ilusión-. Han desaparecido porque estaban celebrando la boda de esos dos. ¡Esto va a ser un bombazo! ¡Seguro que ninguna otra revista tiene este notición! ¡Va a ser portada!

Se fue a contarle su nueva averiguación a sus superiores sin ser consciente de que había desencadenado una auténtica tragedia...

* * *

**Unos días después - Certain Death**

Ella se retorcía de dolor en la silla, sentía demasiada presión en el pecho. Aquel corsé era demasiado ajustado, le faltó algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Como siempre, ella, recogió el periódico que le daba una de sus sirvientas, para enterarse de los temas de actualidad. Ellas mientras tanto esperaban a su lado por si ella tenía algo que pedir. La acompañaban a todas partes por orden del amo, aunque la idea básica era que la vigilaran de cerca.

-¡Ugh...! -alcanzó a decir ella.

Calló al suelo con las manos en el pecho, en un año ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado pero extrañamente le dolía como si fuera el primer día. Se revolvía de dolor, mientras apartaba a las sirvientas que se acercaban a ella.

-Pero mi señora, está sufriendo ¡debemos quitárselo!

-El amo dijo que... debe ser así... ¡y punto!

Entre dolores, la chica miró al frente. Las páginas del periódico escondían una revista de vivos colores, con un gran titular en portada.

Adivinad sobre que boda trataba el titular.

Lo leyó línea a línea sin dejar que las criadas le pusieran una mano en cima, hasta que terminó. Su vestido rojo fuego, se arrastraba junto con ella, que quería acercarse más a aquel pedazo de papel que provocó un gran vacío en su alma. Cuando llegó a la revista pasó la página y leyó.

_Dicha boda a debido de ser un acto enormemente espectacular,_

_La banda ha desaparecido durante un año para poder festejar en paz y armonía la unión matrimonial de dos de sus miembros. La marina busca incansablemente el paradero de la banda ya que se cree que podrían estar con la guardia baja. _

_Desde nuestra revista opinamos que esta pareja es hermosa y vive su amor ajena al peligro que corre su vida siendo dos piratas._

_Esto demuestra que el amor no tiene fronteras._

Ella empezó a gritar y a revolverse en el suelo, sacó la fuerza para destrozar la revista y el periódico en mil pedazos. Estaba totalmente fuera de control pero nadie podía oír nada.

La habitación de matrimonio había sido insonorizada y por esa razón, una vez que la puerta negra se cerraba, nadie sabía lo que pasaba dentro.

Una de las sirvientas estaba junto a la doncella intentando calmarla, pero era completamente inútil, no había manera. Su nombre era Shana.

Mientras tanto ella incansable, aporreaba el frío suelo con las manos.

-¡Maldito! -comenzó a gritar-. ¡Maldito seas, tu y ellos! ¡Todos! ¡Os mataré! ¡Os mataré!

Lanzando maldiciones y golpes hacia lo que tanto odiaba acabó gritando y llorando en el suelo, totalmente desconsolada.

-¡Largaos todas! -les gritó desde el suelo-. ¡Iros!

Las sirvientas nada mas salir, se pusieron de acuerdo en avisar al amo, sin el consentimiento de Shana que se oponía a ello.

Pasó el día.

Las sirvientas esperaron a que él tuviera el primer descanso, ni siquiera había podido comer y estaba reventado, aquellas reuniones eran un maldito infierno. Pero en cima para su sorpresa, se encontró con la noticia de que su esposa estaba en medio de una crisis fuerte y tenía graves problemas psicológicos.

-¿Y se puede saber que vio en ese maldito artículo? -preguntó bajo la capa.

-No lo sabemos bien, parecía la portada de una revista... -dijo Shana con aparente desdén-. Una boda entre dos miembros de una banda pirata... nada importante.

-Eso no lo juzgas tu -dijo él.

Pasó por su lado, y le dio lo que para nosotros sería un simple golpe en el hombro al pasar, pero con su fuerza, hizo que Shana se tambaleara y retrocediera varios pasos. Lo miró con odio antes de irse con el resto de las sirvientas.

Cuando él llegó a la habitación de matrimonio encontró a su mujer llorando en la cama con las manos ensangrentadas y cada objeto del cuarto roto. Había sangre en todas partes, pero sobre todo en los espejos y en los cristales que había tirados por el suelo. Había usado sus propias manos para romperlo todo y ahora las tenía destrozadas.

Estaba tumbada en la cama llorando contra las almohadas, encogida contra su propio cuerpo y con el alma echa añicos.

-¿Te parece bonito lo que has echo? -dijo él evaluando los daños.

-Todo... todo -intentó decir ella con la voz ahogada- ¡es culpa suya!

Señaló la revista desde la cama. Él miró hacia el suelo, dónde aparecía una foto de el supuesto novio, y en ese mismo instante lo reconoció.

-¿¡Él!? -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Le conoces? -dijo ella desde la cama.

-Le he visto una vez -dijo mientras rememoraba el momento con los puños cerrados.

-¿Porque te has puesto tan tenso de repente? ¿Te peleaste con él alguna vez?

-¡Deja de preguntar! ¡Eres mi esposa y harás lo que yo te diga! ¡Ves a ver al doctor, que te cure eso y que esto no se vuelva a repetir! ¿¡está claro!?

Ella asintió desde la cama y empezó a incorporarse bajo la atenta mirada de su marido. Avanzó arrastrando las sandalias rojas de alto tacón por la sala hasta, llegar a la puerta. Allí fue dónde él cogió su brazo, y la atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, después la retuvo apretándole el pecho con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Ya de por sí estaba muy dolorida con aquel maldito cacharro que le apretaba el pecho, ¿como podía ser eso una prenda de ropa? Y en cima él sabía perfectamente como hacerle daño. Ella gritó de dolor. Él se relamió de placer.

-No quiero -le dijo acercándose a su oído- que llores nunca por otro hombre ¿entendido?

-S-si... suéltame...

El obedeció a su petición y ella no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Puso las las manos para no caer de cara, olvidando que, los cristales aún estaban clavados en ellas.

Gritó de dolor y calló de lado.

Había sentido como los cristales de los espejos y las astillas de madera se hundían más en su piel.

-Ves a ver a mi amigo el doctor -dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

-Si... amo...-dijo ella en un susurro.

Se levantó a duras penas con otro pequeño grito y salió de la sala teniendo que empujar la propia puerta con las manos.

Su pelo recogido en una coleta estaba empezando a despeinarse, su vestido estaba arrugado, todavía tenía aquel horrible dolor en el pecho, estaba llorando, sus manos estaban echas pedazos al igual que su corazón y en este estado entró en la habitación del doctor.

-¿Eh? Tu eres la esposa de... ¿¡pero que demonios te a ocurrido!?

Ella ya no pudo escuchar mas, calló al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

**.**

Despertó en su cama, sin ropa y con las manos vendadas. Se tapó como pudo con las sabanas y sintió vergüenza de la conducta tan penosa que había ofrecido la noche anterior. Había quedado como una mujer completamente indefensa, ¿o a caso lo era?¡No! Eso nunca.

Simplemente tenía que hacer que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido, así por lo menos podría mantener su orgullo. Sólo necesitaba una pluma y cuando él se iba y la encerraba en la habitación, ella sólo tendría que desahogarse con su diario algo que había tomado por costumbre en el último año.

De repente volvió a pensarlo, no llevaba la ropa puesta. Sólo tenía que curarse los brazos. Alzó la vista. El vestido, los zapatos y demás estaban tirados por el suelo, la ropa de él estaba en un silla bien plegada. Se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba roto, lo habían roto para quitárselo.

Sintió dolor y ardor entre sus piernas, se quitó las sabanas y las mantas de encima. Vio que había marcas rojizas en sus piernas. Comenzó a llorar y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Salió de la cama instantáneamente, vio qué él estaba muy cerca de dónde se encontraba ella hace tan solo unos segundos. Él abrió los ojos mientras sonreía sin ningún tipo de percance.

-¿Que... te ocurre? -preguntó con una mirada malvada.

-¿¡Que me has echo!?

-Algo divertido...

-No... no... ¡Te odio!

Fue corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró. Sabía que él podía tirar la puerta en cuanto quisiera pero, lo único que necesitaba era soledad. Unos minutos para reflexionar, calmarse y sobre todo, no perder el control. Pero aun así era humana, y tenía sentimientos, despertarse descubriendo que había ocurrido algo así. Que estaba dormida y que no había podido defenderse, eso sí que le desesperaba. Definitivamente era penosa, pero la culpa no era suya, si no hubiera destrozado nada, no se habría desmayado por el dolor. No habría destrozado nada si aquella noticia no hubiera existido. En conclusión: la culpa de todo era de aquel idiota que se creía el rey del mundo con su parejita, estúpido cocinero, la culpa era toda suya.

Pero, entonces... si se habían casado eso significaba que ella estaba viva y si ella estaba viva eso significaba que ¿todo había sido un montaje para echarla?

Por supuesto, ella estaba malinterpretando la situación, pero no sabía que la noticia era falsa, su odio no valía nada, no era real.

Pese a esto pensaba que le había pegado a posta para que el montaje fuera mas creíble y eso, fue lo que mas le dolió. Lo había echo cuando no había necesidad de ser tan cruel, pues entonces ella, le haría algo peor, después de todo también estaba casada y algo tenía que importarle.

Encogida en un rincón del baño, esperaba a que algo cambiara, por supuesto que él no iba a disculparse pero ella debía ser mas fuerte. Siguió esperando, cuando dejó de oír ruidos en la habitación, salió para vestirse, para lo único que necesitaba ayuda era para que le pusieran ese condenado corsé y las sandalias de tacón después de este, pues el vestido era tan voluminoso que era muy complicado ponerse los zapatos.

Salió del baño.

Miró a ambos lados como nosotros cuando cruzamos una carretera.

Pisó el suelo despacio como si fuera lava pura.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia el armario y escogió un conjunto.

Comenzó a vestirse.

Lo hizo con rapidez, ya que no quería que nadie mas en el mundo la viera sin ropa y cuando terminó esperó sentada a que las criadas vinieran. A su hora llegaron. Le pusieron los zapatos y un corsé super apretado, como el anterior. Tubo las mismas dificultades lo único que cambió aquel día, era que no aceptó el leer el periódico.

Se levantó incómoda, aún le escocía mucho.

Todas las sirvientas salieron de la sala excepto una, que cerró la puerta y miró a la chica que estaba sentada con el pelo recogido. La chica que estaba aterrorizada en aquel barco cuando fueron juntas. Cuando le puso los zapatos, vio algo raro en sus piernas y quería corroborarlo.

-Shana, tienes que irte -dijo la chica seria.

-Ayer nos dijeron a todas que no hacía falta que te desvistiéramos ¿Por que?

-Lo hice yo sola...

-¿Me estás diciendo que te quitaste un corsé tan apretado tu sola? -preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Tal vez haya aprendido...

Ella estaba sentada en un arcón que había a los pies de la cama. Shana subió los tres escalones y se arrodilló mientras le ponía las manos en los muslos, la chica es estremeció.

-Eres una niña -le dijo Shana-. Eres demasiado joven para esto, por favor dime ¿que pasó?

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica. No paraba de recordarlo una y otra vez. Shana la abrazó.

-Tranquila... ya está...

-Me desmallé y... y desperté sin ropa... -intentó decir ella.

-¿Crees que usó protección?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, como las otras veces, no le gustan los niños... dijo que quería divertirse más con migo.

-No importa... todo está bien.

-No... quiero que acabe -dijo en el hombro de Shana.

-Shhh lo sé -susurró.

De pronto oyeron como los cuernos de los soldados comenzaban a sonar anunciando emergencia. Un barco aparecía por el Norte y se oían gritos de guerreros embravecidos. Brazos levantados, corazón rebosante de felicidad, ya que habían encontrado Certain Death.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Shana acercándose a la ventana.

-¡El Sunny! -dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Es el nombre del barco? -preguntó Shana alterada.

-Si...

Shana por primera vez tubo miedo. El tono con el que aquella chica había asentido era escalofriante... su mirada... aterradora.

-Es el barco...

Otra vez, la miró. Se puso entre la ventana y la chica.

-¿¡Que te ocurre!?

-Son ellos...

El tono de esa mujer era propio de una persona que había perdido completamente la cabeza y así era. Después de todo lo pasado, ahora hablaba con un toque infantil aterrador, con las pupilas delatadas, pálida... era algo horrible.

-¡Basta! -gritó Shana tapándose los oídos.

-Han llegado... -dijo con tono cantarín-. Ya los tengo... ahora pagarán por todo, siempre fue culpa suya, ahora... -dijo empezando a mirar al suelo enrabietada-... todo valdrá la pena y cuando ellos mueran mi sufrimiento... terminará.

Shana sintió mucha lástima por la chica, pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo importante, algo había pasado entre ellos y la joven no quería eliminarlos para vengarse en realidad, vivía engañada. Creía que así su sufrimiento acabaría, pero se equivocaba, él seguiría haciéndole daño y quizá aquellas personas que tenían el valor para entrar de cara en Certain Death eran sus salvadores y los de todos los prisioneros que aún vivían.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Que habrá ocurrido con ella?**

**¿Serán capaces de sanar su roto corazón?**

**¿Podrán con este gigantesco reto?**

**Hola... aquí un nuevo y aterrador capítulo, espero que todo haya quedado claro y que entendáis a cada personaje, principalmente a la protagonista... Gracias por leer una semana más. Estos capítulos están aquí por vosotros. Muchas gracias ^^**


	26. Organización

**No me pertenecen los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 26: Organización.**

Ahora para mejor comprensión os explicaré en que consistía la organización del pentágono situada en la isla Certain Death.

Veréis, el nombre de pentágono viene gracias a la organización superior que lo controla todo, conquistada por cinco hombres.

-Uno de ellos es el**jefe-fundador**. Aquel que lo controla todo. No hay datos.

-Otro es **el hombre sin rostro**, llamado por los demás "sin rostro". Aquel que controla las relaciones entre el pentágono y el gobierno, además de encargarse de encontrar a los objetivos por todo el mundo. Se caracteriza por su seriedad y formalidad.

-El tercero, es aquel que secuestró a la protagonista. Le llaman **el magno****,** por su gran fuerza e intuición anormales para un hombre confía perfectamente es sus habilidades mejoradas gracias al entrenamiento, siente una necesidad de controlar su alrededor gobernándolo todo. De ahí el comportamiento con su mujer, sus torturas, físicas y mentales en todo caso son castigos por mal comportamiento. Él se encarga de la vigilancia en la isla además de dirigir con mano de hierro a todos los soldados. Se caracteriza por su devoción hacia las mujeres, aunque pierda el respeto hacia ellas.

-El cuarto, es **el cirujano o el doctor**, conocido por el mismo nombre. Se encarga de experimentar en nuevas enfermedades y el control de los soldados además de la salud de los miembros del pentágono. Se sabe que confía mucho en sus capacidades médicas.

-Por último **el titiritero**, fácilmente es confundible con Doflamingo, pero no son la misma persona. Se encarga del transporte, es una persona que tiene mucha malicia en su interior, le gusta hacer bromas infravalorar a sus enemigos y mofarse de otras personas ridiculizándolos.

Esos son todos los miembros de los altos mandos. Por otra parte, los soldados.

Son simples armaduras vacías que se mueven gracias a una mutación orgánica que corre por dentro de las armaduras. Esta sustancia fue creada por el doctor, gracias a su increíble intelecto y pasión. A lo largo de la historia se descubrirán las debilidades puntos fuertes, y la forma de destrucción, si es que existe...

Por otra parte existe el transporte de esclavos y la caza. Explico.

Primero **el hombre sin rostro ** habla con el gobierno y ellos le comunican al próximo objetivo de forma confidencial. Después el mismo localiza al objetivo y da su localización a sus compañeros del pentágono. A continuación **el titiritero ** junto con **el magno** (a veces, cuando la situación era seria o los pueblos demasiado grandes) invadían los territorios a conquistar y se llevaban a todos, independientemente de que fueran mujeres, niños, hombres o ancianos. Todos lo perdían todo y se veían obligados a subir encadenados al barco.

Después eran transportados a la isla Certain Ceath.

Allí se hacía un proceso de selección dónde, los especímenes mas sanos eran para el doctor, quien los quería para experimentar.

Las mujeres mas hermosas iban para el magno.

Aquellos de mejor inteligencia iban para el hombre sin rostro.

El titiritero sólo quería esclavos para humillarlos como objeto de diversión.

El jefe se conformaba con los soldados para servirle.

Ella no podía elegir esclavos, estaba todo el día encerrada en la habitación de matrimonio por orden de su marido, sólo podía salir a comer. Debía obedecerlo y entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, si no cumplía este acuerdo, pactado a través de la boda, sería tratada al igual que los esclavos. Y no era agradable.

La habían encerrado en un depósito de cadáveres, le habían pegado latigazos obligándola a mencionar las 100 normas de Certain Death, habían abusado de ella, la habían torturado de mil maneras diferentes, la habían usado para probar fármacos experimentales. la habían obligado a casarse en contra de su voluntad y pese a todo aún seguía en pie, esperando el día de la venganza.

Os diré como funcionaba el tema de los esclavos:

Veréis, los que no son elegidos para servir, son esparcidos por la isla y comienza el periodo de caza. Normalmente las presas se agrupan en un campamento en los que se alojan las mujeres y niños, mientras los hombres buscan comida, normalmente solían ser capturados en este proceso y torturados hasta la muerte. En los juegos de la caza, los humanos eran capturados en el bosque y dormidos de alguna manera.

Cuando despertaban, se hallaban en salas cerradas, mientras eran torturados por complejos aparatos automatizados. Eran grabados por cámaras y vistos y oídos, quienes se deleitaban viendo sufrir a otro ser humano, ya fuera un hombre, un anciano, una mujer o un niño. Daba concoeis las películas de Saw, lo entenderéis ;)

Había tres horas determinadas, las 10:00 de la mañana, las 3:00 de la tarde y las 12:00 de la noche. Había altavoces por toda la inmensa fortaleza de sólida roca, a esas horas se emitían los gritos que producían los torturados se oían sus huesos romperse o incluso su piel arrancarse... era algo horrible.

**Esto será ejemplado con un FLASH BACK** (en la situación de la protagonista)

Estaba echándose a dormir, eran las 10:00, pronto comparado con sus noches de diversión con sus amigos. Apartó aquellos pensamientos. Debía olvidarles.

Hacía poco que había aceptado su situación en Certain Death y era sumisa a su marido. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando y había que aceptar que su vida era un poco mejor.

Algo que no podía soportar, era la emisión de las torturas vía auditiva a tres horas diferentes. Las 10:15 faltaban una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, para que comenzara.

Miró a su marido, él la miró a ella, ella desvió la mirada algo asustada.

Juntos se echaron a dormir, y pasado el tiempo preciso, puntual como siempre, los gritos comenzaron a sonar.

Ella se amarró a él con fuerza y sin dudarlo, él correspondió sus abrazos. Ya que él era la única persona que tenía. Estaba aterrorizada,

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Todos recordamos haber dicho o pensado: aunque fueras la única persona que me quedara en el mundo jamás tendría nada contigo. No es verdad.

La desesperación o dolor en alto grado nos puede impulsar, a hacer cosas que no queremos, pero sigue sin ser amor verdadero, o tal vez como veremos a lo largo de la historia odio auténtico.

Tarde o temprano los hombres que buscan fuera del campamento desaparecían. Luego se oían sus gritos por toda la isla, pero, las mujeres y los niños se quedaban en la aldea y aquellas mas valientes iba a por comida y agua, pero todo acababa igual. En ciertos grupos de esclavos se daban horribles casos en los que la mujer que era madre y no volvía su hijo debía ser sacrificado, se cometían actos de canibalismo, o se suicidaban o se morían de hambre porque no tenían el valor para poder salir a buscar comida y agua.

Certain Death era un lugar horrible conocido como: _el infierno terrenal._

**Reviews.**

**Lectores de mi fic: ****Hola, jajaj se que estáis ahí aunque no comentéis y eso me alegra mucho, yo con mis historias no busco fortuna, sino que alguien las lea y pueda entender lo que pasa dentro de mi mente cuando estoy a solas. Todos vosotros leyendo mis historias, conociéndolas, estáis haciendo realidad mi sueño. Gracias**

**Star: Tu review me llamó mucho la atención, ya que percibiste el mensaje de mi historia y es cierto. Cada uno de los fics que yo voy a hacer, como los cuentos antiguos, quieren trasmitir una moraleja o un drama social. El siguiente fic, tendrá como enseñanza la diferencia económica o sexista que había en la edad media (y que aún existe) castillos princesas, ya me entiendes. Me a gustado tu punto realista y deductor. ¡Gran detective!**

**Barby-chan:**** Me encanta que comentes siempre, cada vez que subo un cap miro al día siguiente esperando comentarios y ahí están los tuyos, animándome siempre a continuar. Jajaj me encanta que expreses que quieres ver el siguiente cap, o lo que sientes hacia la reacción de los personajes. Espero que algún día podamos hablar vía mensajes en fanfiction ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo!**

**Dened01:**** Comentas de vez en cuando y creo que comentas cuando de verdad te he ****impresionado, así que cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo, me digo: sí, le e llegado! me anima mucho recibir tus comentarios y me encanta tu foto de perfil! Viva! Jaja espero impresionarte mucho mas ahora que la historia llega a su culmen. ¡Llegare a tu corazoncito!**

**Alicia:**** Quiero que sepas, que eres muy especial y que espero que pronto podamos hacer equipo, quiero que todos vean tu talento! tu me impulsas con tu lema un día sin sonreír es un día perdido, un día sin ti también lo es! gracias por todo amiga.**


	27. Nuestro plan

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 27: Nuestro plan.**

Certain Death a la vista el cielo completamente negro desde hace unos días, ni estrellas ni luna velan por el destino de la banda que navega intrépida a la busca de una nueva aventura.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, sirvientas aterradas, amo satisfecho y mujer sin cordura.

Situación de extrema gravedad para ambos bandos, fueran conscientes o no.

En el bando del pentágono, una da las personas mas cercanas a los 5 grandes, había perdido la razón y se dejaba llevar por un sentimiento de rabia y en la banda poco sabían de Certain Death y de la fuerte amenaza que ahora suponía su compañera de aventuras.

Ella mientras tanto miraba atenta por la ventana y de pronto, su marido entró por la puerta acompañado de dos guardias.

-¿Ca... riño? -preguntó ella aturdida.

-¡Quédate aquí y no salgas! -le dijo él-. ¡Estamos en alerta!

-Creo que... no voy a hacer eso -dijo la chica negando inocentemente.

-¡Te parece este el momento de ponerte con tonterías!

-¡Claro! ¿Quien de todas las personas que hay en esta isla sabe más de esa estúpida banda? -dijo con malicia y una risa diabólica.

-Supongo que tu ¡pero no formas parte de la organización!

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus gritos y pasó por su lado en busca del armario. Quería su capa.

Incluso él se daba cuenta de que estaba diferente, aquella mirada llena de rabia de ¿locura? Algo nunca visto en la fortaleza estaba a punto de pasar. Ella se puso su capa pero a diferencia de los demás miembros del pentágono cuya capa era negra, tenía la capa de un color blanco muy puro.

Le tapaba los ojos dejando visible su boca y caía por sus hombros en cascada hasta el suelo, con su vestido negro como la noche, destacaba por ser la más bella.

Se apoyó en el hombro de su marido y le susurró al oído.

-Tengo un plan... vamos a acabar con ellos.

-¿Un plan? -preguntó él mientras acercaba sus labios a ella.

-¡Si! -dijo acercándose mas-. Escucha...

Le susurró su plan al oído, y él cada vez tenía una sonrisa mas amplia. No solo los atraparía a todos no solo ganándose el respeto del resto de sus compañeros sino que también se vengaría de aquel muchacho rubio quien lo humilló y de toda su banda.

-Bien.. ¿que tal si propongo la idea en la nueva reunión y veremos a ver lo que pasa?

-Sublime -dijo ella relamiéndose los labios-. Preparaos -dijo mirando a la cristalera de la habitación- porque ahora, sabréis lo que son verdaderos rivales, ¡esto no a echo nada mas que empezar!

.

Todos en el barco estaban preparados,

-¡Ahora! -gritó Lacky.

De repente todos los presentes en Certain Death vieron como el mar se tragaba el barco ante sus narices.

-¿¡CÓMO!? -dijo ella desde la ventana-. ¡Alguien tiene que capturarlos!

Se giró hacia los guardias de la entrada y todos vieron como enloquecía aún más de furia.

-¡MOVEOS! -les gritó.

-Demasiado tarde... -dijo él con los puños cerrados.

Ya no había nada en el mar, las olas se lo habían tragado.

-¡No pueden venir aquí e irse sin más bajo las olas! Los quiero aquí ¡y los quiero ahora!

Apretó con toda su fuerza los puños y los dientes y se lanzó hacia la ventana. Si él no la hubiera retenido, habría caído por la cristalera y habría muerto sin remedio. Su odio le olvidar el mundo de su alrededor.

-Oye, tranquila, la reunión ya no es urgente, empezará mínimo dentro de dos horas... tenemos tiempo... -susurró a su oreja.

Ella lo miró con una falsa mirada dulce.

Él la retenía mientras Shana miraba descorazonada a la persona que hasta la noche anterior era una niña asustada y ahora era una mujer muy peligrosa.

-Esta bien... -respondió ella.

Shana recibió la orden de salir de la habitación, pero, no se fue de vacío.

De pronto el megáfono comenzó a sonar.

_Se vuelve a realizar una reunión urgente, acudan todos los miembros del pentágono. _

Este anuncio lo enfureció a él, a ella la complació y a Shana le dio la oportunidad, para coger a escondidas el diario que ella guardaba con tanto recelo.

-Cariño, debes contarles el plan... te estaré esperando -ella guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la cama.

Él asintió y salió rápido de la sala al igual que Shana.

Con estas dos salidas repentinas ella se quedó a solas para imaginar una y otra vez el cumplimiento de su plan.

-Ahora -murmuró- os arrepentiréis de haber nacido.

Se rió a pleno pulmón con risa maléfica, si cualquiera de sus amigos la hubiera visto, habrían dado por echo que su caso ya no tenía solución.

.

Shana avanzó con un montón de ropa sucia, para tener una coartada y pasar desapercibida ante los guardias.

Salió de la fortaleza con grandes dificultades, notó que se habían aumentado en apenas unos minutos las medidas de seguridad. Estaban todos atentos al mas mínimo detalle y listos para atacar.

Shana avanzó hasta la cueva de la luz, atravesando el bosque en contra de las normas.

Visitar la cueva de la luz se castigaba con la muerte de manos del mismísimo líder.

Se conocía como la cueva de la luz, por la paz y tranquilidad que emitía.

Estaba internada en el bosque en un montón de rocas, existía una grieta, que llevaba a un conjunto de túneles en comunicación a una sala de piedra. Una sala pequeña dónde el lago que había, daba destellos azulados sobre la roca, había un lugar exactamente igual en su tierra. Era precioso.

Esta vez la cueva estaba ocupada, por un barco enorme, plagado de piratas en busca de su amiga.

**Flash Back **

El barco se hundió de un tirón bajo las olas y como una prueba física, todos tuvieron que agarrarse al barco y resistir la presión. Una corriente los arrastraba bajo el mar, aguantaban todo lo que podían hasta que emergieron del lago, cuan guerrero que salía del barro para volver a luchar.

Para recuperar su honor después de haber sido utilizados, pero sobre todo, para disculparse con su amiga, rescatarla y poder seguir su viaje, no sin antes patearles el trasero a sus secuestradores.

Salieron del barco encabezados por Lacky quien estaba muy cansado tras aguantar bajo el agua y acostumbrarse a la superficie.

Vieron a una mujer de pelo largo y laceo, que recordaba mucho a Wina.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Shana -gritó Lacky.

Ambos se abrazaron y ella comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lacky! ¿¡Cómo está Wina!? ¿¡Esta bien!? ¿¡Y papá!?

-Tranquila Shana, todo está bien, gracias a tu sacrificio.

-Yo... no sabía que...

-Tranquila, tengo algo que contarte.

-¿A si?

-Si, creo que ya somos familia.

-¡Conseguiste casarte con Wina! Es maravilloso, ¡me alegro mucho por ella!

Volvieron, a abrazarse.

-Emm chicos -dijo el tirador- tenemos prisa.

-Es cierto. Shana necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¡Claro! ¡Recibí tu mensaje!

-Muy bien.

-Hablaremos en el campamento.

Subieron unas escaleras, empinadas e irregulares. Era fácil caerse por lo que todos estaban verdaderamente atentos a sus pies. Estaba muy oscuro así que tenían que agarrarse unos a otros para que nadie se quedara atrás.

Cuando por fin vieron la salida Shana se paró y comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, a partir de ahora, las cosas van a ser muy difíciles. De verdad como persona os sugeriría que volvierais por dónde habéis venido, pero como guerrera garniana, me temo que no puedo negar mi honor, si alguien necesita mi ayuda. La situación es muy seria, se que sois muy famosos pero esto va a ser todo un reto. Espero que en nuestra ciudad os halláis entrenado bien, porque vais a tener que sobrepasar las capacidades humanas. Sólo una pregunta ¿Estáis aquí por alguien en particular?

-Si -dijo Lacky-. La chica a la que trasladaron contigo ¿Sigue viva?

Shana lo miró fijamente, reparó sobre cada uno de los presentes. Poco podía verles ya que la luz era escasa antes de salir del corredor.

-Yo... esa chica.

Se giró indecisa ¿que les decía? Tenéis que rescatarla pero se ha vuelto loca e intenta mataros ¿O tal vez preguntar que era lo que le habían echo? Les miró de nuevo. Esperaban impacientes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nadie los detendría, ni siquiera el pentágono.

Querían a su amiga y ella los quería mucho, tanto como para que su separación le ocasionara la pérdida de razón.

Tubo algo de tiempo de darle un repaso a su diario, pero había a alguien en especial a quien quería dárselo.

-Ella ahora no está en una buena situación... mental.

Los de la banda se escandalizaron mucho pero hubo un muchacho, alto con traje que la cogió por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

-¿¡QUE LE HA PASADO!? ¿¡ESTÁ BIEN!?

Ella se liberó con un movimiento rápido.

-No se. Yo iba a preguntarte a ti lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

La chica sacó de los pliegues de su vestido un diario y de él despegó una foto con delicadeza. Era la portada de un articulo de periódico.

-¿¡Ese es el diario de Nami!?

-No sé su nombre -dijo Shana con firmeza.

-¿Que es ese papel?

-Es un artículo del periódico, tu boda a sido muy famosa, estás en todas las revistas de cotilleos, enhorabuena ¿la feliz pareja está contenta? -su tono lleno de dolor y su mirada llena de odio, rebelaba un aspecto de Shana que pocas veces mostraba. Todos comprendieron.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no es verdad... -dijo el chico bajando la voz.

-Eso Shana -dijo Lacky interponiéndose entre los dos-. Ese artículo es falso a si que relájate un poco, no queremos proble...

-Silencio Lacky -respondió Shana sombría-. Si hubieras visto lo que yo e visto, y no hablo de torturas o ejecuciones sino de la situación de esa pobre niña, no estarías hablando de esa manera. ¡Tú! ¿Saliste con la otra pirata?

-Si... -admitió el otro algo avergonzado.

-Ajá... y cambiaste por lo que veo...

-Bruscamente... hice cosas que jamás pensé que haría... ¿como sabes que...?

La mujer sujetó el diario entre sus brazos.

-Últimamente... e ojeado libros muy entretenidos.

-¡No tienes derecho a leer eso! ¡Es privado! -gritó el chico intentando arrebatárselo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡No lo hubiera leído si ella no hubiera perdido el juicio al enterarse de la noticia!

Lacky intentó sujetarla como podía en el oscuro y poco iluminado corredor, mientras ella lanzaba golpes a la nada. Siempre había sido muy libre e inquieta, estar en Certain Death y servir a aquellos

seres que no tenían derecho a llamarse humanos, había sido todo un reto para su mente.

-¿Perdido la... razón? -dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos-. Pero... podrá volver a ser como antes ¿no?

-Eso júzgalo tu mismo. Leelo tu y solo tu y toma las medidas que sean necesarias.

Le estampó el diario con rabia en el pecho. Estaba tan enfadada, a saber lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, ¡ella estaba cediendo a los deseos de ese monstruo! ¿Y el día en que se plantearan tener descendencia? Un niño... en un lugar así... con un padre asesino y una madre en tales condiciones... ¿porqué todo es tan injusto?

No paraba de repetir esa pregunta. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? Esto ya cruzaba los límites.

Avanzaron.

Shana en sus cavilaciones absorta, cruzó la grieta y vigiló mientras ayudaba a los demás a pasar de uno en uno. Todos alerta miraban hacia todas partes para poder divisar a tiempo a algún enemigo.

El último en salir, fue el chico que había zarandeado a Shana agachó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces molesto por la luz.

-Oye... -dijo Shana.

-¿Si? -dijo él.

-Lo siento mucho, es que... me siento impotente.

-No importa...

Se dieron la mano haciendo las paces.

-¡Shana! -dijo el artillero-. En lo alto de la colina hay un caballero, cabalgando, busca algo... ¿es de los buenos?

Shana no se lo pensó dos veces. Si tan solo uno de los guardias los veía saltaría la alarma, ellos serian capturados pero ella sería especialmente castigada.

-¡Segidme!

Todos fueron detrás de ella esquivando árboles y ramas secas.

-¡Pisad el suelo que yo pise o podréis caer en alguna trampa!

-¿¡Trampa!? -preguntó el capitán.

-¡Si! -respondió Shana atenta a su alrededor.

Desde luego no quería morir. Pero si de verdad ellos eran tan fuertes como los rumores decían, y podían salvar a los supervivientes, merecía la pena de que la vida de una guerrera se perdiera. Pero en contra de sus pensamientos alguien la adelantó rápido, mientras ella percibía el olor del tabaco.

-¿Pero que...?

-No puedo dejar, que una dama me proteja...

Otra sombra se le cruzó.

-Al final -dijo él con una sonrisa- voy a tener que protegeros a todos.

-Oi a mi nadie me protege ¡ceporro!

-¡En cima de que protejo al débil! ¡Idiota!

-¿Que me has llamado?

-¡Chicos que dirijo yo! -gritó Shana cabreada.

-Tu sólo dime hacia dónde ir y yo avanzaré -los sorprendió el capitán poniéndose delante. Ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada, serios seguían al líder con un pensamiento común que el capitán expresó:

-¡Comienza la rebelión!

Una ráfaga de viento helado acarició la isla entera, las hojas de los árboles se movieron delicadamente, la tierra vibraba bajo sus pies y los mares empezaron a revolverse.

,

Tardaron varias horas en llegar al campamento a paso ligero pero poco antes de llegar Shana se detuvo.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo avanzar más. Debo ir al castillo antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia. Avanzad todo recto. La zona de campamento está camuflada, pero podréis distinguirla varios metros mas adelante apartando algunos arbustos. En el campamento buscad a Damen. Él es amigo mio, os ayudará. Suerte.

Salió corriendo, era difícil seguir su ritmo, el bosque era oscuro. Ellos decidieron seguir andando encabezados por su capitán hasta que escucharon algunas voces.

Apartaron los arbustos, algunas ramas apiladas y un montón de hojas. Pasaron de uno en uno y cuando todos estuvieron juntos, de cara al campamento, se les calló el alma a los pies.

-Esto es... inhumano. -murmuró la arqueóloga.

Y así era, podían verse varias casitas, echas de ramas hojas y barro, Improvisaban hogueras y lugares dónde mantener animales muertos para poder comer. Gran parte del campamento estaba llena de hombres que trabajaban mucho para mantener la aldea.

En un lateral estaban las mujeres y los niños. Vestidos todos con harapos, malnutridos y llenos de enfermedades.

La madres también estaban en mal estado, imaginaos lo que tiene que ser estar encerrado en un lugar, sin poder ducharse, peinarse o cambiarse de ropa, o tal vez soportar el periodo sin medicinas o con lo que tenían a mano. Era horrible para muchas de ellas, y los niños solían morir pronto por alguna enfermedad. Estaba todo sucio y lleno de bacterias, a los recién llegados les lloraban los ojos del terrible olor que cargaba el aire.

-No os gusta ¿eh?

Todos giraron la cabeza.

-Yo os acostumbrareis, si queréis vivir claro.

Un chico joven de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Los miraba sentado desde una roca cercana. Se abrigaba con una simple camisa blanca que ahora estaba muy sucia al igual que él. Sus pantalones eran unos vaqueros azules y sus zapatos eran negros.

-Debéis de ser los invitados de Shana ¿no? Soy Damen

-Hola Damen -saludó feliz el capitán.

-No parece que te guste nuestra presencia -dijo el esqueleto.

-Eso es porque no me gusta.

-¿Y eso colega? -preguntó el carpintero.

-Yo no soy vuestro "colega" sólo estoy aquí para contaros como va Ceratin Death no más.

-¿Porqué te desagradamos tanto? -preguntó el doctor.

-Porque ahora, tendremos que buscar mas comida.

Bajó de la roca molesto y caminó hasta ellos.

-Venga que os enseño vuestras habitaciones.

Acompañó a los chicos hasta un lugar debajo de un montó de árboles que darían una fantástica sobra en un día caluroso. El suelo era de blandita hierba pero no había absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó el capitán.

-En vuestra imaginación, a dormir en el suelo como todos ¿que esperabais un hotel? Menos tú.

-¿Yo? -preguntó la arqueóloga.

-Si tú. Las mujeres dormís en cabañas, ¿te importa compartir habitación?

-¡Claro que no! -respondió ella con una amable sonrisa.

Él asintió serio y la acompañó hasta su cabaña.

-No es justo... -se quejó el capitán.

-¡Si lo es! -le gritó el cocinero.

-No me gusta ese tío -dijo el espadachín-. ¿Y ahora que?

-No podemos confiar en otra persona, lo mejor será descansar.

Él buscó un sitio apartado y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Miró el cielo, no se sabía si en el exterior era de día o de noche, pero él estaba cansado.

-Muy bien -dijo el espadachín- seré el primero que haga guardia.

Un gran ¿Que? Llenó el aire.

-Ya me habéis oído.

-¿¡Porque tienes que hacer guardia!? -gritó histérico el cocinero.

-No tengo muchas ganas de dormir... quería hacer algo útil... ¿Que pasa, tienes planes esta noche o que?

-¡Tú sin ganas de dormir! ¡Mientes!

-Oi, ¿porqué te pones así? -le preguntó el capitán a su amigo que estaba terriblemente enfadado.

-Pues porque lleva todo el camino planeando como ir a rescatarla, ¿no es cierto?

Estaba que enloquecía de furia ¿Que tenía de malo? Mientras caminaba veía a veces entre las hojas el castillo y en una ocasión había visto a las sirvientas servir la cena. Era de noche y todos se iban a dormir. Ellos dormirían juntos, otra noche más y lo que mas temía era que no durmieran.

Mientras tanto el otro se ponía entre su compañero de aventuras y la aldea. Que saliendo de ella por el camino que habían recorrido era la única forma de no perderse.

-¡Quitate de en medio!

-A todos nos fastidia, créeme pero estamos en la misma situación. Que vas a hacer, ¿presentarte allí e ir corriendo de un lugar a otro sin tener ni idea de a dónde vas, seguido por un montó de guardias.

El cocinero lanzó un ataque hacia su amigo.

-¡La encontraré aunque me lleve toda la noche!

-Harás que salten todas las alarmas y cada vez será mas difícil ¡Nos vas a condenar a todos!

Él se sentó de espaldas al resto testarudo.

-Haré el primer turno -repitió el otro.

El cocinero estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Una noche mas. Tal vez no podría soportarlo, pero por el bien de todos había que aguantar. Abrió el diario, no sin antes pedir perdón por vulnerar sus secretos mas íntimos. Por otra parte, quería saberlo todo, pero en concreto ¿como había reaccionado al saber de su falsa. boda con Alvida?

.

En la fortaleza se vivía una situación dramática. Shana acababa de llegar y aún sudando llamó a la puerta de su señora para que saliera a cenar. Pero ella no contestaba, abrió la puerta y oyó como unos arañazos. Miró por todas partes hasta que los volvió a oír desde el armario. Unos arañazos cuya fuente era el armario.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿M-mi señora? La cena esta lista... se le va a enfriar.

Se acercó poco a poco al armario. Cuando estuvo frente a él los arañazos se hicieron más frenéticos.

-¿H-hola?

Abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba ella con las yemas de los dedos ensangrentadas, riéndose, con la mirada perdida.

Shana gritó y calló al suelo de la impresión era horrible. Entonces la puerta con un chirrido infernal terminó de abrirse y Shana entre carne y sangre vio que ella había escrito:

_Venganza_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿Que secretos descubrirá el cocinero?**

**¿Que hará él en relación con la situación que vive su esposa?**

**¿Cuanto tardará la banda en atacar la fortaleza?**

**Mas en el siguiente cap.**

**¡Hola! Gracias a los que me respondisteis con un comentario o con un mensaje, me hicieron sonrojar vuestros alagos ^^ Es genial poder contar con vosotros cada cap, ¡hasta el siguiente!**


	28. El diario

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 28: El diario.**

Shana acompañada por las otras sirvientas, había ido a su habitación llorando sin dejar de recordar lo ocurrido. Aquella noche, no podría pegar ojo.

Mientras tanto el doctor curó a la señora de la casa y él se hacía el inocente y el protector aclarando que no tenía ni idea de la situación y que estaría con ella el máximo tiempo posible, siendo un buen marido. Mentira. Él tenía otros planes más retorcidos.

Salió de la habitación con su mujer bajo el brazo. Mientras ella aturdida, se apoyaba en él para seguir caminando. Ambos tapados por capas.

-Siento haber armado tanto revuelo... apenas recuerdo lo que hice...

-No importa... -dijo él acariciando su tez-. La culpa es de esos piratas ¿verdad?

-Si...

Se abrazaron. Pero ella notó algo, frío, un frío intenso en el cuerpo de su marido.

-Será este temporal, además es muy difícil, mantener el castillo caliente, así que las personas también están frías... -murmuró para sí.

-¿Que planeas? -preguntó él.

-¿Eh? Nada nada de verdad, sólo que tengo frío, ¿no hay un traje más calentito?

-Sí pero todos tapan demasiado además ¡ya tienes la capa! ¿que mas quieres?

-Pero es de seda muy fina, de verdad necesito algo que me dé mas calor.

-Debes aguantarte, ¡hay que hacer sacrificios por el matrimonio!

-Si... tienes razón.

-Así me gusta... -dijo él.

Ella se acercó aún más. Se sentía a gusto recibiendo cariño, pero en realidad buscaba calor, ya que tenía mucho frío y la persona que tenía al lado er

Tras la cena, tenía frío y hambre. Él comía varios pla muy fría también. ¿Que hacía?

-¿Cenamos? -dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! -dijo ella con una sonrisa

Tras la cena, ella tenía frío y hambre. Él comía varios platos, llenos de ricos manjares, pescados, carnes verduras. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero todo era para él.

Ella hoy para comer tenía una pequeña chuleta un vaso de agua y un cacho de pan. La chuleta, o lo que fuera, estaba sin hacer, fría y francamente mala.

Él no paraba de tragar y ella iba bocado a bocado, seguramente la carne estaba caducada. A punto de vomitar, dejó unos trozos en el plato y comenzó a beber agua. Lo cual le llevó a un susto mucho mayor.

Normalmente su copa estaba llena de agua, normalmente.

Vio con espanto como su marido, bebía sin ningún problema lo que contenía la copa. Lo miró, ¿Era uno de los sacrificios del matrimonio? ¿Hacer lo que tu marido hace?¿Seguir sus órdenes?

-Debe de ser así -murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Pero antes de nada, cogió un poco de líquido que había en el baso, escribió una cosa en su servilleta y lo puso en uno de los platos que ingeriría su marido. Esperó pacientemente.

Un rato mas tarde, él encontró la servilleta y leyó el mensaje.

_¿Me quieres?_

Él la miró y asintió con una sonrisa maligna.

La chica bebió el contenido de la copa pidió una nueva servilleta y una sirvienta se la pasó aterrada. El contenido de la copa, era sangre humana y ella lo había ingerido todo. Por el bien del matrimonio, de la unión.

Era su marido, tendría un buen fin ¿no? Además le estaba ayudando en su venganza era un hombre bueno.

Se limpió la boca y terminó la carne de su plato.

-Buena chica -la apremió su marido.

Ella sonrió levemente, le estaba haciendo un cumplido. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Esperó a que él terminara y después salieron juntos de la sala.

Tras cerrar las puertas, la sirvienta, vomitó lo poco que le habían dado de comer y calló al suelo de rodillas. No podía aguantarlo mas tenía que salir pronto de Certain Death.

Ellos avanzaban juntos y él la cogía del trasero mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Hasta llegar la puerta negra, no hubo ni una sola palabra. Él pensaba en su plan, mientras ella, pensaba que el silencio, era necesario. En algunos momentos, un silencio valía mas que cualquier palabra bonita.

Él abrió la puerta, y dejó que ella pasara. Ella encantada y sin tener ni idea de las malas intenciones que él tenía, pasó entrando en la habitación.

-Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa-. Estoy cansadísima.

Él negó con la cabeza y puso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica. Desató el fino cordel que ataba la capa de ella y esta calló al suelo con delicadeza.

-¿Eh?... -dijo ella sorprendida.

Él por detrás empezó a desatar el corsé y ella comenzó a sentir menos presión en el pecho. Cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, ella lo sujetó.

-E-espera... no...

-Tranquila...

La pegó bruscamente a él mientras cogía las mangas del traje y tiraba hacia a abajo. Como el corsé también hacía la función de sujetador, la chica estaba indefensa.

-Yo... no estoy segura de...

Él calló sus réplicas con un beso y siguió bajando la parte de arriba del vestido hasta llegar a la cintura. Cuando por fin podía ponerle las manos en cima el megáfono volvió a sonar.

_Todos los miembros del pentágono acudan. Venga el magno acompañado de su esposa._

-¡Maldito sea ese innombrable y su megáfono!

Ella en ese momento se estaba volviendo a ponerse el vestido y cuando ya iba a tapar su hombros oyó el grito de su marido.

-Innombrable y su... megáfono.

* * *

**Flash Back **

_Ya estaba cayendo el sol y ella, no podía negar que nunca había limpiado con tanta impaciencia. Se moría por esa cena con Hikaru y tras pegarle una gran paliza a Sanji decidió ir a comprar cosas antes de que su turno empezara. Fue un rato a la ciudad buscando ropa para la cena, todo había sido muy rápido en el puerto por culpa de alguien a quien ella llamaba el innombrable y su megáfono. _

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

**-**San...

-¡Muévete! -le gritó su marido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Como se pone esto?

Él estaba desesperado, liando cada vez más las cuerdas del corsé.

-Cielo...

-Maldita sea

-Cariño...

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Mi vida...

-¿¡Que!?

-Deberías llamar a las sirvientas, así no vamos a terminar nunca.

-Esta bien...

Tras tan solo 10 minutos con el corsé ella salió corriendo de la habitación, hasta llegar a su marido. Él la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella bruscamente.

-¡Démonos prisa!

Estuvieron corriendo por toda la mansión hasta que al final, llegaron a un pasillo compuesto por enormes columnas negras desembocando en una puerta del mismo color de tamaño colosal.

Ellos cruzaron el pasillo calmados, poco a poco y ella leyó en el marco negro de la inmesa puerta:

_Domum Tenebrarum_

-¿Que significa preguntó ella a su marido?

-Significa: Hogar de la oscuridad.

Él avanzó unos pasos y abrió la pesada puerta. Solo alguien con su fuerza podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de los soldados.

Imponentes, él y su esposa, entraron por la puerta tapados por las capas. En el techo de la sala un gran candelabro de araña. La peculiares llamas eran de color azul, al igual que las llamas de las antorchas de la pared. En el centro una gran mesa redonda, con una estrella de cinco puntas. Cada una de ellas, señalaba a una silla de piedra, dónde se sentaban cada uno de los miembros. La punta superior señalaba a un trono ahora vacío.

-Bienvenidos -dijo una voz calmada frente a la puerta.

Ella se estremeció y no pudo retener el impulso.

-Hik...

Él amo general, le tapó la boca con el dedo índice, mientras negaba con la cabeza tapada por una capucha.

-No debes decir mi nombre, ninguno, conocemos nuestros nombres.

Acarició su mejilla dejando el dedo en su barbilla para posteriormente, sentarse en el trono que debía ocupar. Mientras tanto el marido de la chica, rabiaba terriblemente.

-Comencemos -dijo el amo.

Él, la cogió de un hombro en un abrazo lleno de orgullo mientras se sentaba en su silla correspondiente y dejaba que su esposa se sentara en cima de sus piernas.

Uno de los miembros tapados con una capucha, empezó a reírse histéricamente, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-No está nada mal... -dijo entre risa y risa-. ¡Ben y siéntate aquí, pasarás un mejor rato créeme!

-¡Cierra la boca! -gritó él.

-Silencio -dijo una voz inalterable.

Ella lo miró, era otro hombre cubierto por una capa, tenía la voz ronca y no tenía cara. Era totalmente blanca y vestía de traje. Tenía las extremidades inusualmente largas y permanecía en total calma. Ella decidió intervenir.

-Tiene razón mejor dejemos las cosas en calma -hablaba el doctor. Era bajito y algo relleno, aunque tenía unas piernas largas y finas. Tapado también con una capucha.

-¿Porqué estoy aquí? -intervino ella.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta -respondió el jefe-. Tu plan, me a gustado mucho, tienes talento. Pero veo una irregularidad.

-¿Cual? -preguntó ella?

-Tú

-¿¡Yo!?

-¿¡Ella!? -saltó su marido.

-Si -dijo el amo-. ¿Crees que podrás con este reto?

-A que te refieres.

-A que no creo que aguantes, sin unirte a tus antiguos amigos.

-¿Que... has dicho?

El marido de la joven se dio cuenta de que ella iba muy en serio y que iba a montar un pollo de los gordos.

-¿¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA CUESTIONAR MI AGUANTE ANTE ESOS PIRATAS!?

-Cálmate.

-¡PORQUE TU LO DIGAS!

-Cielo...

-¡NI CIELO NI NADA! ¡PERO BUENO! ¡VOY A HACERLO Y PUNTO!  
Sacó su arma y ya que sabía que no podría abrir la puerta sola, la destrozó con una explosión y, había que admitirlo, una salida triunfal.

Estaba muy enfadada.

-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no me creo que desconfíes de mi.

-Te equivocas, no eres tu, son ellos, que poco a poco te atraerán a su bando haciendo que tu odio desaparezca.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo se bien lo que hago y lo haré con o sin tu aprobación!

Salió de la sala echa una furia, había estado tan ilusionada con su venganza y ahora posiblemente se la quitarían. Cuando todos la perdieron de vista, empezaron a hablar sobre ella.

El titiritero silbó a la chica en un gesto de la admiración de su belleza.

-Debe de ser buena en la cama... con ese genio...

-¡Cierra la boca! -dijo él.

Mientras tanto el amo, miraba el lugar por dónde ella había desaparecido. Sin duda si no estuviera ya casada la haría suya. Se preguntaba, como a un espirito tan libre como el suyo, podía ser controlado con alguien. Sin duda él era bastante bueno.

-Se termina la asamblea... -dijo-. _Será divertido ver como funcionan las cosas _Se aprueba el plan.

Él no estaba muy de acuerdo, no sabía lo que pasaría mientras estaba en las manos de esos piratas. ¿Y si cedía a las insistencias de su enemigo? Entonces habría ganado. Pero al mismo tiempo, se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartían.

-¿¡PORQUÉ!? -se decía ella.

-Por ellos.

-¿¡EH!?

-Fingirán hacerse tus amigos, ese hombre va a aprovecharse de tus sentimientos, y sólo quieren sacarte información, van a hacerte daño...

Ella se resignó, ¿sería capaz de aprovecharse de lo que sentía?

-Pero espera -dijo ella animándose-. Escondo un diario, en el que lo apunto todo, si no lo tiene, no hay nada que temer.

Ella buscó en el lugar dónde solía guardarlo siempre, pero no estaba.

-Ahí no hay nada -dijo él.

-No... tiene que estar.

Revolvió la habitación de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba.

-¡No está! ¡No está!

El la cogió de los brazos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESCRIBISTE AHÍ?!

-T-todo... lo siento yo...

Recibió una fuerte bofetada.

-¡MÁS TE VALE ENCONTRARLO!

Ella asintió y cuando él salió de la sala, calló de rodillas al suelo.

-P-pero si él... me quería...

Lloró. Lloró mucho.

* * *

**En el campamento...**

-Su diario... es tan personal... tan suyo...

Dudaba mucho. ¿Y si leía algo que no quería saber? Empezaron a temblarle las manos. La tapa cerrada y todos los secretos de la que siempre había querido, expuestos frente a sus ojos.

-E-esta bien...

Abrió una página al azar y comenzó a leer.

_Se ha reído de mi otra vez. ¿Porqué lo hace? Y después iba a hablar con él mientras estaba de guardia. Tendríamos un tiempo a solas. Pero estaba con ella, otra vez. La odio. No me gusta. Siempre están tan juntos, odio que se peque tanto a él. La abrazaba tanto, yo juro que en el día de hoy aceptaría sus abrazos y sus caricias. _

_Lo prometo._

_Ella me a robado mi sueño y él estaba de su parte, la _apoya._ Sabiendo que es lo único que me queda, y me lo quiere quitar. Le echo de menos, ojalá volviera mi caballero._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Cambió de página al azar.

_Me a encerrado en el depósito V. _

Esta letra ya estaba mas deformada y era más irregular.

_Había tantos cadáveres y había dos niños. Necesitan un médico. Sangran, hay mucha sangre. Tiene que ir a verlos un médico y sus padres. Los estarán buscando, les quieren, tienen que encontrarlos. Me a castigado porque me he portado mal, no me volveré a portar mal. Porque, porque, me hace daño y me encierra y me duele y me pega..._

-Es como una niña asustada, exactamente igual...

… _dice que no soy buena. ¿Tengo que ser buena? ¿Como soy buena? He echo un mapa, y se lo e enseñado, lo a roto y lo a tirado al fuego, no quiere que haga mapas. Sólo era un regalito, pero a él no le a gustado._

Cambió de página. Otra vez. Pero esta vez a la última.

_Me he dado cuenta. Él es el único que me quiere, porque todo lo que a echo lo hace por mi bien. Tengo que aprender. Voy a vengarme de ese estúpido chico, mentiroso, pelo-panocha ... lo mataré... lo llaman amor, pues es el peor sentimiento de todos. _

-H-habla ¿de mi?

_Tengo un plan. Iré al bosque me haré indefensa y él vendrá a secuestrarme, fingiré que soy su amiga y llevaré un micrófono, así todos podrán oír sus planes. Así ganaremos esta batalla y los veré sufrir, a todos y cada una pero, el lujo de poder torturar al culpable del derrame de tantas lágrimas. Él, sólo él es el culpable. Y... y... se casó. Me dijo tantas veces que me quería... todo mentira, cada vez que me rescató, sólo quería mi cuerpo a cambio... y yo cuando me obligó él a casarme. _

_Fue horrible._

_Esperaba que entrara en cualquier momento en aquel lugar tan oscuro y que me salvara, que me dijera: sólo te quiero a ti, no lo olvides._

_Yo solo quería estar en sus brazos... pero no apareció. Fue la primera vez que alguien me besaba, y fue horrible. No quiero que pase nunca mas. Cuando los mate todo acabará y... cuando me obligó a entregarme a él. No podía defenderme, era humillante y nadie oía mis gritos ¿porque?_

_Me tocaba y..._

Cerró el diario, ya no podía leer mas.

No era el momento de leer, era el momento de dormir, en cualquier momento ella se expondría con le fin de pillarle pero, él le enseñaría lo que era amor de verdad.

-Aguanta una noche mas mi niña, pronto efectuarás tu plan y pronto, te enseñaré a ser feliz. Te lo prometo.

**Continuará...**

**¿Como se solucionará todo?**

**¿Cómo le mostrará él su amor?**

**¿Ella sentirá lo que de verdad significa un beso?**

**Hooola queridas lectoras y lectores, prontito otro cap como siempre. Hay mucho misterio, últimamente o es cosa mía. Pronto vendrá la respuesta a las preguntas ;)**


	29. Mis sentimientos son puros

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el marco narrativo.**

**Capítulo 29: Mis sentimientos son puros.**

Ella se estaba preparando para ir al bosque. Con su vestido negro y su capa de color blanco. Estaba ante su marido, en la habitación de matrimonio y él miraba con desaprobación como las sirvientas arreglaban a su mujer. A excepción de Shana que no estaba presente.

-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó ella seria

-¿Te crees que me hace gracia que tengas que estar tanto tiempo con otro hombre mientras intentas hacerte amiga suya o algo mas...?

-Por favor... no te preocupes, no voy a desperdiciar lo que tengo por un sucio y pobre pirata -dijo ella con desdén-. ¡Iros!

Ella echó a las sirvientas con un movimiento de brazo y ellas sumisas desaparecieron por la puerta negra. Una vez pasado el desfiles de jóvenes sirvientas, los dos se quedaron a solas en la habitación.

-Y tu que sabes... -dijo él.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti... ¿acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que me repugna dejar que ese tío me ponga las manos en cima?

-¡A mi no me hables con ese tono!

Ella se frenó y apretó los puños.

-Has encontrado ya ese diario...

-Seguro que me lo han robado... y eso no es culpa mía.

-No debiste escribir un diario, acaso eres tonta ¿o que?

Ella enfureciéndose del todo decidió atacarle en lo que mas le dolía. Se acercó a el de forma muy lenta mirándole a los ojos. Se pegó completamente a él.

-¿De que tienes miedo? -le dijo en un susurro.

-Soy invencible, yo no tengo miedo.

-Tienes debilidades... -susurró ella.

-No.

-¿A no?

-Yo soy tu debilidad.

Se separó de él bruscamente, dejándolo con las ganas. Se acercó al espejo y se verificó a si misma.

Irresistible.

En breves salió de la habitación taconeando junto a su marido. Era la hora de ejecutar el plan todo estaba preparado. Llegó al final de un pasillo enmoquetado, y su marido abrió la puerta tras las que se escondían unas interminables escaleras.

Bajaron y bajaron.

Ella estaba agotada hasta que por fin, la escalera de caracol se debuto en una mazmorra. Ella se tubo que tapar la nariz porque el olor era terriblemente insoportable. Cuando acostumbró los ojos a la oscuridad vio que tenía algo delante.

-¿Que es esto que cuelga del techo?

-Presta mas atención -le dijo su marido.

Cuando ella se acostumbró a la luz se horrorizó aunque intentaba evitar por todos los medios echarse a llorar. Eso la dejaría como un ser débil.

-¿Es una cabeza? … De una mujer … tiene el pelo largo pero hay trozos de piel pelo que han sido arrancados.

-Seguramente -dijo él sin inmutarse- esto es obra del titiritero. Ese idiota tortura demasiado bien.

-¿Porque lo llaman... el titiritero...?

-Por la forma específica que tiene de torturar a sus victimas. Engancha con sus ganchos la piel y los mueve antes de desgarrar la piel por completo. Si te fijas bien excepto el pelo, a sido despellejada.

Ella se tapó la boca.

-V-vámonos de aquí estoy empezando a oler a cadáver.

Se iba chocando al salir deprisa con manos, piernas, cabezas... colgadas del techo. Por fin vio unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta más arriba y se abalanzó sobre ellas para salir.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta, fue un inmenso bosque ante ella.

-Yo no puedo avanzar mas por orden de la organización -dijo él detrás suya-. Ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya con ese tío.

-Pues claro que no. ¿Y las trampas?

-A ti jamás te atraparán. Cada uno de nosotros y de los soldados tiene un objeto en el cuerpo, así las trampas solo capturan a los que no tienen ese objeto. Mira ese colgante, te lo he puesto mientras dormías.

Asintió.

Él se giró sobre sus pasos y se marchó.

-Estaré bien muchas gracias -dijo ella.

Empezó a caminar. En el bosque con tacones no era nada fácil pero tenía que llegar a un lugar que había visto desde su ventana.

Un roble. Era un lugar muy hermoso pese a parecer que la hierba era negra y el árbol del mismo color. Bajo ese árbol podía ser una frágil dama indefensa que dormía bajo un roble. Una impresión fantástica.

Caminó mucho tiempo hasta al fin encontrarlo, un lugar tan hermoso como siempre.

Subió una pequeña cuesta y se sentó bajo el árbol estaba muy cansada y le dolían los pies. Apoyó su espalda en la hierba y pudo ver las frondosas ramas llenas de hojas del árbol. Pese a no ver ni luna ni estrellas, y a que el bosque por si mismo era bastante aterrador, se sentía a gusto en ese lugar. Estiró los brazos paralelos a su cuerpo y disimuló un pequeño sonrojo que la hacía preciosa en su estado.

El vestido, los zapatos, la capa bajo su figura su pelo ondeando a un pequeño vientecillo que se había formado, su sonrojo, su piel blanca y su hermosa figura eran la combinación perfecta para cualquier persona que la viera.

Pasó el rato, pero la chica no se movía. Llevaba un micrófono en el interior de su corsé y así se tomaba nota de los planes del enemigo. Ella empezaba a adormilarse y pasado un rato se durmió, pero por mucho que ella lo deseara, no era un sueño tranquilo. La cabeza de aquella mujer se le aparecía y le hablaba culpándola de su horrible muerte, entonces poco a poco, empezó a tomar forma, el pelo arrancado poblaba la cabeza, sus ojos ya no estaban fuera de sus órbitas y tenía toda la piel.

-¿La mujer que vino con migo? ¿Podría ser ella?

Se revolvió en sueños. Sentía frío otra vez. El viento se había intensificado y venía helado, habría frío posiblemente nieve dentro de poco. Si no la secuestraban pronto moriría de frío.

Pero el sueño se fue transformando hasta que sintió un recuerdo.

* * *

**Flash Back: En el barco...**

Ella perdió los nervios y le dio una patada en la cara enviándolo al otro lado de la bañera. Salió del agua rápidamente y echó la cortina.

-¡No mires!

Él se volvió a tumbar como había echo inicialmente.

-¿Esto no es injusto? Tu has mirado y yo...

-¿¡Pero ha sido sin querer! -intento defenderse ella.

-Ya se con que soñarás esta noche... -dijo él con una risita.

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

Ella inevitablemente lo revivió todo mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para gritar, ni tampoco para despertarse porque sintió como unas manos suaves, firmes y muy calentitas recogían las suyas que tiritaban de frío. El portador de aquel calor tan agradable le dio un beso en la frente y le puso su chaqueta.

Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte.

Los músculos de la chica se tensaron.

Él el culpable de sus mas oscuras pesadillas, aquel que le dijo que era mejor no haber salvado su isla, aquel que le había pegado una bofetada... lo pagaría con creces, pero este no era el momento, ahora tenía que dejar que hablara, relatando todo su plan mientras ella, fingía estar dormida en sus brazos.

-Hola -dijo él.

Ella notó como le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos... y lo siento... he tenido que leer tu diario, no me a resultado nada fácil...

"¿¡_mi diario!? ¡El plan estaba escrito ahí! Entonces... él sabe que..._

Él no tubo miedo de meter sus manos en el corsé ella asustada empezó a moverse intentando evitarlo, él después de recorrer toda su piel al fin, encontró el micro.

-¡Para!

Él en cuanto tubo el diminuto aparato en su mano lo destrozó haciéndolo añicos. La empujó contra el tronco y la retuvo entre sus brazos.

-Y quiero que sepas... que lo siento mucho, que lamento mis errores y que te quiero.

-Suéltame no tienes ningún derecho, además... soy una mujer casada ¿¡en que demonios piensas!?

-¡No fue voluntario y lo sabes!

-Tu eres el que no sabe nada... e encontrado un lugar mejor y un hombre mejor, además tu estas casado también ¡idiota!

-No es cierto los de los periódicos se equivocaron ¡Era una marine!

Ella dejó de forcejear para mirarle con una sonrisa cruel. Él le ofrecía una mirada triste mientras dejaba de aplicar presión a sus muñecas.

-Así que... como ella te engaño... ahora vienes a por tu segundo plato... osea yo.

-Eso no es cierto...

-¡Si lo es!

Él apretó mas sus muñecas y la miró a los ojos, aquello se iba a terminar, sólo tenía que sacarla de allí.

Se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco y ella mirando el camino que dejaban atrás no dejaba de forcejear.

-¡Déjame!

-No... vas a venir conmigo al campamento y después vamos a hundir la maldita organización.

-Eres bueno leyendo, sobre todo diarios ajenos ¡Entrometido!

Cuando le miró la cara ella se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran sonrisa, todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla y el micro no estaba para escuchar los planes enemigos. No era un secuestro ficticio sino uno real.

-¡Bájame! Cuando mi marido se entere...

-Oh mira como tiemblo. Si parezco un flan y todo. Seguro que es un impotente...

-¡No te mofes de mi ni de mi marido!

-¿Y porque no?

-Por que no me gusta ¿Porque sería sino?

-Esto es un secuestro a partir de ahora tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten, acaso no lees los libros. Como por ejemplo los de ese idiota baboso que ojalá este en el infierno.

-¡No insultes a Hikaru! Además... está vivito y coreando.

-¿Aún? Pues esta organización es una basura, no veas lo que os está costando, pero si solo es un maldito escritorzuelo barato.

Ella intentaba liberarse pero era imposible, estaba con él a través del bosque, juntos, a solas. Olvidó las ganas que tenía con sacarle las tripas y se centró en escapar. Su arma, la tenía en cima. Estupendo. Hora de darle lo que se merecía.

Se miró las piernas estaba debajo de sus vestido amarrado a su pierna derecha. Pero para su sorpresa, él metió las manos dentro del vestido y mientras ella pataleaba él lo agarró y se lo quitó.

Ella gritó y calló al suelo del bosque.

-¡Eres un asqueroso! ¿¡como te atreves!?

Fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta dar con la espalda en un árbol cercano.

Él se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y cogió sus finas manos.

-Tranquila, mientras yo esté en este mundo nadie te hará daño.

-Tu eres el problema, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Lo se. Pero yo no soy él, no te obligaré a nada.

-Eso es lo que dices tu -le dijo ella mientras sentía que todos sus malos recuerdos entraban en su mente poco a poco-. Además, no tengas muchas esperanzas de vida después de lo que estás haciendo.

Interrumpiendo la conversación una de las trampas para cazar humanos se cernió sobre ella.

-¡No!

Ella utilizó sus manos para cubrirse en un gesto defensivo. La trampa se detuvo y poco a poco fue volviendo a su posición original escondida entre la maleza.

Ambos respiraban con nerviosismo, aún tenían un gran susto en el cuerpo. Ella se había visto como aquella cabeza con la que chocó antes de salir al bosque. Él había sentido que la perdería sin remedio.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó él envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-S-sí.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Ella asintió.

-Con esos zapatos no vas a poder andar, deja que te lleve.

-L-lo que quieras -dijo ella sonrojándose.

Él se sorprendió. Sin dinero de por medio era imposible que ella se sonrojara, pero que él fuera la causa era ya algo impensable. Se sintió bien. Todos los problemas desaparecieron en ese momento. Pero pronto empezarían a discutir.

La cargó al hombro, pero esta vez, ya no estaba en su espalda sino que sus cabezas estaban juntas, muy pegadas para lo que ella desearía.

-Eres listo... -dijo ella-. Ya sabes lo que hizo que la trampa se detuviera.

-El colgante -dijo él serio.

-¿Porque no me lo quitas? Sabes perfectamente que gracias a eso tu te salvarías de todas las trampas.

-Por que me alegro de que lo tengas, así estarás segura... yo podré esquivar las trampas.

-Estas loco... -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Esas trampas son las mejor del mundo, están echas para que NADIE las pueda esquivar.

-Dile eso a nuestro capitán, que se lo pasará por el forro como hace siempre, menudo idiota... ya verás como se nos mete en un lío y lo tenemos que sacar nosotros. Me da miedo estar fuera del campamento.

Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada pero rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Vuestro capitán... -dijo mirando enfurruñada hacia otro lado.

-Ya verás, como no tardarás nada en cambiar de idea, sólo con ver cuánto te queremos.

Él la apretujó contra su cuerpo y ella sonrió. Aunque por otra parte, sus impulsos no tardarían en llegar.

-Bueno... -dijo él-. Tal vez cuando esto termine, tu y yo podríamos...

-¡No! Además esto solo va a terminar para ti.

Él se rió.

-¿Así que prefieres que pase antes y a espaldas de tu marido? ¡Que traviesa!

-¡Nunca! Porque no va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

-Por lo menos hay un nosotros...

-No no lo hay, no hay un nosotros, somos tu y yo.

-Oh vamos, tanto tu como yo sabemos que te quedaste con las ganas desde lo del baño...

-¡NO! Q-quiero decir no... yo lo he olvidado y tu ¡deberías hacer lo mismo!

-Eso nunca, fue la primera vez que me bañé con una chica... ohh cada vez que lo recuerdo -dijo con corazones en los ojos- no puedo evitar penar en que eres la mujer de mis sueños.

-Ya... ya... pero apartate.

-No, las parejas no se partan se juntan se juntan, hasta juntarse tanto que se mete uno dentro del otro ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? -dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡No! Y ahora quiero caminar ¡Bájame!

-No, debes entender que estás secuestrada y que yo soy el secuestrador y que bueno... tenemos tiempo libre... estamos en el bosque... a solas.

-¡SOCORRO!

-No seas escandalosa, que nos van a oír.

-¡ESO INTENTO! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME A SECUESTRADO UN BABOSO! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁN ESAS ESTÚPIDAS ARMADURAS CUANDO LAS NECESITAS!

Él instantáneamente se acercó a un matorral, y la tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Shhhh -dijo él.

Sentía su respiración tan cerca. Estaban tan juntos y entonces ella lo vio, un guardia. Su oportunidad de escapar. Entonces intentó revolverse y gritar para llamar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se acercó muchísimo mas a ella, aunque parecía imposible. Ella mientras tanto estaba confundida, por primera vez sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y que sus mejillas ardían, empezaban a sudarle las manos y por unas milésimas de segundo llegó a pensar que sin ningún preámbulo se dejaría llevar.

-Te juro que seguiré... como grites... tienes que estar en silencio...

-¿S-seguir?

-Si...

Sus labios se rozaban mientras se trasmitían ese calor tan especial, ten increíble, tan suyo. Ni siquiera aquel con el que había pasado un año la había echo sentir tan bien. Pero las personas cambian y poco a poco se acostumbraría a su situación, sólo tenía que vengarse de ellos para ser feliz.

El guardia se fue y los dos se levantaron del suelo, tan juntos como antes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Siento, haber sido tan brusco...

-Pero no me has echo nada...

-Si, si lo he echo, me he pasado de la raya, perdóname.

-Y-yo... estoy bien. Pero me siento tonta.

-¿Porque?

Ella se giró, evitando sus ojos.

-Porque se perfectamente, que aunque hubiera gritado, y ese guardia nos hubiera pillado, jamás me habrías echo nada que yo no quisiera...

-E-es cierto -dijo él sonrojado.

Cogió su mano con firmeza y ella se giró. La abrazó sin separarse un milímetro de ella.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te abrace? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Soy el enemigo... ¿porque no quieres entenderlo?

-Porque me he enamorado de ti y me da igual de que bando seas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, ¿que hago? Sabía que todo había sido culpa de suya pero, aun así cuando la miraba con esa cara, cuando le dedicaba tantas palabras bonitas... era diferente. Pero no podía olvidar su odio, además él estaba casado, lo de que ella fuera marine seguramente sería una mentira, no era suyo. Y ella también estaba casada pero...

-Parece que mi chaqueta te a gustado -dijo él

Ella entonces se dio cuenta, le había puesto su chaqueta mientras estaba dormida y todavía no se la había quitado, incluso había olvidado que tenía la capa puesta. No hacía absolutamente nada, solo taparle la cabeza, ella lo que necesitaba era calor.

-Yo... -dijo dándole la chaqueta.

-No. Quédatela hasta que te encontremos algo que te tape.

-¿Y tu?

-Estoy bien tranquila -dijo él ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

De pronto un pétalo blanco calló en el centro de una de sus cejas y ella se echó a reír, se echó las manos a la tripa mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Que pasa? -dijo él confundido.

-100 puntos -dijo ella entre risas.

-¿Insinúas que mi ceja es una diana? ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!

La perseguía por todo el claro dónde habían parado, había una pequeña colina y ella poco a poco iba subiendo para escapar de él. Cuando llegó hasta arriba se apoyó en el tronco del árbol que en la cima de la colina había como un escondite infranqueable. Pero cuando dejó de oírlo giró la cabeza para ver la parte oculta del tronco.

Gritó.

Ahí estaba él, y le acababa de dar un susto enorme. Se echó sobre ella y cayeron rodando al suelo. No paraban de reírse y ella en especial, nunca se había reído tan a gusto en el año que llevaba encerrada en la isla.

-Mira de dónde vienen los pétalos.

Ella no pude evitar un suspiro.

-El árbol, está en flor, es un cerezo. Es tan hermoso, posiblemente es el único árbol de la isla que se ponga en flor.

-Me gusta mucho.

Se miraron, los pétalos los bañaban creando algo de luz en un mundo de oscuridad, un momento irrepetible que ninguno de los dos olvidarían. Nunca.

Olvidaron los problemas se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol.

Ella estaba en sus brazos y sentía como cada vez el corazón se le aceleraba mas y mas.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó él suavemente.

-No... se está muy bien aquí.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho. Él sintió que el mundo se detenía.

Se miraron y se pegaron aún mas.

-Se que te e echo cosas muy malas, lo siento mucho.

-Ahora no importa -dijo ella-. Nada importa.

Se acercaron poco a poco.

Se besaron. Sin preocupaciones sin problemas y sin miedo, ahora estaban solos, ahora nadie podría hacerles daño. Un momento mágico en el cual solo existían ellos.

Pegaron sus frentes y sonrieron tontamente, hasta que ella vio como él le cogía las manos y le daba una rosa.

-Echaba de menos tus rosas -dijo ella sonrojada.

-Yo echaba de menos tus labios, mi amada Alvi... -se tapó la boca. La había fastidiado pero bien.

-¿¡QUE!?

-No, no, no espera... he tenido una confusión con los nombres no mas...

-¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡LOS TITULARES NO SE EQUIVOCABAN! ¿¡TE LO PASABAS BIEN DE BODAS MIENTRAS YO ESTABA AQUÍ!? ¿¡EH!?

-¡NO ES CIERTO LO QUE DICEN! ¡ELLA ERA MARINE, FUE TODO UNA TRAMPA! ¡LLEVO UN AÑO ENTRENANDO PARA PODER SER FUERTE Y RESCATARTE!

-No me digas... -dijo ella con el rostro bañado de sombras-. Pues me temo que tu amada esposa tendrá que olvidar... que su marido vuelva vivo a casa. **¡Dark Thunder Ball!**

Él salió disparado por el impulso y rodó sobre la hierva del prado, pero entonces notó como algo se extendía a su alrededor.

-¿Una nube?

-Si, este año me he esforzado mucho, ninguno de mis antiguos ataques permanece intacto, ¡soy fuerte! ¡y mucho mas que tu! Pero tranquilo -dijo con una sonrisa aterradora-. ¡Le enviaré tu hermosa cabeza !

Él se dio cuenta. Shana tenía razón, ella ya no era normal. Su mirada, llena de odio, de resentimiento, de dolor, ahora se transformaba en ataques. En fuertes ataques.

La nube lo rodeó por completo, hasta que perdió la visibilidad por completo, se levantó a duras penas y ando un poco, pero aquella nube parecía no tener fin. Entonces escuchó una voz que se repetía en un eco, que rebotaba por todas partes.

-Te sientes perdido ¿verdad? ¡A que te sientes solo! ¡A que sabes que nadie puede ayudarte! ¿Eh? A que tienes miedo...

-Entiendo... se que tu te has sentido así mucho tiempo... pero

-¡Callate! **¡Thunder of hate! **

Él sin comerlo ni beberlo recibió un trueno de lleno que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y se revolvió en el suelo.

-¿Porqué? -dijo ella al otro lado-. Lo veo sufrir y no... no me siento mejor. ¡MIS ATAQUES NO SON SUFICIÉNTEMENTE FUERTES! **¡ STORM OF PAIN !**

Él recibió el ataque mientras se retorcía en el suelo, lo último que vio fue una luz negra, lo mas extraño a la vez que fascinante que había visto

Sintió como toda su vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos, minuto a minuto. El dolor rompía su cuerpo y alma, mientras sentía que poco a poco estaba muriendo.

Pero, también recordó el diario, con todo lo que había en su interior, por la noche no fue capaz de leerlo, pero ya de día... se vio obligado a empezar.

No podía rendirse ahora, tenía que vengarse de aquel desconocido y liberarla, mostrarle que su amor era verdadero.

-N-no puedo... -articuló..

El ataque por fin se detuvo, la tierra había sido perforada y él permanecía en el centro, respirando pesadamente. Vio su carita asomarse al hoyo pero ¿lagrimas?

No la distinguía bien, vio como su figura descendía hacia él y comprobaba su respiración, como se tumbaba en cima y sus rostros se pegaban. Ella había notado que estaba muy sonrojado, pero no podía evitarlo, el amor de su vida estaba junto a él y pese a ver borroso, habría jurado que lloraba. Por él... se sentía tan alagado y querido por ella. Pero a la vez, se sentía un idiota por hacerla llorar, siendo tan débil ¿como vencería a aquel tío si era un calzonazos?

Abrió los ojos del todo.

Sintiendo la comodidad de una hamaca de pronto reconoció el olor del campamento y en su estado, de golpe y porrazo, lo único que hizo en ese momento era vomitar lo poco que hubiera comido, junto con algo de sangre.

* * *

-Estarás contenta... -le recriminó su capitán.

-Bastante ¡Soltadme! ¡No sabéis con quien estáis tratando! ¡En cuanto se entere mi marido...!

-¿Marido? -preguntó el otro.

-Si, uno de los jefes de la organización ¡os va a hacer pedazos!

-Pues que tio mas valiente -dijo el otro pensativo.

-¡CALLATE!

Se revolvió en la silla en la que estaba atada de manos y piernas. Tenía serias heridas por todo el cuerpo, que fuera la mujer de una de los elementos de la organización no había sido muy bien encajado sino que mas bien todo lo contrario.

Había sufrido una grabe paliza, por parte de muchos hasta que sus amigos habían calmado el barullo. Todos los que la atacaban eran hombres armados, encabezados por Damen, quien rabiaba de furia. Después de todo lo que habían pasado lo único que quería era acabar con esa mujer.

Ella tenía heridas por todas partes y un intenso odio en su interior.

-Disculpad. Quiere verla...

El doctor estaba en la puerta de la pequeña tienda. Pidiendo que su compañera saliera.

-Bien -dijo el capitán.

-Eso lo decido yo ¿no?

-No, porque eres nuestra prisionera -le respondió el capitán.

La miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de alegría, que podían aparecer en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Sea cual sea la situación él siempre puede repartir parte de su felicidad. Era así de bobo.

-Esta bien...

Ellos la acompañaron y bañada por miradas de odio llegó hasta la cabaña dónde el cocinero descansaba del ataque.

Tumbado en la cama, y sin poder moverse, estaba dolorido y aturdido. Recordando una y otra vez como su amada lloraba por él. ¿Había sido un buen sueño o una ilusión? no lo sabía pero era algo hermoso.

Todo esto fue mas feliz todavía, cuando la vio entrar fue mucho mucho mejor, pero sintió que recobraba el control de su cuerpo cuando la vio manchada de sangre y atada. El médico la acompañó hasta la silla que había junto a la cama, ella andaba despacio con gran dificultad debido a las gruesas cuerdas que la ataban.

-Quitaselas... -dijo él desde la cama.

-No hables estas muy mal... -dijo el médico ayudándolo a reincorporarse en la cama.

-No.. quiero... cuerdas...

Él estaba intentando desesperadamente llegar a las cuerdas a través de sus manos. Él llevaba los pantalones puestos, pero no llevaba puesta una de sus habituales camisas o sus pantalones, sino que podía verle en todo su esplendor.

-¡Te has quitado las vendas! -dijo el doctor enfadado y triste.

-Las... cuerdas...

-¡Ya bale! -gritó el doctor.

-Tienes que curarla...

Su voz era débil, sus movimientos lentos y descoordinados. Emitió un leve gemido, aquello le dolía muchísimo.

-¡Para! -rogó el doctor.

-C-calmate... no es para tanto, no me duele... -dijo ella intentando sonreír.

Él se detuvo, y se subió a la cama.

-Deja que te ayude a vendarle... -le dijo ella.

-¿Vuelves a ser de los nuestros? -preguntó el doctor de manera triste.

-No... -dijo ella negándose a mirarle a los ojos-. Simplemente no puedo pelear con alguien que no está en sus plenas facultades de pelear. Es eso.

Le ayudó. Le vendaba con firmeza y delicadeza, y él que estaba en el séptimo cielo, la miraba.

-¿Que te pasa?

Él siguió mirándola sin responder.

-Soy feliz...

Ella se detuvo y apretó los puños y los dientes. Sentía tanto... odio, pero a la vez, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Seguía los impulsos de sus sentimientos.

-Será mejor que lo hagas tú -le dijo al doctor.

Ella se sentó en la silla dejando el trabajo a medio terminar. Cuando él estuvo ya calmado y curado, nadie pudo evitar que exigiera de primera mano que ella fuera liberada y curada.

Ella no pudo decir no, las heridas le dolían y las cuerdas le rozaban las manos. Caída la noche, la cena se repartió. Hoy se servía un plato más, el de ella, que había pasado todo el día junto a él, mientras descansaba sin poder hablar.

Damen se había mostrado reacio a darle la cena, pero nadie pudo evitar que ella se llevara su parte. Estaba con el cocinero dándole de comer, mientras Damen vigilaba desde las sombras de la cabaña deseando que cometiera algún error para pillarla con las manos en la masa.

Ella miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta para ver si alguien los espiaba.

-Toma -dijo echando su sopa en el plato del herido.

-¿Que... haces? -dijo él con un hilo de voz.

-Te han dicho que no hables ¿Acaso eres sordo? Tómatela

-No... -dijo él cerrando la boca.

-No estoy acostumbrada a comer tanto... ya he comido...

-El plato está entero...

-¡Come pesado!

-Tu...

-No, por favor te lo pido, no suelo comer tanto ya no tengo hambre... come.

Ella le daba de comer con cariño y lo limpiaba siempre que lo necesitaba.

-Gracias...

-No hay porque darlas -dijo ella ásperamente.

Él puso su mano, sobre la de ella, y la apretó.

-Yo... tu chaqueta la he dejado ahí -dijo ella levantándose sonrojada.

-Quiero... que la lleves puesta... hace frío...

Ella resopló y se giró plantándole cara y a la vez ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres un cabezón.

-Podrías dormir junto a mí... así ya no tendrás frío y estarás segura...

Ella se sentó en la silla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Q-que?

-Por favor... si muero esta noche... quiero que sea contigo.

Parecía una petición de última voluntad y a ella no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar.

Damen había salido de la tienda a mitad de conversación, tenía que planear algo en contra de la chica demostrando que aún era fiel a la organización.

Cuando volvió con los chicos por la mañana. Los encontraron a los dos durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados y completamente juntos. Dos platos de sopa vacíos estaban en la improvisada mesilla mientras ellos descansaban plácidamente y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Salieron todos de la tienda, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mente echa un cruce de 1000 carreteras.

**Continuará...**

**¿Habrá mas ataques?**

**¿Él se enterará de esto?**

**¿Como marcharán las cosas a partir de ahora?**

* * *

_**Para los curiosos:**_

_**-El traje de la protagonista, ****es igual al que sale en: tomo 46 cap 449 pág 1 del manga de One Piece. Vereis una foto a color en la que ella lleva un hermoso vestido negro que me llamó la atención a la hora de plasmarlo en mi fic. Podéis encontrarlo en Animextremist**_

_**-El hombre sin rostro, ****como barby-chan dijo: es SlenderMan si, nuestro querido amigo trajeado, me descargué su juego en español y mientras yo escribía mi fic día a día, el no paraba de atraparme en su juego así que lo metí en mi historia. Seré la que ría mas alto cuando sea vencido ;)**_

_**-Damen, ****el chico del campamento es el protagonista masculino de una saga de libros llamada Death Girl, desde luego he alterado su físico y personalidad pero él fue mi inspiración.**_

_**-El titiritero, ****Está basado en un villano del manga Fairy Tail, se llama en dicho manga: Vithaldas. A este rockero lleno de pasión, que dará muchos problemas a la hora de luchar, lo encontráis en el cap 85 pag 6 del manga Fairy tail. También en Animextremist**_

_**-Los garnianos, ****estos simpáticos seres que ayudan a la banda en su entrenamiento y búsqueda. Se les representa como raza pero, yo me inspiré en garnianos-narianos. ¡Narnia! Las películas Narnia, siempre me han gustado pero no os podéis imaginar lo que influye un día de cine familiar O.o En mi versión son sólo una raza de características similares, ojos blancos, piel blanca pero pelo oscuro. Sus vestimentas están inspiradas en la época romana.**_

_**-La mala, ****en todos mis fic habrá una chica mala emparejada con el prota, en este caso, la e pagado con Alvida. Seguro que os acordáis de ella. En fin su encuentro con la banda, en mi fic, es después de haber cambiado su aspecto por completo. **_

_**-Segunda parte, **** este fic será terminado y aún presentaré uno nuevo, pero para los amantes de las segundas partes, la fuerza del recuerdo, también tiene la suya. Mas misterio, mas luchas y muchos mas secretos.**_

_**Alicia, una persona que me a ayudado e inspirado, te quero mucho y gracias por levantarle la moral a esta chica tan difícil. **_

_**Como e aprendido de Oda, cualquier cosa a tu alrededor puede inspirarte desde un idioma asta una excursión del colegio.**_

_**Y esto es todo por ahora ;)**_

* * *

**En este cap os incluyo unas curiosidades de mi fic. Con 10 pags de word aquí se presenta el cap 29. Espero que comenteis y Barby-chan te diste cuenta de que era Slender Man jajajaj muy buena **


	30. Planificaciones

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo.**

**Capitulo 30: Planificaciones.**

El capitán esa mañana tenía mucha hambre. En el campamento escaseaba la comida, y los víveres del barco se habían agotado. Comía poquito el día que podía comer y eso sí que le cabreaba.

En la aldea, no hacía mas que trabajar y se pasaba el día hambriento. Los del campamento se estaban volviendo locos, era muy difícil encontrar una noche en la que el capitán no atacara las reservas así que había mas guardias por la noche.

-¡Hoy voy a encontrar comida~~~a!

Miró haber si nadie podía detenerlo y se encaminó al bosque corriendo. Atravesando maleza y varios árboles, se sintió seguro. Ya no podrían detenerlo desde la aldea.

-Mmmm -dijo pensativo-. Tendré que tener cuidado con las trampas. Ah ya sé.

Estiró su brazo hasta llegar a una rama cercana y la agarró. Dejó que su cuerpo ascendiera y cuando llegó a la rama no sin darse un golpe, se subió al árbol con una gran sonrisa. Para él el problema ya estaba solucionando, pero en Certain Death no eran tontos, había trampas en el suelo, en los árboles o incluso dentro de los lagos que la isla contenía. Por eso el capitán no sabía el serio peligro que corría.

* * *

En la tienda ocupada por los dos dormilones, estaban empezando a despertarse, pero sin darse cuenta, de que ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Era muy tarde, ya que en el campamento la hora oficial para levantarse eran las 7:00. Ella se revolvía, pero él no la dejaba escapar de su abrazo.

-No tenemos que levantar ya... seguro que han servido el desayuno... -dijo ella adormilada.

-Venga... solo un poquito más.

-Hice esto porque pensaba que morirías esta noche, no te confundas.

-Ya claro... ven aquí...

-Para... si lo llego a saber no te hago caso.

-Que estoy muy malito... anda ven...

-Bueno...

Se pasaron así hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, ella refunfuñando, el convenciéndola y ella al final de cada conversación, aceptando con resignación.

En el campamento, para repartir la comida, se establecía una fila de uno en uno, en la cual cada uno tenía su plato. En cuento llegaban a una roca plana, se encontraban con Damen, que les servía la comida amigablemente.

Primero, desfilaban mujeres, niños y ancianos, quienes se llevaban una generosa ración. Ellos lo agradecían y se lo comían todo sin rechistar. Los hombres eran los últimos y la banda iba al final. Más de una vez el doctor había sido el objeto de persecuciones, ya que todo el mundo quería comérselo. Parecía muy sabroso.

Muchas veces los de la banda se quedaban sin comer, al igual que Damen, que se servía el último. Era alguien con muy malas pulgas, pero también tenía sentimientos y se comprometía con su labor. Era un buen tipo, siempre miraba por los demás antes de fijarse en sí mismo y sin duda sacrificaría su vida por cualquier persona.

-¡Ey! ¿El herido y la traidora siguen durmiendo?

-Si -dijo el artillero.

-¿Y vuestro capitán?

Todos escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo excepto la arqueóloga que dijo:

-Oh oh...

* * *

El capitán después de mucho caminar y ningún animal que poder cazar, estaba agotado y hambriento. Andaba y andaba y todo eran árboles y más árboles. Con la lengua fuera y los pies doloridos encontró un lugar muy peculiar. Era una pared enorme, había llegado a la fortaleza.

Miró atentamente y descubrió que había una puerta camuflada.

-Oiiiiiiii ¿¡hay alguie~~~~en!?

Silencio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Estaba tan bien escondida que había ignorado lo grande que era. Se podía ver un pasillo sin iluminación al fondo y un montón de armaduras saliendo en bloque de la puerta. Dos se quedaron a ambos lados de la misma y él tubo poco tiempo para esconderse entre as ramas de un árbol.

Una gran armadura, con capa roja y mejor constitución, destacaba entre las demás.

Dicha armadura las organizó a todas y emitió un mensaje.

-Equipo de búsqueda y recate -dijo con voz metálica-. Misión grado 459G. Reconocimiento de sujeto. Moveos.

Todos a las órdenes, se abalanzaron con rapidez sobre los árboles, pero estas armaduras no eran como las normales. Se movían a saltos, de forma muy rápida, recordaban al CP9.

Con el bosque poblado de esas cosas, el capitán se vería obligado a permanecer en la rama durante mucho tiempo, pero, no ocurrió así.

"Crac" -escuchó.

La rama cedió y el calló justo en cima de la armadura jefe, las demás se detuvieron.

-Sujeto sin identificar, bando enemigo.

Él tan tranquilo se quitó de encima y tras mirar a la armadura durante segundos, echó a correr como si nada. Hacia el lugar de dónde había venido, la aldea.

Las armaduras, saltaban detrás.

-¿No se cansan nunca?

Les lanzó un ataque pero su propio puño rebotó en la armadura y le golpeó a si mismo, enviándolo por los aires hasta la aldea. A eso le llamo suerte.

Calló al suelo y rebotó rompiendo varias tiendas hasta aterrizar en la tienda dónde los dos remolones dormían tranquilamente, bueno "dormían", porque no era precisamente eso lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Habían pasado horas y él no parecía mejorar pero se esforzaba mucho en dar una buena impresión.

-Tienes fiebre... tengo que llamar a... -dijo ella.

-¡No! Espera... no te vallas.

-Pero estás muy mal.

-Eso da igual...

-Eres demasiado terco, he de llamar al doctor, tiene que verte.

-No estoy caliente por eso tonta.

Ella resopló y salió de la cama. Creía que ya era hora de comer y cuando se asomó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Cada persona en el campamento, se había buscado un lugar en el que zampar y ella estaba a solas, con el íntimo enemigo de su marido. Acababa de dormir con él, se habían besado y abrazado y todo estaba yendo muy bien o muy mal dependiendo de como se mirara. Él sin camiseta y con fiebre en la cama, ella negándose todo el rato que era estupendo a la vista.

-Todos están comiendo...

-Debería haber preparado la comida.

-No, estás herido.

-¿Quien tiene la culpa?

-El que me mintió hizo que me metiera en un lío tremendo y luego me beso ¿Te suena?

-Te pusiste histérica yo sólo me equivoqué con los nombres.

-Pero si te has casado con una tía.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que es un rumor falso!

-¿¡Ahora la loca soy yo!?

El lugar dónde discutían era una cabaña y normalmente las cabañas no suelen tener un acolchado anti-sonido así que todo el campamento se enteraba de la pelea.

-Primero el capitán idiota y ahora esos dos ¿pero que tienen? -les preguntó Damen a los de la banda.

-A saber, lo que pasa es que un día en el barco leímos el periódico y el había una revista. Ahí ponía que él y otra mujer estaban casados. El periódico debió de llegarle a ella y pufff -dijo el carpintero.

-A si que está celosa...

-¿Ella? -todos estallaron en grandes carcajadas.

Mientras tanto en la tienda la pelea sólo iba mas. Él ya estaba de pie y ella estaba echando humo.

-Siento haber interrumpido vuestra luna de miel de verdad, ¿y ella que tal? ¡En la isla mas cercana esperando segura! ¿¡O tal vez esté cuidándose porque por un "fallo del destino" esta embarazada!?

-¡Tu alucinas! ¡Deja de inventarte cosas!

-¡Deja tu de seguirme nadie te pidió que me rescataras!

-¡En tu diario decía lo contrario!

-¿¡Y QUIEN TE A DADO EL DERECHO A LEERLO!?

-¡NECESITAS AYUDA Y LO SABES!

-¡MENTIRA! Y aún encima -dijo bajando notablemente la voz- le eres infiel a tu mujer ¡Sinvergüenza!

-¡Que te he dicho que no tengo mujer! ¡Paranoica!

Cada palabra era escuchada por los de fuera, que masticaban atentos a la pelea. Los de la banda con normalidad esperaban a después de la comida para rescatar a su capitán pero la cosa se iba a complicar un poco mas. Los de la cabaña se miraban con furia y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Yo paranoica... eres un traidor y un mentiroso... además de fingir ser el tipo de persona que no eres ¡IDIOTA!

-Si, has perdido el control por completo, que sepas que yo no te e mentido, y sí, puede que cambiara un poco con lo de aquella mujer pero sigo siendo el de siempre y lo e demostrado.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me arrepiento de haber besado a un cerdo como tu!

Los de fuera escupieron todo lo que hubieran comido o bebido.

-¿¡Besado!? -exclamaron los de la banda.

-Hicisteis mal en dejar que él la llevara... -dijo Damen.

Y dentro de la cabaña...

-¡Pues te estaba encantando!

-¡E-era por no dejarte como un fracasado! -dijo ella sonrojándose.

-No importa, nada importa -dijo él imitándola-. ¿Dónde está esa frasecita ahora?

-¡Mi amada Alvi...! ¡Ups! -dijo ella imitándolo a él-. ¿Donde está tu amada esposa ahora?

-¡Fue un fallo!

-¡Igual que dejar que te acercaras a mí! ¡Eso a demás de un fallo fue una pérdida de tiempo!

-¿¡SABES LO QUE FUE UN FALLO!? ¡VENIR HASTA AQUÍ A RESCARTARTE, MUERTOS DE HAMBRE, DE SED, DE FRÍO Y TODO POR TÍ! ¡MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA!

Fuera de la tienda, estaban en dos bandos, los que creían que decía verdades como templos y los que creían que se había pasado. El silencio invadió el campamento. Nadie quería entrar haber que pasaba pero tampoco podían olvidar el tema sin mas.

En la cabaña la tensión había parado y él estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho ahora, no confiaría en ellos jamás.

Ella se sentó en la cama, la tienda estaba en silencio al igual que el resto del campamento. Con las piernas cerradas, ella, entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y los puso sobre sus muslos mientras se mordía el labio interior.

-Yo... -intentó hablar él.

-Dejame... también será un fallo perder el tiempo en disculparte -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con todas las mantas, quedándose en un pequeño espacio de oscuridad. Era lo que hacía cuando estaba muy deprimida.

-Lo siento... lo he dicho sin pensar... no era lo que...

-Te equivocas, has dicho lo que de verdad piensas en un impulso. No quieres estar aquí y mucho menos rescatarme. Después de lo que has leído, ¿cómo me dices algo así? -dijo ella bajo las mantas.

Su volumen de voz cada vez era mas bajo. Él intentó acercarse a ella para sacarla de ahí y abrazarla cuando algo atravesó la cabaña haciéndola pedazos. No le dio tiempo a llegar hasta ella.

* * *

Estaban todos tendidos en el suelo, el capitán, el herido y la joven. Los de la aldea se llevaron un susto tremendo y pronto saltaron de sus sitios para comprobar que todos estaban bien. Pero cuando entre humo y restos, encontraron a los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba.

-Idiota... -dijo el herido.

-Lo siento -dijo el otro.

Tuvieron que reconstruir la cabaña y atender a los dos heridos. Uno insistía en encontrar a su amada y otra decía que tenía que contarles algo importante. Tras horas de estar intentando calmándolos, al fin consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo.

-Haber -dijo Damen señalando al cocinero-. Tu que quieres.

-Tenemos que buscarla está ahí fuera y la noche se le hecha en cima.

-¿Y tu? -le dio al capitán.

-¡Los guardias dijeron que buscaban a un paleto!

Estaban todos reunidos en una tienda nueva frente a dos camas, en las que estaban el cocinero y su capitán. Estaban el resto de la banda y Damen, que exigía una explicación. Esta tienda era menos cerrada y algo fría pero habían tenido que montarla en el último momento, mientras la otra era reconstruida.

-¿¡QUE HAS ESTADO CON LOS GUARDIAS!? -dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Si! ¡Buscan un paleto!

-Creo que lo encontraron -dijo Damen.

-Capitán -dijo la arqueóloga-. ¿No dijeron sujeto?

-Si ¡eso mismo!

-Pero no tiene sentido, somos un grupo es decir mas que uno -dijo el artillero.

-A lo mejor sólo buscan al capitán -dijo el músico.

-Es que -dijo la mujer-. No encaja.

-¿Y si no nos buscaran a nosotros? -dijo el cocinero.

-¿A que te refieres? -dijo el espadachín.

-¿Y si la buscan a ella?

Todo quedó en silencio. Eso si que encajaba del todo, la buscaban a ella y el único lugar dónde podía ser protegida, era aquel dónde el grupo estuviera con ella.

-Entonces -dijo Damen- me alegro de que no esté aquí.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? -estalló el cocinero.

-Pues claro, si ella está aquí, van a venir a buscarla a la aldea y todos los que estamos aquí, vamos a morir. Arrasarán la aldea y después vendrá otra partida de esclavos, una tras otra. De todas formas estamos condenados.

-No pienses así -dijo el capitán serio.

-Hemos perdido a 5 hombres esta semana, se están moviendo más rápido, tienen mas interés en este grupo. Dicen que en el castillo se escuchan los gritos de sus victimas por todas las salas, se sienten superiores, les gusta, eso es inhumano.

-Es cierto, en el diario... ella escribió que una noche que se vio obligada a pasarla sola, había intentado suicidarse, tenía mucho miedo y no podía soportarlo mas... No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar por algo así.

Todos, se quedaron callados.

-Entonces -dijo el capitán-. Te voy a dar una orden. Quiero que la encuentres, que la lleves a la cueva dónde está el barco y que allí la protejas. Quedan víveres y agua podréis estar bien.

Todos se sorprendieron pero él esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Sí, mi capitán.

De pronto empezaron a oírse gritos por todo el campamento y varias hombres instalaron una pequeña cama improvisada. Varias mujeres, llevaron a una mujer a la cama.

-¿¡Shana!? -preguntó el cocinero.

Estaba en muy mal estado, y tenía una herida horrible en el costado, chorreaba sangre por todas partes y había perdido uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo.

-¡Shana! -gritó Damen.

-Damen... -dijo ella débilmente.

Él se volvió loco y se puso a examinar la gran herida de su costado.

-Mierda... tranquila, te vas a poner bien.

-Descubrieron, que filtraba información y que robé el diario... -dijo ella con gran dificultad.

-N-no pasa nada.

-Mi ojo -dijo ella.

-Yo te veo igual de hermosa.

Esa fue la primera vez que vieron sonreír a Damen. Él le acarició el pelo y dejó que los enfermeros hicieran su trabajo.

* * *

Ella estaba parada y no sabía a dónde marchar, tenía que encontrar un guardia y que la llevara a la fortaleza, dónde podría olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Le había gritado de una manera tan cruel... pero aún así no podía olvidarle. Había echo tantas cosas por ella...

Oyó a lo lejos, por en cima del sonido de sus pensamientos. el chirriar de un grupo de armaduras y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su aventura con sus amigos había terminado, ya no volvería a verlos nunca mas.

Oiría sus gritos por el altavoz, pero después de eso se acabó. Formaría una familia con él y le trataría como a un rey porque ella consideraba que ese era su deber como esposa. Se apartó del árbol y se dejó ver, las armaduras la localizaron al instante y a continuación, ella sumisa, se dejó escoltar por los guardias hasta el interior de la fortaleza.

No iba a permitir que la volvieran a tratar tan mal. Así que decidió vengarse pero por otros medios, esta vez alimentaría el odio de su marido utilizándolo como herramienta. Pero en estos momentos no estaba para pensar.

* * *

Después del susto, Shana estaba muy mal pero los dos tripulantes heridos ya se habían recuperado.

-Señor Damen -dijo un guardia entrando por la puerta-. ¡Se comenta que la mujer se entregó y que la han llevado a la fortaleza!

-¿Tienes mas noticias? -preguntó Damen serio.

-Si señor, hemos perdido a 3 hombres y 7 permanecen desaparecidos. Seguramente a la espera...

-¿¡En un día!? -preguntó Damen.

-Exacto señor.

-¡Y que pasó con Shana! -dijo señalando a la herida.

-Nos la entregaron dos guardias en persona. Estábamos aterrados, sólo la cogimos y salimos de allí.

-Es un mensaje... -dijo Damen-. Van a ir a por nosotros, no pasaremos de esta semana. Comunicad al campamento que vamos a morir todos, ya no hay nada que hacer

Damen se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Shana con ternura, se había sacrificado tanto por todos, él cuando la conoció era un viajero perdido en la ciudad de los garnianos, y ella lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Desde aquella momento siempre estuvieron juntos, hasta que el padre de Shana lo echó de la ciudad. Pasado un tiempo se encontraron en Certain Death y su alegría no pudo ser mayor. Le asaltaban los recuerdos mientras miraba la tela que tapa el lugar dónde debía estar el ojo de Shana.

-No digas tonterías -dijo el capitán-. Nosotros vamos a vivir, todos. ¡OS VAMOS A SALVAR Y ESOS IDIOTAS NO VAN A PODER IMPEDIRLO!

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, tenemos que organizar el ataque -dijo todo decidido.

-¿¡Estas loco!? -replicó Damen-. ¿¡Como vamos a vencer a los soldados de la organización!? ¡Deben de ser el ejército mas poderoso del mundo!

-Quizá... -dijo Shana desde la cama-. Yo pueda ayudaros.

* * *

En la fortaleza, la llegada de la chica no supuso mucho revuelo, los soldados no opinaban, a los de la organización básicamente les daba igual, las únicas que estaban atareadas eran las sirvientas, que preparaban todo con esmero para su llegada.

Ella anduvo con la capa, seria acompañada por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de matrimonio. Dónde la esperaba su marido quien, como no había podido ofrecer información a los de la organización estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Haber que pasó? -dijo él de mala gana.

Las sirvientas se habían ido y la sala no dejaba traspasar el sonido. Ella fingió un ahogado lloriqueo muy triste y lastimero.

-¿Piensas contestar hoy? -dijo él malhumorado.

Bebía de una copa de hierro, pues, las de cristal se solían partir en pedazos en cuanto las cogía.

-M-me ha besado -dijo ella en un susurro con maldad.

La copa se hizo pedazos, incluso ella comenzó a tener miedo de lo que podría hacer con los restos de la copa, ya que empezaba a reducirlos a polvo entre sus manos.

-¿¡QUE!?  
-L-lo siento -dijo ella tartamudeando sin mentir, ahora estaba asustada.

Ella empezó a dar pasos hacía atrás, hasta que él la acorraló en una esquina de la habitación. Él la cogió del cuello y la elevó mientras ella se llenaba de pánico.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS SABES DE ÉL? ¿CUANDO SERÁ SU PRÓXIMO PASO?

-No me dijo nada... ¡ajt! -él apretaba mas su cuello.

-¡RESPONDE!

-Él dice que me quiere... vendrá a por mi...

Él la soltó y ella calló al suelo tosiendo y con las manos en el cuello de dolor. A veces se pasaba demasiado. Aunque ella tenía que aguantar el dolor para intentar alimentar el odio de su marido y así él destruiría al enemigo.

-Mas te vale... -dijo él con rabia- que no estés mintiendo. Tres noches, ese es el tiempo límite para que ese maldito ataque, sino, te puedes ir preparando.

Él salió de la habitación echo una furia y ella habría el ventanal hasta el balcón. Hacía frío y todo era oscuro, como su vida, aquel chico era la respuesta a sus plegarias en el fondo lo sabía. Mirando al cielo susurró entre lágrimas.

-Dios, ayúdanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento, todos habían planificado ya el ataque. Estaban en torno a una mesa de madera en la que había planos y algunos cálculos.

-Bien -dijo el capitán-. ¿Sabéis todos lo que hay que hacer?

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar? -preguntó el cocinero.

-Cuatro noches.

**Continuará...**

**¿Cual será el castigo que ella va a recibir?**

**¿Podrán salvarla, o será demasiado tarde?**

**¿El plan funcionará?**

**Nuestro 30 aniversario espero que comentéis que me hace mucha ilusión leer los comentarios. Aquí todo parece estar mal para ella, aunque ya tengo su castigo en mente, no me gusta nada escribirlo :S aunque no sabemos si llegarán o no a tiempo. Mas en el siguiente cap. **


	31. ¡Hundamos Certain Death!

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo. **

**Capitulo 31: ¡Hundamos Certain Death!**

Pasaban horas, minutos, días y ella de vez en cuando se veía sorprendida por frases de su marido como: Se te acaba el tiempo o cada vez estamos mas cerca.

Era francamente aterrador y estaba muy asustada. Ellos no atacaban la fortaleza, mas victimas seguían cayendo y tenía miedo de ser la siguiente.

Mientras tanto él seguía tratándola igual que siempre esperando impaciente que pasaran los días, era evidente que se estaba muriendo por castigarla, por hacerle daño otra vez. Estaban en la habitación de matrimonio. Ella estaba sentada en el baúl frente a la cama y él repasaba unas notas de espaldas a ella. Era la noche del segundo día, el tiempo corría y ella ya daba por echo que sería gravemente castigada.

-¿Q-que vas a hacerme? -le pregunto aterrada.

-Si te lo dijera... perdería la gracia -dijo él relamiéndose los labios.

Sabía lo que ese gesto significaba y nunca le había gustado. Siempre sufría mucho cuando se entregaba a él fuera o no voluntariamente, pero a él parecía encantarle que se resistiera inútilmente entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a llorar.

Ya hacía tiempo que no lloraba pese a todo lo que aguantaba, pese a aquellos que la habían odiado y maldecido, pese a echar de menos los buenos tiempos, pese a echar de menos la libertad, el cielo, el sol. Sólo quería verlo una vez mas.

Esta vez había segundas intenciones, ¿esta vez querría perpetuar su descendencia? La obligaría a tener un niño. Un niño en un lugar tan horrendo. Además no se sentía preparada para ser madre cumpliría 19 en un tiempo, no quería un niño tan pronto y ella quería... que conociera la luz, el mar, quería enseñarle un mundo feliz ajeno a lo que su padre pudiera hacerle.

-N-no quiero, no es justo fue culpa suya... -dijo entre lágrimas.

-Seguro que cediste -dijo él con una sonrisa provocada por lo que el fallo que ella había tenido. Estoy al corriente, de lo que sentías en el pasado y de lo que sientes ahora, lamentablemente habrá que arrancarlo por la fuerza.

-¿¡Que!? S-si es por eso -se excusó ella- no es verdad no siento nada, no es cierto lo que hayan dicho.

-¿Serías capaz de jurarlo?

Ella se mantuvo en un silencio que rebelaba la respuesta.

-Como esperaba.

-¡N-no es cierto de verdad lo juraría!

Estaba aterrorizada, faltar a su juramento ya no producía arrepentimiento en su interior porque ya no se trataba de ella misma, ahora estaba en juego el futuro fruto de sus entrañas. A menos que pudiera evitarlo. Él se rió de forma cruel.

-Si vieras lo penosa que eres...

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Ya no quería saber nada mas de aquel mundo cruel que tan mal la había tratado. ¿Porque? Siempre, desde niña, se había visto obligada a ser secuestrada por un sujeto y tras ser liberada y haber podido conocer la felicidad, le arrebataban de nuevo la libertad. Era como si el destino le dijera, que debía someterse a estar prisionera y a obedecer.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella y despegó sus manos de sus oídos.

-¿NO TE GUSTA? ¡Abre los ojos o te cortaré los párpados!

-¡NO POR FAVOR!

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE TU CASTIGO VALLA POR ADELANTADO!? ¡Aunque durará nueve meses! ¡Se que has descubierto mis intenciones! -él rió maléficamente.

-¡BASTA! -decía ella intentando liberarse-. ¡FALTA UN DÍA! ¡VENDRÁN MAÑANA!

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO!

-¡ESTARÁN PREPARANDO EL ATAQUE! ¡BUSCAN LA MANERA DE CONVATIR AL ELÉRCITO QUE SE PUEDE FORMAR CON LOS CABALLEROS!

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, asustada avergonzada y sonrojada. Él estaba aflojando su desmesurada fuerza, porque, se daba cuenta de que lo que ella estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido. Ella mientras tanto se apartaba rápidamente de él, llorando de angustia y de miedo. Temblando y encogiéndose sobre sí misma se dejó caer en las almohadas.

-Si lo declaro en la próxima reunión y es beneficioso, tal vez te quite tu castigo.

-¿C-cuando es... la próxima... reunión?

-Dentro de dos días.

-P-pero el castigo es mañana -dijo ella atemorizada.

-Lo sé -dijo él con una sonrisa.

* * *

El cocinero meditaba en su improvisada cama de hierba. Pensaba en ella como no. Lo mucho que lo odiaría ahora y un recuerdo que jamás se le iría de la mente, de aquella noche que habían pasado abrazados.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El dolor lo había despertado a altas horas de la noche, sentía la respiración de su musa en su pecho y era la mejor sensación del mundo. Verla tan segura y resguardada era lo que mas deseaba, que estuviera a salvo y que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

-Estás tan hermosa... -le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Ella sin embargo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso una mueca de mucho dolor. Se estaba dejando dominar por las pesadillas.

-Ey, calmate no pasa nada, estás con migo y no permitiré que él te haga daño.

Ella pareció responder positivamente y se acercó mas a él mientras habría los ojos. Estaba muy confundida, asustada y aturdida, además de sonrojada. Él apenas podía resistirse ante sus encantos y mas aún después de aquel beso mágico. Apoyó su nariz contra la del amor de su vida y le dijo en un susurro:

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza como respuesta. Lo miraba asustada mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-No, nunca.

Juntaron sus labios de manera cariñosa.

Se acercó mas aún a ella, la pegó a su cuerpo dolorido y terminó abrazándola fuertemente, en un abrazo eterno que jamas sería olvidado por los tiempos de los tiempos.

**Fin flash back.**

Él miraba el sitio en la hierba dónde ella debería estar, a su lado.

* * *

Shana había sido de gran utilidad y la noticia de que aunque muy herida, estaba viva tranquilizó a todos los garnianos, sobre todo a Wina y a su padre. Quien disponía los preparativos para seguir su petición y en apenas media mañana lo tenía todo listo, era algo increíble que sólo los garnianos podían hacer. Hora de hundir Certain Death.

A la mañana siguiente en el campamento, todos estaban listos y el trío monstruoso de la banda se internó en el bosque a gran velocidad. ¿Su objetivo? La gran fortaleza.

Mientras tanto los del campamento salieron a la entrada distrayendo a los guardias como era su misión. Un montón de guardias avanzaban hacia la entrada mientras tres chicos se colaban en la fortaleza sin ningún problema.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos y contentos de poder atacar un día antes de lo esperado. Algo MUY bueno. Planos listos, atacantes listos y el arma secreta contra el ejército preparada. Todo estaba completo para poder derribar al enemigo. Pero los del bando del Pentágono no se quedaban atrás, eran listos y tenían las de vencer en la batalla. Mientras tanto el sabía que iban a atacar en el plazo que había propuesto para castigar a su mujer y que esta tenía razón y debía ser liberada.

Pero ¿porque no divertirse?

Decidió que ella no se enterase de que había dicho la verdad y seguir adelante con su plan. Pero mientras tanto todo se preparaba para la gran batalla sin ahínco y con pesadez. Eran un poblado ¿que intenciones tenían de vencer a un ejército y aun encima sin armas? ¡Era de locos!

Pero de fallos del pasado había aprendido a no infravalorar a sus enemigos. Era algo que le había jugado una gran humillación y malas pasadas.

Estaban organizándolo todo. El titiritero lideraría el ejército, el doctor organizaría el mismo desde una sala a parte, el gran jefe estaría en la sala de las reuniones, sin rostro estaría organizándo la táctica de ataque desde una sala privada y él mismo estaría ocupado con su mujer.

No había nada mas divertido que hacer.

Caía la noche, aunque en Certain Death siempre era de noche.

* * *

Ella estaba aterrada, ya era de noche y él estaba a punto de llegar. La pobre no paraba de temblar, ella no quería y había pensado en buscar un escondite y como no podía salir de la sala donde estaba encerrada, es decir el cuarto de matrimonio, así que no había muchos sitios. Pensó en la ventana, pero estaba demasiado alta y aunque hiciera una cuerda con las sábanas, no podría llegar algún sitio dónde agarrarse.

Tenía que pensar, ¿detrás de las cortinas? La vería enseguida ¿debajo de la cama? Demasiado evidente ¿y dentro del armario? La pillaría en seguida ¿y en el baúl a los pies de la cama? No tenía nada que perder.

Intentó esconderse pero estaba demasiado comprimida y apenas podía respirar. Pero al oír sus pasos por el pasillo ella se estremeció se echó a temblar y se disculpó:

-Lo siento, sé que siempre que intentabas hacer algo bueno por mi, yo te despreciaba y no te trataba nada bien. Te utilicé siempre sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos y... hiciste bien en despreciarme. También sé que me has salvado muchas veces y que no tengo derecho a pedirte ningún favor mas pero, por favor te necesito más que nunca. Sálvame una vez más y...

Los pasos mientras tanto eran rápidos, en una carrera con objetivo de llagar a la puerta. De llegar hasta la chica que debía haber detrás de ella.

Ella aterrorizada oyó como la puerta se habría lentamente con un chirrido infernal mientras terminaba su frase.

-... perdóname.

Ella lo había dicho en un susurro apenas audible tapado por el chirrido de la puerta, temblaba dentro del baúl presa del pánico.

-¿Dónde estás? -dijo el con voz cantarina y verdaderamente horrible.

Ella dejó incluso de respirar, evitando hacer ningún ruido que atrajera la atención de su agresor. Pero con detectar su simple olor, descubrió que estaba en el baúl. Él no olía su perfume, o su olor corporal, él olía el miedo. Un olor que lo fascinaba y volvía loco a la vez.

Se acercó muy despacio al baúl y tardó poco en abrirlo y ver a la joven arrinconada en su interior.

-¡Buh!

Ella emitió un gran grito que mezclado con lágrimas, daba la sensación, de que fuera un mensaje de bienvenida al infierno.

* * *

Ellos avanzaban por los pasillos y llegado el momento se separaron tomando diferentes direcciones planeadas. Buscaban a aquellos que dirigían la organización, sin descanso ni demora, anhelando venganza por todo. Pasillos oscuros y con la posibilidad de sorprenderse con un guardia a cada esquina, eso era lo que los envolvía. Por ello ninguno de los tres podía negar que en su interior había una gran tensión que temía sorpresas desagradables.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un miedo diferente.

El capitán imaginaba cómo en la próxima esquina caía en una trampa y sus queridos nakamas eran chantajeados por su vida.

El espadachín, sentía que en la próxima esquina algo iba a aparecer y de un sablazo en la espalda terminaría con si vida de forma deshonrosa.

El cocinero temía dar la vuelta a la esquina y encontrar a su bella amada muerta colgando del techo a través de una orca. Habiéndose quitado la vida, tras descubrir que no era más que un objeto de sufrimiento y del que todo el mundo quería desprenderse.

Cada una de ellos se volvía loco en sus propios pensamientos, justo el efecto que el gran jefe quería, atormentar a sus víctimas hasta la muerte.

El miedo taladraba sus cabezas y la imaginación no era el mejor aliado. Estar solos lo único que hacía era que el pánico aumentara hasta que llegado el momento llegaban a dudar de sus habilidades.

Los pasillos cada vez eran más abiertos lo que simbolizaba que les invitaban a pasar a su nada hogareña morada.

Cuando el espadachín, terminó su pasillo correspondiente, encontró una gran sala al otro lado. El suelo era de piedra pero sobre él se extendía una amplia alfombra roja. Los muebles era antiguos y destacaban librerías y un fuego encendido en la pared del fondo.

Frente a dicho fuego un figura sentada en un amplio sillón de terciopelo rojo. Sus manos blancas por completo y sus dedos huesudos, tomaban una taza de humeante té rojo. Al lado de la silla y el sujeto una pequeña mesa con un negro, libro con inscripciones prohibidas hechas con sangre de aquellos que osaron desentrañar los secretos introducidos en él.

El miedo a ser maldecido no inundaba a aquella extraña criatura de largas extremidades y de piel blanquecina y enfermiza.

Dejó la taza con delicadeza y desenvainó una espada de filo brillante, pero el brillo era de un negro estremecedor.

-Te estaba esperando -dijo con voz pausada.

* * *

Cuando el capitán deslumbró una luz cegadora, detuvo sus pasos y tapó sus ojos ante la fuerte luz. Era no más que una simple antorcha, pero tanta oscuridad a lo largo de la inmensa fortaleza había echo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la inmensa oscuridad.

Estuvo mareado durante pocos segundos y tubo que abrir los ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de una simple antorcha.

En el instante en el que consiguió acostumbrarse a las antorchas, se aseguró de que nadie le preparaba un ataque sorpresa. Al frente, un corto pasillo con columnas estilo románico presentando una gran puerta pesada que destrozó de un puñetazo sin tapujos.

Una figura encapuchada le recibió sobre un trono, frente a una mesa de piedra, con una estrella de 5 puntas, el símbolo que identificaba a la organización.

En cuanto el capitán le vio la cara no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera de golpe.

-Hikaru... pero eras nuestro, amigo.

* * *

Corría cada vez más rápido y su energía no se agotaba. Hasta que no la encontrara y la viera sana y salva, no descansaría. La había salvado muchas veces, pero esta era la más importante de todas, esta vez no podía perder ya había cometido suficientes errores. Su pasillo cada vez llegaba al final, pero en su pasillo había algo de luz. Podía vislumbrar a algún guardia que cumplía con su deber de vigilar el castillo y tenía que evitarlo como fuere.

Giró a la izquierda encontrándose con una gran escalera de caracol, podía tomar una ruta descendente o por el contrario podía ascender.

Una torre. Cobraba sentido que ella estuviera, prisionera en una torre y que él como su gallardo caballero fuera a rescatarla.

Subió con rapidez, escalones de dos en dos y valentía para afrontar la situación.

Pronto llegó a un pasillo oscuro y enmoquetado, extrañamente no escuchaba nada ¿Estaría ella sola en la sala? Viéndolo así su trabajo de ponerla a salvo sería más sencillo. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y apoyó su oído sobre la gruesa puerta negra. Nada. Lo único que sentía era frío, pero nada más.

Pensó que no podría abrir la puerta por las buenas y decidió tirarla a bajo. Con una fuerte patada llena de rabia. Pero no podía dar crédito a lo que vio.

-¡BASTA MALDITO!

**Continuará...**

**¿Slender se maneja con espadas? O.o **

**¿Que oscuros secretos encerrará el pasado de Hikaru?**

**¿Cómo se desencadenará la lucha y quien puede ser él?**

**Al fin un nuevo capítulo, presento el número 31 y respecto a mis planes futuros, no se si revelar la identidad del malo en el siguiente cap é . è ¿Lo hago o no? Además ¿que panorama se habrá encontrado el protagonista al entrar en la habitación?**


	32. El hombre sin rostro

**No me pertenecen los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo. **

**Capítulo 32: El hombre sin rostro.**

El hombre sin rostro, dejó la taza en la mesa con la confianza de terminar el combate lo suficientemente rápido para que el té no llegara a enfriarse.

-¿Que me esperabas? -preguntó el otro con impaciencia por empezar la pelea.

-Exacto. Eres alguien digno de pelear contra mi, por ello esperaba que algún día el destino nos juntara en un combate.

El individuo de las manos blanquecinas, se levantó y giró su rostro ante el espadachín que lo miró asombrado. No tenía cara, aquello era físicamente imposible.

-¿Que eres?

-Alguien superior.

Ser diferente al resto no hacía sentir mal a aquel hombre o lo que fuera, ser diferente al mundo le hacía sentirse de una raza superior.

Eso en la realidad puede ser bueno o malo, si sientes que eres diferente pero no por ello eres algo malo, sino que en realidad puedes tener la oportunidad de triunfar y llegar alto, por que precisamente no eres del montón, es algo bueno sentirse así. Pero muy diferente es saber que no eres igual a todos y por ello sentirte superior y no mostrar aprecio ninguno o confianza nula.

Esta era la situación del sujeto que se encontraba frente al espadachín.

Su espada tenía un filo negro muy amenazador, aunque estaba muy bien cuidada y era de las mejores. El sujeto la desenvainó con maestría y se colocó frente su adversario en forma de amenaza.

-Mi presa favorita son los niños -dijo con frialdad- pero supongo que tendré que conformarme.

-¿Niños? Cobarde...

El otro no respondió, simplemente desapareció. En un instante. En un parpadeo. El espadachín estaba aturdido y algo confundido, hace un segundo estaba en un lugar y ahora había desparecido. Era rápido y mucho. No dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes, sobre todo hacia su espalda, ya que tenía la impresión de que ese sería su punto de ataque.

Una voz sonó en el techo.

-Pareces sorprendido, aunque pensaba que eras mas listo. El maestro no tiene de que preocuparse, todos cumplirán con sus funciones como a sido siempre.

-¿Siempre? Apenas lleváis unos meses aquí -dijo el espadachín alzando la cabeza.

Aquel hombre estaba sentado sobre una de las vigas de madera del techo. Con la espada en su regazo aparentemente calmado.

-Sí, es cierto, pero el número de víctimas que nos hemos cobrado, los pueblos que hemos arrasado han dado mucho que hablar. Muchos tiemblan al escuchar el nombre de la organización y nadie es capaz de escapar. Ni siquiera tu amiga.

-¿Que sabes de ella? -preguntó el otro enfadado.

-Que es mas fuerte y valiente de lo que aparenta. Yo estoy en todos lados y a la vez no estoy en ningún sitio.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No para ti. Sé que a mi compañero le a costado mucho dominarla, mucho mas de lo que le costó engañaros. Aunque también sé que al principio no cediste, pero al final como todos caíste en su trampa. Un espadachín de verdad jamás se habría dejado engañar.

-Un espadachín de verdad, jamás atacaría a alguien desarmado y más débil que él -espetó el otro.

-Pero yo no pretendo ser un espadachín, eso es lo que nos diferencia. Se manejar una espada, es cierto, pero sólo es una herramienta para quitar a los que me estorban en el camino que debo recorrer.

El espadachín apretó los puños.

-Todos aquí estáis completamente locos.

-Eso es incorrecto, simplemente somos muy avanzados como para compadecernos de quienes sufren dolor.

-¡Malditos seáis todos!

Lanzó uno de sus mejores ataques a las vigas del techo pero sintió una mano en su hombro que hizo que se sobresaltara.

-Eres muy lento.

Giró sobre si mismo, pero cuando iba a atacar ya no estaba. Aquella sensación le daba rabia, el no poder, atacar a su contrincante y verse menguado ante su poder no podía soportarlo así que decidió cerrar los ojos. ¿Para que usar los ojos si no podía ver a su adversario? Además eliminar la vista agudizaría el resto de sus sentidos lo cual era ideal para el combate.

-¿Que te da esta organización? -preguntó serio.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Que puede darte?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No tengo planeado matarte.

-¿A no?

-No, yo tengo cerebro. Puedes ser muy útil, además eres un espécimen sano, si dejas de servirme al doctor le encantará experimentar contigo.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN CHUCHO! -le gritó el otro enfadado.

-No, pero el problema es que no pareces ser alguien intelectual conmigo no puedes trabajar, aunque puedas valer para portero.

-¡¿PERO TU DE QUE VAS?!

Le volvió a lanzar un ataque, pero esta vez acertó y el hombre sin rosto tubo que empezar a defenderse. Por primera vez en todo el combate utilizó su espada, que lo repelió sin dificultades pero empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Como has...?

-Aire -respondió el otro sereno-. Cada vez que te mueves desplazas el aire y yo lo percibo.

-Eres bueno.

Mas que un desplazamiento era un tele-transporte que utilizaba para confundir y horrorizar a sus victimas, para que se sintieran inútiles y perseguidas por alguien superior esa era la sensación que conseguí dar siempre. Pero por primera vez alguien había conseguido que utilizara la espada. Seguramente habría sido un golpe de suerte unido a la rabia, porque conscientemente era imposible que pudiera atacarle. No se repetiría otra vez.

-Antes no has respondido a mi pregunta -dijo el espadachín.

-No tengo porqué. Alguien inferior no podría entenderlo.

-Yo he oído tu apodo en alguna parte, cuando era caza-recompensas oí tu nombre en algún lugar.

-No siempre he sido un miembro del gobierno, es más que evidente -dijo el otro sereno.

-Un cartel de búsqueda y captura...

* * *

**Flash Back.**

En una taberna, en un puerto costero, un joven tomaba algo mientras miraba un libro de recompensas. Parecía bastante entretenido y muy centrado en mirar los rostros y recompensas de todo aquel que estuviera en su libro. Aún faltaban muchos claro está, pero él solo quería a los más importantes, sería mejor tener mas dinero para comer.

Lo que había ganado por el último, estaba empezando a agotarse y su estómago no le daría tregua así que tendría que cazar otro rápido. Pero por alguna razón, la ciudad últimamente estaba muy vacía, y la gente se quedaba en casa. No parecía ser el clima, hacía un sol radiante y un vientecillo refrescaba de vez en cuando. La taberna estaba vacía también y los negocios cerrados, él era el único en la sala y a decir verdad eso lo reconfortaba.

-¡Tabernero! -dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Porqué esta parece una ciudad fantasma?

-¿¡No has oído los rumores!? ¡Encima de hacer que abra el bar para ti sólo!

-Nadie me ha dicho nada.

-Ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquilo, será mejor que te largues de esta ciudad. Una niña salió de acampada al bosque sin el permiso de su madre. Montó una pequeña tienda y se llevó algunas chocolatinas y caramelos para cenar. Ya sabes como son los niños, aquí eso de que se escapen en grupos a acampar es de lo más normal, pero aquella noche fue fatídica.

Durante horas buscamos a la niña sin descanso por el bosque mientras sus padres y su hermana, estaban consternados y muy asustados. No era para menos. Él resto de los niños nos dijeron que estaban haciendo una apuesta y si ella pasaba una noche en el bosque le darían sus pagas anuales. Los padres de la niña eran muy pobres y ella estaba al tanto, al ver que podía conseguir dinero de forma fácil aceptó sin rechistar, apenas tenía 8 años.

En el bosque algo sucedió aquella noche, pero jamás supimos que fue. Al alba, encontramos su cadáver en el suelo y entre sombras a lo lejos, como un mero espectador, vimos a un hombre trajeado de negro. Y supimos que era él. Uno de los bandidos más buscados, algunos dicen que es inmaterial, que es una ilusión otros dicen que, es un muerto que perdió a su hijo y a levantado de su tumba para tomar venganza contra los otros niños. Mitos y rumores que se desencadenan en un tipo de traje y largas extremidades, que aparece de repente en el bosque y acaba con la vida de los niños.

El tabernero le mostró un cartel de búsqueda y captura, con un dibujo mal echo de lo que podría ser un hombre.

-¿No tienen fotos?

-Sólo tienen descripciones.

-Este tipo, no tiene rostro.

-Así es, yo estaba allí aquel día y puedo asegurar que aquel monstruo carecía de rostro.

-¿200.000.000? ¿Por un secuestrador de niños?

-Sus habilidades son peligrosas, márchate lo mas rápido que puedas, no sea que ahora le de por atacar a jóvenes.

Así fue el chico decidió ir a por algo mas fácil y no meterse en los asuntos de aquellas personas.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Hasta el día en el que el hombre sin rostro se convirtió en su oponente y debía derrotarlo por orden de su capitán.

-Yo antes era un cazador -dijo el hombre sin rostro-. Pero el traslado era un problema para mi, ahora puedo disponer de cuantas presas quiera.

-Son todos niños -dijo el otro serio.

El hombre sin rostro no se movió, el espadachín lo localizó por su voz y abrió los ojos, si no hubiera hablado con él antes habría jurado que era un cadáver colgado en la pared. Ir a por niños era tan despiadado, aquellas criaturas apenas sabía de la vida y jamás podrían enfrentarse a alguien que había atacado a seres pequeños durante largo tiempo.

Apretó los puños. Alguien así no debería manejar una katana, que seguramente habría sido fabricada para otros enseres. Cogió su pañuelo atado en el brazo y con el tapó sus ojos. Era hora de dejar de hablar, pensar y recordar.

Retrasó el pié derecho y adelantó el izquierdo. Tres espadas, una en la boca otra en el brazo derecho, delante del pecho y otra con el brazo izquierdo tras la espalda. De pronto para sorpresa del hombre sin rostro se creó una auténtica tormenta.

-**¡Arashi gozaru!**

Su contrincante tubo serias dificultades, a la hora de poder defenderse. Un golpe tras otro y apenas podía despejarlos todos, pero aunque conseguía defenderse, jamás llegaría al ojo de la tormenta que era dónde estaba el chico. Al fin el hombre sin rostro cedió al cansancio y recibió un desgarro mortal.

Él no entrenaba, no se ejercitaba y gracias a su tele-transporte podía ir de un lugar a otro cercano sin necesidad de moverse. Jamás tenía que enfrentarse a enemigos frente a frente desde haber entrado en el pentágono, todas las torturas se ejercían a través de complejos mecanismos y él no tenía que mover un dedo, los guardias se encargaban de todo. Por ello su forma física era deplorable.

Mientras que su contrincante, se esforzaba a diario entrenando y volviéndose mas y mas fuerte sin parar ni detenerse, forjando su destino sin miedo a la muerte.

El hombre sin rostro sabía que tenía una alta probabilidad de perder.

Siempre fue el estudioso de la organización no el que más pero, era sabio. En el fondo sabía el resultado de la pelea, pero estaba convencido de que un ser superior como él, podría cambiar fácilmente las estadísticas.

Se elevó de nuevo a las vigas del techo, dónde se sentía medianamente seguro aunque debía tener cuidado de dónde pisaba. La tormenta había hecho que algunas de las vigas cayeran y otras estuvieran en muy mal estado. Sin perder de vista a su oponente que no paraba de adueñarse de sus temores.

**Su mayor temor: Ser vencido, por un ser considerado inferior.**

El techo comenzó a derrumbarse al igual que las estanterías de los libros. El efecto de la tormenta había sido devastador en la sala. Pero uno de los objetos milagrosamente intactos era la taza de té, que el hombre sin rostro estaba a punto de beberse cuando el espadachín había llegado. Estaba empezando a enfriarse.

-¿Que es lo que ganas venciéndome? -preguntó el hombre sin rostro intentando como objetivo ganar tiempo para pensar después del último y devastador ataque.

El otro lo ignoró por completo y continuó.

El chico murmuró unas palabras inteligibles, y clavó sus tres espadas en torno a él formando un triángulo. Un triángulo que se unía con líneas blancas llenas de pureza y de fuerza, mientras tanto el hombre sin rostro empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y decidió dejar que todo acabara lanzando su mejor ataque.

-**¡Chiho kuroi!** -murmuró el hombre sin rostro entre sombras.

La luz del triángulo del espadachín se hacía cada vez mas deslumbrante mientras él en el centro permanecía cruzado de brazos. Como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Esto enfurecía cada vez más al hombre sin rostro, que se lanzó sobre él con toda su fuerza sin importarle las consecuencias que aquello desencadenaría.

Anillos de luz y oscuridad por unos segundos se fundieron, dos rivales un único vencedor, dos almas pero has de saber querido lector que sólo una sobreviviría a este enfrentamiento. El destino estaba sellado a favor de aquel valiente y digno capaz de aguantar la presión en cuerpo y corazón.

Las espadas se cruzaron pero, durante una milésima de segundo una se alzó al aire, clavándose en un oscuro libro negro, que permanecía en el suelo. Se escuchó un grito horrible lleno de furia y desesperación por ambas partes.

Se hizo en la sala una bruma siniestra, que ocultaba con recelo al vencedor. No tardó mucho en disiparse, mostrando dos figuras pero, una de ellas se alzaba imponente en la sala anunciándose como vencedor entre un silencio sepulcral.

Una de los cuerpos estaba atravesado, por un filo de blanco deslumbrante, en su rostro podía verse la agonía sin gesto pero con gran facilidad podía verse como tras una fina capa de piel blanca se marcaban dos hileras de dientes y un hueco que daban a entender que el grito bajo la piel había sido suyo. Físicamente imposible, pero en el mundo de los sueños todo puede hacerse realidad.

Mientras tanto la grotesca imagen no dañaba a su contrincante que permanecía serio, mientras las sombras poblaban su rostro.

Sacó su preciada espada de aquel individuo, mientras un charco negro de lo que parecía ser la sangre de ese ser se extendía en el suelo. Antes de seguir con su plan, se sentó en la silla que el hombre sin rostro había ocupado anteriormente y comenzó a beber su taza de té, que no estaba fría del todo.

-Delicioso -dijo.

Pasó un rato allí, examinando la espada clavada en el libro negro. Percibió que ambos objetos estaban malditos, muy malditos. El libro, era especialmente raro y no era un especialista en el tema pero se jugaba el cuello a que había sido creado con malas intenciones.

Pasaba de eso, no tenía nada que ver en su plan pero aun así en especial le interesaba la hoja, sin duda aquella cosa no sería un espadachín auténtico, sólo sabía un par de trucos nada más. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la hoja estaba maldita? ¿Cuál era la razón?

Decidió olvidarlo viendo que el tiempo apremiaba y seguir con el plan. Pero antes...

-Cuidado Certain Death ¡Quien nos busca nos encuentra!

**Continuará...**

**¿Cual será la siguiente lucha que veremos?**

**¿Segunda parte del plan?**

**¿La liberación de los esclavos se llevará a cabo pronto?**

* * *

**.:Reviews:.**

**Gest: pronto tendrás las peleas en marcha con un total de 5 peleas sí, habrá cosas inesperadas. **

**Amu – chan: gracias de nuevo, a ti y a Gest os doy la bienvenida a mi humilde fic, me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^**

**Dened01: hemos hablado por mensajes y me encanta leer siempre tus nuevos comentarios, leer nuevos coments es lo que mas me anima ¡gracias por estar siempre ahí!**

**Barby – chan: oye mona que estás desaparecida jajaj no te preocupes estoy lo suficientemente loca como para ir a buscarte =)**

* * *

**Bueno aquí el cap número 32, como veréis en esta historia pretendo que no haya batallas físicas sino psicológicas. Me cuesta bastante escribir estos días ya que quiero que todo esté bien expresado. Además estoy muy liada en currarme como será la batalla votada como favorita, si, esa que todos llevamos un tiempo esperando ¡Incluso los personajes!**

**He tenido un gran problema, no e encontrado un traductor de japonés fiable en la red :( así que tuve que buscar otra cosa y salió una traducción penosa por mi parte y por ello me disculpo. EL primer ataque en japonés es Tornado cortés y el segundo es Pueblo oscuro. **

** Ya sabéis, darle a like, suscribiros y comentar ;)**


	33. El gran jefe, Hikaru

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo. **

**Capítulo 32: El gran jefe, Hikaru. **

El alucine que llevaba en cima era mortal ¿Cómo alguien tan bueno, podía ser la pieza central de un organismo tan perverso? Parecía a la vista alguien tan normal, que se llevaba tan bien con ella ¿Cómo traicionarla de aquella manera tan cruel?

Estaba escéptico ante todos los pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza.

-Cuando llegamos a la isla -dijo muy sorprendido- tu...

-Cuando llegasteis a la isla, yo no aparecí en aquel barco por casualidad. Ya os estaba esperando y ya había dado al aviso a las tropas para las que se movieran rápido, pero elegí a alguien adecuado para que las comandara.

-Entonces... ella... -dijo el capitán reflexionando.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

-¿Te importaría contarme como te has echo esas heridas? -dijo el frente a ella.

-Yo... -alcanzó a decir.

Tubo que bloquear ya que si hablaba, entonces todo habría acabado para sus amigos. Pero de todas formas ni siquiera sabía lo que había echo mal, tenía que ser algo muy serio para que sus nakamas se negaran a ayudarla.

No podía contestar por mucho que quería soltar todo lo que había pasado, que los necesitaba, que no podía hacerle frente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, que le daba miedo estar sola.

-Responde -dijo mientras la sombra del sombrero cubría sus ojos, llenos de furia.

-Yo... no puedo.

-¡ TE HE ECHO UNA PREGUNTA !

Un pie golpeó su estomago haciendo que soltara una gran cantidad de sangre sobre la cubierta. Los que la sujetaban de los brazos al igual que todos los demás se estremecieron.

-Res-pon-de -dijo el responsable de la tripulación, es decir el capitán.

-Me caí... por un terraplén... que había en el... bosque -dijo creyendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras debido al dolor.

-No me gusta que me mientan. Has ido demasiado lejos, hacer que tres personas se desmallen y no recuerden lo que ha pasado es una cosa, pero un asesinato es pasarse de la raya.

-¿Eh? Yo no...

Tubo que detenerse porque expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre de nuevo. Los que sujetaban sus brazos aflojaron la fuerza repentinamente, hasta el punto de que podía irse si quería, pero aun así no podía. No tenía ni el valor ni las fuerzas para escapar.

Empezó a respirar ruidosamente, cogiendo mucho aire, como si se ahogara, esto los asustó a todos por completo hasta que se levantó usando sus últimas fuerzas.

-De que... se me acusa -dijo ella con la voz apagada mientras se creaba una sombra negra en sus ojos.

-De traición y asesinato -dijo el capitán tan seguro como ella.

La joven se giró viendo como una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes ahora cerrados, yacía sin vida en los brazos de un joven que lloraba amargamente.

Después de lo mal que la había tratado, de lo que él había cambiado y de lo mucho que echaba de menos sus mimos no se sorprendió al pensar que a pesar de perder la vida le habría cambiado a Alvida el sitio sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Cual es la condena

Dijo mientras miraba a las dos figuras, una sin vida y otra.

-La expulsión de la banda, para siempre.

Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de terror. Si abandonaba el barco ahora, nadie la protegería.

-P-pero ¡ yo no he echo nada !

-¿Dónde has estado durante toda la noche?

-Salí de casa de Hikaru y después me caí en el bosque por un terraplén produciéndome todas estas heridas. Me desmallé y cuando llegué aquí ya era de día.

La chica seguía siendo una ladrona y en mentiras no le ganaba ni el mismísimo artillero de la tripulación.

-Ella -dijo señalando a Alvida- vino aquí por la mañana con graves heridas, con sus últimas palabras nos explicó que habías intentado matarla porque te había quitado el puesto de navegante, tu orgullo y tu oro.

* * *

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Todo lo que hizo fue para protegeros y era cierto que no había acabado con ninguna vida. La otra mujer estaba de parte del gobierno, de nuestra parte, y por una elevada suma de dinero accedió a engañaros. Era completamente inocente, desde el principio. Es más, necesitaba vuestra ayuda y le fallasteis sin dudar. Fue divertido ver como se resistía hasta el final.

-Lo estabas viendo.

-Me hice pasar por un esclavo para no levantar sospecha ninguna y os dejamos que nos guiarais hasta la ciudad de los garnianos , escapando de nuestras garras, pese a todo celebramos una gran fiesta conmemorando que os íbamos a capturar tarde o temprano, medio año después la boda y ahora estáis todos aquí para ser las próxima victimas de mi juego.

-Esto es un juego.

-¡Por supuesto! Esto para mí es mas necesario de lo que te puedas imaginar, las fichas se están moviendo y poco a poco irán cayendo hasta poder conseguir fichas nuevas.

-Otra partida de esclavos.

-Sí, Certain Death no tiene enemigos, porque ninguno de ellos puede ya levantarse de la tumba y vosotros corréis el mismo destino.

Era como hablar con un completo lunático. Trataba a las personas como fichas, fichas de sus juego y actuando como un dios el decidía lo que debía existir y lo que no. Muchas aldeas, pueblos ciudades, islas enteras habían caído bajo su poder.

-Contigo -dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- voy a tener un trato especial. Eres hijo del revolucionario, uno de los máximos objetivos de esta organización.

Él no respondió.

-¿Que pasa, se te a comido la lengua el gato?

Hikaru algo harto de que su oponente se dedicara a lanzar respuestas cortas y no se defendiera decidió atacar el mismo por su cuenta.

-Dar ta ´dellijiet

Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero en la cabeza del chico, se escuchó como un grito infernal. De pronto, la sala fue desapareciendo dejando paso a una estancia completamente negra y fría.

Él corrió en todas direcciones, pero cada vez había mas oscuridad y ya no sabía ni de donde venía, ni dónde estaba, ni a donde ir. Mirase a dónde mirase todo eran sombras y eso no era de mucha ayuda.

-¿Que necesidad de moverse tanto? En realidad sigues en tu sitio.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Llevo corriendo un buen rato!

-Y dime ¿algo a cambiado?

Era una voz en el infinito, generando un eco estremecedor, que era igual de audible estuvieras dónde estuvieras.

-¿¡A dónde me has traído!? -preguntó el chico mirando al lugar, dónde debería estar el techo o el cielo, ya no estaba seguro.

-A los rincones de tu mente -susurró la voz.

-¿¡Mi mente!? ¡Me da igual dónde! ¡Sal y pelea cobarde!

Se escuchó una carcajada burlona, procedente de dios sabe dónde.

-Olvida tus puños, pues aquí de nada te servirán.

-¡Pues entonces te patearé!

Hikaru ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia del todo, ¿Cómo podía ser un ingenuo de tal calibre, un "enemigo" para el gobierno. ¡Por favor! Intentó dejar de lado su rabia y apartó un mechón de pelo negro de su rostro. Entonces continuó.

-Aquí no valen ni partes del cuerpo ni armas, este lugar no es real.

-¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¡Si estoy aquí!

Harto de tanta tontería, lanzó su puño hasta el cielo, pero se cruzó con la nada. Una patada al lateral, tampoco.

-Teóricamente no estás aquí.

-¿¡Y eso que quiere decir!?

-Que estamos -dijo pausadamente- por así decirlo, en un sueño.

-¿¡Que!?

-Como has oído, sólo que este es un sueño muy especial. Si tu mueres en el sueño ¡Morirás en la realidad!

* * *

Un pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes, estaba sentado en un solitario banco, de un parque cercano al que era su hogar. Un pequeño pueblo, escondido entre felicidad y naturaleza, viviendo en el mar del Este haciendo negocio con los piratas que necesitaban abastecerse, pasar la noche o cargar la brújula magnética.

Nunca habían tenido ningún problema, ni con piratas, ni con marines ni con los habitantes del mismo pueblo, que empezaba a forjarse como ciudad. Pero en todas partes hay gente buena y gente mala.

El niño había perdido a su padre, en un ataque de piratas cuando era muy pequeño en un isla cercana. Su madre logró escapar, llevando a su pequeño consigo. Pero las secuelas de aquel ataque habían sido nefastas y por desgracia había perdido a su amado, cosa que destruía su cuerpo amargamente. Tras un año de horrible sufrimiento, murió de pena dejando a un niño sólo en el mundo y el pequeño desde muy joven había tenido que buscarse la vida.

Un día en el bosque llegaron un grupo de niños y niñas de su edad que empezaron a señalarlo y a reírse sin ningún disimulo. El pequeño sufría mucho cuando esto pasaba, que era habitualmente, e intentó hacerse respetar en vano.

-¡Que os hace tanta gracia!

Los niños se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y observándolo como si fuera raro defenderse, para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas, que amenazaban con no cesar. Uno de ellos empezó a ridiculizarlo delante de sus compañeros y el niño que no tenía mas pertenencia que las ropas que llevaba puestas, salió corriendo de allí todo lo rápido que fuera posible.

Aún escuchaba sus gritos y risas y observaba como lo seguían con crueldad. Mas de uno había sido su amigo anteriormente y en aquel mal momento, le daba la espalda, con toda la traición que su pequeño corazón podía expresar. En vez de defender a aquel chico, le daba la razón a sus enemigos, haciéndose pasar por el bueno, siguiendo la decisión de la mayoría.

Algo cruel, rastrero y para nada valiente.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

El niño sentía que se formaba un gran nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas impidieron que pudiera ver con claridad.

Pequeñas gotas fueron resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, que ardían y a la vez estaban frías. Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero aquellos niños corrían aún mas rápido. Cuando su fin estuvo cerca y perdidas se hallaban las esperanzas, encontró una cueva entre ramas, en la que ocultarse con disimulo y sobre todo alivio.

* * *

El chico, lanzaba puños y patadas, a su alrededor sin ningún resultado. Aquel círculo oscuro del que no podía salir era como la Niebla Arco Iris que lo había atrapado en una de sus numerosas aventuras.

Se le ocurrió preguntarse a sí mismo, cuantos habían estado atrapados hasta perder la razón en aquel espantoso lugar.

Saltó, gritó, berreó, pataleó, se resistió, pero el influjo del mal, era demasiado fuerte.

* * *

El niño poco a poco fue creciendo, en un ambiente hostil y con forme más mayor se hacía, mas le gustaba mirar a las chicas o juntarse con los piratas. El alcohol y las drogas pronto se hicieron con él y se juntaba con peores influencias. Gracias a sus "amigos" aprendió a luchar pronto y a no asustarse ante la sangre, los gritos, los remordimientos, básicamente eliminó su conciencia por completo. Incapaz de sentir compasión, se había echo muy fuerte, mientras, los chicos que se metían con él de pequeño se habían dedicado a ser personas normales y corrientes que seguían sus estudios cómo si nada.

Tres eran los objetivos que el joven. Los tres líderes del grupo.

Bairon, el traidor que había sido su amigo y que los lideraba a todos.

Tom, el guarda-espaldas de Bairon. Un tío de 2x2 pero con el cerebro de un nuez.

Lola, la chica rubia de ojos azules que siempre seguía a Bairon a todas partes, siempre le pareció muy atractiva pero increíblemente borde y cruel.

Todos ellos eran el trío monstruoso que solían aterrorizar y molestar a todos los de su edad y pequeños de la isla. Se cobraría su venganza y ese día llegaría pronto.

* * *

Tumbado en lo que debería ser el suelo en aquel espantoso lugar, él, recobraba el aliento y empezaba a pensar. Su único contacto con el exterior era Hikaru y él era la única conexión con la realidad. De no conseguir acabar con su control mental, acabaría perdiendo la razón en aquel tenebroso lugar.

Las sombras bañaban su rostro con frialdad.

-¡Hikaru!

-Dime, querido prisionero -dijo Hikaru distraído.

-Voy a salir de aquí.

-No me digas -respondió con desprecio.

-Porque yo no puedo dejar de luchar ahora.

-¿Crees que la necesidad de cumplir tu sueño, va a sacarte de el infierno de oscuridad en el que te e metido? -dijo con sorna.

-No, ahora mi sueño no importa.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI NAKAMA~ ~ ~ ~ ~A!

El grito del chico revolvió el cielo y la dolida mente de Hikaru, que pedía ayuda desde el fondo, pedía amor.

* * *

El chico llegado al punto, de querer una gran e inmensa venganza, decidió esperar paciente y hacerlo bien. Primero decidió desengancharse de sus vicios, cortar lazos con su turbio pasado y terminar con tantos años de acoso.

Aunque decidía guardarse su debilidad por las mujeres, era algo que lo había definido siempre.

Primero haría un gran viaje por el mar para conocerlo, traicionando a unas bandas y a otras, sacando las mejores técnicas de lucha, las mejores formas de pensar, de asesinar, de ser frío, de ser cruel. Cuando terminó con sus viajes, volvió a su isla natal, no sin preservar el recuerdo de una hermosa mujer a la que tenía pensado encontrar y poseer, para siempre. Ya en su isla, estudió a sus victimas una por una, espiándolas, y dedicándole un tiempo especial a Lola quien se había convertido en la novia de Bairon. Tom estaba más descerebrado de lo que recordaba si era posible, pese a ello era fuerte y no debía menospreciarlo.

-A comenzado -murmuró llegado el momento.

* * *

Hikaru por primera vez desde hace muchos años, tubo miedo. Su pasado le atormentaba todas las noches y su necesidad de sangre trastornaba tu mente cada vez más, los segundos se hacían eternos y se hallaba sumido en una tristeza indescifrable pese a tener fama, dinero y poder.

Aquel chico lo desquiciaba y por ello decidió no arriesgarse, terminando el trabajo con rapidez.

-Memorji Dark

-¿¡EH!? -dijo aún alterado.

-Fin

El chico intentó saber de dónde venía la voz y que propósito tenían aquellas palabras que no conocía, pero su mente no estuvo ocupada durante mucho tiempo, pues, el suelo que pisaba comentó a agitarse violentamente.

-¿Un terremoto?

Sin poder evitarlo perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo de culo, sintiéndose ridículo y algo desconcertado. ¿Que estaría pasando?

Una sacudida lo aturdió y al abrir los ojos se encontró ante un lugar que ya conocía. ¿El puerto de su villa? Aquel día era caluroso, el verano ya hacía tiempo que había llegado y las aguas del mar del Este acariciaban la costa con suavidad. A simple vista era un bonito y agradable día.

-¿Me he trasladado de ese sitio a aquí? -se preguntó a si mismo.

Caminó despacio hacia el pueblo, pues tenía muchos a los que dar recuerdos y abrazos, pero también debía conseguir un barco y volver a Certain Death.

Se sentía bastante bien, un fresco viento, lo acariciaba con suavidad y una agradecida armonía. Era clara la diferencia tras salir de aquel agujero. Sólo volviendo a su pueblo natal se dio cuenta, de que en aquel lugar no sentía nada, ni frío, ni calor, no sentía que rozaba el suelo, ni que corría contra el aire que debería haber en la sala. Era muy extraño pero ya había pasado ¡No tenía porque estar preocupado.

-¡Mentali Querda!

La voz de Hikaru resonó en el cielo y el chico se tropezó del susto.

-¡¿PERO ESTÁS EN EL CIELO!? Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Sigues dentro de mi pesadilla.

-Antes de nada una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Que te pasa en la boca?

-¿¡A que te refieres!?

-A que de repente hablas raro, ¿te duelen las muelas?

-¡PERO TU ERES TONTO!

-¡PERO SI NO E DICHO NADA MALO!

-¡¿ACASO NO DISTINGUES OTRO IDIOMA?!

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque no lo dices en tu idioma así te entiendo?

-¡EL OBJETIVO NO ES QUE ME ENTIENDAS!

-¿Y porque?

-¡PORQUE EL ENEMIGO NO DEBE SABER COMO VA EL ATAQUE, PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE EL NOMBRE LO HA PUESTO UNO MISMO!

-¿Y porque?

-¡PORQUE CADA ATAQUE ES DIFERENTE! ¡EL TUYO EL MÍO Y TODOS!  
-¿Y porque?

-¡PARA YA!

-¿Y porque?  
-¡ERES MOLESTO!

-Puedes repetir no te e oído.

Hikaru como único remedio a tanto drama, y al pobre que miraba con atención como el paisaje se iba ennegreciendo, gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba esta los mismísimos de ese idiota

* * *

Una casa azul le daba la bienvenida y el crucero para casados había zarpado ya. Todos aquellos casados que quisieran deshacerse de sus hijos durante un fin de semana tenían la oportunidad perfecta, los que quisieran tener una casa para ellos solitos durante un fin de semana tenían la oportunidad, quien quisiera asesinar a sus enemigos sin familiares de por medio, tendría la oportunidad.

Era mas sencillo de lo que aquel chico esperaba, después de todo no tenían ni idea de como funcionaba el mundo e iban a parte de los piratas, no eran rivales para alguien experimentado.

Como Bairon se creía genial, organizó una fiesta en su casa, para el sábado por la noche. Sus padres habían acudido al crucero y eran totalmente ajenos a que su único hijo estaba a punto de invitar a toda la isla a una fiesta en su inmensa casa. Cualquier ser viviente estaba invitado.

Pudiendo matar a los adolescentes en sus propias casas antes de la fiesta, eligió humillarlos, como habían echo con él. Era pura venganza y con creces iban a pagar todo lo que le habían echo.

Lola estaba en su casa muy entretenida, desmontando su armario y volviéndolo a montar, buscando el vestido perfecto con el que impresionar a Bairon, desde que salía con él se empeñaba mas y mas en estar irresistible. Su grupo de amigas no se quedaba atrás, tenía que llevar los mejores complementos, la ropa mas cara y el mejor aspecto de todos. Se tomó un buen baño tranquila y pensando en lo genial que estaría.

Tom golpeaba una y otra vez un tosco saco de boxeo en su habitación, no pensaba gran cosa, pero alcanzaba a imaginarse como el deslumbrante guarda-espaldas de Bairon en la celebración, también rodeado de chicas que pedían ver sus músculos y tal vez lograra pillar cacho.

Bairon preparaba sin mucho ánimo los arreglos para la fiesta, nada de comida cocinada, sólo patatas fritas, alguna que otro dulce, bebidas, jamás había tocado una cocina y esta no sería la primera vez.

Algunos adornos para generar ambiente, todo recogido y con buen aspecto.

A las 10 de la noche, la fiesta comenzó y empezaron a llegar los primeros amigos, tras un rato llegaron mas y mas personas y con la casa a reventar, nadie se dio cuenta de que un chico con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos de una de las marcas mas codiciadas entraba.

Le costó mucho pasar desapercibido, algunos le preguntaban quien era y de dónde venía, otras simplemente se fijaban en él o se acercaban. A ellas las trataba muy bien, era cercano, sensual y atrevido. Por ello, cada vez se acercaban mas y tubo que empezar a repartir un número de caracolofono falso. Al fin consiguió librarse de ellas y se encaminó por una estrecha escalera en un rincón al piso de arriba. Dónde estuviera Bairon estaría su guarda-espaldas y tal vez también Lola.

Su opinión se desvaneció al ver a Lola presumiendo ante sus amigas, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entornar los ojos y pensar en que estaría ocupada un rato. Buscó a Bairon, que estaba entre un grupo de chicas, en la misma situación que el mismo había corrido hace unos momentos, sólo que a Bairon parecía gustarle mucho.

Estuvo esperando un rato hasta que sonó un aviso de que se iban a centrar todos para cenar, el pasillo se vació, Lola se metió sola en la habitación de Bairon, Bairon se metió con una morena en la de sus padres y Tom se quedó guardando su puerta.

Perfecto. El primero Tom.

El chico se extrañó mucho cuando el desconocido se acercó a él.

-Ey ¿quien eres? ¡Está prohibido pasar!

Un rato después para Tom, todo se volvió, negro. Con Lola sería un poco mas difícil aunque mas divertido.

Se quitó la camisa manchada de sangre, y la colgó de forma calmada en un perchero cercano. Supuso que Lola había entrado sola, porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol o de alguna de las drogas que circulaban por la casa. Se paro en la puerta antes de entrar y no escuchó nada, abrió la puerta despacio encontrándose a oscuras, pero con la luz del pasillo pudo vislumbrar como la chica dormía tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta y entró.

Se tumbó a su lado sonriendo, puso una afilada y fría daga sobre sus labios en gesto de silencio. Ella era una persona que además de mentirosa contaba todo y se metía en la vida de los demás. También era una traidora sin honor ni palabra y creía que era el centro de todos, que a cada segundo pensaban en ella, que era el ombligo del universo. Sus labios eran el sitio clave pues, no tenía mayor fuerza que la de las palabras. Pese a todo durante un tiempo le gustó, porque era muy bella aunque siempre dicen que la cara mas husada del diablo, es la de la belleza y humildad.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte -musitó el chico-. Has crecido mucho, estás mas guapa.

Ella no respondió, seguía dormida.

-Opino, que es un desperdicio, pero tienes que morir ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella siguió sin dar señales de vida, hasta que abrazó el cuerpo del chico sin darse cuenta.

-Bairon... -musitó.

Lo había confundido con Bairon, no podía negar que estaba sorprendido pero tampoco relataría su identidad auténtica, al menos no por ahora. Él la correspondió y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Depositó el beso que siempre quiso darle mientras ella lo aceptaba pensando que era Bairon y se dispuso a empezar.

Terminado el segundo trabajo salió al pasillo de nuevo, esta vez no se había manchado tanto.

Cruzó el pasillo de nuevo escuchando la música y las risas de los comensales que estaban sentados a la mesa. La moqueta amortiguaba sus pasos y podía verse el cuerpo de Tom en la disposición dónde lo había dejado, le pareció increíble que Bairon no hubiera escuchado nada. Pegó el oído a la puerta. Por lo menos había tardado una hora en ir a por los otros dos y prepararlos para la ocasión y la chica se habría marchado hace poco pero él aún permanecía dentro. Estaría descansando.

Entró en la sala despacio estaba mas iluminada que la otra desde luego, pero solo con una lamparita de noche, las sábanas estaban desechas y manchadas, algunas cosas rotas y Bairon estaba intentando poner todo en orden.

-¿¡Por qué entras así!?

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? -dijo él calmado.

-Eres aquel blandengue, todos pensamos que abrías muerto o que te habían secuestrado los piratas.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada mas que decir?

-¿Esperas que me disculpe o algo? Si es eso puedes ir largándote, no tienes nada que hacer en mi fiesta y no estás invitado.

-Tengo una misión antes de irme -le respondió frío.

-¿Ahora juegas a los marines?

-Sí, pero por así decirlo no estoy en el lado de los buenos.

Bairon lo pensó un momento, ya que el no era nada tonto, siempre conseguía tener lo que quería y en este momento lo principal era la vida.

-Así que te criaste con los piratas.

Permaneció callado.

-No son buenas influencias lo sabes ¿no?

-Me han enseñado mucho mas en estos años de lo que podría haber aprendido aquí en toda mi vida.

-Nada bueno supongo, recuerdo cuando empezaste a juntarte con ellos, te veía luchar, entrenar, ser herido y hacerte más y más fuerte. Pero también te veía beber, fumar y drogarte cada dos por tres. Realmente me planteé que pudieras ser una seria amenaza.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
-Que cedías demasiado a tus vicios, a las mujeres, a las fiestas y a vivir la vida al límite, muchas veces pasándote de la raya. Que te dejabas llevar por tus sentimientos. Que te marchaste.

-Pero ahora que he vuelto...

-Vuelvo a aceptar que sigues siendo una amenaza, mucho peor que antes. Pero tengo amigos fuertes, Tom te hará pedazos.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que su adversario.

-Creo que no te será de mucha ayuda.

El chico abrió la puerta, mostrando lo que había echo con el guarda-espaldas.

-Dios mio... ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO!  
-Puede, pero no te preocupes, también morirás de manera creativa.

-Eres un demente...

-Tu dijiste que eras mi amigo, tu, Lola y Tom erais mis únicos enemigos, por así decirlo y ellos ya han sido perdonados, te toca.

-¿¡Te los has cargado!? ¡No los has perdonado!

-Les he castigado por sus actos y ahora irán al cielo. Igual que tu. No me molesta que no me lo agradezcas.

-¿¡Agradecértelo!? ¡No vas a ponerme un dedo encima porque soy mejor que tu!

Agarró una navaja que siempre llevaba en cima, para situaciones de emergencia y sin pensarlo se la lanzó a su oponente apuntando a la cabeza.

El chico fácilmente se apartó y con el enemigo desarmado, comenzó con la tercera presa.

Poco tiempo después la gente de la fiesta empezó a subir porque sus compañeros no bajaban y ya habían pasado horas. Pero tras los gritos y la confusión pudieron averiguar que, Tom permanecía sin cabeza y clavado a la puerta como el guarda-espaldas sin cerebro que siempre fue. Lola, en su cama sin ropa muerta por desangramiento, yacía con los labios cosidos, ya que siempre fue un cuerpo bonito y una boca grande y por último Bairon, despellejado en su cama todavía vivo en cuando lo encontraron, pero no había podido aguantar.

Así nacía la carrera de brutal asesino del líder del pentágono: Hikaru.

Jamás encontraron al asesino, pues zarpó de la isla lo más rápido y satisfecho posible pero, algunas chicas de la fiesta, reconocieron su camisa, colgada en el perchero del pasillo. Pasado el tiempo, Hikaru iba de barco en barco, medio muerto, sin ilusiones y sin ninguna motivación para vivir. Hasta que descubrió que lo único que necesitaba era esa sensación de poder que tenía al escuchar los gritos de una victima, que estaba aterrorizada, destinada a morir. Por otra parte quería encontrar a aquella mujer pelirroja con la que había coincidido en una isla, tiempo atrás.

Así que para saciar su sed de venganza, decidió acudir al gobierno y sugerir crear una organización de torturas y matanzas en masa para aterrorizar a los piratas insumisos. Lo cual a todos les pareció perfecto. Poco a poco fuer reclutando un total de 4 hombres y todos juntos formando la unión del el pentágono con Hikaru Tanaka que se había formado una vida a parte de gloria, como principal cabecilla. Poco tiempo después comió la Yume Yume no mi, que le proporcionaba un control de los sueños.

Ya había olvidado a la joven hasta que un día, uno de los dos últimos a los que había traído para completar el pentágono, le habló de cierta mujer que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de la chica. Durante gran parte de la noche estuvo hablando de ella pero apenas mencionó su cara o su forma de ser. Le contó también un plan que tenía para engañarla a ella y a su tripulación y tras saber que eran uno de los máximos objetivos del gobierno, una luz se encendió en su cabeza dos pájaros de un tiro, hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Completamente desesperado Hikaru decidió pasar de él un rato dejar que se consumiera en su propio pasado.

El capitán vio como la tierra, el bosque, el cielo y el agua se volvían negros y de repente una gran explosión en el pueblo. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y cuando llegó allí todo era un desastre. Muchos muertos por el suelo, personas aún vivas ardiendo y mucha sangre por todas las calles. Además el extremo calor no le sienta nada bien a la goma pero, el ver a todos sus amigos y conocidos, los que le habían criado y conocido muertos o gritando de brutal dolor. Era algo horrible que no podía aguantar, pero no sólo eso, sus nakamas, estaban esparcidos por la villa, muertos o medio muertos, con la cabeza aplastada por una tabique, abrasados por las llamas, pisoteados bajo una avalancha de gente que intentaba correr o muriendo para salvar a otros en un actos heroico como sólo ellos podían morir.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta impotente ante aquella horrible situación. Apenas podía moverse, se sentía tan impotente, él hablando con el enemigo y corriendo por el bosque mientras sus amigos y familiares morían uno a uno. Entonces recapacitó. El enemigo, él había provocado el sueño..

-¡TU LO HAS ECHO~ ~ ~ ~ O! ¡MALDITO SEAS! -dijo entre lágrimas mirando al cielo.

Había representado todo lo que le asustaba perder a sus amigos frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, que murieran todos, sin más y que en cima no pudiera vengarlos, sentía tante pena, e ira a la vez que no sabía como reaccionar. El calo actuaba sobre la goma cada vez más funestamente hasta que entre lágrimas sonrió.

-Ya se que pasa.

Se limpió la cara con su chaleco algo que a Hikaru le pareció insoportable.

-Esto es un sueño no la realidad, me lo has dicho antes y por muy malo que sea no está pasando, tu control es insuficiente si yo estoy convencido de que esto no es real. Mis nakamas están en algún lugar de tu fortaleza y mis familiares están seguros en mi villa. Nada de esto está pasando y tú lo sabes. ¡No os vais a quedar con nuestra navegante!

Extrañamente se escuchó un grito infernal y el cielo negro empezó a caerse a pedazos, y los cadáveres desaparecían desintegrándose como granos de arena en el suelo. No era agradable que todo se fuera así pero era mucho mejor que seguir en aquella pesadilla.

Lo que pasó a continuación no lo sacaba de su asombro, al principio, estaba en un paisaje aterrador, pero cuando parpadeó descubrió que estaba mirando el techo de la sala a la que había entrado.

Batalla finiquitada.

Mientras tanto Hikaru estaba en el suelo desmayado o muerto, pero el capitán no se dio cuenta ya que lo más rápido que pudo salió de allí a continuar con el plan.

* * *

Tras la puerta negra que había mantenido prisionera a su amada, se encontraba la estampa mas horrible de todas. Pero no contento con ver el estado de la chica tubo que verle la cara a él y su furia no hizo mas que estallar, ya le había visto antes. Si le hubiera rematado aquella vez, antes de hacer el tonto no habría pasado nada de nada, ella no habría sufrido nada. Entre la rabia, la histeria, el dolor lo que más sentía eran remordimientos. Verle la cara a aquel... energúmeno, por llamarlo de alguna manera, le producía nauseas, antes hubiera adivinado que no era tan rastrero o cruel pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes.

Aquella sala estaba impregnada de su aroma, era repulsivo, aunque si buscabas un poco podrías distinguir un leve olor a mandarinas. Que apenas conseguía tranquilizarlo.

-_Santo Dios _-pensaba-_ con este bicho, un año entero, no debo de imaginar todo por lo que a tenido que pasar. Puedo ver sus anillos, están casados. ¿Y si lo del diario era cierto?¿Que habrá podido hacerle en este sitio tan oscuro? Sin nadie que la protegiera..._

No podía ni ver con claridad, apretaba los puños con todas su fuerzas hasta hacerse heridas en las palmas de las manos. No dejaba de mirar su deplorable estado mientras no paraba de desear que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla.

**Continuará...**

**¿Que batalla nos queda por ver? (esta es fácil)**

**¿Quien es el valiente que se atreve a decir quien puede ser el malvado? **

**¿Podrá ganar la batalla?**

* * *

**.:Reviews:.**

**Barby-chan:**** ¡Que alegría que al fin estés de vuelta!**

**Eric15-chan:**** Me encanta que te guste mi fic y sí hay capítulos en los que muchos habéis dicho que os lo cargaríais, pero pobrecito, no os preocupéis que va a compensar con creces todo lo que le a echo.**

* * *

**Aquí el ante penúltimo cap, iba a demorar la pelea entre los dos pero me he decidido por subirla ya. Espero que el fic os esté gustando y ya tengo preparado el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, es del mismo estilo y no faltará el gore que tanto me gusta.**

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentar que me hace mu feliz ;)**


	34. El magno (?)

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni parte del marco narrativo. **

**Capitulo 33: El magno (?)**

La noche había caído en Certain Death, pero esta, era una noche muy especial. Pues el cielo que normalmente era negro sin luna y estrellas dejaba filtrar en lugares muy precisos rayos finos de luna llena que reinaba esa noche fuera de la isla.

Los esclavos tenían valor y osadía ante El Pentágono, pero aún seguían estando en plena desventaja. Sin ayuda de Shana jamás podrían haberse enfrentado al poderoso ejército negro que poseía la organización. Shana antes de la planificación completa del ataque, había llamado a las poderosas tropas de los garnianos, que tenían un rival duro de pelar, pero que no se habían opuesto a comenzar el ataque. Todos los soldados y embarcaciones listas para luchar habían zarpado la noche anterior a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Cuan fue la sorpresa de comandantes y soldados al ver que una flota inmensa, teñía de blanco los mares con el emblema de los garnianos, con cientos y cientos de soldados a bordo dispuestos a dar sus vidas por proteger a la última partida de esclavos que Certain Death recibiría.

Él desde la cristalera había podido observar, como los barcos venían sin parar y se divisaban más y más al horizonte, pero no podía olvidar su gran momento de gloria. Algo que llevaba esprando tres días, primero se ocuparía de sus asuntos, después, haría lo necesario con la batalla. Aunque como no tenía órdenes y era seguro que nadie llegaría ileso hasta la fortaleza, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y era el momento de perpetuar su descendencia. Había estado bastante tiempo pensando en el castigo de la chica pues, ya le había echo muchas cosas y su amigo el cirujano disponía de suficientes conejillos de indias para realizar sus experimentos. Además ya había probado con ella muchos fármacos supuso que eso no era imaginativo. Alguna novedad, pero no se le ocurría nada.

¿Que podría hacerle esta vez?

Mientras meditaba dio la casualidad de encontrarse con un espejo de plata, que reflejaba todo su cuerpo. Sin duda era irresistible a sus ojos, incomparable, único, pero al tener el pensamiento de que aquello no iba a durar para siempre un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Necesito un... descendiente... -musitó.

Entonces como un relámpago la idea se metió en su cabeza y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La idea de morir sin haber tenido un sucesor, lo atormentaba, además debía de ser una varón. A quien enseñarle a cazar, a ser frío, a ser cruel, a despreciar a quien le a echo daño, a acabar con los enemigos, a ser el mejor entre mejores, a como tratar a una mujer, a saber como va la vida, prácticamente a enseñárselo todo. Pero ¿Y si tenía una hija? Eso ya era más complicado, en el pentágono no podía entrar una mujer, pero sí un varón, si tenía una hija todo se torcería. Siguió meditando sobre el tema y pensar lo que eso conllevaría, se miraba al espejo admirándose. Hasta que otra idea vino a su mente.

Su mujer tampoco iba a ser hermosa todo la vida, por eso pensó que llegado el momento y la edad de su hija podría desempeñar el papel que su madre había desempeñado en su juventud. El resultado de la belleza de la mujer que ahora poseía y la suya propia sería sin igual, se relamió de sólo pensarlo.

Comentaba todo esto en voz alta y la chica, estaba tras la puerta, habiéndose sorprendido anteriormente antes de llamar y aún con la mano en la aldaba la llevó hasta su boca y empezó a respirar asustada.

-Ha dicho algo de una niña... una hija... ¿que podría hacerle lo mismo que a mi?

Se miró la mano que tenía libre y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo, hacia su habitación el único lugar al que sabía ir y que no estaba plagado de guardias a esconderse dónde fuera.

* * *

Estaba poco consciente de lo que sucedía, pero al ver y oír que la puerta se derrumbaba sintió un gran alivio de que por fin alguien venía a salvarla y no se equivocaba. Estaba tan asustada e imposibilitada que no podía ver bien quien era. Pero deseaba con toda su alma que la sacara de aquel infierno.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Ya!

Cuando se giró estaba realmente molesto, ya que había sido interrumpido, pero al ver la cara que le había quitado un momento sin igual, estuvo a punto de explotar.

-¡TU!... maldito, es la segunda vez que me interrumpes con mis asuntos.

-¿Q-que estabas haciendo?

Sentía tal ira que apenas podía hablar y su sangre hervía. Merecía la muerte tras un horrible sufrimiento, sin dudarlo.

-Lárgate -dijo él apretando los puños-. ¿Que pintas tu aquí? Ah entiendo, ¿otro intento fallido de hacerte el héroe?

-¡Mentira!

Le lanzó una patada todo lo fuerte que pudo pero simplemente impactó contra su hombro y no pudo ni mover su cuerpo, además parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada. Lo cogió de la pierna sin ningún esfuerzo, lo levantó en el aire y lo estampó contra el armario de la chica. Después de todo apreciaba sus caros ropajes. Entre polvo y humo podía verse la silueta maltrecha del muchacho que parecía haber muerto. El armario estaba echo pedazos y había muchos vestidos por el suelo.

-Estas ropas... aght... ¿¡Las has elegido tú!?

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Diario página 51. _

_Sé que a pasado mas de un mes pero, no me acostumbro a llevar esta ropa, me siento sucia. Tengo problemas con el clima, en invierno tengo muchísimo frío pero en verano tengo mucho agobio, además me aprieta mucho. Sé que tengo mi capa, pero es que es algo molesta y no da nada de calor cuando lo necesito. _

_Me a dicho que tengo que ser una buena esposa y de verdad lo intento, pero es que no puedo evitar tiritar o pensar que no quiero llevar estas galas que apenas me tapan. Visto y vivo como una princesa encerrada en su torre y tengo el presentimiento de que no nací para eso. _

_Tengo miedo de decírselo, a lo mejor se enfada y me castiga otra vez. Cuando se enfada sus ojos rojos tienen un brillo muy especial, creo que le gusta castigarme, cada vez más._

_Me mira de forma diferente cuando me pongo sus vestidos o nos vestimos en la misma habitación. Tengo miedo de lo que podría pasarme, cada vez que me mira así. _

**Fin Flah Back.**

* * *

Su ira cada vez aumentaba más. Le daba asco mirarlo a la cara.

-¡He echo una pregunta!

-Deberías calmarte, puedes hablar tranquilamente ¿no es cierto?

-¡No! ¡Contigo no!

-Seguro que con esto te relajas...

Cogió a la chica, que intentando en vano bajar de la cama, se había caído al suelo y se había quedado allí anonadada. La cogió del pelo y la arrastró por el suelo hasta dignarse a cogerla de la cintura y ponerle una daga en el cuello. Demostrando con sus acciones que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-La pelea no tiene nada que ver con ella ponla a salvo -murmuró el chico levantándose.

-Ella es el centro de la pelea ¿acaso lo único que quieres recuperar es tu honor perdido?

El chico hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Es tu esposa ¡juraste protegerla!

-No voy a morir porque falte a un juramento de hace mucho tiempo, además precisamente como es MI esposa tengo derecho ha hacer lo que yo quiera con ella.

-Estás enfermo.

-No, yo cada día me siento mejor.

El chico mientras hablaba con aquel tipo examinaba a la chica en busca de una herida lo suficientemente grave como para provocar la muerte en poco tiempo, hasta que en su cuello vislumbró un pequeño pinchazo en su muñeca. Entonces miró su cara, estaba ida, apenas se enteraba de nada y no podía mantenerse en pié ella sola.

-¿La has... drogado?

-En realidad no se lo que lleva muy bien, me lo explicó el doctor pero eran nombres extraños que no conozco, simplemente es un fármaco experimental. Que no te dé tanta pena se está enterando perfectamente de todo, sólo que no puede reaccionar como le gustaría.

-Sufre.

Lo había dicho en una palabra, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y sombras por igual. Miró sus ojos, intentando descifrar cómo se sentiría y los fármacos experimentales le recordaron una página que leyó.

* * *

**Flash Back. **

_Diario Página 113._

_Hoy e intentando mandar una carta a mis antiguos amigos, pidiéndoles ayuda. Él se a enterado, pues uno de los guardias mató mi blanca paloma mensajera y comunicó a mi marido los detalles que en la carta yo escribí. Su furia a pasado a la histeria y yo tenía tanto miedo que e intentado saltar por la ventana del balcón renunciando así a mi horrible vida. _

_Al parecer, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparme y para castigarme como era debido. Pensé que volvería al depósito V de nuevo, pero esta vez me llevó al laboratorio dónde me encontré con una partida de harapientos que habían sido cazados como animales y con los que iban a hacer algo que yo desconocía y que tampoco quería saber. _

_El doctor al que siempre he visto vendado, a pesar de ser un maníaco, me a dado una calurosa bienvenida que e llegado a agradecer por unos segundos. Cualquier muestra de cortesía me parecía un lujo incluso las palabras impuras que me dedicaba mi marido cuando quería algo de mí. _

_Me a dejado en sus manos sin dudarlo, aunque yo ya sabía que se conocían y eran buenos amigos, no me pareció bien que usara un trato menos frío con él que conmigo. El doctor me a acompañado amablemente por las diversas salas que componían el laboratorio dónde muchos hombres y mujeres trabajaban tapados por gorros y mascarillas. También había muchos esclavos, algunos eran niños acompañados de algunas mujeres. Debían de ser sus madres. _

_Cuando los he visto, me e acercado a ellos, pensando que al menos podría salvar al mas pequeño que tenía sobre cinco años y no hacía mas que preguntar que pasaba. El doctor pronto me a agarrado y tras mirarme con dureza tras sus gafas pequeñas de culo de vaso, negras, además de amenazadoras me ha dicho que eran sus conejillos de indias. _

_Sólo e podido alzar el brazo hacia el niño pequeño señalando que quería salvarlo pero él me lo a negado. Todos me miraban incluidos los esclavos, me miraban con odio. Yo no quería hacerles daño, al revés, quería salvarlos y sacarlos de Certain Death pero, yo sola no puedo. _

_El doctor me a llevado a lo que parecía una consulta y me a inyectado algo en el brazo. Al principio no sentía nada pero luego me a empezado a doler terriblemente todo el cuerpo, cada músculo, y me e puesto a gritar de dolor, me e levantado de la silla y me e dado sin querer con la pared, no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Luego me e caído al suelo revolviéndome de dolor. _

_Escribo desde mi cama, conectada a un montón de cables y agujas que no sé que son, simplemente el simple echo de escribir hoy me está causando un dolor atroz. _

_Creo que debería desistir de escapar, pues cada vez duele más._

**Fin flash Back.**

* * *

-Dicho así -dijo él- es muy fuerte.

Empezó a acariciarla mientras la miraba y el estómago del chico comenzó a revolverse, necesitaba pararlo, fuera como fuera. Se acercó un par de pasos pero él lució la daga que la mujer llevaba al cuello.

-¿_Que debo hacer? -_pensó_-. Ella está totalmente acorralada, si me acerco le corta el cuello pero no puedo dejar que la toque de esa manera. _

De pronto pudo ver como acercaba sus labios a la chica, que empezó a llorar y a intentar resistirse no en silencio. No era capaz de hablar sólo se distinguían las vocales, pero el chico juraría que estaba intentando decir su nombre.

-¡PARA! ¡TE ESTÁ PIDIENDO QUE NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR YA ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE!

-Yo digo cuando se ha de parar -dijo luciendo su cuchillo.

-¡NO ESPERA! ¡ME ENTREGARÉ!

-Eso no me sirve de nada, tarde o temprano acabaremos atrapándote.

Cada vez aproximaba a la joven más a su rostro y el chico no podía hacer nada porque si se movía ella estaba muerta. Lo único que pudo hacer era cerrar sus ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron de forma desgarradora. Pero no fue suficiente, cuando terminó, no se conformó con que su enemigo tuviera que saber que su amada sufría y lloraba en sus brazos, sino que también exigió:

-¿¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!? ¿¡QUIERO QUE LO VEAS O NO ME PIENSO DETENER!?

Él repitió el procedimiento anterior una, dos y hasta tres veces para conseguir lo que quería y su rival que no aguantaba más, estando al límite, a punto de llorar aceptó.

-E-esta bien.

Por última vez, lo repitió y luego, empezó a mirar las opciones que tenía. Podía echarla a un lado y luchar o seguir divirtiéndose. Pero lo mejor fue cuando vio que su rival derramaba una lágrima por su único ojo visible. El otro chico, al límite de lo que jamás había sentido en una pelea se sentía muy débil lloran ante su enemigo.

**Flash Back.**

Una tarde aburrida, de isla en isla, a punto de llegar a la isla de de Hikaru y a días de que la gran tragedia se desencadenarse, el chico y su nueva novia estaban en la cocina aburridos sin nada que hacer.

-Oye -dijo la mujer.

-¡Dime amor mío!

-Ya ya, ¿te apetece hacer algo con la chacha?

-No sé -dijo él revolviéndose el pelo-. Le gastamos una broma ayer noche.

-¡Que mas da! Nos divertimos a noche y nos divertiremos ahora.

El chico seguía pensándoselo, le daba un poco de pena. Después de todo, aún seguía siendo alguien a quien había amado con locura. El no haber sido correspondido, le había dolido durante mucho tiempo y había sentido que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Antes no le importaba intentar sacarle una sonrisa día a día pero ahora importaba mucho todo por lo que había pasado en balde.

Como ella quería divertirse, no le quedó mas remedio que fingir un dolor en el estómago dónde se había disuelto la pastilla del sueño. Él al verla de esa manera preguntó sin saber que hacer y ella como no, le contó que desde que la había dormido, tenía un fuerte dolor en el estómago que no la dejaba vivir.

Él la llevó al medico y salió de la sala mientras la examinaba. Dio un par de pasos lentos y amenazadores, a continuación bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la joven que limpiaba.

Aquel era uno de los días más calurosos por los que habían pasado a bordo y ella normalmente vestía de negro con trajes largos y mangas anchas, dejando cubierto todo su cuerpo. En ese día parecía la chica alegre de siempre aunque sólo fuera por su atuendo, vestía de blanco para reflejar los rayos solares con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, pausados y siguió limpiando con el trapo, la suciedad de cubierta hasta que calló al suelo.

-¡EY! ¡NADA DE SIESTAS! ¿¡CREES QUE ESTÁS DE VACACIONES!?

Al ver que no se movía empezó a tomárselo un poco más en serio. Bajó las escaleras dispuesto a echarle la bronca, por descansar en mitad del servicio o de gastarle una broma de tan mal gusto.

-¡Muévete! Si te estás vengando de mi por la broma de a noche no te está yendo bien.

Avanzó mas rápido que antes hasta depositarse al lado de la joven y arrodillarse.

-Levanta -dijo en un susurro.

Se acercó lentamente a su oído pensando que se llevaría una golpe o una bofetada, así demostrando que estaba despierta y sólo quería llamar la atención. Pero, ni si quiera se movió.

-Oye Na... -dijo en su oído, pero se detuvo al ver que su cuerpo estaba extremadamente caliente-.¡Joder!

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la consulta dónde estaba el doctor confundido ya que no encontraba la razón -inexistente- del dolor de su compañera. Al ver entrar a su amigo con la chica en brazos llevó a la mujer a la camilla empujando a la otra. Que estaba realmente molesta.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!? -preguntó el doctor alterado.

-¡De repente calló al suelo!

-¿Paso algo antes de que cayera al suelo?

El chico con algo de inseguridad, repasó la escena que había contemplado.

-Si, empezó a limpiar mas despacio.

-¿¡LIMPIAR!?

Tras esa simple palabra, una reunión de emergencia se estableció en el barco, en a cocina, para que la chica no fuera molestada en ningún momento. Todos se reunieron en torno al cocinero y la navegante que lejos de estar arrepentidos estaban enfadados por echarles una culpa que era suya.

-¿¡Pero como se os ocurrió!? -dijo un chico molesto porque su siesta se había interrumpido.

-Os habéis excedido mucho, vuestros actos han sido crueles e irresponsables.

-¡Oh venga como os pasáis! -espetó el cocinero.

-¡Cierto nosotros sólo le dimos un consejo!

-La obligasteis a trabajar con más de cuarenta y seis grados de calor cuando quedamos todos en que estaríamos dentro, en lugares fríos a ser posible moviéndose lo menos posible -dijo el capitán levantando la voz-. Ahora tiene un golpe de calor y como esto valla a peor podéis iros preparando.

Todos quedaron muy callados, aunque el cocinero se negó a aceptar el resultado.

-¿¡Pero de que vas!? -dijo.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

-Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz -respondió el cocinero.

-Aquí yo soy el capitán y tu deberías guardar el respeto, al igual que esa -dijo señalando a Alvida-. No podéis tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-¿¡ESA!? ¡NO LA SEÑALES DE ESA MANERA! -gritó el cocinero.

-¿¡QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO!?

-¿¡SABES QUE!? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA IDIOTA!

Salió pegando un portazo con su chica debajo del brazo, su capitán jamás debió de hablarles de esa manera, no era más que un enano mandón.

Unos días después, la chica se había recuperado en gran parte, lo único que necesitaba ahora era ayuda para andar y a pesar de la gran tensión en el barco, el cocinero se vio obligado a ayudar a la mujer que limpiaba a desplazarse de un lugar a otro y ella decidió aprovechar la ocasión, estirando sus brazo por encima de los hombros de él.

-¿Porqué tengo que llevarte a tantos lugares a lo largo del día?

-T-tengo que limpiar...

-Bueno pues ves tú.

La empujó contra la pared y ella resbaló hasta llegar hasta el suelo.

-M-me ha dolido

-¿¡Y a quien le importa!? ¡Por tu culpa, ahora todos dicen que fue culpa mía que te diera un golpe de calor!

-¡Me dijiste que tenía que limpiar como siempre! ¡No me avisaste de que llegaríamos a los cuarenta y seis grados!

-¡Pues habérselo preguntado a una persona que te odie menos que yo!

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

El recuerdo de sus propias palabras lo sacaba de quicio, la había tratado tan mal, durante tanto tiempo. Se había comportado como un cerdo. Verla en esa situación, después de que todo el mundo la hubiera rechazado, mientras se ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta se había comportado como una auténtica heroína.

Recordar todos los malos momentos que le había echo pasar le rompía el alma.

-¿Oye vas a quedarte llorando cono una nenaza toda la vida o seguimos adelante con esto?

-¡A ti no tengo nada que decirte! -le gritó entre lágrimas.

Ella se sorprendió muchísimo, aquel que siempre le había dado tanta seguridad y apoyo, quien no se había ablandado en los momentos mas difíciles y que se había desvivido por ella sin esperar nada a cambio y sin obligarla nunca a nada.

-_Nunca -pensó- lo e visto llorar. Es tierno y desgarrador a la vez._

Su sorpresa no podía ser mayúscula, hasta ver que se arrodillaba como un siervo, ante ella no ante su enemigo.

-Que cosa más penosa -musitó él.

-Perdóname -dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa-. Sé que me e portado muy mal contigo.

Levantó la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-También sé que no merezco la segunda oportunidad que te estoy pidiendo, pero no podré vivir sabiendo que estás aquí, te juro que renunciaré a todo, a mi vida, a mi sueño, lo que sea. Pero cuando los efectos se te pasen tienen que prometerme, que vas a quedarte con nosotros, que no volverás a marcharte.

La chica pareció asentir y eso fue lo único que necesitó el chico para no parar hasta sacarla de un lugar tan horrendo.

-¿Has terminado con tu discurso? -preguntó él aburrido.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? Eres lo más rastrero que he visto nunca. Ella no va a durante toda la vida, ¡deberías tratarla como a una reina!

-Sé que su belleza tarde o temprano se apagará, pero tengo un plan alternativo.

-Creo que esa cerrada nuez que tienes por cerebro, no te ha servido para entenderlo. Una mujer no muere cuando deja de ser joven y hermosa, una mujer muere cuando termina de tener oportunidades de dar amor a los que le rodean. Al igual que un hombre. ¿Que harás cuando deje de ser útil?

Ella ante la pregunta pareció reaccionar, revolviéndose, llorando y gritando lo que hizo que la tensión aumentara al minuto.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar -dijo el chico intentando que recobrara la calma.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te equivocas, al igual que la última vez, voy a salirme con la mía.

-La última vez, no se como, salió ilesa.

-Algo en mis planes que falló, una aparición inesperada y el fallo de dejarle su arma. Lo extraño es que no veía ninguna conexión entre tú y yo. ¿Acaso no le contaste nada sobre tu derrota?

-A diferencia de ti, yo no quiero que una dama me recompense por ser salvada. Además, yo gané la pelea pero, tu jugaste de manera sucia.

-Nadie me dijo que no pudiera usar mis propios medios.

-¿Y esos músculos? Más operaciones ¿o has decidido entrenar?

-De todo un poco, aunque soy extremadamente fuerte, ella misma lo ha comprobado.

Él posó sus ojos sobre la chica, que temblaba y lloraba terriblemente asustada. Se moría por tenerla en sus brazos.

-Cerdo... ¿¡con qué piensas sustituirla eh!? ¿¡Te vas a montar un harén!? ¿¡Con otra mujer a la que le arruines la vida!?

-La próxima será el fruto de sus entrañas -dijo él levantando la voz.

-¿Una hija? -murmuró el chico oprimido.

Ella empezó a gritar y a pegarle golpes en el pecho, pero a penas podía acertar. Él retrocedió dos pasos, necesitaba un lugar dónde poder sentarse o apoyarse pues sentía que las piernas no lo sujetaban.

-Exacto, como tiene el deber, desempeñará el papel que su madre desempeñó y para el varón mi trono y mis valiosas enseñanzas.

-¡Dios...! estás podrido.

-No tanto, simplemente tengo mis intereses.

-¡Tu propia hija, enfermo!

-No es necesario que grites, ya te has enterado.

-¿¡Que es el depósito V!?

-¿Cómo sabes tú de ese lugar? -preguntó él algo confundido.

-La encerraste ahí, varias veces, mencionó niños muertos y mujeres y hombres... ¿Que es?

-Es un depósito subterráneo dónde encerramos a los cadáveres que no podemos desechar a tiempo. Están en descomposición hasta que tenemos tiempo para tirarlos al mar.

-¿¡Sabes las consecuencias que algo así puede tener en ella!? ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjala en el suelo, no mereces tal tesoro!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -gritó él de manera amenazadora.

-Fármacos, depósitos, golpes ¿Te falta algo? ¿¡EH!?

-La descendencia que tanto deseo, formar una familia.

-Con ella no, ni con ninguna otra mujer en el mundo. ¡HOY ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE ESTE SEA TU ÚLTIMO DÍA EN LA TIERRA!

-No si sigo teniendo a la mujer que amas en brazos.

No podía tener mas razón pues, una daga negra como la noche que reinaba en Certain Death estaba en el cuello de la chica que no hacía mas que empeorar en su estado de salud.

-¡Eres un cobarde!

-Lo que soy es un ganador. Puedes echarme ciertas cosas en cara pero, aun así no dejo de agradecerte mi fortuna.

-¿¡Que!?

-Si no hubieras echo que pareciera una criminal y si no la hubieras dejado tirada jamás hubiera encontrado un oportunidad mejor. Si hubieras visto como vino aquí, decía que la salvarías y que me matarías a patadas. Que lamería el suelo o algo así, estaba tan segura... es una pena que haya cambiado tan repentinamente ¿no crees? Se volvió tan sumisa, tan desdichada no se oponía a nada, se vendía a si misma sin decir palabra. Fue la esposa perfecta, aunque durante los primeros meses tuve que dominarla, no hubo otra opción. Estuvo calladita hasta que llegasteis vosotros, entonces perdió el control, ahora me veo obligado a empezar de cero. Pero te diré algo de lo que e podido darme cuenta este último año, está preciosa cuando llora.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus músculos se tensaron. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraron a un ritmo peligroso. La rabia no hacía mas que crecer, las lágrimas se mezclaban con sangre en el suelo y la furia con la tristeza en el corazón. Estaba agotado, estaba herido y estaba en desventaja.

-En estos años tengo una fuerza brutal que nadie mas tiene, 500 kilogramos componen mi peso, pero mis poderes últimamente no los he usado mucho. Si tenía alguna... necesidad, sólo tenía que pedirlo.

-Hablas así y ni siquiera te dignabas a darle de comer.

-Necesitaba que estuviera débil y la mejor forma era privarla de algunos alimentos.

-¡Matándola de hambre! ¿¡Y esas cadenas en la cama!?

-A veces necesitaba una ayuda para darse cuenta de que debía ser fiel.

-¿Eso significa que pensaba en otro? ¿Que se resistía por otro?

Había hablado demasiado. Casi le había rebelado que su mujer pensaba en él siempre, que mencionaba su nombre a cada minuto y que sus besos sólo iban para aquel chico al que tanto odiaba. Que estaba enamorada de aquel chiquillo idiota y frágil.

-Y por eso la maltrataste muchas veces.

-Lo merecía, debe ser fiel como esposa. Además ya es demasiado tarde.

El chico sonrió.

-Ni siquiera con cadenas podías acercarte, se defendía, porque no quiere estar contigo -resaltó cada vez mas las últimas palabras y él perdió la paciencia acumulada y tiró a la mujer a suelo sacando a reducir sus puños.

Intentó pegarle pero a demás de ello destrozó una pared, la que estaba tras la cama. En una patada destrozó un espejo en el que ella solía reflejarse y así hasta destrozar por completo la habitación.

El chico ya estaba en su último suspiro y debido a que no podía esquivarlo, calló al suelo en un charco de sangre, la batalla estaba perdida y el joven aún con lágrimas cerró los ojos de forma definitiva.

Él decidió asestarle el golpe final, en una gran patada que le destrozaría la cabeza y los pisos que hubiera debajo del él. Levantó el pie sonriente, dispuesto a acabar con todo pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando su propia esposa se interpuso en su camino.

La chica no podía hablar aún pero utilizando sus últimas fuerzas había decidido salvar la vida al dueño de sus pensamientos. Entre lágrimas puso la cabeza del joven en sus rodillas y le tocó la frente. Miró a su marido y negó con la cabeza en señal de que no le hiciera daño. Ella misma había recibido fuertes latigazos, le sangraba la espalda, estaba drogada, con las muñecas sangrando con una fuerte herida en la cabeza. Tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada pero saber que él iba a morir le rompía el corazón, una vez mas.

-¡TE ASEGURO QUE OS MATARÉ A LOS DOS!

La chica se tocó la tripa y asintió débilmente y él lo entendió.

-¿Estás dispuesta a tener un bebé para salvar su vida?

La chica volvió a asentir.

-Cariño... por supuesto que le dejaré vivir -dijo mientras apartaba a la chica- ¡EN EL INFIERNO!

Volvió a levantar el pié y ella gritó. Pero cuando quiso dar la patada el chico ya no estaba.

-No pienso dejar -dijo una figura a su espalda-. Que tengas un hijo con ella.

-Estás al límite -replicó él.

-Lo sé, pero allá dónde valla ¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO!

Estaban junto a la ventana frente al lujoso y espacioso balcón. El chico utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para empujarlo, rompiendo el cristal y cayendo los dos al vacío.

-Que la muerte, os separe.

En ese mismo instante un brillante amanecer se filtraba por los resquicios de la gran masa negra que cubría la isla, señalando directamente al balcón. En este lugar la mujer se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando llegar al borde. Al fondo y lejano, sólo vio a su difunto marido que había caído de cabeza.

-Aan..i -expresó la pobre intentando decir su nombre-. Oo.. t.. te... mo... Te... Te a... ¡TE AMO!

-Yo también a ti, pero no voy a estar colgado todo el día aquí ¿no te parece?

La miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora agarrado al balcón como podía, pero sus dedos ya no aguantaban mas su peso corporal. Ella se arrastró un poco mas para ayudarle, dejando desde su sitio inicial un camino de sangre en el suelo. Él al ver este echo la abrazó intentando sanar en dolor sus heridas, pero no podía hacer mas, estaba incluso peor.

-Has sido muy valiente -dijo a la joven.

-He... ora... do

-¿Intentas decirme que has llorado?

La chica asintió.

-Me fastidia que un tipo así tuviera razón, estás preciosa cuando lloras, yo parezco idiota -dijo él sonriendo.

A su vez se limpió una lágrima disimuladamente. Al ver que la chica tiritaba, le prestó su chaqueta, y al ponérsela cubrió su espalda los brazos hasta llegar al pecho. Acto seguido agarró su cintura con cariño y ella sintió como por primera vez en Cetain Death se sonrojaba. Recordó el rostro del que había sido su agresor, no era la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Antes de salir de aquella aterradora y la que parecía infinita niebla. Un triángulo dónde los barcos se perdían y no volvían jamás, perdiendo sus sombras a costa de aquellos que querían ser mas fuertes. Allí encontró aquel hombre que se convertiría en su mayor pesadilla. Aquel que una vez, sin hacerle mucho daño intentó casarse con ella pero, a la asegunda vez, se volvió increíblemente cruel y fuerte.

Salió del triángulo en un barco camuflado con su amigo el doctor y tras viajar durante muchos días, se quedaron sin víveres. Pasado poco tiempo, algo apareció en el horizonte, una isla en la cual encontrarían a Hikaru que los convencería para entrar en el pentágono y cumplir sus mayores aspiraciones. Cuando él vio, que podía conseguir a la mujer que lo había humillado en la improvisada boda una cruel sonrisa ilumino su cara. Ella por supuesto no sabía como había acabado en una situación así. Aunque su capacidad para volverse invisible lo había ayudado mucho en la organización. La chica cerró los ojos intentando olvidar.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó él.

-N...no -respondió ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar en su hombro, pero esta vez de felicidad, de saber que ahora estaba a salvo, que ya nadie volvería hacerle daño.

-Tranquila -dijo él correspondiendo su abrazo-. Todo a terminado.

Un claro atardecer los bañaba, el paisaje parecía intentar decirles que tenían la oportunidad, que el momento era solo suyo, que ahora el mundo les pertenecía. Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca y ocurrió lo inevitable, él cogió el suave cabello de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba. Se besaban con amor mientras ignoraban la gran guerra que había en todo el bosque entre los soldados negros y los soldados blancos, los garnianos. Sangre y más sangre se derramaba en el campo de batalla, pero ellos lo ignoraban.

Pasada una hora estaban los dos tumbados en la cama, abrazados, ella dormida tapada con el vestido las mantas la chaqueta que él le había proporcionado. Los efectos del fuerte fármaco experimental ya se habían pasado con la pequeña siesta que había podido permitirse. Él no dejaba de mirar lo desnutrida que estaba, tenía que prepararle un buen cocido cuando la aventura en Certain Death terminara. Tenía que darle mucho cariño y calor, comida, ropa decente ¡era lo básico para cualquier persona por amor de dios! Estaba todavía muy alterada, temblaba mucho bajo su abrazo protector. Le había quitado aquel maldito corsé y ahora tenía puesto el vestido y la chaqueta. Estaba desesperado por darle todas las atenciones necesarias y sobre todo mil y una pruebas médicas. Pero tampoco quería agobiarla. Por encima de todo quería saber que había pasado en esa sala en el último año.

-¿Estás despierta? -susurró.

-Si -dijo ella bajando la voz-. No puedo dormir.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Le pasa algo a la almohada? ¿O tal vez...?

-No -dijo ella acercándose-. Oigo sus voces, las de los que sufrieron en esta misma fortaleza, los que se oían por el altavoz...

-¿Y yo que podría hacer? -se preguntó el chico sintiéndose impotente.

-Nada -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Se pasará con el tiempo, tranquilo, seguro que en un par de semanas en el barco se me pasa.

Él la miró preocupado, sabía perfectamente que quedarían graves secuelas de aquella horrible aventura. Pero iba a ayudarla en todo lo posible en cada momento difícil que iba a pasar, que no iban a ser pocos.

-Voy a ayudarte -le dijo ella.

-Necesitas un médico.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Abajo hay una guerra!

-Algo debe haber en la fortaleza debo vendarte y curarte.

-No, voy a quedarme aquí contigo para protegerte.

-Estoy bien, dios las sabanas están llenas de sangre.

-La sangre no es sólo mía -dijo el chico- y lo sabes. Porque hay sangre tuya aquí, necesito protegerte.

-Por favor... no podré descansar tranquila si sé que sangras por mi culpa. Vamos.

La chica se levantó y se puso sus zapatos. Él con las manos en la cabeza, no dejaba de mirarla. No se le ocurría como alguien hubiera podido controlar a aquel alma feliz. Se sintió muy orgulloso de ella.

-Que sepas que estoy enfadada contigo.

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó el desconcertado.

-Sí, esa mujer no era la mitad de hermosa que yo bobo.

-No solo miro eso.

-¡Ui que no! -rió ella.

No podía ser mas feliz, verla reír era lo mejor que podía desear.

-Yo... -dijo el chico-. Sé que e cometido muchos fallos, todavía no puedo creer que fuera capaz de golpearte. En cierto modo e sido como esa mala bestia.

Ella no respondió, estaba en un cruce de ideas, debería enfadarse con él pero, sabía perfectamente que no aguantaría ni un solo segundo si la miraba con esa expresión triste. Suspiró.

-Te odio -susurró- mucho. Pero eres increíble, lo suficiente para hacer que olvide todo lo que me ha pasado cuando estoy a tu lado. Como has dicho has cometido errores, pero en cierto modo, merezco lo que me ha pasado...

-Eso nunca.

-Por favor... deja que termine. El caso es que yo siempre te e tratado fatal, pese a todo lo que hacías por mí y pese a que mas de una vez has estado a punto de perder tu vida por mi culpa. Pude defenderme cuando me tratabas mal, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho y quería protegerte como tu me protegiste a mí muchas veces. Gracias por todo, no sientas que la culpa de todo esto es tuya, por que no lo es, tú me has salvado y no eres culpable, sino héroe. Ahora voy a cuidarte.

-Si te pasa algo, sólo por curar estas heridas...

-Todos los soldados creen que la amenaza está en el bosque, estaremos a salvo.

-Muy bien entonces, creo que tendré que ceder.

Ambos se pusieron los zapatos y salieron de la mano. El pasillo estaba oscuro, las antorchas se habían apagado y eso les recordaba que la pesadilla no había terminado.

**Continuará...**

**¿Habéis averiguado quien era?**

**¿Encajaba con vuestras expectativas?**

**¿Ya sabéis quien es el misterioso doctor?**

**Gracias por las palabras de ánimo y cuando leí que una de mis lectores sentía nostalgia no pude evitar recordar, como escribía esta historia en sus inicios y todas las palabras de apoyo en reviews y mensajes. También leí algo muy curioso, AMU-CHAN se dio cuenta de que no mencionaba el nombre de los personajes y ahora explicaré el porqué. Muchas veces no soy fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje, incluido el malvado de este fic, que me pasé de cruel jajaja. (He de mencionar que es mi malo favorito xD) Tenéis que saber que en mis fics solo mencionare personajes secundarios e inventados, muy pocas veces diré los nombres de los personajes, pero intentaré que quede lo mas claro posible. **

**Aquí el penúltimo, pero no menos importante, capítulo de La fuerza del recuerdo, espero que me haya quedado bien ^^ Es el mas largo de todos 0.o Ya sabéis, darle a like, suscribiros y sobre todo comentar que me encanta. **


	35. Todo a terminado

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el marco narrativo. **

**Capítulo 35: Todo a terminado**

Avanzaban por el pasillo de la mano, completamente pegados. Estaba oscuro y él miraba a cada esquina para que nadie pudiera atacarles por sorpresa, ella mientras tanto, no se despegaba de él.

-¿Como estás? -le preguntó al chico-. No paras de sangrar.

-Estoy bien.

Pero mentía y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas. La chica se arrodilló también y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Quedate aquí, iré a por las medicinas necesarias y a por vendas! -dijo la chica alterada.

-No... espera, no puedo dejarte sola...

-Aún falta mucho trecho para llegar al laboratorio, no vas a aguantar tanto, además tengo que encontrar mi arma y seguramente recoger muchas de las armas que puede haber en la fortaleza y que los esclavos pueden usar.

-No vas a ir sola, espera un minuto y estaré bien.

-Sabes que no estarás bien en un minuto, tengo que buscarte un médico y además... por una vez en mucho tiempo... he dejado de tener miedo.

El silencio reino en el oscuro pasillo, él no podía decir nada y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-Espérame aquí, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda.

Las manos del chico cayeron al suelo y él siguió el mismo camino acabando en los brazos de la joven. No podía evitar que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyera cada vez mas.

Lo sentó apoyándolo contra la pared y le dio un gran abrazo.

-No te mueras -le susurró al oído.

Acto seguido, salió corriendo a la enfermería, el doctor tenía muchos ayudantes que se veían obligados a trabajar día y noche sin descanso. Seguro que alguno de ellos le ayudaría.

* * *

El resto de la tripulación estaba en el bosque intentando acabar con los soldados que quedaban, pero extrañamente los supuestos derrotados se movían, no es había quedado otra opción que separar las armaduras parte por parte y aún así se movían. Aunque los cortaran a pedazos las partes seguían moviéndose y cada vez llegaban mas y más soldados con lo cual no tenían tiempo para estudiar la causa de su eterna vida.

De lo único que se pudieron percatar era que, dentro de las armaduras no había nada, era muy extraño.

Los enemigos se acumulaban por doquier y eran imparables, cada vez mas garnianos morían en el campo de batalla y se veían diezmados ante las fuerzas del mal.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó el espadachín cansado.

-Tengo que examinar las armaduras -dijo el doctor-. ¡Cubridme!

Siguiendo la exclamación de su amigo, como si fuera una orden, todos dieron lo mejor de sí, para protegerlo.

* * *

Ella mientras tanto corría todo lo que podrá ignorando sus heridas yendo en busca de algún doctor que pudiera ayudarla. Llegó al laboratorio dónde había un enorme revuelo y la chica no entendió porqué. La guerra estaba fuera, ¿Por qué razón en el laboratorio estarían tan ajetreado un día como aquel?

De pronto escuchó como el doctor daba órdenes sin ton ni son a cada uno de los científicos del laboratorio, quienes las obedecían teniendo un gran temor a acabar como cualquiera de los esclavos que se habían revelado a lo largo de la historia de Certain Death. Sin duda eran los más castigados. Ella se acercó al doctor, pero cómo pedirle que curara a al hombre que había acabado con la vida de uno de los elementos clave de la organización. No. Tenía que encontrar a otra persona, a ser posible alguien que odiara la organización tanto como ella, pero que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para traicionar al doctor.

Examinó el laboratorio en busca de alguien y encontró en una apartada esquina a una doctora que ya conocía. La doctora Kobato la hija de Mekao, que hizo que ella esbozara una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero de forma discreta.

-Doctora -le dijo cuando llegó junto a ella- ¿Me recuerda?

-Eh tu eres... sí, te recuerdo.

-¿Que hace usted aquí?

-Al final, cerraron el G-8 y como me clasificaron como una doctora excepcional, me enviaron a este lugar.

-No pareces decirlo muy contenta -dijo la chica triste.

-Yo quería ser doctora para ayudar a las personas, no para experimentar con ellas. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Por primera vez Kobato se olvidó de su trabajo, para dejarlo en la mesa y

-Es una historia muy larga, pero tienes que ayudarme uno de mis amigos está a punto de morirse, me acaba de rescatar y no puedo hacer nada por él, no se nada de medicina.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Están en Certain Death!?

-¡Sí! Pero uno de ellos está muy herido, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Kobato asintió y juntas se disponían a salir del laboratorio cuando se chocaron de frente con el doctor.

-¿A dónde os creeis que vais? -preguntó con voz siniestra.

Depositó su mirada sobre las chicas, una de ellas debía pertenecer al bando del Pentágono y la otra era una de sus científicas. Se detuvo en la peli-naranja.

-Oi -le dijo- ¿De quien es esa chaqueta?

La chica se estremeció y decidió mentir para prolongar su seguridad.

-E-es mía.

En su cerebro una serie de insultos la empapó, era, de todas las mentiras que había dicho, sin duda la peor. No era nada creíble. Sabía de sobra que ni de lejos su marido (que para el doctor debía de seguir vivo) jamás le hubiera dejado llevar aquella chaqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto el doctor frunció el ceño, se veía de lejos que estaba muy enfadado.

-¡Traidora! ¡Jamás saldrás de aquí con vida!

El doctor cogió una serie de líquidos, de pequeños contenedores especiales. Era ácido y pensaba dejarla irreconocible con aquella sustancia. Ella gritó mientras el doctor se giraba realmente enfadado. Por suerte Kobato estaba allí y directa al cuello del doctor aprovechó las jeringuillas mortíferas que la habían obligado a crear, por primera vez en Certain Death se sintió feliz de poder acercar una de sus agujas a piel humana. Pues la experimentación era bastante habitual y ella misma había suministrado dosis mortales.

Sin más dilación, cogió a la chica del brazo y la arrastró fuera del laboratorio pidiéndole a gritos que le señalara dónde estaba el herido. La chica algo sorprendida titubeó y procuró que la chaqueta no cayera manteniéndola sobre sus hombros. Indicó a la doctora el camino y pasado un tiempo sin parar de correr llegaron al lugar dónde él se encontraba murmurando cosas sin sentido.

En cuanto llegaron la doctora le hizo un primer examen visual, mientras él empezaba a ponerse más y más contento.

-He muerto... he subido al cielo... y me reciben dos ángeles. ¡Que maravilla!

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó ella enfadada-. ¡Me has enviado a por un médico! ¿¡Recuerdas!?

-Ehh... ah... que angelita más mona

Después empezó a reír de forma idiota y ella no pudo más que suspirar.

-Perdónale -dijo ella desviando la cabeza- él es así.

-No pasa nada -respondió Kobato.

-¿Va a salir de esta?

Kobato suspiró y pensó sus palabras antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Será mejor que lo veamos en el laboratorio o en una consulta médica equipada.

-¡PERO FUERA HAY UNA GUERRA!

-Lo sé. Sólo podemos esperar.

-Pero cada vez se desangra más.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa -dijo la doctora- puedo aplicarle las primeras curas y tu debes ir al laboratorio.

-¿¡Que!? Pero tengo que estar con él.

-Aquí no serás de ayuda, además, en el laboratorio se cuece algo. No sé de que se trata, normalmente hay mucha actividad pero no tan frenética.

-¿Con que podría tener que ver?

-Puede que con la guerra que se está librando, ten cuidado aún hay muchos guardias por toda la fortaleza.

-¿La guerra? En el laboratorio sólo se tratan fármacos experimentales y armas relacionadas con infecciones, ¿Que tienen que ver en esta guerra?

-No sé, quizá controlen algo más que los fármacos. Por cierto, has estado aquí, ¿Sabes como se controlaban los soldados? ¿Sabes quien hay bajo sus armaduras?

-No se quienes. Su voz es metálica y jamás e visto a uno de ellos quitarse el yelmo. Es como si fueran robots.

Unos minutos de silencio, llenaron el ambiente y una idea estremecedora llegó al cerebro de las dos mujeres.

-¡Ellos controlan los guardias!

-Pero, la mitad de los compañeros que tengo no tienen ni idea de tecnología y menos tan avanzada. ¿Como pueden controlar esas cosas?

-No tengo ni idea. Él jamás me contó nada sobre sus soldados.

La doctora la miró intrigada, intentando descifrar lo que esa frase simbolizaba, pero no había tiempo.

-Debes ir al laboratorio -dijo Kobato- y averiguar que está pasando, date prisa.

-Sí -obedeció ella.

Salió corriendo intentando olvidar el estado del chico y que estaba a solas con aquella doctora tan guapa y se dispuso a visitar el laboratorio de nuevo. Dónde había un jaleo peor que el anterior.

-¿Que he de hacer ahora?

La chica observó como muchos de los científicos seguían atentos a su tarea y otros intentaban reanimar al doctor. Ella mientras tanto esquivó a un montón de hombres y mujeres atemorizados, que temían que el doctor murieran y fueran acusados como cómplices de su muerte. Chocó contra muchos y se estampó contra una mesa metálica con una cosa negra en algo parecido a un plato de plástico trasparente.

Se sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo. El líquido negro había caído al suelo bajo el plato de plástico transparente y cuando ella lo miró pudo ver como la cosa negra se comía el plato y empezaba a moverse.

-Eh... ¿que es eso?

Entonces reaccionó.

-¡Por eso las armaduras son negras! ¡Son armaduras normales comidas por ese bicho! Dios mío, como es posible que hayan echo algo así. La mente privilegiada del doctor era mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado.

De pronto el plato comenzó a dar tumbos y a caerse muchas veces. Hasta quedarse inmóvil.

-Eso es... está vivo... pero no puede moverse sólo, necesita ayuda. Su ayuda -dijo pensando en los científicos.

Se levantó llena de determinación, en busca de algo que pudiera desconectar todo el sistema de golpe. Había cientos de soldados, y algo debía mantenerlos en activo y darles energía constante. Eran como el cerebro del cuerpo humano.

Un montón de científicos se centraba en torno a algo y ella quiso investigar.

-¡El organismo de control se a estropeado!

-¿¡Cómo a podido pasar!?

-¿¡Cuales serán las consecuencias de todo esto en nuestros guerreros!?

Eran las frases que mas se repetían en aquél cúmulo de aterradas personas. Pensaban que les cargarían la culpa de la posible derrota de Certain Death, las consecuencias para ellos serían nefastas. Matarlos era lo mejor que podrían hacerles.

Ella mientras tanto sin miedo se metió entre un montón de curiosos que cada vez se centraban más y más en ella. Cuando llegó a lo que habían llamado "organismo de control" no pudo evitar que su respiración se parara durante unos segundos. Era algo como mágico, jamás había visto una tecnología tan avanzada en su tiempo. En el centro del organismo una pequeña gota de la sustancia negra que había visto anteriormente. La misma, estaba rodeada de una intensa luz cegadora, protegida a su vez por un campo de energía transparente.

-¿Esto es brujería, cosa de los dioses...? -balbuceó ella.

-No, es ciencia -respondió seguro un hombre anciano-. La ciencia hace posible lo que todos creemos imposible y llega mas allá de los límites de la naturaleza.

-Increíble -murmuró ella.

No había tiempo de contemplarlo y no sabía lo que aquello desencadenaría, pero decidió terminar con la base del mal de aquella fortaleza. Una fuerza que a punto había estado de arruinarle la vida y que había condenado a los que más quería a pasar por luchas, por una guerra, por obligarlos a sufrir. Su vida no valía nada y su alma moriría en paz si sabía que ellos estaban a salvo, que él estaba a salvo. Sin dudarlo cogió su arma que había sido escondida en un armario de cristal y la introdujo en el meollo del mal.

-Adios... a-a todos -murmuró.

* * *

Fuera de la sala de investigación, en el resto de la fortaleza y e el bosque pudo verse y sentirse una monumental explosión. El fuego y el humo empezó a salir de uno de los edificios principales y hubo un ligero temblor en toda la isla. La preocupación comenzó a crecer y mientras tanto El titiritero que antes lideraba un poderoso ejército, huía como la rata que era, pues todos sus poderosos soldados, habían caído al suelo y sus armaduras ya no eran negras. Sino de su color original.

Muchos gritos de júbilo se hallaron ante la derrota del ejército negro pero el titiritero no estaba contento y tenía que encontrar un barco en el que escapar. En su lugar mientas vagaba por el bosque se encontró con los pocos esclavos vivos que quedaban dirigidos por Damen y Shana.

-Eh p-podemos hablarlo -dijo mientras caía al suelo de culo sin poder decir nada más.

Y creedme estas serían su últimas palabras, seguidas de gritos de dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo el chico se arrastraba por el suelo, en busca de su amada mientras la médica le suplicaba que aceptara lo que había pasado. Él incapaz de reaccionar racionalmente ante tan cruel noticia se arrastraba por debajo de una nube de humo y esquivando las ardientes llamas.

-Na.. -murmuró.

Entre fuego llamas y humo una figura consiguió llegar hacia ellos.

-No tienes que llamarme -le dijo al chico-. Siempre estaré contigo.

Él no pudo mas que echarse a llorar y caer medio muerto en sus brazos que lo abrazaban con cariño.

-Marchemos doctora.

La mujer asintió y sintiendo en su corazón que dios había producido un milagro, ayudó a la chica a cargar con el herido joven.

Resultó que los científicos, jamás dejaron que una chica inocente malgastara su vida destruyendo el mal que ellos habían ayudado a construir y por ello hicieron el gran sacrificio de destruir el núcleo salvando a los inocentes de la isla. Eran héroes que serían recordados para siempre.

Así lo contó ella en la gran fiesta que se celebró en honor de la victoria y tras conocer esta heroica historia recogieron sus restos y los enterraron en el entierro mas digno que podáis imaginar. No como los restos de los integrantes del pentágono. Todos menos uno que no fue encontrado y ella se ofreció a buscar con los demás un día después de la celebración.

Él se había negado por completo pero no pudo impedirlo. Ella vagando por el castillo encontró la sala del líder a quien querían encontrar.

-Hikaru... -dijo ella dulcemente acariciando su rostro.

La sorpresa llegó a su cuerpo cuando él abrió los ojos de golpe y porrazo. Ella gritó sin quererlo y él comenzó a hablar.

-Oye... yo... lo siento mucho. No merezco mirarte a la cara.

Ella no respondió.

-Eres mía. No lo olvides.

Acarició su pelo sedoso y se levantó de malas maneras.

-Hikaru, ¿Tienes alguna manera de salir de la isla de forma discreta?

-Eh, pues... tengo una idea. Pero... ¿No vas a hacer saltar todas las alarmas?

Ella pensó. De pronto se acercó sigilosa a su oído y le susurró.

-Recuerdas cuando jugábamos al escondite en el bosque.

-Si...

-Tienes 15 minutos hasta que me ponga a berrear como una loca. Comienza ahora.

El chico intentó salir corriendo, pero ella le cogió del brazo.

-No hagas daño a nadie más, sigue publicando libros y ponme como protagonista en todos ellos, porque voy a leerlos todos.

-Echo. Adios.

-Adios.

Así fue la despedida entre el escritor y la prisionera. Quien cumpliendo su palabra a los 15 minutos dio la alarma. Nadie encontró a Hikaru nunca más.

Mientras tanto, la banda siguió con sus aventuras y no pudieron evitar que ella a la mínima se sintiera inútil, que gritaba y lloraba tirándose al suelo cada vez que no se aclaraba con las cartas de navegación o con la brújula. Pero ahí estaba él siempre para ayudarla y para enseñarle que no estaba bien que se pusiera así por tonterías, que no merecía la pena sufrir. Por las noches juntos dormían y ella muchos días se despertaba destrozada, creyendo que la caída de Certain Death había sido un dulce sueño y que seguía prisionera.

Él con sus abrazos, la consolaba y le despertaba en una bonita realidad. Ella se miraba las piernas continuamente, por miedo y terror, pero cada vez parecía la misma chica que había sido fuerte durante años defendiendo a sus amigos y familia.

Él no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra y ella lejos de sentirse agobiaba estaba agradecida, él la defendía a muerte y no permitía que ningún ser le llevara la contraria.

El anillo de boda que la había mantenido prisionera reposaba en el fondo del mar y así todos se habían dado cuenta de la fuerza que un recuerdo puede tener en nosotros, positiva o negativa, pero puede cambiarla radicalmente. Cambia nuestra actitud, nuestros sentimientos y nuestra vida puede convertirse un cuento de hadas o la mas horrible de las pesadillas.

**Fin (8/6/12-26/12/12)**

**Aquí llega el final de mi historia, espero que os haya gustado mucho y que hayais sentido cada palabra y cada personaje al máximo. Sé que podría estar mucho mejor, pero yo sólo se hacerlo así ^^ La verdad es que, me da mucha pena acabar con esta historia porque es la primera con la que empecé a imaginar un mudo lleno de nuevas posibilidades para inventar. Recuerdo cuando la escribía en sus inicios y también recuerdo esa constante preocupación por opiniones mensajes y comentarios, pero aquí se acaba todo :( **

**No os preocupéis, ya hay una nueva historia: Corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo.**

**A todos los que leáis esta historia después de haberla acabado espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con cada cap. También espero que no se os haga muy largo XD pero poco a poco todo se puede hacer. **

**Ya sabéis darle a like, suscribiros y comentad. **


End file.
